A Place To Call Home
by DearNoAttachments
Summary: Dean, Dean Ambrose, a 16 year old boy that never gets to enjoy his surroundings long enough without moving to another place. Finally, after a rough beginning his Mom, Athena settled them in a place that she thought she'd never do. Texarkana, Texas. What was there anyway? A neighbor named Roman Reigns who would, little did he know, change everything. Warning: underage/mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Dean had his headphones on, blasting music from his Ipod on full volume. He was moving in to his new place, it was a spacious apartment but he didn't want to be here. His Mom, Athena was everywhere, taking things out of boxes and putting them in the places they needed to be. Dean rolled his shoulders then tapped his fingers on his collarbone as he nodded his head to one of his favorite songs.

They were in Texarkana, Texas. Dean still didn't understand why his Mom would want to come to a place like this, it didn't look updated compared to the rest of the world. Everything was still old, not that Dean didn't like old things, but he didn't like everything to look old. Maybe that was good. He missed his Dad to be honest, even know he was a deadbeat he still loved that fucked up old man. In the custody battle, Athena automatically won because she had a safer environment for Dean, she put food in his mouth and clothes in his back. She bought him everything he needed and everything he wanted. The downside to this all though is she was always working, wherever they went, she was always working non-stop.

And she was Dean's only friend since they kept moving around. A 16 year old, and his only friend was his Mother, he didn't know if that was sad or not. The woman had 2 jobs, she never just took on 1. She just had to have 2. Even though one job was more than enough she just wanted more than the title she already had. A single parent. When she hears that she usually thinks that person is most likely struggling to hold it all together. That won't be in her book ever.

The sadder part is every time Dean goes to a new school a girl falls for him, and they fall hard for him. He never really thought he was a bad person, he just thought he was the only good person in this bad world. He always had to let them down, tellin' them that he wouldn't be staying long. But they still would like him and get close to him. He hated it, he hated hurting peoples emotions. He just gave up on trying to have a nice girlfriend, now he just got quick fucks that his Mom didn't know about because he's always by himself at home until the night, even then sometimes he doesn't see her. She takes extra hours a lot, they have more than enough money, they always argued over it so he just gave up on that conversation. He wasn't going to ever win.

"Dean." Athena called out from the kitchen. Dean didn't hear her though, he was laying on his back on the living room carpet, looking up at the ceiling. The music felt like it was taking over his soul. "Dean?" Athena came into the living room and sighed when she saw her son just laying there, spread out like an Eagle. "Baby.." She came closer and stood over him with a small grin. Dean took his headphones off and rose his brows. She held out her hand and he took it, standing up and looking down at her, he remembered when she was taller than him now he was 6ft. Damn he was growing up fast.

"Yeah? Do you need help putting anything up?" He was about to go into the room with the taped up boxes and open them but she stopped him.

"No, I just wanted to know what you wanted for dinner tonight, I don't want to order you a pizza. We have a small amount of food right now, mostly seafood. We've got Shrimp." Dean shook his head in disgust. "Clams." Another head shake. "Crab legs."

"Now we're talkin' Mom! Whip those bad boys up." Dean chuckled and took his Mom's hands in his and twirled her around a bit before pulling her in for a hug. "Do you gotta work on Thanksgiving?"

"Yes, you know I work on Holidays, baby." Athena sighed when Dean looked away, shaking his head. The hug ended and he went to his room, closing the door and plopping down on his bed. He hated that it was always like this. He had some slight anxiety about going to school soon. Today was a Friday and there was no point in trying to enroll into his new High School yet because Thanksgiving break started on Monday.

Dean heard his Mom call his name so he sighed and rolled out of bed quickly. When he came out of his room he jogged to the sound of voice and stopped when she was on the step stool getting something from the top cabinet. There was another knock at their front door and she told him to answer it. He obeyed and walked to their front door, he hoped it wasn't some fucked up neighbor or some neighbor that always asked to borrow things and somehow lose them or never get their shit back.

But that's not what he got.

When Dean opened the door he looked up slowly. Black socks, gray jogging pants, a tight fitting black short sleeve T-shirt, a tattoo that came of one of the sleeves. A beautiful fucking full sleeve tattoo, it was so badass. When Dean finally looked at the man's face he was met with gray eyes, a cropped goatee with a nice beard growing, maybe 1 to 2 weeks in. Long, curly, jet black hair. He had a strong jawline as well, what the fuck was me? A God. Dean tilted his head at the taller man then looked him over once more. He must of worked out a lot, his arms screamed power. As well as his stance.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" The man's deep voice boomed and Dean shook his head no. "Oh well yeah, I'm Roman and I'm your neighbor. Just wanted to greet you guys, I saw you and your Mom moving your furniture in earlier. If you ever need any help with getting to places or finding out where a certain things is I can help."

Dean nodded slowly and smiled. "I'm Dean." His voice surprised Roman, he didn't think it would be that raspy and deep. That's when Roman actually got a good look at the shorter man. His hair was unruly and curly. What the hell was it? Brown or a dirty blond? Maybe even a sandy brown? He also had these gray eyes that had a hint of blue to them. Then there was little stubble on his face. Roman thought he had to be at least in his early twenties but at the same time he thought maybe this guy was younger by the small innocence he had. Maybe it was just the voice and stubble putting him off his analyzation.

"Is my face confusing you? I'm 16 man." Dean finally spoke up again. He just let Roman stare at him, it didn't feel weird. Felt kind of comforting.

"Seriously?" Roman chuckled a bit. "I was going to say 21 to 23."

"Nah." Dean smiled a bit. "Everyone always thinks I'm older than what I actually am. Don't worry 'bout it. Don't tell me you're like 14 with your full on beard happening here." Dean's smile grew even more and Roman saw his deep dimples make an appearance.

"Nope." Roman smiled and shook his head. "I'm 29."

"Well we can't be friends if you don't have an Xbox." Dean's face turned serious but it soon just turned back into a smile.

"I definitely got an Xbox." Roman nodded. He then looked down the hallway to his apartment. "My phone is ringing. I'm gonna get out of your hair and leave you two to your unpacking. I'll see you around, Dean."

"Bye." Dean waved him off and closed the door, locking it back. "Mom it was just a neighbor!"

Athena came out of the kitchen with a smile. "Was he nice?"

"He was alright." Dean shrugged. "I'm gonna whoop his ass on Xbox live though."

"Language." Athena pointed at Dean with a cock of her brow.

"Just tellin' the truth."

* * *

Dean cracked open his crab legs as he watched Freddy VS Jason with his mom on the couch. Since they didn't have their cable set up yet they decided to hook up their DVD player and watch one of their favorite movies. "Mom, Freddy is way better than Jason. Jason is just a guy who lost his way to a hockey game."

"Bullcrap. Freddy is just a man who has a fetish for Christmas sweaters." Athena countered. "How could you not laugh at that?"

"Okay but what about Michael Myers?" Dean asked. They both made a face and looked at each other. "He sucks." They said in unison then laughed loudly. When their laughter died down Dean sighed. "I don't want you to go to work tomorrow."

"I know, I know, I know. I'm sorry but we're moved in now and it's time for some work. Be glad I didn't take that third job I got offered." Athena sighed. "I can never say no to work, I just feel like if I stop then something bad will happen to us. I don't want to ever have you move back with your Dad for some reason."

Dean nodded and kept his eyes on the movie. "At least he's sending in child support."

"True." Athena nodded. "You must really miss Ohio." Dean nodded. "But it wasn't good there, we lived in a bad neighborhood. Remember when my car was stolen?"

"Yeah b-"

"Remember when your college fund was stolen?" Athena shook her head.

"I ain't going to college anyway Mom." Dean shrugged. "That's not for me, I don't even like regular school. I only go because you make me go." Dean snapped another crab leg and ate the meat inside. "Besides, our family lives there. What made you pick Texas? What's here exactly?"

"I just like new places. Remember we were in Iowa at first and you asked the same thing. We were in a lot of places and you asked the same question. I know you want to be with your Dad, you want all of us in the same home. But it just cant work that way anymore."

"What did he ever do other than not being that great of a father?" Dean looked at his Mom with curious eyes. "Seriously? All of this drama for what? There is something else more to this that you're not telling me."

"It's nothing. Dean really, I'm going to go to bed. I have to get up early alright?" Athena stood up and took her cleaned off plate into the kitchen, washing it before heading off to her room. Dean frowned the movie was just getting halfway through? It was one of her favorites.

"Mom, you know you're going to have to tell me the truth sooner or later!" He called out right before he heard her door click softly. Eventually he went to sleep on the couch with the movie on its ending credits. Athena came out late in the night and turned off the DVD player and the TV. She grabbed her son's plate and took it to the kitchen to wash it out then came back to wake him up. Dean got off the couch and went to his room, rubbing his eyes that was still half closed.

"Goodnight." Athena called out.

"Night." Dean closed his door and plopped down on his bed, finally dead to the world after all the moving he did. He still didn't know if he would like it here or not but at least he could do was try.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you hear the silence!?" Dean screamed at the top of his lungs as he prepared himself a nice breakfast. He woke p at 7AM to get washed up and dressed in a royal blue plaid shirt that he left unbuttoned, ripped jeans, and a gray tank top. "Can you see the dark!?" The music was echoing through the spacious kitchen as he slid in his socks on the tiled floor to get to his destinations while he cooked. "Can you feel the broken, can you feel..Can you feel my heart." He mumbled to himself as he grabbed a plate out of the cabinet. He put his blueberry pancakes on the green plate along with his sausages and eggs. "What am I missing?" He looked around and snapped his finger a few times. "Something to drink." Dean went into the fridge and sighed when he found no orange juice. "Need more food."

When he took his plate to the dining room table he saw a note from his Mom and a 100 dollar bill next to it. "Guess I'm gonna explore today." After Dean finished eating he shoved the money into his pocket and ran to put on his all black converse . His head nodded to the new song that came on. "What doesn't kill you, makes you wish you were dead. Got a hole in my soul going deeper and deeper.." He shook his head after he repeated those lyrics, it hit the emotions. After he tied his laces he stood and jogged to his room to get his extra apartment keys.

Coming back from his room he turned off his music and put his headphones on, connecting them to his Ipod and leaving out the front door. When he locked it he looked down the hallway, it was really quiet around the apartment. Maybe it was because the floor he was on. It didn't take long for Dean to walk down the steps outside of the complex.

Dean looked over and saw the Community Building for their complex. His Mom told him about it because the workout room was there and he loved to get his heart pumping and get a sweat going. When he went into the building he noticed the first floor was the workout room. He finally saw more of his neighbors. Dean's eyes caught onto Roman who only had black basketball shorts on, his hands were on his hips as he panted and sweated, and his hair was in a slicked back ponytail.

The man's body was a piece of art. Dean saw that he had a pectoral tattoo that connected to the sleeve he got to see yesterday. When his eyes roamed down a bit, he saw that the older man had a 6 pack that was so defined that Dean couldn't help but stare. What was he? A goddamn personal trainer?

Dean himself wanted a better body, it wasn't bad now but he just wanted more definition like that. When he looked back up Roman gave him a greeting nod then walked over with a slight smile. "Hey Dean. See you finally found the community building."

"Yeah man." Dean nodded and looked around before he looked up a bit to Roman. "I see you're breaking a sweat. Your body is sick dude."

"Thanks." Roman smiled more at the compliment then rolled his shoulders. "So, what brings you here? Exploring I'm thinking?"

Dean nodded. "My Mom told me this place had a workout room and she knows I like to break a sweat, I'm trying to get a better body ya know. I just don't know where to start." Dean shrugged and sighed.

"Well." Roman started. "I could help you out. Give you some tips and show you how to do workouts for certain parts of your body. Roman folded his arms against his chest and licked his lips. "Tell you what, you finish your exploring then meet me back at my apartment door and we'll head down to the GNC to get some healthy things."

Dean shook his head. "That's alright I don't want to bother you or anything."

"No It's okay. I have nothing else to do today so how 'bout it? Meet me there, just gotta change out of my sweaty clothes."

"Alright." Dean agreed with a big smile.

* * *

Dean and Roman walked side by side in the GNC talking and putting stuff in their basket. Dean's cellphone vibrated in his pocket so he grabbed it out and answered the call from his Mom. "Hey Mom. How's work?" Dean looked over to Roman who was smiling, he had no idea why the man was smiling but he couldn't help but to smile with him. "Uhh, what am I doing? I'm at the GNC with Roman- Mom calm down. Roman is our neighbor. Okay but-" Dean cocked a brow and tapped his foot as his Mom kept talking. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "He's helping me. "

Dean followed Roman to the register after getting everything they needed. "Mom I don't know. He's like a personal trainer or something. Okay bye gotta go. Nope, nope, no more bye." Dean hung up and put his phone back in his pocket with a shake of his head.

Roman paid the cashier and grabbed the bag full of his items. "Overprotective?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yup. She's my only friend as well."

"Well I'm your friend." Roman shrugged. "So now you got two." Dean didn't know what to say to that so he just smiled and looked down as he followed the bigger man out of the store. Roman looked around there were multiple other stores they could go to. "Do you want to go somewhere else for some home supplies or something?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah! I need food. Where's the best grocery store?" Dean saw Roman nod at the building across the street from them which was the Whole Food Market. "Sweet." The two made their way into the market, Dean in front, leading. Roman grabbed a cart and tied their GNC bag up then put it in. He followed Dean with the car down the food aisles just watching the teen grab specific things.

"So Dean, what made you come all the way to Texas?" Roman finally started a conversation.

"How do you know I'm not from here?" Dean looked back at Roman and saw a look of I call bullshit on his face. "Alright." Dean chuckled. "Well, my Mom likes new places. We moved around a bit.."

"Where are you from?" Roman looked over and saw his favorite snack so he grabbed it and put it in the cart. "I'm from Pensacola, Florida."

"Cincinnati." Dean said. "Cincinnati, Ohio." Dean put five boxes of Crab Legs in the cart and smiled. "My favorite food. So anyway, why did you come here?"

"I didn't really have anything going for me back in Pensacola while I was job hunting and this job called me with a good offer that I couldn't pass up. The only thing about it that it was in another state, so what the hell you know." Roman shrugged. "So here I am, I guess."

"No friends? No anything? Do you have anyone here with you?" Dean took over the cart and pushed it over to the line where people was paying for their food.

"No one here with me. You're my only friend." Roman smiled when Dean looked at him with a frown. "Pretty lonely right?"

"Yeah.." Dean looked down. "Just call me bestie then." They both laughed and started to put their food on the scanner.

* * *

Dean put his food away quickly and hurried back out his front door. Roman invited him over and he was actually excited to be having a friend but he shouldn't get too excited. His Mom could decide she didn't like it here at anytime. He was going to Roman's to get information about the workouts and fit plan. When he was at his door he knocked then realized the door was open so he pushed it. "Roman?"

"Kitchen."

Dean came in and closed the door behind him. He took off his shoes then walked to the kitchen to see Roman making a smoothie. "Protein Smoothie?"

"Yup. They're actually good too." Roman put sliced up Pineapples and Mangos in the blender then some powder for the extra kick of protein. Once everything was all blended and ready to go he took out two glass cups and poured the substance into both glasses. "Here you go." Roman gave Dean the filled glass and smiled.

"Cheers." Dean clinked his glass with Roman's and took a sip of the smoothie. "This is really good." He licked his lips and took another sip. Roman smiled and drunk some of his own smoothie. Dean hummed and cocked a brow. "So I've been meaning to ask.."

"Anything." Roman sat his glass down and rose his brows in curiosity.

"What is your race man? Like what the hell are you?" Dean made a confused face and Roman laughed then shook his head.

"I'm Samoan."

"Really? Wow, that's cool." Dean twisted his lips. "You don't look like the Samoans I see on TV."

"That's because I'm Italian too."

"There we go!" Dean laughed. "That's the part that makes you look too exotic. So your tattoos they're tribal?"

"Yeah they're tribal." Roman laughed a bit. "Hurt like hell when I got it too, but it's worth it." Roman opened his cabinets and grabbed out some containers then gave them to Dean. "Mix those with your favorite drinks, make smoothies, whatever. It'll be good and be worth it."

After the two finished their smoothies Roman showed Dean around his apartment. Showed him things he could do to workout in his own space. "Dude how much do you bench?" Dean asked when Roman showed some of his weights.

"350 sometimes 400." Roman smiled at his pull-up bar on his door frame. "You should definitely get this on your door frame. You look like an arm guy. How many push-ups can you do?"

"About 100 or more." Dean smiled to himself. "Yeah I am an arm guy."

"Definitely see that. You've got broad shoulders and your arms stick out more than anything, I already see some of that definition in them. You don't have that long to go." Roman smiled. "You should workout with me tomorrow if you're not doing anything."

"I'm down with that. I'm always free man. My Mom is always working. I'm always alone basically."

"Well we can start on your arms..That okay?" Roman reached out and squeezed Dean's arm then pulled away with a smile.

"Yup." Dean nodded. "Thanks for taking me around today. And thanks for buying me the protein stuff." Dean rubbed the back of his head. "I'll pay you back."

"No you don't have to. Just think of me as your free personal trainer."

"For free?"

Roman put his finger over his mouth. "Shhh!" They both laughed at the action, they were getting along well, very well.

"Alright." Dean sighed softly. "I guess I should get going. My Mom's gonna call be any minute now and question me until she loses her breath. I'll see you tomorrow." Dean walked to the door and waved before he opened and walked out, closing the door behind him. He was liking it here now, hopefully he could stay here.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Dean was in the shower rubbing the soap off of him. He sighed softly as the blistering hot water hit his skin, he always liked his morning showers to be super hot. His doorbell rung and he cursed silently. He turned off the shower and got out quickly, grabbing a towel and wrapping it tightly around his waist. The doorbell rung again and he quickly exited the bathroom and walked to the front door. "Coming."

When he unlocked and opened the door he saw Roman stood there with a gym bag in his hand with a smile. He saw the smile go away quickly though. Dean looked over at himself and groaned. "Sorry, I woke up late." Roman eyes traveled a bit but then looked back into the teen's eyes.

"I can just go by myself if you're not that up to working out today."

"No no. Just give me a few to get ready and stuff?" Dean stepped aside and let Roman into his home. "Just make yourself at home while I get myself together." Dean closed the door behind Roman then walked down the hallway to his room. Roman walked to the living room and sat on the couch patiently with his hands folded together on his thighs. He looked around and saw that there were a few boxes that were still taped up.

It didn't take long for Dean to walk into the living room with a pair of gray basketball shorts on and a black tank top with black high top athlete shoes. He had a bag with him filled with another pair of clothes to change into after the sweaty workout, there was a large shower room there."I think I'm ready." He said after a moment. "What are we doing first anyway?"

"Bench pressing."

* * *

Dean laid down on the bench then put his hands on the bars above him. Roman put on two hundred pounds, he could definitely handle this. With a deep breath he lifted the bar off of the handles slowly and moved it down closer to him. Roman stood over him, watching him with an intense stare. They didn't see girls stopping their workout to watch them both, whispering and giving them their heart eyes.

After Dean was raising up the weight without no problem Roman put the bar back on its handles and added 25 more pounds on each side. "Alright, you got this." Roman held the bar with Dean and lowered it with him slowly. "I got you, I got you." Dean lifted the bar up slowly and grunted.

"Holy shit." Dean bit his bottom lip as he did a second one.

"Come on I can get 10 out of you." Roman slowly let go of the handle and looked into Dean's eyes. "You can do this. I know you can." Dean made a sound if displeasure as he did five more. Roman clapped his hands a few times then helped with the last three. "Told you that you had it."

"With your help. I'm weak compared to you." Dean let his arms fall. "What's next?"

"How does 60 squats sound?" Roman smiled down at Dean and winked. Dean got up and took off his shirt, it was starting to get too hot. When he dropped it he rolled his shoulders around and crack his neck. Without a word he started to do some squats. Roman watched him for a moment, watching the way his back muscles flexed as he went down. Why was Dean so interesting to him? He just wanted to find out more about him and know what he could all do.

Dean stopped, putting his hands on the floor to balance himself. He was at 35 squats and his legs weren't giving out it was the fact that Roman was just watching him. He looked behind him and saw Roman raise his eyebrows. "Why aren't you doing this to? Workout with me." Dean chuckled when Roman shook his head quickly.

"I almost forgot about me. I was just getting you started on what you need. I'm going to go do some pull-ups."They both did their own thing for a while until they met up on the treadmills, already sweaty and panting. Roman looked over at Dean who was adjusting the speed. "After this you wanna do some lunges with me?"

"Damn right I do." Dean smiled over at Roman then started up his run.

* * *

After they did regular lunges and side lunges they decided to hit the showers. Dean took off his towel and put it on the rack next to him. He turned on the water and groaned as the hot water hit his skin, he didn't dare turn the cold knob on. Roman came into the shower and found him a shower-head.

When he turned on the water he heard a loud click so he turned around to see Dean rubbing his body wash all over him. his eyes traveled down to the suds going down his ass. He shook his head and cursed to himself. What the hell was wrong with him? When Roman focused on his washing he went into deep thought about nothing really that important. He was so lost that he didn't feel Dean glancing back at him. The tension cut Roman out of his thoughts, it was rising in the shower and he needed to breathe.

Roman turned off his water and quickly grabbed his towel. Dean looked back at him with raised brows. "You okay?" Roman turned around and grabbed his towel. Dean eyes traveled a bit before he looked into Roman's eyes. "Roman?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to wait for you." Roman left the showers and hurried to his locker to get his gym bag. When Dean was done showering he came out with his towel wrapped around him tightly, his sandy brown hair was in his eyes and most people wondered how could he even see? He grinned at Roman then did a double take at the older man. He was sitting on the bench tying up his shoes, his hair damp and mirroring his face. Dean's never appreciated a guy so much from they way they looked. Roman was, he was damn handsome. Anyone could see that. It was God like.

"How do you keep up with your hair?" Dean questioned as he leaned on one of the lockers with his arms crossed. Roman looked up and pushed his hair back but a curl fell back down. "Everything you do is like..I don't know what the word is."

Roman laughed and shook his head. "I don't do much to my hair, just condition and comb it out then put it in a ponytail. What about you? How can you even see? Half of the time your hair is in your eyes."

"I'm not human man." Dean chuckled and dropped his towel as he picked up his bag of clothes. Roman watched for a few seconds then looked away, mentally cursing himself of everything. "We should go eat something after this. I'm super hungry."

"Yeah I would love that. There's this diner you would like, you seem to like older things. Or we could go back to my apartment and I could cook a traditional type meal for us."

"Mmm..How'd you know that?" Dean winked at Roman and pulled a white tank-top on. "And I like option number two. I'm interested in what you're gonna cook."

"You're too mature for 16 first off." Roman replied then hummed. "The way you dress, it has this bad boy look to it. Then..Then you got your curly hair that's just damn unruly. I bet you slick it back sometimes."

"I think it was destined for us to be best friends, Roman." Dean cackled. "You're right." He looked to the older man. "I do like older things. I even like my chicks older than me."

"You got a girlfriend?" Roman smiled. "How does she look?"

"Nope." Dean shook his head then put his skull belt on. "Don't got one. I stopped getting into relationships because I kept on moving everywhere and I broke their hearts. But my last girlfriend, she was so pretty and sweet. I don't know why she was with a jackass like me."

"You're not a jackass because you keep moving. You warn them don't you that you might not stay too long?"

"Of course." Dean threw on a zip up hoodie then threw his sweated out clothes into his bag. "That's the right thing to do. So what about you? You have to have tons of girls falling at your feet."

"My last girlfriend cheated on me." Roman admitted then stood up, stretching his arms above his head. "A lot of times actually. It's because I didn't have enough money to please her."

"No offense, but she was a bitch."

"Yeah." Roman nodded then sighed. "But I'm dumb for taking her back over and over again. She used to show me around to her friends because I was like this _Prince Charming _and her family loved me or whatever. I don't know, I don't care anymore. Let's just go eat."

* * *

Dean watched as Roman mixed the food in the pot around. "What is it? It smells so good." Dean peeked his head over the spot and Roman smiled then dipped the spoon to get some of the food on it so Dean could taste. He lifted the spoon to Dean and the teen rose his brows and leaned in to taste it. "Damn that's good dude."

"Thought you might like that. Get yourself a bowl."Dean opened the cabinet and got two bowls down. Roman watched him for a moment then hummed. "Get another bowl, you can take some home with you." Dean did as he was told then got two spoons out. "It's Kale Moa by the way."

"I want to learn more about your tattoo." Dean walked over to the fridge and got out some strawberry juice he found. "May I?" Roman nodded and fixed himself some food. "So like, what's up with it. It's look badass but are you the only one who has it?"

"Oh no. It represents us, our tribe. All the Anoai's have it or are about to get it. It's complicated but most of us have only the chest piece and the full sleeve. Some have their whole leg."

"That's really cool." Dean poured himself some juice then poured some for Roman. "It looks so good on you." He eyed Roman's arm and tilted his head. When the two first entered the apartment Roman went to go change into something more comfortable which was a blank tank-top and black basketball shorts. His hair was over one of his shoulders, going down past his pectoral. Basically hitting the middle of his stomach. Roman's goatee was also trimmed nicely and so was is beard but not too much. It gave him this rougher look, Dean didn't know why he kept just staring at this man like this. It was ridiculous.

Dean's phone rung, interrupting his staring. He grabbed it out of his pocket and answered it quickly. "Hey Mom." He walked over to his bowl and eating some of what he was gonna start calling Heaven. "I'm doing okay. No I haven't took my medicine yet. I forget you know I do. Okay-" Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. "I know okay. I will do it. I won't forget."

Roman leaned on the kitchen counter and watched Dean while he ate silently. When the teen hung up his phone he grunted. Roman tilted his head then swallowed his food. "Medicine for what?"

"My mood." Dean answered quickly, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Anxiety? Depression?"

"Both." Dean looked down and swallowed slowly.

"That's understandable. Whenever you get into a certain mood you could just talk to me about anything, I'm not one of those type of people that will tell you to get over it and cut you off. I will actually be there for you alright?" Roman took Dean's phone and put his number in it then put Dean's number in his own phone.

"You're being too nice. Are you like some type of killer?" Dean cocked a brow.

"Nah. I just think you deserve better. Way better."

* * *

_A/N: So how are you guys enjoying this so far?_


	4. Chapter 4

_"You're something special, Dean." Roman rubbed the back of his fingers on the side of Dean's cheek and smiled down at him. "I really like you.." Roman's other hand groped at Dean's ass softly while he pressed their bodies together. The teen looked up at Roman, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood. "You like me too, huh?" Dean nodded and Roman shook his head. "I wanna hear it."_

_"I like you too, I like you a lot Roman." Dean gasped when he was turned around by the older man and pressed against the wall. Roman's front pressed against his back hard. "Roman.."_

_"Dean.." Roman kissed up Dean's neck then sucked at it gently, twirling his hot tongue around the soft skin and nibbling at it as well. "I can't take it anymore, I fucking can't. Can't keep my hands off you, and I know you don't want me to." Roman wrapped his arms around the teen's waist and buried his head into his neck. "Don't fight me Dean, please don't fight me." He rubbed his dick against the Ohioan's ass and let out a shaky breath.  
_

_"I won't fight you.."_

Dean eyes snapped opened, his whole body was sweaty. His hand instantly went to his neck, rubbing at it to feel if there was some type of teeth mark there. He sat up slowly and groaned at his dick sticking up through the covers, without hesitation he stroked it through the white material and spread his legs, that dream was all kinds of fucked up but he needed to release. Roman was a guy first of all, a 29 year old guy..Kissing him and groping him. What the actual fuck? Dean moved the cover and saw that his briefs was all soiled. "Seriously?" That ended up with Dean in the shower roughly stroking himself and moaning as the pre-cum oozed out of his cock. "Today was not the damn day for this." He mumbled.

Finally he came with a shuddered breath. "Finally. Can't you just be good for one day?" Dean smacked his dick and started to run hot water all over his body. When he was done showering he walked into his room fully naked and decided to air dry while he got out his clothes for the day. Just some sweatpants and a black sleeveless short with wolves on it. Athena knocked and said they had to talk so Dean hurried and put on his clothes and came out of his room with curious eyes. "What's going on?"

"I have to go to work." She said with a frown.

"Okay. You always go to work." Dean shrugged, why was she telling him?

"No. I literally have to go. I have to go out of town for my job." Athena saw how her son's face dropped about her leaving town. "I know baby I'm sorry. You know things come up sometimes that I have to go to these meetings to confirm these deals."

"But we just got here, I have barely seen you. Only time I do see you is when you're sleep." Dean started shaking, his mood was getting the best of him. He didn't know how to control it at times and that's another fucking reason he had pills. He can't function correctly if he stopped taking them. "That's goddamn bullshit, you know that right?"

"Dean.." Athena sighed. "You need to take your pills."

"I don't fucking want to. Talk to me when it's the real me, talk to me when I can feel everything." Dean banged his fist on the wall and looked down at his Mom with narrowed eyes. "At least Dad was there more than you. Go ahead and leave. Whatever." Dean waved her off and went back to his room. Before he closed it he heard her say she would leave 500 dollars for the three days. But when Dean did get into his room he took his pills all at once. He could feel bad later but now he was pissed and didn't have time for her or her job.

* * *

Dean made his way back from finding a pizza place, he thought he was gonna get lost but he was glad he didn't. As he carried the two boxes up the steps he patted for his keys but couldn't find them in the pocket he put them in. He cursed silently, this day was just getting worse. When he got to his door he put the boxes down and patted himself everywhere. "Where the hell are my keys?" Roman walked up the steps with a laundry basket but stopped when he saw Dean looking around.

"You alright?"

"I can't find my damn keys." Dean sighed and put his hand over his face. "I'm locked out for three days."

"Where's your mom?" Roman came closer and sighed, putting his laundry basket in his other arm.

"Business trip." Dean answered lowly. He moved his hand and looked at Roman with tired eyes. "This day has been really bad. And awkward." Dean remembered that dream he had and shuddered. "Would the other neighbors tell on me if I just sat in front my door for three days?" Roman nodded and chuckled.

"Stay with me for the three days. I'm not leaving you out here. Pick up your pizza and let's go." Roman nodded his head at his apartment door. Dean smiled and picked up his boxes of pizza then followed the older man into his home. "Don't even thank me, you could come over any time you want. I don't mind your company." After Roman folded all of his clothes and put them up he came out of his room to see Dean eating pizza and watching TV on the carpet.

Roman smiled then went into the kitchen, turning on his music. First song to come on was Use Somebody by King of Leon. He started softly humming to it as he took out something to drink. Dean came into the kitchen and put his left over pizza in the fridge. "I love this song." He nodded his head to the song and smiled when Roman started singing the words. He started to sing with him while laughing.

"You know that I could_ Use Somebody_.." They said in unison while making direct eye contact.

"I hope it's gonna make you notice, someone like me." Roman finished then poured himself a cup of lemonade. Dean smiled but it soon went away when he saw Roman run his fingers through his hair then move it over his shoulders. Without thinking Dean reached out for the hair and let his fingers touch the scalp, scratching a bit. Roman furrowed his eyebrows and parted his lips. "Dude head massages, don't." Roman chuckled and moved away.

"It felt good?" Dean raised his brows and came closer to do it again with a cackle. Roman leaned into the touch then moved away again when Dean's other hand found places to tickle him. "You're like a big teddy bear."

"Am not. Stop that." Roman swatted at his hands and shook his head. "I'm pretty sure you're ticklish and you wouldn't want me to to find those places." Dean backed off immediately and smirked.

"Well played." Dean frowned at the new song lyrics then looked down.

_Lost and Insecure you found me you found me. Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait, where were you, where were you? Just a little late._

Roman saw Dean's face and automatically turned off the song. "Sorry." Dean shrugged and went back to the living room, lying on the floor instead of the couch. Roman came to the living room and watched the teen for a moment. "I don't have another bedroom like your home so you can take my room and I can take the couch."

Dean shook his head. "No don't do that. I got the couch. I'm not special enough to take your bed like that bro." He got up on the couch and laid on his stomach. "This couch is hard as ever. Is it concrete?"

Roman chuckled. "No man, I just haven't had the time to go out and buy a new one. This is why I said you can sleep in my bed."

"How big is it?" Dean stood and walked to Roman's room, he's never seen it before. When he stepped in he saw that it was a huge bed, with royal blue sheets and black pillows. The bed was way more space than Roman needed. "Or I could just sleep in it with you. It's more than enough space." Dean looked at Roman and smiled. "This is like a little kid's sleepover or something."

"You make me feel old." Roman laughed a bit.. "I'll get you something to wear to bed."

* * *

After Dean showered and came out of the bathroom with what Roman gave him he felt comfortable. The clothes were baggy on him but it was okay. It was pitch dark in the room and he heard Roman softly snoring in his bed. He crawled into bed and laid on his back, when he turned over Roman was stirring and pulling back the covers. Once he did he threw half of it on the teen and went back to sleep.

Dean couldn't help but to smile at that, in no time he was sleep as well. In the morning the two were tangled with each other. Dean's legs was thrown over Roman's leg. Roman's arms was around Dean's like he was protecting him from something. And Dean..Well Dean was thrusting his hips up against Roman's leg slowly. The Samoan eyes snapped open a the feeling, he moved his arms away and looked down at Dean who had his mouth parted. "Dean get up."

When Dean didn't get up Roman shook his quickly and moved back when Dean sat up quickly, putting his hand over his member on top of the covers. Roman looked at it then looked away. "Go take a cold shower."

"I'm, sorry. Shit." Dean got up carefully and grunted, he wanted to run away.

"It's fine. You're a teen, that happens a lot." Roman shrugged the incident off. "Just go take a cold shower and I'll make breakfast okay?"

"Alright." Dean went into the bathroom and quickly closed the door, he was too embarrassed. When Roman started to make breakfast, he finally let out a big breath. He wasn't freaked out or anything that it was a guy, he should of but that wasn't the case. Dean is 16. Fucking 16. A flashback hit him when they were in the locker room and Dean said he liked his chicks older than him. Then it went to Dean's face when he was thrusting himself against Roman.

"What the fuck is happening." Roman mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

After a day of awkwardness Dean still tried to stay away from Roman even though he was staying with the man. Currently they were at IHOP having breakfast, Dean's never been to a breakfast place before but the chocolate chip pancakes were really good. He was chewing quietly and tried to ignore Roman who was looking at him. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Because you're being really quiet." Roman swallowed his food and sat back in the booth. "Is it about yesterday morning?"

"No." Dean replied quickly then took a big bite of his pancake, getting syrup on the side of his mouth. He licked it off and looked up at Roman. "What if it is? Then what?" Dean folded his arms against his chest and looked away to everyone else who was enjoying their breakfast. "It was an accident okay."

"I know, Dean. You're not the only guy who gets morning wood." Roman sighed. "It's not like I laughed at you or anything. I know you were embarrassed, I had a lot of moments like that when I was a teen, more embarrassing than that too." Dean looked at Roman with raised eyebrows, he was a curious. Roman smiled and drunk some of his orange juice before he chuckled. "Don't look at me like that." Dean batted his eyes and wiggled his eyebrows. "Alright, fine. I've had that happen in front of my mom before."

"Excuse me?" Dean cackled then put his hand over his mouth when people started to look over to him. "Oh my God." Roman laughed at the memory then finished off his waffles. "I feel much better now." Dean finished off his food as well then was about to take out money to pay but Roman threw 2 twenty dollar bills on the table. "I was gonna pay."

"Well I paid, get used to it." Roman smiled and got out of the booth then nodded at the exit. "Come on." Dean followed Roman out then got into his car. Roman sat in the driver's seat and started the ignition, they were off in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Oh fuck!" Dean died once again on C.O.D. Roman laughed and kept going on, Dean was just so fun to be around. It was weird, him being a grown man and all and hanging out with a 16 year old. "I never met someone who was better than me at this. I'm starting to think you're the Samoan Jesus Roman."

"Nah man." Roman laughed, he was sitting criss-crossed on the floor while Dean was laid out on his belly in front of him. "You're pretty damn good though." Dean got up on all fours as he focused on the game. Roman eyes went wide and he then snapped out of it when he died as well.

"Ha!" Dean chuckled then moved to sit back but he bumped into Roman and fell into his lap. "I'm sorry." Dean looked up at Roman and stuck his tongue out. "But you still died." He snickered when the older man playfully shoved him away.

"I'm still a man." Roman smiled. "Do you wanna watch some of the movies we rented?"

"Yeah. I can order some Chinese if that sounds good to you." Dean turned off the Xbox and got out his cellphone. Almost instantly it started ringing, he's been ignoring his Mom, well not fully. Just sending her texts instead of actually answering the phone. He didn't want to speak to her. He didn't want to lose control of himself, he didn't have his medication since he was fucking locked out. He didn't want Roman to freak out.

"Who's that?" Roman asked while he rolled up the controllers.

"Oh just my Mom." Dean shrugged and watched the screen until it stopped ringing. "I don't want to speak to her."

"Why not? She's probably worried sick about you." Dean didn't say anything at first and Roman looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. He saw the teen's expression change into one of anger. "Dean are you okay?"

"I don't think she gives an actual shit about me sometimes. I just, I fucking hate when she does this to me. I feel alone even when I'm in a crowded room. I can never get too close to people because she always wants to move, it's all about her and what's best for her. That's why we didn't move into a house because it's easier to pack up and get out of here when you live in an apartment." Dean dropped his phone and put his hands over his face. Roman crawled over to him and grabbed at his hands. "Don't touch me."

Roman knew why Dean was acting like this, it was the real him. The real him was emotional and upset, pills only toned that down. "Come on. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. You know I'm here for you."

"You say that now but then what happens when I go away?" Dean's words were muffled but Roman still heard them clearly. "We should of never became friends because I'm probably gonna end up leaving and if I'm your only friend I'm going to be fucked up from this. I'm already feeling bad from losing everything else from the other times I moved."

"Don't worry about me okay?" Roman let his voice go into a gentle whisper. "Just move your hands, please?" Dean slowly moved his hands and Roman frowned when he saw the teen's watery eyes. "Don't cry."

"Not crying." Dean rubbed at his eyes and looked down. "I'm such a shitty person."

"No, no you're not Dean. Come on don't do this to yourself. You're an amazing person with a good heart, it's not your fault that you're like this. Do you hear me? It's not your fault, Dean." Dean looked at Roman and sniffled when he said it wasn't his fault again. "I know everything is hard right now, I know it. Everything that happens is way worse than it would be if it happened to me, and that's okay. It's okay what you are feeling. I'm not going to tell you it's going to get better so stick it out, that's bullshit. That's not what's gonna happen here, what's going to actually happen is we're gonna make it better. It's not gonna happen naturally, we're going to force it. I don't want to see you sad anymore, I don't want to see you mad anymore either." Roman put his hands on Dean's shoulders and squeezed before he massaged the tense muscles. "It's okay."

Dean nodded slowly while he looked into Roman's sad gray eyes. "Okay.." He whispered before looking away.

"No look at me." Dean looked back at Roman then closed his eyes when he got a kiss on the forehead. His eyes opened again and without warning he pulled Roman in for a tight hug. The Samoan was shocked at first but it didn't take long for him to wrap his arms around Dean and hug him just as tight. "You're something special."

Dean's eyes went wide, he heard that in his dream. "Say that again."

Roman rubbed Dean's back slowly and smiled. "You're something special, Dean."

"You're such a good friend. Are you like this for everyone?" Dean moved his head back so he could look at Roman to see if he would lie or not, but he knew he wouldn't.

"Who's everyone? All I see is you in my life right now. I'll help you if you help me."

"I never see you have bad days."

"They're bad until I see you." Roman admitted. "That sounds creepy but I guess that's what happens when you get a friend right?"

"I'm just not a friend. I'm your best friend." Dean corrected. "Well I'm always here so you can just come over or I can just come over here and chill with you."

"That makes me sound like a lonely person."

"Well, I'm lonely too. So what does that make us?" Dean tilted his head and smiled. "You're not lonely anymore. I just don't want to hang with you a lot but at the same time I want to, I don't want to move again. But I shouldn't think about that."

"Just don't think about it." Roman laid Dean's head on his shoulder and continued the hug. "Do you still want Chinese?"

* * *

Roman and Dean were watching Guardians Of The Galaxy and enjoying their Chinese food with smiles. They've never seen the movie and they were both big Marvel fans. "Who's your favorite character?" Roman asked, he should of already knew the answer before though.

"Rocket." Dean smirked. "He's bad ass. But I like Star-Lord too. What about you?"

"Hmm.." Roman sighed. "I like Groot." Roman smiled when Dean gave him a look. "And I like Rocket too."

"You big sap. Why do you like Groot?"

"I guess he kind of relates in a way." Roman's smile grew bigger. "He's a protector, he gives everything he has to offer from his own self. And when his best friend, Rocket. Needs anything..He gives him whatever he needs and saves him from whatever danger is around. Or the other way around."

Dean smiled and looked down. "Roman." He breathed out. "You're a different type of guy. You're a really, really, good guy. You were raised right, you were raised to know it was okay for men to show their feelings. This society is still trying to figure that out but you, you already have a long time ago. A girl, no a woman. She's gonna see you man, and she's gonna fall in love with you, she's going to love you like you need to be loved."

Roman didn't know what to say really so he just chewed on his food a bit. "Thanks."

When the movie ended Dean yawned. It was late already. "I'm gonna get ready for bed, I'm tired of wearing the same outfit of mine everyday. I should kick down my door." He sighed and stood up.

"You go ahead, I'm gonna clean up a bit. I'll join in a bit." Roman didn't know why he was saying he would join like they were a married couple. What the hell? Dean nodded and went to the bedroom, taking off his shirt and leaving on only his sweats before he plopped onto the bed. Roman cleaned up their mess then did the dishes, he had a content smile on his face. Dean, Dean was something else. Maybe that guy wasn't human.

Once done cleaning Roman headed to the bedroom. He took off his shirt in the process then stopped at the doorway when he saw Dean sleeping soundly with the covers over him. Roman went over and crawled into bed carefully, trying not to wake the Ohioan up. "Goodnight, Dean."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean eyes open when he heard loud thunder boom. He sat up slowly and saw it was gray outside, it was storming outside, rain hitting the window hard and lightning showing up every few seconds. He looked over and saw that Roman still fast asleep, when did they get this close to each other? They were spaced apart in bed last time he checked in the middle of the night.

Dean stood up and took the top blanket off of the bed, leaving Roman with the second one underneath. He wrapped it around his body and left the room, going into the living room to look at the balcony window. More thunder boomed and his head tilted to the side slowly. He went up to the glass and watched the sky crackle, he hoped his mom made it back safely.

Roman woke up not too long after, the bed felt weird and that's the only thing that woke him, because it was empty. He sat up and looked around slowly, his bedroom was still dark except for the lightning and gray morning sky coming through the window. "Dean?" He called out but heard nothing. He crawled out of bed and stretching his arms as he walked out of the room. "Dean?" He called out once more. He stopped when he saw the teen looking out the balcony window. Roman came closer and put his hands on his shoulders, massaging them. "You okay?"

Dean looked back at Roman and nodded. "I'm alright." Roman sensed he wasn't that alright so he hugged him from behind tightly. Dean closed his eyes, he felt Roman's front pressed against his back made him feel something, made him feel different. Roman rested his chin on top of the Ohioan's head as he watched the rain pour down.

"She's gonna make it back okay, Dean." Roman whispered. Dean nodded then turned around in the older man's arms, dropping his blanket and hugging him back. He buried his head into his neck, their bodies right up against each other, it wasn't your typical bro hug. Dean's hands went up into Roman's hair, massaging the scalp. "What did I do to deserve a head massage?"

"For being so attentive to my emotions. You know what I'm feeling before I even say it which is what no one can do." Dean chuckled and moved his hands away. "Sorry, I'm being weird."His phone rung in Roman's room so he let go of the older man and went to go get his phone.

When he got his phone he answered it. "Mom hey."

"Hey, baby. I can't make it." She heard Dean sigh on the other line. "One more day baby."

"Let me ask you something. Could you come back if you want or are you choosing to stay one more day?" Roman leaned on the door frame, listening. The line went silent for a moment before Dean spoke up. "You can come back can't you? Mom what the fuck?"

"Dean!"

"Don't fucking Dean me." Dean balled up his fist. "I've been locked out of the house for three days and you know this shit but you decide to stay there?"

"You're with that nice neighbor." Athena countered.

"It doesn't fucking matter. I don't want to be in his space all the time, everyone can't handle my emotional fucking disaster." Dean started to shake. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"Baby it's only one more day ple-"

Dean hung up on her then leaned his forehead on the wall. His phone rung again but he just pocketed it roughly and closed his eyes. Roman came closer and put his hand on Dean's back but moved it away when Dean made a sound. "Talk to me."

"I don't want to talk." Dean turned to Roman and his eyes were watery, and his face was red. "I don't want to keep talking. I'm done talking." Dean looked for his shirt then put it on quickly. "I'm going out." He dug in his pocket and made sure he still had his money left over from some days ago. He quickly pulled on his socks and left the room with Roman hot on his tail.

"Where are you going?" Roman asked, he was scared for what Dean might do. "It's raining outside, Dean."

"Oh well." Dean pulled on his shoes and rolled his shoulders. "Well here comes the fucking storm." Dean left the apartment with Roman following him. "Roman stop it." Dean shook his head. "Leave me be. Just leave me alone." That made Roman stop.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone.."

* * *

Dean was walking in the rain without a care in the world. The rain was hitting his skin hard, people walked passed him with their umbrellas in shock. He saw a liquor store and walked inside. He wasn't a rookie at drinking, he did it at times and was used to it. He got the hard stuff and all the stores let him get it without I.D because he already looked older than what he was, especially with the stubble he was sporting.

The cashier looked at Dean with wide eyes when he saw how wet he was just looking around the store. "You okay man?" Dean looked at the small man and nodded slowly before looking around at the alcohol he wanted. He saw the Whiskey and grabbed it without hesitation. Walking up to the counter he pulled out his wet money and put it on the counter. The cashier took it slowly, he didn't want any trouble.

After buying his alcohol it didn't take Dean long to find a bench to sit on to hide from the rain while he tried to forget his pain by drinking. He watched the people pass by just taking big gulps of his Whiskey, his throat burning but he wouldn't stop.

Dean became calmer, the alcohol was doing its work. His phone rung and he grabbed it out of his pocket clumsily then answered. "Hello?"

"Dean! Where are you?" Roman's deep voice hit Dean's ear quickly. "Let me come pick you up."

"Aww Romeeee, you're such a nice friend." Dean hiccuped and looked around. "I'm by the liquor store."

"I'm on my way. Stay there please." Roman hung up and Dean stayed on the line just listening to the noise. A car pulled up in front of where he was. He watched as Roman got out of the car and walked towards him with a frown. "You're drinking?"

"Not my first time." Dean answered then looked at Roman's big frame in front of him. "Intimidating." Roman sighed and helped Dean into the car, even buckling him in.

* * *

When Roman got Dean into the door he shook his head then tried to take the bottle of Whiskey. But he couldn't because he got his hand slapped. "Don't. I'll stop when you drink some with me." Roman shook his head and watched as Dean sat on the couch and took another sip. "Then I'm not speaking up."

"Why do you gotta be like this?" Roman came over and sat on the couch was well. Dean sat criss-crossed facing Roman and Roman decided to sit the same way. "Give me the bottle." Dean gave the bottle and watched as Roman took three big gulps before handing it back. "Haven't had any Whiskey in a while." He shook his head at the burn and groaned, how was this going to help. "Now speak to me."

Dean told Roman everything that happened on the phone and what his Mom said. He told Roman about his Dad and why they actually moved away, he told him about the custody battle. He told him other things, random things. Roman just listened and drunk more Whiskey when he was offered. He was getting tipsy and Dean was already fully drunk. "No more Whiskey." Roman took the bottle and screwed the cap back on then put it on the floor.

"Okay Roman." Dean smiled then tilted his head. Roman was just staring at him with parted lips. It made his stomach flutter. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Roman furrowed his brows and blinked slowly.

"Like that. I don't know. A certain way." Dean got up on all fours and crawled closer to Roman, bumping their noses. Roman froze and put his hand on Dean's chest. Dean kissed his cheek and growled softly. "You take such good care of me." His voice slurred a bit. "How can I take care of you? What do people do? Kiss? Do they kiss?"

"Dean." Roman pushed Dean back a bit and shook his head. "You need to realize what you're doing. You're trying to kiss me."

"I won't tell if you don't." Dean leaned back in and planted a soft kiss on Roman's lips. "Don't reject me, don't.." Dean sighed and planted a few more kisses to Roman's soft lips. Dean couldn't handle rejection or Roman pushing him off, he needed some type of fucking comfort. He wouldn't be doing this shit if he was sober and Roman knew, Roman knew Dean was a ladies' man. But right now, he wanted to be loved and comforted by something.

Roman slowly started to kiss back, ignoring the guilty feeling in his stomach that they were both guys and Dean was fucking 16. Dean groaned into the kiss then without warning stuck his tongue into the Samoan's mouth. Hesitantly Roman twirled his tongue with Dean's and put his hand on his back, rubbing it up and down. the kiss was good, fucking amazing and messy.

Dean sat down properly and put his hands in Roman's hair, deepening the kiss even farther. Both moaned at how the kiss awakened something more, this sharp feeling running through them and their dicks coming alive. The teen moved back a bit, only their tongues twirling around slowly as they panted together.

Roman grabbed Dean by the hair and pulled his head back, a string of saliva following him when the kiss ended. "Dean.." Roman watched as Dean closed his eyes while he licked his bottom lip before biting it. "You're drunk.. This is all fucking, this isn't-" Dean's mouth was back on his in a matter of seconds.

Roman started to suck on Dean's tongue, hearing those grunts and deep moans turned him on so much. The kiss stopped suddenly and Dean fell back on his elbows with his legs spread. His cock was sticking up through his sweatpants. "You got my fuckin' dick hard."

Roman swallowed and scooted back until he hit the arm of the couch. What the hell was he doing? "This is not happening.." Roman shook his head and looked away.

"But it did. And you liked it." Dean let his head fall back tiredly. He adjusted his dick and sighed. "Roman I'm tired."

"Go to sleep then." Roman adjusted his cock as well and rubbed at his beard. After a while of silence he looked over to Dean who was sleeping on his side with a content smile on his face. "I'm in so much fucking trouble." Roman mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

After that kiss Roman basically watched Dean sleep all day, the teen was knocked out in a deep sleep without the smile leaving his face. Roman didn't want to wake him, he was afraid. He put a cover on Dean and went to his own room to sleep. The next morning Dean was woken up by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He groaned at the light coming from the balcony. The second groan that came was from the banging headache he had. "Oh God shit." Dean sat up while holding his head. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"I'm home. We have to talk so come back?"

"Yeah yeah y-" Dean stopped talking when memories flooded back into his mind. "Holy. Shit."

"Dean? What's wrong?"

"Nothing mom, I'll be over in a few minutes." Dean hung up his phone and got up slowly. "Holy fucking shit." He pocketed his phone and walked into Roman's room to see the older man sleeping soundly. "We fucking kissed." He whispered. "My tongue..My fucking tongue was down your throat." Dean rubbed his hand over his lips then bit his fingernails. "And you kissed me back.." He mumbled. "Oh my God." Dean left the room quickly and hurried to find his shoes and put them on, his head hurt so bad hopefully his mom had some aspirin somewhere. He had to leave before Roman woke up.

When Dean was done he left Roman's home and jogged down to his. He opened the door and locked it behind him. "Mom. I'm here, do we have some aspirin by the way?" Athena came out of the kitchen with a cup of water, medication, and aspirin. Dean took it and nodded a thanks. After he swallowed everything he sighed. "Why do we need to talk? You leavin' again?"

"No." Athena shook her head and smiled. ""I'm sorry Dean. I'm so sorry baby, my priorities are so messed up. I understand that. That is why I took a few days off for you. I want to take you shopping for your school clothes then we can go out to eat somewhere? Just hang out ?"

"Take me clothes shopping?" Dean chuckled. "That sounds weird."

"Okay it does but you know I like to watch you pick out your clothes. Don't take that mother thing from me, I hate to see you grow up. I know you had to grow up faster than all the kids your age. So let's be not our age for a little while?"

Dean looked away for a moment, thinking. "Okay only on one condition."

"And that is?"

"You can't answer any calls from work. Not at all." There was a moment of silence before Athena answered.

"Deal."

* * *

A few days later Dean was in a clothes store picking out outfits and putting them into the cart his mom was pushing. Dean has been ignoring Roman ever since that morning he woke up. Roman had been texting him saying sorry but he's been ignoring that too, the calls too. Just everything Roman was ignored. Dean held a gray plaid shirt up to himself and hummed before plopping it into the basket. He had around 15 to 20 outfits in the basket. His Mom wasn't saying stop or anything so she must of been trying hard to make him happy, to make him forget that she fucked him over for four days.

Dean honestly felt bad though. He said he would always be there for Roman, and he was sure Roman was as confused as him right now. But he just couldn't go over and talk to the man, he just couldn't. What the fuck would he say? Sorry for getting drunk and sticking my tongue down your throat, that was an oops moment. No one fucking says that. Dean knew people did crazy shit when they were drunk, way crazier shit than what he pulled off but he just couldn't shake it. It was different, because. He liked it. He can still feel Roman's lips on his and his tongue in his mouth.

"Baby are you okay?" Athena interrupted Dean's thoughts when she saw his eyes narrow as he looked at a shirt. Dean nodded and scratched his neck.

"I'm fine." Dean cleared his throat then rubbed his hand over his fresh shaved face. "Hey, what's the price limit, you never told me."

Athena shrugged and looked around the store with raised eyebrows. "Get anything you want, Dean."

* * *

Dean's first day of school came to quickly. When he first woke up he took his medication quickly, he knew if he didn't his anxiety would shoot through the roof and he probably wouldn't go. His Mom said she would take him to get some coffee and breakfast before she drove him to school then she had to go to work of course and he would have to take the school bus home.

After Dean showered and shaved he walked into his room naked like every morning. He sat on his bed then grabbed his phone to see a new text message from Roman.

**_Why do you have to ignore me?_**

Dean quickly deleted all of his messages. He instantly started to blush from reading all of that. What the fuck was going on? He stood up and pulled a gray V-neck over his head, his mom told him it would compliment his eyes since sometimes they look gray and sometimes they look blue. After that he pulled on some ripped jeans that he finally didn't have to rip himself. Then to finish he threw on his socks and all black converse.

His hair dried up and curled all over his head. He needed to cut the front a bit but it would do for today. He looked good, he would try to have a happy day without any worries. He decided to leave his phone in his room because he didn't want to see more stuff from Roman today. He made sure to turn off the phone as well, he didn't get the second one that said.

**_I liked it.._**

When Dean was all finished his mom drove them to get some breakfast. She knew he was nervous so she told him it would be okay and he would make friends. He wanted to say what was the point of making friends if they were probably just gonna move again but instead he just smiled. It didn't take long for Athena to drop her son at school and hug him before driving off.

Dean looked around at all the students getting off the school bus and some getting out of their own cars. He hoped he didn't cause a lot of attention, there was so many people around and he felt a bit uncomfortable. He drunk some of his coffee and made his way into the big building. As soon as he was inside he got smiles from girls, he smiled back then went to the school office to get his schedule.

* * *

Dean sighed, the day was going by slowly. School was just never for him. He never raised his hand but the teacher always called on him, accusing him of not listening but he always knew the answer and made the teacher look stupid. Every single class he was introduced and he had to say where he was from and what he liked to do in life. Already girls started to try and be his friend and he just went along with it.

Dean did all of his homework in class quickly even though the teacher told them not to because they wouldn't understand. But Dean understood, he understood it all. After all these years his Mom would teach him on the side, things he shouldn't even know yet she taught him. "I'm done." Dean's raspy voice echoed in the room and others looked at him.

"Mr. Ambrose. You couldn't possibly be done with that." The blonde middle aged woman came over and looked at the sheet. Her face went into surprise. "Wow. I guess you are done. Well okay. I'll grade it and give it back to you tomorrow."

"Great." Dean replied. A girl turned around to him with a smile. He nodded at her and cocked a brow when she opened her mouth and closed it. "What's up?"

"I'm Lexi." She stuck her hand out to Dean slowly. Dean shook her hand and laughed a bit. "What?" She furrowed her eyebrows with curiosity. She hopefully thought he wasn't a douchebag.

"Your hands. They're really small- and soft." Dean laid his hand down and she put his hand in his slowly to see the size difference. "I'm gonna call you small hands, that okay?"

"You're weird." Lexi laughed silently. "I like you. We're gonna be good friends." She turned around when the bell rung, signaling that class was over. Dean smiled and stood up, taking his schedule with him. The next class read Gym, he hoped they had some good equipment. He could really use a workout to blow some stress off.

After a few minutes he made it to Gym class. He made it late since the school was so big. He got lost. When he walked in he saw students sitting in the bleachers talking to each other. They looked at him as he climbed on the bleachers as well. He was wondering where the teacher was, did they get to do whatever they want?

Dean looked over to a girl by him and sighed. "Excuse me."

"Summer." She smiled at him sickeningly sweet. "What can I help you with new kid?"

"Do we have a teacher or what is this?"

"Oh no, he's here. Right girls?" Summer looked over at her friends and laughed when she heard the cat calls. "He better be here."

"Okay.." Dean shook his head and looked down at his hands. He should of brought his phone, this school was weird.

"Sorry I'm late guys." The deep voice echoed through the gym and made all the girls pay attention immediately while the guys shook their head. Dean looked up slowly and his eyes went wide when he saw Roman standing in front of the bleachers. His cheeks turned hot, what the fuck was he doing here! "Had an issue at the other side of the school."

"It's okay Mr. Reigns." Summer smiled and Roman shook his head and chuckled.

Mr. Reigns? Dean hid himself a bit as he thoughts ran wild. He thought his last name was Anoa'i. He also thought he was a personal trainer. Roman stopped talking when he saw Dean, he tried to hide the shock, he didn't know Dean would be going to this school.

"I wasn't..I wasn't uhh." Roman cleared his throat. "I wasn't told there would be a new student." Dean felt like he was getting squished so he got up and hopped off the bleachers, walking quickly to the gym exit. Roman watched him with furrowed eyebrows. Things kept getting more complicated with them.


	8. Chapter 8

When Dean got home after school he was losing his mind, he was fucking pissed, embarrassed, happy, but most of all mad. He was happy because seeing Roman made him happy but seeing him made him think about the kiss, he wanted to forget that but he didn't want to forget Roman. But then again, how could he even speak to him without thinking of that damn lip on lip action. What if it went of went further? Dean didn't know he would be that controlling. But the thing about being drunk, all he remembered was the kiss. He doesn't remember what happened before that.

Dean went into his room and plopped down on his bed then grabbed his phone. He turned it on and was hit with a loud ding. Roman texted him hours ago before school even started. He liked the kiss too. Dean's cheeks turned red, he buried his head into his pillow and squeezed his phone tightly. After his cheeks didn't tingle anymore he looked at his phone and bit his bottom lip slightly while he typed out a reply.

**_We need to talk, right now._**

**_Okay..Come over._**

Dean closed his eyes then rolled off the bed. He was feeling so many emotions, so fucking many emotions. He wanted to punch Roman, he feels lied to. Does he really know Roman? They shared a lot with each other but maybe Roman held back everything. It didn't take long for Dean to be in front of Roman's apartment door, knocking.

Roman opened the door and moved aside instantly, he saw Dean's face. He saw how it softened when their eyes met but then went back to hard. Dean came into the older man's home then folded his arms against his chest. When Roman closed and locked the door the talking started right up. "Why the hell did you text me you liked it?"

Roman blinked slowly then frowned. "I didn't know what else to say after you weren't replying me for days."

Dean rolled his eyes. "So?"

"So what? I didn't know if you would feel a certain type of way. I don't know what your thought pattern is. I was afraid that I'd lose our friendship. I mean..I don't know what to really say? Do I text you what the fuck? I kissed you back, Dean."

"I know." Dean was trying to hold his anger but his voice was rising. "But I didn't know what I was doing. You should of just told me no."

"You told me not to reject you, Dean..It's like- it's like you needed me. I warned you. Plus you wouldn't talk to me unless I drunk some Whiskey with you." Roman looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"You don't get to say sorry." Dean walked towards Roman and stood in his face. "It's not fucking okay, you didn't tell me you were going to be my Gym teacher either? Who the hell are you? I thought you were a personal trainer. I thought your last name was Anoa'i. Why are you hiding shit!?" Dean ended up yelling at Roman and Roman took it.

"I didn't hide anything from you.." Roman replied back in a calm voice.

"Bull-Fucking-Shit." Dean shook his head quickly. "I told you so much about me. Who the fuck are you. Is your name even Roman?"

"Yes! My name is Roman. Dean I didn't hide anything from you, you just misunderstood. I am a personal trainer, it's my side job. I didn't tell you about me working as a gym teacher because.." Roman shrugged. " I don't know. I didn't think it was that serious. Plus I didn't know you would be going to the school I teach at. So I'm sorry about that. And my last name is Reigns, I took after my Mom Dean."

"You're confusing me!" Dean pulled at his own sandy brown locks and groaned. Roman furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lose Dean as a friend. "Fuck!" Dean cursed then freed his locks. "I fucking hate you." He spat.

"Dean I'm s-" He was cut off when Dean put his hands on his cheeks and pulled them closer, their lips almost touching. "Dean.."

"Shhh..Shut up. Just shut up." Dean crashed their lips together. It didn't take long for Roman to kiss back slowly. Dean backed them up to Roman's couch, not breaking the kiss as the back of Roman's knees hit the cushions, making him sit down with Dean in his lap still kissing him.

Roman stopped the kiss then let his head fall back on the back of the couch. "Dean." His voice deeper as he said the teen's name to get him to focus.

"Yeah?" Dean's voice shook a bit, like he was afraid.

"You know we can't do this anymore right?"

"Yeah." Dean blushed and crawled off of Roman quickly. "Sorry."

Roman opened his eyes and stared at Dean. He stared at his swollen kissed lips and his pink cheeks. "You kept thinking about that kiss and you liked it but it confused you didn't it?" Dean nodded. "Me too." Roman sighed. "I just want our friendship okay? I know your birthday is in like 6 days and I just want to take you somewhere fun if you're free."

Dean nodded again. "Yeah. I would love that. My mom is never with me anymore for my birthday. I mean, 17 is not that big of a deal." He sighed softly then rubbed at his lips. "What's wrong with me?" He held himself and backed up a bit. "I'm sorry for doing that once again. I just, I don't know."

"It's fine. Okay? We cannot have any of that happening anymore. There is so much wrong in this."

"Right, okay. Right." Dean took in a deep breath then looked around. "So umm..I am sorry for ignoring you though. I didn't want to but I was afraid and confused but I missed you if that helps this situation."

"I missed you too, Dean. I missed whooping your ass on games." Roman smiled when he pulled out a chuckle from the Ohioan. "Just don't worry about this okay?"

"Got ya."

* * *

The next day in Gym class Dean was playing basketball by himself. Roman said they could pick whatever they wanted to do. He bounced the basketball between his legs then bumped into a guy. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"No hey. It's okay. Do you want some company dude?" The blond took hold of the basketball without taking an answer and Dean cocked a brow. "I'm Dolph. I finally got a reaction out of you. Play with me bro." The two played basketball together, some of the girls stopping to look at them with heart eyes. Dolph was one of the most popular people in the school and there he was talking to a socially awkward guy who liked to be alone.

Roman looked up from his clipboard and saw Dean laughing with Dolph. He frowned at that, he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. He of course wanted Dean to have as many people in his life as possible but what if Dean forgot about him?

"Oh Mr. Reigns." Summer stood in front of Roman with a smile. "How are you today?"

"Hey Summer. I'm fine. Did you finish your mile run? I need to record it down soon."

"I finished yeah. 9 minutes."

Roman wrote it down on the paper on his clipboard. "Great. What can I help you with?"

"What's the new kid's last name?" She asked with a smile.

"Go and ask him."

"No! Maybe I will scare him away. He looks really fragile."

Roman hummed then yelled out Dean's name. Dean looked back at him with raised eyebrows then jogged over. "Yeah?"

"This is Summer, she wanted to talk to you and get to know you." Roman smiled and walked off, taking Dean's spot in basketball. Dean looked at Summer weirdly and was about to talk but she cut him off.

"You're really cute."

"Thanks." Dean smiled and chuckled a bit.

"That there is Dolph Ziggler, he's really popular. You should sit with him at lunch later."

"I uh..I don't want to do that. I like to be alone." Dean frowned a bit. What was she doing? He didn't want to talk to Summer, she could tell she was trouble and he didn't like the vibes he was getting off her.

"Okay..At least think about it more before you say no like that. What's your last name?"

"Ambrose."

"You're just so cute. Everything about you is cute."

"Um." Dean cocked a brow. "Thanks. Hey I'm gonna finish my game..So, talk to you later then." Dean jogged away from her. He was going to try to avoid her at all cost. He knew that was kind of mean but he just felt weird around her. Like she would suck the soul out of your body. After playing basketball with Roman and Dolph gym was over. Dean had to admit having Roman as his gym teacher was fucking weird as hell. It didn't help that every time he seen the Samoan his heart sped up, like he wanted to run and hide but at the same time hug him and just have laughs over stupid stuff.

* * *

Later that night Dean was in bed just on his phone looking at videos on youtube. A message popped up and stopped his video.

**_Are you up?_**

Dean smiled, it was obviously Roman.

_**Yeah. What's up?**_

_**If you get all popular at school will you forget about our friendship?**_

**_Why the hell would I forget about you, Roman? You're my bf._**

It took Roman a moment to reply because he instantly thought boyfriend and it made him feel weird. He knew Dean meant best friend.

_**I know..But. I don't know, I just worry.**_

_**Don't worry.**_

_**Right okay..I'm gonna leave you to your night. Goodnight, Dean.**_

_**Night :)**_

Dean smiled when he finished texting Roman. To have someone worried about everything he does made him feel better about living in general. He would never just leave Roman for some snotty stuck up kids. Roman deserved something good in his life, and Dean was gonna start it by being the most attentive best friend ever.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mommm..Okay. Enough." Dean laughed and moved away. "Thanks." Dean sat up in bed and rubbed at his eyes then yawned. "Have a good day at work, okay?"

"I will be thinking about my baby all day. I wish I could of thrown you a party."

"Um. That's weird. I have no friends or anything." Dean chuckled. "Stop you're making this weird." Athena smiled and pulled out her credit card and handed it to her son. "Mom I still have money from-"

"Buy anything you want okay?" Athena smiled. "Seriously. Treat yourself. Make yourself happy. I'll call you later and text you. My taxi is here. I have to go." Athena ruffled Dean's hair and told him to have a good day before she left. As soon as she left Dean got a text.

_**Birthday Boy, good morning**._

Dean couldn't help the excited tingle he got through his whole body when he read the text from Roman. He unlocked his phone and replied back quickly.

_**Good morning**_

_**You know you're getting a big ass hug from me when we first see each other today right?**_

_**I better be..**_

_**Damn right. So today. We're going to the Arcade and out to eat. I got presents for you as well.**_

_**Goddamn. Meet me now..**_

Suddenly his doorbell rung. Dean dropped his phone on the bed then crawled out of it. When he made it to his front door he tried to hide his excitement but it failed when he opened it and basically knocked Roman down with his bear hug. Roman hugged Dean tightly, dropping the boxes he had in his hands.

They hugged like they haven't seen each other in years. Ever since that kiss, somehow they grew closer. They didn't talk about it anymore but it was still in their minds when they looked at each other. "Happy birthday, Dean." Roman's deep voice made the teen smile then end the embrace.

"Thanks." Dean looked down at himself and noticed he was only in his briefs. "I was so excited that I would came out here naked to just hug you."

"Oh yeah?" Roman chuckled then bent down to get the presents that dropped. "Never had a naked hug." Roman smiled then came into Dean's home. When the door closed he gave the box to the Ohioan then went to go sit on the couch. He was already dressed for the day. Dean got a good look at him first before he opened the presents. Roman looked..He looked super handsome. He looked that way everyday but that wasn't on purpose. He had his hair down and was wearing a gray zip up hoodie with a black leather jacket. To end it he just had some dark blue jeans with black shoes.

"Who are you going to bang tonight?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Huh?" Roman rose his brows then looked at himself. "Nobody." He smiled. "I didn't want to dress not nice for your birthday."

"So you admit that you're lookin' good for me?" Dean batted his eyes and Roman rolled his eyes. "Oh it's okay. Don't admit it now." He cackled. Dean opened the biggest box first then smiled. It was a maroon zip-up hoodie. He grabbed it and felt how soft it was. "I love this." Roman smiled then pointed to the others. Dean opened the rest, and was so pleased and warm inside from someone knowing what he would like. Roman bought him some skull headphones with spikes on it. He loved it all. "Thank you Roman."

"No problem. Now go get dressed so we can get out of here."

It didn't take long for Dean to get dressed. Once he came out of his room Roman looked up from his phone and hummed deeply. Dean had on an over-sized gray beanie that only of course hold the back of his unruly sandy brown curls. But he still had all his curls in his face. Some swept a bit so he could see. Then he had on a gray tank top with the maroon zip up hoodie Roman bought him, it was zipped up half way. Then there was Dean's dark blue straight legged jeans and all black converse. He looked fucking adorable.

"I've never worn these jeans before. These are the tightest jeans I own." Dean kicked his foot to see if he had room." Dean turned around and got his keys off a table. Roman looked at his ass and almost groaned, they looked great in those jeans. "I'm glad my mom didn't grow me up wearing those girly ass jeans."

"Skinny jeans?" Roman questioned.

"Yeah those damn things. They're ugly." Dean turned back around and Roman moved his eyes to Dean's face so he wouldn't be caught. "I'm ready."

* * *

Dean was playing a shooting game with Roman with a big smirk on his face. He was winning but soon Roman beat him with ease. "How?" Dean's mouth fell open. "I'm suppose to be good at this game."

"But I won." Roman snickered when Dean playfully rolled his eyes. "Here let me help you." Roman put his card into the machine and stood behind Dean then aimed the shooter to the right spots. "Shoot." Dean shot at all the spots Roman helped him with then won the game completely. "Mmm..You have a shaky grip that's why."

"Guess I gotta fix that huh? Dean turned around and smiled. Roman backed up when they were too close. Dean looked over to the air hockey table to get them both off that awkward moment. Roman looked at the table too then smiled.

"I got this in the bag."

"Cocky there, Reigns?" Dean walked over to the air hockey table then swiped his card to play. Roman went to the other size of the table and smiled a bit, not answering. They played rounds and rounds and Roman was not in the lead at all. Dean was, and the teen was an aggressive player too. When the game ended Dean won and Roman mouth fell open a bit.

"I let you win though."

"Fuck you, you know I won 'cause I'm better." Dean eyes twinkled as he smiled. Roman couldn't help but to smile back, he was glad Dean was enjoying himself. After a few more games around the arcade the two left to go to that diner Roman talked about a while back.

Dean was sat in the booth looking around the diner with a smile. It was like a 50s diner with the music playing and the vibrant colors. He touched the leather of seats he sat in. "This is nice." Roman pulled his hand up into a high bun and drunk some of his milkshake. Dean took a bite of his burger then wiped the ketchup off the side of his lip with his finger. He sucked it off and picked up a fry with his other hand.

"What's on your mind, Roman?"

Roman shook his head slowly and grinned. "Nothing. This was all fun. I don't want it to end. You just make a lot of things better." Roman admitted. "You're just. I don't know. There is no one like you. Even if you don't talk you're just fun."

"I'm just a weird fucker, Roman. Don't let me deceive you." Dean smiled then drunk some of his own milkshake. "You're fun to be around too. You're this anchor..A lovable soulful guy." Dean felt his cheeks tingling but he didn't want a blush to show on his face for showing affection. "Enough of this. Let's not make this weird."

* * *

After all of that fun Roman was walking Dean to his apartment door. Dean twirled around to Roman once they got to his door. "I enjoyed today. You're awesome."

"I'm glad." Roman nodded and smiled. "As long as you know me I'll keep you smiling." The two looked at each other with so many unsaid words. Dean pulled Roman in for a tight hug. Roman's arms went around his waist tightly while Dean's arms went around Roman's neck. There was no space between them.

And Roman smelled so good. Dean buried his head into Roman's neck and sighed softly. The Samoan massaged his hips then moved his head back a bit when Dean dropped one arm from his neck. They looked at each other again and Dean leaned in a bit more, their lips almost touching. "Dean no..You know we can't do that."

The hug ended and Roman moved back two steps. Dean rubbed his face and nodded. "Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." Roman really wanted to kiss Dean, fuck he wanted it so bad. But that wasn't right. None of this was right but it didn't feel wrong. So instead Roman kissed Dean on the forehead and cheek. The teen rubbed at his cheek then smiled before leaning in and kissing Roman on the cheek as well. He smiled, both of his deep dimples showing as he looked away. "I'm gonna go inside now."

"Okay." Roman watched Dean open his door with a shy smile.

"Text me." Dean winked at Roman then closed his door with a soft click. As soon as Dean locked the door he got a text.

_**You know..you're kind of adorable when you smile. **_

_**You just like me for my dimples.**_

_**Maybe.**_


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of days after Dean's birthday he was feeling weird. Not a bad weird..But good weird. His and Roman's text were..How would you say it? Tingly. It made him feel all tingly. He liked Roman, he couldn't deny it. But he didn't want to like Roman that way. That wasn't right, it was weird. All of it weird. But he always stopped thinking when he got texts from the Samoan. It put him at ease and made him feel good inside. Roman cared about him so much. It was a Friday and Dean was waiting for his school bus outside while he talked to Lexi and texted Roman.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Lexi asked with a small smile.

"Uhh guess I might just be sleeping. I already did all my homework and stuff. So I'm just-" Dean shrugged. "Free." He looked at the caramel colored girl and wrapped his arm around her, squeezing a bit. "Why?"

"We should hang out some time. I mean if that's okay. We don't have to."

"No no. That's fine. How about next week? I just moved here and all. Just want to be settled into my apartment more before someone spends the night or something like that. Let's exchange numbers." The two exchanged number and Dean gave her a hug before getting on his school bus.

When Dean got onto his bus he sat all the way in the back then smiled when he got another text from Roman.

**_You wanna spend the night at my place tonight?_**

**_Why? You miss hugging me?_**

**_Of course I do._**

Shit like that is what Dean meant about making him all tingly. He felt himself blushing but quickly shook his head so he could reply.

_**Yeah I want to spend the night with you. See you in a few minutes.**_

* * *

When Dean got home he texted his Mom and said he would spending the night over Roman's house and she agreed that it was fine. Dean got a bag and put three outfits in with some extra hygiene stuff and just guy stuff. After he was done he left his home and walked down the hall to Roman's. He knocked and waited only a few seconds until Roman opened the door with a smile. "Hey."

"Yo." Dean walked in when Roman moved aside. First thing he noticed there was a new couch. He dropped his bag and jumped on the couch. "It's so soft." Roman locked the door and laughed at the teen who was sprawled all over his new gray couch.

"I just got it today." Roman came closer slowly and folded his arms against his chest. "I never got to try it. How soft would you say it is?" Dean looked up at Roman then pulled him down by the shirt so they could both test it. What actually happened was, Roman fell on top of Dean.

Dean grunted then tried to move himself but his nose bumped into Roman's. They both laughed but didn't try to move anymore. The older man was just staring down at Dean with parted lips. Today in gym they were taking swimming lessons and since Dean already knew how the both of them worked together to help other students. Dean..Just looked so kissable with his chubby cheeks and his deep dimples and his grayish blue eyes.

"I don't know why you keep fighting it." Dean mumbled. He was tired of this, no one would know and he knew Roman liked him. A few kisses wouldn't hurt anyone. "Just kiss me." Roman shook his head slowly and was about to get up but Dean held him tightly. "Roman.." He breathed out.

"We can't."

"Let me ask you something." Dean looked up at the ceiling then closed his eyes. "Is it because I'm a guy?" He opened his eyes to see Roman shaking his head no. "Is it because I'm underage?" A slow nod came and Dean chuckled softly. "So?"

"There's a law for t-"

"Who cares? Fuck just kiss me. Let's not think about how wrong this all is, I just need you to kiss me." Roman blinked slowly then groaned softly. He leaned in a bit more and planted a few slow open mouthed kisses on Dean. The Ohioan kissed back and without warning pushed his tongue into Roman's mouth and moaned. Roman swirled his tongue around with Dean's, his whole body was tingling.

Dean started to blush, Roman was taking his breath away. He just submitted without any type of fighting. The Samoan stopped the kiss then buried his into Dean's neck, feeling a bit ashamed. Dean rubbed his back slowly, he was trying to stop his face from fucking showing how he felt all the time. Blushing and excitement..Excitement everywhere actually. His cock was hard.

"I liked that." Dean finally whispered.

"Mmm.." Roman got off of Dean and adjusted his hard on. "What the fuck just happened?"

"Do you feel grossed out or something?" Dean sat up and adjusted himself as well. "I mean..If it is because I'm a guy then I don't know man." Dean shook his head, he was confusing his own self. "He didn't want to think about anything. It was all strange. He just wanted to go for it. And that's what he did, he had to shut his mind off.

"Like I said..I don't care that you're a guy it's just..I don't know. I do like you."

"And I like you too." Dean responded with the most serious look Roman has seen from him ever. "You can't text me like you do and expect me to just not, to just not have feelings from this all. It's all confusing, you being this older guy. A guy period actually. It's just, It's just right when I'm with you. I like you too much but I shouldn't because like I said I might move away. But you said you would keep making me smile as long as I knew you." He stood up and held himself, he was feeling a bit insecure. "I just fucking like you okay, I'm sorry if that's just so wrong. Fuck the laws. I just want you to hold me and kiss me." Dean looked down, he was feeling too many emotions at once.

"Dean.." Roman leaned in and grabbed Dean's hand, squeezing it tightly. He wanted this too but he was just so confused and he didn't know what to really do. He was just suppose to say no of course but Dean. Every time he wanted to just say no his mind would go but you can't do that to Dean. He just- Fuck it. Roman pulled Dean in and kissed him on the lips again. Dean smiled against the older man's lips and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'll hold you and kiss you." Roman whispered.

"And we're still best friends so it's fine. Let's just not think about it okay?"

"Okay."

The two separated with small smiles. Dean rubbed the back of his head ten narrowed his eyes when his stomach growled. "Hungry."

"Let's make dinner."

* * *

After Dinner Roman and Dean was watching a movie. But this time not in the living room. In Roman's room on the bed. The older man was on his back with one of his arms behind his head as he focused on the movie that was almost over. Dean was sitting Indian-style, watching too. But he kept looking over to Roman. After they kissed and made dinner they went back to their regular ways. Laughing with each other and talking about their days.

"Hey." Dean nudged Roman a bit to get his attention. Roman looked over at him and raised his eyebrows with curiosity. Dean smiled and leaned in a bit. "Kiss me." Roman gave a few lazy kisses to Dean and ruffled his hair. He pulled him down to hold him close. "Still think I'm cute after I won our burping contest?"

"Yeah." Roman smiled when Dean rubbed his head up and down against his face and neck. "Are you an animal now?"

"That was the nickname girls gave me a while back."

"Why?" Roman kept running his fingers through Dean's sandy brown locks with an amused smile.

"I had sex a few times and I guess it got a bit rough." Dean sighed. "Come to find out I have kinks and man, did the fuckin' love it." Dean yawned and threw an arm around Roman. "Tired." He whispered.

"Go to sleep." Roman turned off the movie with the remote then the TV. When he heard Dean softly snoring he turned off his lamp and turned to him, holding him tightly while he raised the covers over both of their bodies. He couldn't believe what happened today.

"You're thinking too loud."

Roman laughed a bit. "Sorry."

"Go to sleep, Roman." Dean threw his arms around Roman and held him in a bear hug, he was so comfortable. And tomorrow he would open his eyes and see gray ones staring right back at him.


	11. Chapter 11

_Roman gasped, he was suddenly feeling cool air on his whole naked body? Why was he naked? He looked around and saw that he was in his living room. Then he felt the most intense pleasure wrapped around his cock, so tight. He looked down and saw that he was fully engulfed in Dean. Dean was on all fours, his ass pushed all the way up in the air, as far as it could go while his upper half was arched and resting down on the carpet._

_"How's that?" Dean looked back at Roman and licked his lips. "You're so damn big, surprise it fits, Roman."_

_"D-Dean. What the hell..What are we doing? How did this happen?" Roman latched his hands on to Dean's hips without doing it himself. Then realization hit him that it was just a dream. But it still didn't make this all right. The teen started to buck back slowly while he looked at Roman with parted lips. Roman let out a shuddered breath then pressed his fingers into the Ohioan's hips.  
_

_"We were kissing..Then We started touching..And you said you wanted to fuck me so I got on all fours for you and here we are."_

_"I said that?." Roman groaned when Dean pushed back a bit hard. "Shit.."_

_"Come on, don't fight it now. Don't do this..Fuck me, fuck me. I want it and you want it." Roman grunted and without some type of fucking force he started to thrust his throbbing cock into Dean. Dean lulled his head back and moaned out loud. "Haa-ah.." Roman ran a hand down Dean's back as he fucked into him good while he panted quickly. "God, yes.." Dean whispered.  
_

_Roman propped his leg up and slammed Dean back hard on his cock. "Dean." He mumbled out._

Roman opened his eyes and gasped. His whole body was soaked and he worried that he he came in his briefs. Roman looked down and let out a soft shuddered breath, his dick was sticking up. He looked over to Dean and saw that the teen was still fast asleep. "Shit." Roman rolled out of bed and quickly left the room. He needed to release himself, he couldn't do it in the bathroom because he would make too much noise. When Roman made it out to the living room, it was still a bit dark. The sun was just rising. He leaned on the wall and slid down a bit then pulled down his plaid pajama pants along with his briefs. His dick bobbed up, and bounced around heavily. God was way too generous with him. And already it was leaking at the slit.

"This isn't right.." Roman mumbled. He hesitantly put his hand on his dick and started to stroke it slowly. His head lulled back, hitting the wall as his eyes closed. His mind instantly went back to the dream, to make it worse he hasn't got laid in a while. He just didn't have the time to just go out and get some. He still remembered the tight feeling from being inside of Dean. "So goddamn tight.." His hand moved to the tip, thumb rubbing at the slit slowly. Dean moved over in bed and realized he was in it alone, Roman's warmth was gone. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Roman.." He whispered out. He wanted to wake up with Roman looking right back at him. He got out of bed and and stretched his arms as he left the room. "Rom-" He stopped when he heard his name in a breathy voice. He peeked over into the living room and his eyes went wide. Roman was almost in squatting position as he stroked himself a bit fast. His hand had pre-cum on it as well. And his hair..His hair was everywhere, unruly from sleeping. But he had curls framing and hanging in front of his face as he panted and moaned softly. Dean wanted to look away and just go back to the room, but he couldn't. He could not fucking look away.

Slowly Dean's hand traveled down to his hardening dick. He squeezed it and rubbed at it through his basketball shorts. "I"m here.." Dean mumbled as he watched. Roman start to buck up into his hand while his other hand went down to squeeze his balls and pull them. Dean pulled his basketball shorts down mid-thigh along with his briefs. His hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it as he watched the Samoan with his mouth agape. It was the hottest thing he has ever seen.

Roman started grunting. His stroking became quick paced, he was close now. "Just wanna bury my dick in that tight ass.." He whispered out. Dean blushed and stroked his dick faster, his hand was getting wet with his juices. Roman dropped to his knees and let his head fall back as he did one more loud grunt. His cum shot out all over his hand and some on the carpet. "Shit.." Roman opened his eyes and Dean hurried back to the room to go in the bathroom and finish himself off, he couldn't believe he just invaded like that.

"Oh goddamn, fuck.." Dean leaned over on the bathroom sink and tugged at his dick roughly. He's never seen a guy jack off and it was so hot, maybe it was hot because it was Roman. Who could resist that fucker? He was handsome, too handsome. God like. And now that image of Roman jacking off to him was burned into his skull, he knew he would keep getting hard just from that. What made Dean blush is that Roman's dick was so appealing, so big, and long. It just looked fucking good. So fucking good that he wouldn't mind getting on his knees and sucking it. Then there was how the Samoan look as he pleasured himself. Better than any girl he's ever fucked.

God and those sounds..

Dean groaned and watched as his cum shot into the sink, big spurts of it. He hasn't gotten to please himself in a while now. After he finished he let his head drop down, trying to catch his breath. "Fucking sexy ass.." He mumbled lowly. He cleaned up quickly and hurried back into the room to act like he was sleep. Roman soon came back and crawled into the bed slowly. The older man pulled back the covers then got under them. Dean stirred then turned to him with his eyes still closed. "You alright?" He made his voice sound tired to play it off more.

"Yeah..Uh..I'm fine." Roman cleared his throat.

"Hold me." Dean smiled when Roman pulled him in. He turned back around and suddenly they were in spooning position. "This okay?"

"Yeah.." Roman put his arm around Dean and sighed. They both did something naughty but fuck it was so good.

* * *

Romnan was making breakfast when Dean came into the kitchen freshly showered. Roman scratched his scalp then ran his fingers through his long mane. He had on a navy crew neck with some black sweatpants. "You hungry?"

"Always am." Dean replied with a small smile. He put his hand on Roman's bicep and smiled even more. Roman looked to Dean and leaned in to give him a few kisses on the lips. Dean chuckled. "There we go." Dean took a piece of bacon and bit it. "How was your sleep?"

Roman took a moment to answer. "It was okay." He closed his eyes slowly then opened him, all the images of the dream popping up rapidly. "Could of been better." He lied.

"Mine was great." Dean hummed and made him a plate of food. "You keep me warm at night, tiger."

"Do I?"

"Hell yeah." Dean walked out of the kitchen with a smile and Roman watched him leave with raised eyebrows. His face soon broke out into a smile while he shook his head. He was glad Dean was feeling good this morning. After Roman made him his own plate he came to the living room and sat by Dean on the couch who was just on his phone texting his Mom.

"Dean, you wanna stay over again or do you want to go home?"

"I wanna stay. What are we doing today?"

"Just working out then maybe just take you around to some places. Stuff you haven't seen since you're still new and all."

"I'm down. Let me just tell my mom." Dean called his mom then rested his head on Roman's shoulder as her voice picked up on the other line. "Mom hey. Can I stay here another day?"

_"Is he alright with you doing that?"_

"He's more than okay. Mom we've got a day planned. Working out, going to see some places. He's awesome." Dean looked up at Roman and smiled when he got a small peck on the lips.

_"Alright baby. Stay happy okay?"_

"No promises."

* * *

_**A/N: Uh-Oh...  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

"That was an intense work out." Dean stretched his legs in Roman's car with a sigh. His legs almost gave out on him from all the squats and other leg exercises he was doing. The reason he did so many damn squats is because he knew Roman was watching him. And he like how the older man's eyes felt on him.

"Yeah." Roman replied while he turned into a new type of restaurant Dean has never seen before. "Time to have some food for champs."

Dean eyes the building then licked his lips. "Roman do they have crab legs."

"Yup."

Dean got out of the car immediately. It was a crab shack. He was in the mood for sea food, he was always in the mood to eat period. When the two got in they found a private section and looked at the menus. "Can I pay?"

"Nope." Roman shook his head with a smile. "I'm paying."

"Why?" Dean frowned. He had more than enough money to pay for stuff himself. His mom kept trying to buy his happiness since she was absent from his life most of the time. He was missing certain love from her. But the thing that comforted him is that Roman always was down to hang out and even kiss him and hold him. Dean definitely knew their friendship was weird, you just don't go around kissing your best friend that was a guy. What the fuck were they? Dean has never kissed a guy before, he kissed Roman with no hesitation. His thoughts always stopped when they hugged or kissed.

"Dean?" Roman saw a faraway look in the teen's eyes, he didn't know if Dean snapped internally or not. He saw him shake his head quickly, coming back to reality. "You alright?"

"Thoughts got the best of me." Dean grinned then looked back at his menu. "You ever think about how weird our friendship is?"

"All the time." Roman replied with no hesitation. The waitress came over and took their orders then quickly headed to get it started. Dean frowned at Roman's reply then started to bite at his nails.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Roman raised his brows, why was Dean sorry? "For what? You didn't do anything."

"I ruined our friendship." Dean looked the Samoan in the eyes. "It's all weird. A little bit too weird.."

"Dean, you didn't ruin anything." Roman stopped talking to thank the waitress who put their drinks on the table. When she left he sighed. "I love our friendship alright?"

"Prove it."

"How?" Roman bit his bottom lip slightly, trying to think of a way. Dean was drinking his lemonade when he suddenly flinched. Roman's hand was on his knee,slightly massaging into it. "I love our friendship." The older man whispered. He was bent over the table a bit just to reach Dean's knee under the table. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know." Dean put his hand on top of Roman's that was currently giving him a semi massage. He squeezed the bigger hand and hummed in satisfaction when it moved up to his thigh. "That feels good. My thighs are so sore."

"Yeah.." Roman breathed out softly. "You didn't stretch to loosen up your limbs before you did your leg exercises."

"Mmph.." Dean made Roman massage a bit harder. "God that feels nice." Roman watched Dean's face, it was one of pleasure. He moved his hand away because he felt his own dick start to stir from the satisfied sounds the teen was making. Dean frowned when it ended but he soon smiled when his crab legs were sat in front of him with a container of warm butter.

Roman leaned back in his seat and dug into his shrimp. There was a loud crackle that made him whip his head to the nearest window. "It's about to storm."

"Can we take this to go?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Dean sat on the floor in the living room eating his food from the crab shack while watching the rain through the big balcony window. Roman came into the living room and sat behind the teen, opening his legs when Dean leaned back into him.

"You okay?" Roman smiled when Dean nodded. "You like watching the rain I take it?"

"Makes me feel stable. It's calm and comforting." Dean pushed the curls out of his eyes then combed then back with his fingers. Roman noticed Dean's hair was getting long quickly, the sandy brown curls becoming even more unruly. He saw that the little baby hairs Dean had was blond as it grew out.

Damn he was cute.

Roman eyed the back of Dean's neck with parted lips, his skin looked so soft. Without warning he rubbed his lips up and down the back of the Ohioan's neck.

Dean stopped moving when he felt Roman's lips on his neck. It soon turned into a trail of soft, hot opened mouth kisses. He tilted his head to the left when Roman's trail made its way to the right side of his neck. He closed his eyes and parted his lips, it was starting to tingle. He didn't know his neck was so sensitive.

Roman wasn't thinking about what he was doing. He wasn't thinking when his hand went up Dean's shirt either. His thumb flicked over a hard nipple then he pulled.

Dean let out a shocked gasp which made Roman snap out of it. He moved his lips and his hand away quickly. "I'm sorry. I'm so damn sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"No, no. It's fine. It felt good." Dean blushed then looked back at Roman. "Don't stop." The two stared at each other for a few moments before initiating a deep kiss. Their tongues met with a spark that made both of them moan softly. The two muscles rolled around slowly, locking together. Roman's hand went back up the teen's shirt slowly. His thumb flicked over the same nipple a couple of times before he pulled it. Dean groaned then let his hand move up into the Samoan's raven colored locks.

Roman's other hand went up Dean's shirt to play with the other nipple, now knowing that was a thing they both learned he loved. Dean turned his body around fully and crawled into Roman's lap. His cheeks were completely flushed and his eyes were dark with lust. The sky crackled and lightning started to show its way through the clouds. As Dean sat in Roman's lap he could feel both of their hardness. With some hesitation Roman pulled Dean's shirt off and looked at the hard pink buds. "Do you want me to?" He whispered.

Dean nodded quickly then put his hand at the back of Roman's head to guide him to one of his nipples. His lips parted when Roman latched his hot mouth onto one. No one has ever gave him this type of treatment the older man was doing, he was finding out so much about his body. And fuck he was so hard.

Roman swirled his tongue around the hard bud in his mouth before doing quick licks. "Mmm.." Roman moved back and let his long tongue swipe over the whole nipple while Dean watched. He then latched his mouth back on, suckling.

Dean lulled his head back and let out a shuddered breath. He started to move his hips absentmindedly,rubbing their hard members together through their clothing. Roman's eyes went wide, he released Dean's nipple with a pop and shook his head.

"Why did you stop?" Dean put both of his hands on Roman's cheeks and kissed him on the lips softly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Other than the fact that you're underage and I'm your teacher-"

"You're still on that? Old news, Tiger." Dean moved his hands to Roman's shoulder and nudged their noses together. "Come on.."

"Dean. We're not supposed to do this type of shit. We're not even suppose to be kissing and holding each other like we do and I allowed those. Which was wrong. "

"Why is it so wrong if we both want to touch and kiss?"

"Because-" Roman sighed when Dean crawled off of his lap and adjusted his cock. "Because this all doesn't make since. We're not thinking correctly when we're with each other."

Dean blinked slowly then ran his fingers through his hair. "Did jacking off to me make sense?"

"What?" Roman's eyes went wide.

"Yesterday morning. You jacked off to me."

"How do you know that?" Roman blushed slightly and looked away embarrassed.

"I rolled over in bed and noticed you weren't there so I went to find you and you were doing your business. I swear I tried to look away."

"Dean I-"

Dean shook his head and cut Roman off. "We both did wrong that morning." Roman looked confused so Dean continued. "I got off on that. You know I thought I would feel some type of way about you wanting to bury your dick in my ass but my hand only sped up on my wet cock."

Roman's member twitched in his jeans. "Dean don't talk like that."

"I'm just telling you what happened." Dean blushed deeply as he looked down at the carpet. "I saw what it looked like. You're really u-uh big."

"Dean." Roman closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Stop that. Stop it. It's hard enough already. You understand why we can't do certain shit. Lets not cross the line. Please, this can end messy."

"Okay." Dean replied.

Roman opened his eyes and saw that Dean was holding himself protectively. "Okay? You're fine with this?"

"I mean yeah.." Dean smiled. "I see that it can put your job and stuff in harms way. And I wouldn't want that. Let's forget this whole thing happened." Dean grabbed his shirt and put it back on. "I think maybe I should go back home."

"Alright." Roman watched Dean get up and grab all his belongings around the place. Once he was finished he left with a soft bye.

* * *

When Dean got home he was surprised his Mom was there on the couch sleep. He went to his room and dropped his bag before plopping on his bed. "I'm a fuck up." Was what he said right before he went to sleep.

Some days after Dean was looking around the cafeteria. He saw Summer patting a spot by her but he looked away and saw Lexi sitting alone so he sat by her. "Hey Lex."

"Hey." She smiled at the older teen and bit into one of her fries. "Why are you sitting by me? Not to sound rude or anything. Summer was obviously wanting you to sit at her table."

"I don't like the vibes I get off her." Dean played with his apple then bit into it. "She gives me these nasty type feels when she's close to me. Fuck that shit. She's not about to suck my soul out of my dick."Lexi put her hand over her mouth as she laughed. Dean smiled then put his arm around her, squeezing gently. "You're really cool though. I like you."

Roman was watching Dean and Lexi interact with each other from across the cafeteria. The teachers had their own table and it was awkward. The others teachers were all so much older than him and only talked about their kids. The younger ones only talked about how they didn't have anything to do or they had too much to do. Roman usually stayed quiet because he had nothing in common with them at all. It didn't help that some of the women at the table that were divorced or lonely hit on him. They were like 50 and up with at least three kids.

Roman and Dean texted each other but not as much as they usually would. Dean hasn't been over since that incident they had either. Maybe their friendship wasn't going to last.

Who the fuck was he fooling? It was more than a friendship. They were more than best friends well used to be. Roman didn't know anymore. It all went too far.

But he liked Dean. And Dean liked him. Maybe not anymore though. The teen was currently making Lexi laugh and blush.

Maybe this was the end.


	13. Chapter 13

The next weekend Dean brought Lexi over his home like he said he would. The two put their belongings down and instantly left to go get some McDonalds. Dean turned off his phone when they were with each other so it wasn't a bother.

Dean told Lexi she could get anything she wanted. She ordered for both of them then found a booth they could both sit at. Dean smiled across from her then hummed. "You look nice today."

"Did I not look nice yesterday?" Lexi asked with hesitation. Dean made her so nervous. He was so damn gorgeous.

"Mm, Lex you always look good." Dean heard their order being called so he got up to go get it. When he came back he out the tray in the middle of the table. Lexi took a fry and dipped it in her mcflurry.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Dean took a fry and dipped it in Lexi's mcflurry. "Never had that. That's good." He swallowed then cleared his throat. "I don't believe in that douche bag high-school boy shit. You deserve a sweet guy Lex."

Lexi blushed and dug in to her food. Dean sipped at his orange juice with a grin. Usually it was hard to socialize with girls because there was a strong chance that they would want some type of relationship with him. Girl friends always turned into girlfriends.

After the two ate they went back to Dean's home. One thing led to another and Lexi was on her knees sucking Dean off. She didn't know how it all happened.

Dean ran his fingers through her purple curls and let out a soft sigh. She looked up at him with wide almost black eyes. "Dammit Lex.." He leaned down a bit and put his hand inside of her panties, his thumb rubbing her clit. "Not gonna last long."

Lexi moaned and closed her eyes tightly. Her juices getting on Dean's fingers. That had to be a first someone has ever touched her like that. Dean wasn't too far he came with a groan. It was definitely her first time doing that too.

Afterwards Lexi had to go home because her Dad was calling for her. Dean walked her outside and gave her a little ass slap before she left. "Text me, Lex."

When Dean turned around he saw Roman frozen on the steps from the scene. "Oh." He whispered. "I see you had a fun day."

"I uh.." Dean rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry for what? We're just friends." Roman went up the steps and looked back at Dean with a slight smile. "I knew you'd move on from me."

"I didn't move on!" Dean yelled out. It was too late Roman already closed the door, there was no more room for talk. Dean hit the wall hard and growled. "I'm such a fucking idiot."

Roman was not gonna hear him out today, maybe not tomorrow either. Maybe not ever.

* * *

Monday in gym class Dean was sitting on the bleachers watching everyone play dodgeball. He hasn't talked all day. He felt drained and he missed Roman so much. The text messages, the hugs, the kisses. The older man was going on with his life like Dean never existed.

This is where Dean definitely knew their whole little friendship faking was something way more than he wanted to admit at first. Fuck they liked each other and tried to hide and suppress because of all the wrong in it. Well Dean didn't because he was just strongly attracted to Roman.

Fuck, Roman was older. Hot. Sweet. Cute.. Dominating. His body was fucking heart stopping. He was handsome. His voice was deep and comforting. His hands, his hands were big and secure.

Dean blushed when Roman made eye contact with him across from the gym. Roman's expression was blank. Dean has never had time to just think about him and Roman. He's never thought about a guy like this before, he felt like he was going crazy.

Dean got off the bleachers and kept his head down as he made his way out of gym. Roman sighed and told the whole class he would be right back. He went after Dean and saw that the younger man just left out the building. He called out to Dean then ran out of the building to grab him. "Stop. You can't just leave."

"You're not the boss of me." Dean pushed Roman off and sighed loudly. "Go back and do your job." Dean walked off before Roman could say something.

Roman frowned and looked down sadly. When Dean looked back at the older man he finally saw deep emotion. He could fucking feel it radiating to him.

They were connected.

Roman went back inside of the building so he could put back on his blank mask. No matter how hard he tried to act like everything was fine. He would go home and try to figure out everything that was wrong.

Dean called his mom and told her he went home early, she was of course angry but she didn't want her child at school with his emotions not stable. When Dean got home he went into his room he took his medicine and crawled into his bed.

What was he suppose to do? How was he suppose to talk to Roman? Hell by now Roman probably had so many girls.

His mind was trying to come up with some type of solution but after a while he tired himself out and fell asleep on his stomach, sprawled out.

* * *

When the teen woke up he had a blanket over him with a plate of food next to him. His mom was home. He got up with the plate and quickly left his room to find her.

Athena was in the kitchen making a big plate of mash potatoes, gravy, corn, and chicken. "Hey sleepy head. Do you want to take this to, Roman is it?"

"Uhh.." Dean cleared his throat and shrugged. "Sure." Dean took the plate of food from his mom and hesitantly obeyed her. When he knocked on the Samoan's door he felt his heart beating rapidly. He felt like he was going to pass out.

Roman opened the door with a surprised expression. He noticed immediately that Dean was breathing quickly. "Relax." Roman took the plate out of Dean's hand then grabbed the teen. "Come on relax. It's okay."

Dean balled up Roman's shirt and buried his head into his neck as he tried to get his breathing under control. "I'm s-sorry." Dean let his fist pound softly on Roman's chest. "Do you have a paper-bag?"

"Fuck." Roman brought Dean into his home and put the plate on the nearest table before he searched for a paper-bag. When he found one he gave it to the Ohioan and watched with concerned eyes.

Dean breathed in and out of the bag, gradually his breathing calming down. When the teen was breathing normally Roman pulled him in for a tight hug. "You had me scared."

"Sorry." Dean whispered. "I got worked up just to face you. My m-mom told me to bring that food to you." Dean ended the hug and moved back a bit. "Guess I should be going.."

"No. Dean don't go yet. Please." Roman looked around nervously. "I miss you, okay? Please don't go yet."

"I miss you too.." Dean grinned the best he could. "I wanted to tell you I didn't move on from you. Jesus fuck, I don't even know what that means. First we're like oh it's a friendship. Then we're kissing and hugging and spooning. Then it's like wrong this wrong that. And we both know it was more than a friendship.."

"Yeah. " Roman nodded.

"And I know you like me..And you know I like you." Dean blinked a few times. "Why do you keep pushing us away? Who the fuck cares for the rules of society and the law bullshit. It can just be our little thing. It was always just us anyway, Roman. It started off with 2 and there will never be 3 or 4."

"But that whole thing with you and that girl-"

"Won't fucking matter if you just have me. Don't you understand? If you just take me nothing else matters."

Even though everyone else saw a 17 year old boy Roman saw a man. A grown up. Dean was here giving him truth on a silver platter. "And what do we call us if I just have you."

"We don't have to call it anything. Relationship or not. We will still be with each other and that's all that matters. I just fucking need you right now okay?" Dean eyes were tearing up. "And I'm not gonna stop you if you say no. I know I hurt your feelings last weekend and I'm sorry. That will never happen again okay? It never meant anything like you thought. We didn't fuck."

Roman grabbed Dean's hand and squeezed it. "Yes Dean."

"Yes what?"

"Lets just..Do it." Roman smiled. "Give in to whatever the fuck we want. Just our little thing right? I would love to be able to kiss you and not feel regretful."

Dean crashed their lips together and grabbed Roman's other hand so both of their hands were laced together. "Mine." Dean growled softly and panted into the older man's mouth. "Mine, mine, mine."

Roman sucked in a sharp breath when he felt Dean marking his neck, sucking on his skin and biting. When Dean moved back he smiled at the possessive like mark on the Samoan's tan skin, both of his big deep dimples coming out to play. "Maybe I got a little carried away."

"It's fine." Roman rubbed at the mark then kissed Dean on the forehead. "Thanks for the food. Go back to your mom she's probably worried."

"Yeah, okay."Dean pecked Roman on the lips then left. Later that night when Dean was in bed he got a text.

_**Can't sleep.**_

_** Talk to me.**_

_**I don't know, I just can't shut my mind off.**_

_**Is it about us?**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**How about tomorrow we make some rules?**_

_**I'm down. I'll try to sleep now, don't want you tired tomorrow at school. Goodnight.**_

_**Night, Tiger. Keep warm.**_


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Dean wasn't feeling all too good to go to school. He just didn't feel like getting up and his head wasn't in the right mindset either. He always did his homework and understood anyway so he would be fine having a little extra. Athena would probably be mad but he didn't really care at the moment. He just kept thinking about Roman and now that they were sorta kind of together..What would they do now? Hug even more? Kiss even more? What would they do differently now? More importantly Dean wondered if Roman had some rules of his own for this whole thing.

"Mmm.." Dean rolled over on his stomach then frowned. He had to talk to Lexi, he hoped she was okay and was doing fine. But he also hoped that she didn't want anything else from him because honestly he doesn't even know how she was suddenly on her knees sucking him off. He texted her a good morning and she instantly replied.

**_Why aren't you at school?_**

**_Didn't feel up to it._**

**_Booo :(. You suck._**

**_Can we talk about what happened?_**

**_Yeah what about it? Did you not like it?_**

**_No I loved it..It's just that. It can't happen again, I'm not looking for anything more because it won't end pretty, Lex._**

After Dean sent that Lexi didn't reply. Instead he got another text from Roman.

_**Not feeling school today?**_

_**Nah sorry, Tiger.**_

_**That's okay. I'll see you after though right?**_

**_Of course. We gotta talk about the rules._**

Dean sighed as he waited for Lexi to text him back. He hope he didn't hurt her feelings, he was just telling the truth. He wasn't good at relationships 'cause if he left then what? Another heart break? But at the same time he's in one with Roman sorta but Roman reassured him many times not to think about them splitting up from each other and not hanging out anymore.

Dean smiled and blushed a little at the thought of Roman. He put his hand over his face, he felt the butterflies coming on strong. Dean just knew Roman was his, even if they stopped talking and hanging out and stuff. Roman was his. His best friend, his everything and no one could take that away. Dean honestly like everything about Roman. He was so sweet and made the cutest faces and the sexiest faces Dean has ever seen. How could a 29 year old man affect his emotions like this?

He just hoped Roman felt the same exact way. Dean had a lot of insecurities in his early teen years and sometimes they pop back out strongly. He was an emotionally unstable teenager and back then he used to be held down. His mom sent him to treatment more than once to help but it never really did. Dean used to look at all the other kids and never talk. He was pissed that his Mom couldn't just handle it on him on her own. Sometimes he felt like the Devil's child. He was beautiful to look at sure but he didn't really have a beautiful inside and at times his outside was beautiful either. He was just dead at times.

Dean hoped that him and Roman got closer on a more serious level so he could tell him his deepest things. He needed an ear and Roman was a great listener and an advice giver. Roman just secured him and it felt so good to have someone to make him feel safe.

Dean was in deep thoughts when he felt his phone vibrate, it was a text message from Lexi.

_**It's okay, Dean. I just hope we still can be friends, I really need one at this school.**_

_**Anything for you.**_

_**You're the best. Ttyl I have to pay attention to the teacher now.**_

Dean smiled, he would bring her some breakfast when he went back to school. He was glad she was understanding. He just hoped that she didn't think he was those guys who say they're not like those other guys but really they fucking are and their shitty people.

Dean decided to get up and take a nice hot shower. When he got out he put on some ripped jeans, a white V-neck and the maroon zip up hoodie Roman gave him for his birthday. After he plugged up his spike headphones to his phone and played one of his favorite old songs. His Dad used to play it all the time, when he used to smile when he looked at his Mom. But he stopped playing it and stopped looking at her that way.

_For oh I don't know how long _

_I don't know why_

_But I keep thinking_

_Something's bound to go wrong_

Dean was definitely gonna have this on replay all day. After he finished dressing up for the day he went back into the bathroom to shave his beard that was coming in. "Let's hope this is a good day for you Mr. Ambrose." Dean winked at himself in the mirror and smiled, his dimples coming on full display.

* * *

Dean knocked on Roman's door around 4PM, he was trying to hide his excitement but he missed Roman. It was unusual to not see him this long. But not going to school was a good idea. When the door opened Roman smiled at Dean then saw that he was wearing the headphones and zip up hoodie he bought him. Dean stood closer to Roman and got on his tippy toes slightly to kiss him on the lips before coming in, nodding his head to the same song from hours ago.

Roman closed the door and saw that Dean was laying on his living room floor sprawled out on his back with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Roman came over and laid next to him. He turned his head to the teen and furrowed his brows. Without a word Dean unplugged the headphones so the song could play out loud. He opened his eyes to stare at Roman's happy gray ones.

_But she looks in my eyes_  
_And makes me realize_  
_And she says "Don't worry baby"_  
_Don't worry baby_  
_Don't worry baby_  
_Everything will turn out alright_

_Don't worry baby_  
_Don't worry baby_  
_Don't worry baby_

Roman smiled. "By The Beach Boys right? I haven't heard that song in a long time. Damn." Roman turned to his side and gave a soft tender peck to the Ohioan. "I like that we have the same music taste."

"Yeah." Dean sat up and pulled Roman up as well. "I've been waiting for you to come home all day. Let's talk about these rules."

"Alright." Roman folded his hands in his lap and focused all his attention to Dean. "I have some too."

"You first." Dean held his head up with his cheeks and rested his elbows on his thighs.

Roman sighed softly. "Rule number one. No public affection. That could obviously ruin everything and bad things would happen." Dean nodded, understanding. "Rule number two. No telling other people about what we have."

"I won't ever. As far as everyone else is concerned you're just my Gym teacher." Dean chuckled then ran his fingers through his unruly curls. "Rule number three. Kissing me and touching me is normal, you cannot feel guilty and bad about it anymore."

"But-"

"No buts. I like it." Dean blushed, remembering how Roman explored his body a bit and touched and kissed places that he never knew felt that good. "Okay?"

"Okay." Roman nodded. "Rule number four. Everything is out in the open. Can we agree on that?"

"Definitely." Dean sat up straight. "I want that. Okay rule number five. No thinking about the laws and my age or any of that. Because it doesn't matter when it's just us okay? I just don't care."

"Alright, alright." Roman put his hands up in surrender. "Rule number six. No messing around with other people.."

"I swear." Dean crawled up to Roman and pecked him on the lips a few times. Roman bumped their noses then rubbed them together, showing all the affection of missing Dean so much today without saying it. The teen smiled and moved so he could bury his head into Roman's neck and rubs his nose there. "Missed you." Dean whispered.

"Missed you too, Dean." Roman smiled sweetly and wrapped his arms around him, just holding him for a while before he ended it. "I have some pie in the fridge, you want some?"

"You know I fuckin' do." Dean got up and went straight into the kitchen and bounced around, he always had a big sweet tooth. Roman came into the kitchen and got the pie out of the fridge, it had whipped cream on top of it. Dean bit his bottom lip as he watched Roman's hands moved, he was always fascinated with the older man's hands. They were, he didn't know the word for them. He just loved that they were big and looked powerful to strike at anything.

When Roman was cutting the cookie pie he got the whipped cream on his fingers. "Do you just want to taste it first to see if you will like it?" Roman put down the knife then stopped when Dean grabbed his hand and sucked on two of his fingers that his whipped cream on it. Roman lips parted as he just watched Dean suckle all the cream off and keep going when it was obviously gone.

Dean blushed, his cheeks almost going red as he twirled his tongues around the Samoan's two fingers in his mouth. He let his hand move up to Roman's wrist, rubbing at it and stroking it with his thumb. Roman slowly started to thrust his two fingers into the teen's mouth, almost damn near moaning at how good Dean looked.

"Jesus Christ, Dean.." Roman let his fingers slowly slide out of Dean's mouth, he watched the string of saliva part as he did so. "What was that?"

"I don't know.." Dean shrugged. He licked his lips and looked down because Roman was looking at him with a different look. Roman hesitantly moved his hand to the back of Dean and grabbed his ass a bit hard. Dean's first instinct was to grab on to Roman, putting an arm over his shoulder and pressing his fingers into his back while his other hand grabbed at his bicep. "Shit." He whispered.

Roman's other hand went to Dean's other ass cheek to grab at that one as well. "I've been wanting to do that for a while." Dean couldn't stop fucking blushing. It didn't take long for him to be in Roman's room on the bed with Roman behind him kissing at his neck. Their shirts were off but they weren't going to take it further than kissing and subtle touches.

Roman pulled Dean into his lap so his chest was touching his back as he transitioned to slow licks on Dean's neck. The teen panted softly and laid his head back on Roman's shoulder as he got attended to. "Feels good.."

"Mm." Roman turned Dean's head to him then kissed him. His tongue went into Dean's mouth and twirled around with the other muscle. He let his hand go down Dean's hard abdomen to touch his hip bones, rubbing circles into them then running his hand back up his body.

Dean ended the kiss and moved the curls out of his eyes. "You're a good kisser."

"You too." Roman saw that Dean was completely hard and he himself was too. "We should calm it down a bit."

"Yeah you're right." Dean smiled and gave Roman a couple of more pecks before sliding off his lap. "So are we like..Together?"

"Is that what you want to call it?"

Dean bounced on the bed a bit and shrugged. "I dunno."

"Whatever you want, love." Roman laid back on the bed and adjusted himself. Dean crawled on top of Roman and laid on him. "Just know that you're getting into something serious."

"I know." Dean kissed Roman's tattooed pec then his cheek. "But I'm serious about being with you."

"Then be with me."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Dean closed his eyes and sighed contently. Roman was so understanding and just gave him whatever he wanted. He just, needed him more than ever.

* * *

_**A/N: I really recommend looking up the song Don't Worry Baby by The Beach Boys. It's important in this story.**_

_**WARNING even though I hate dong warnings..This story will be MPREG..**_


	15. Chapter 15

When Dean went to school the next day we had his Mom get him a box of glazed donuts and some coffee before he got on the school bus. It was a lazy day for him, he had on some gray sweatpants, a tight white shirt that showed his muscles through his shirt well, and just his all black converse. He had a bag over his shoulder, the maroon hoodie Roman gave him was in it along with the box of glazed donuts. The hoodie was in the bag because Dean might get a little bit chilly but right now it was kind of hot. There was no damn snow and Christmas was around the corner. Texarkana was weird, everything just didn't really make sense.

When Dean made it off the school bus the weather no doubt changed quickly. He checked his phone and saw that it was around 45 degrees. He took out his hoodie and put it on then adjusted the bag so his donuts wouldn't fall all over. He then took a sip of his coffee as he walked into the building filling with other students quickly. Dean went into the cafeteria and saw everyone eating their breakfast. He looked around and spotted Lexi who was once again sitting all by herself. He went over and put an arm around her, hugging her from the bag. "Hey Lex, good morning."

"Morning Dean." Lexi smiled when the older teen sat on the bench with one leg on each side. He took the box of donuts out of his bag and opened it towards her. "Apology donuts?"

"Definitely. I feel really fuckin' bad about everything. I am really sorry Lex. I just, I don't know what happened back there. I was gonna bring ya a full breakfast but I realize I don't know what you like to eat for breakfast really so I just asked my Mom to get these donuts..And yeah I'm rambling."

Lexi giggled and took two donuts out of the box of 24. "Apology accepted. I'm just glad you didn't just throw me like I was some type of whore."

"I would never in my life do that to any woman." Dean looked over and spotted Roman at the teacher table eating quietly. "Excuse me." Dean got up and went over to the table, smiling at some of his teachers. He put the box on the table and opened it. "Donuts?"

"I knew this kid was awesome. I could feel it." One of the teachers said. His name was Chris Jericho but he didn't like when his students called him by his last name so he told them to just say Chris. Roman smiled and took a doughnut out of the box and said his thanks. Chris saw that every teacher got their donuts so he grabbed around three and Dean chuckled. "Wait, are these for more than us?"

"No. I just had left overs. You can have the rest." Dean shook his head and laughed when Chris grabbed the rest of the donuts and left the table to go to his class. Dean was thanked by every teacher as he went back over to Lexi who was giggling at the whole scene.

Dean got a text so he dug in his sweatpants pocket and saw that it was from Roman.

_**You look really nice today.**_

Dean looked back at Roman and smiled at him before sitting next to Lexi. Today might be a good day.

* * *

Dean was in Gym playing dodge-ball. He's never played before, he never wanted to play because he was sure he was going to get fucking pissed if he got hit with a goddamn ball. But Roman said it would be fun so he joined a team. Dean had his hoodie on the bleachers as he played, he needed to move around quick 'cause he was not about to get by a ball today. Roman watched how Dean moved around quickly to avoid getting hit but moved quicker to hit people with them.

It didn't take long for it to be down to Dolph and Dean on each side of the gym smiling and sweating. They were competitive in gym.

"Come on Dean-o. I'm too damn good at this." Dean paced then dodged the balls Dolph started throwing at him quickly, he almost went down into a full split when a ball almost hit his face. He rolled backwards and got a ball then threw it at Dolph. Dolph dodged and laughed but Dean threw another ball a second later and it hit the bleached blond teen on the chest.

Roman blew the whistle and laughed at Dolph's face. "New Dodge-Ball Winner. Mr. Ambrose."

"How the hell?" Dolph never lost a game before. "Kid you have fuckin' skills." He threw a ball to Dean and Dean caught it deftly. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead then sat on the gym floor, he was fucking tired. He closed his eyes then furrowed his brows when he felt someone over him. He opened his eyes and saw that Summer was over him with a big smile.

"Hi." She finally said after staring down at Dean for a while.

"Hello Summer." Dean got up and rose to his full height, hovering over her with curiosity. What did she want today? She looked suspicious. "What's up?" Dean cleared his throat and held himself protectively.

"I notice you hold yourself like that when you feel uncomfortable." Summer hummed and tapped her lips with her fingers. "I'm not here to make you feel like that. I'm here to make you very comfortable."

"Um." Dean knew what that meant. "I'm not interested Summer.."

"What?" Summer questioned with a frown. "Why aren't you? I just basically gave myself up for you."

"Um that's cool and all but I'm just not interested in you." Dean was about to walk away but summer grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "What is it now?"

"What does Lexi have that I don't? You're too hot for her." Dean yanked his hand away from Summer and grunted.

"For one she's not a desperate whore like you now keep your dirty fuckin' hands off of me, got it?" Dean walked off and got his hoodie off the bleachers and left the gym. Summer balled up her fist, no one talked to her like that. Dean was gonna fucking pay. And so was Lexi.

* * *

As Dean was leaving out of the school to get on his bus he put his hood up. It was starting to pour down hard. He suddenly heard a lot of yelling and screaming. He went over to where all the kids were in a circle cheering something on. When he finally pushed through them he saw that Summer was on top of Lexi hitting her and Lexi was screaming get off.

Dean dropped his bag and went to Summer and pushed her off rather roughly. Summer fell on her back and watched in shock as Dean helped Lexi up with the most concerned look. Lexi only had a cut on her face but Summer had multiple cuts on hers. "You okay?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah. She just ran up to me and fucking pushed me down." Lexi looked to Summer who was getting up slowly. Dean turned to Summer and pushed Lexi behind him fully, guarding her.

"Don't touch her anymore. Unless you want me to hit you." Dean cocked a brow when Summer laughed.

"You wouldn't hit a girl." Summer rolled her eyes.

"You're not a damn girl. The shit you just pulled right here was fucked up. You're trash sweetheart. Now go home." All the other students made noises at Dean telling Summer off so easily. They laughed when Summer stomped off to her car.

Dean shook his head and turned back to Lexi. "Go home and take care of that cut. Okay? Don't even come to school tomorrow." Everyone scattered when the teachers tried to see what was going on. Dean got on his bus before he missed it and sat all the way in the back. This day was turning out fucking bad.

* * *

Dean was just getting out of the shower, he took one as soon as he got home. What went down made him feel dirty. Now it was storming once again. He honestly missed the snow in Ohio. He briefly wondered what his Dad was doing and how he was doing. But that thought went away quickly and thunder boomed around his home. Dean sighed and pulled on his pajamas. It was only 3PM but it was dark outside from this powerful storm. All of the sudden the power went off. "What the actual fuck."

He felt around the walls to get where he was going. There was a knock on his door and he cursed. "One second." He felt in front of him until he was at his front door. There was no point in looking through the key hole if all he would see was darkness so he opened the door and saw Roman with two candles in his hand. "Tiger." Dean said with a relieved sigh. "Come in."

Roman came in and put a candle on the coffee table then put one on a shelf to lighten up the living room. He then went to go sit on the couch. Dean closed and locked the door then came over to sit on the couch by Roman. "I'm so glad to see you."

"You alright? I saw what happened in Gym and I heard about what happened after school." Roman shook his head. "I automatically knew when they said the guy in the maroon hoodie."

"Yeah.." Dean sighed. "Just some stupid shit. Don't worry about that okay? I don't want to be mad around you." Roman hesitantly leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek. He didn't know if he was going to get rejected or not but when he didn't he turned Dean's head to him and kissed him on the lips, a soft tender peck.

Dean felt himself blushing at the soft kiss. Roman laid down on his side and pulled Dean to lay in front of him. His front was flush against Dean's back. He put his arm around him and kissed at his neck. "Where's your Mom?"

"At work..She won't be here for a few hours." Dean replied softly. The Samoan put his hand up Dean's shirt and rubbed at his hard abdomen slowly before his hand went lower to massage his hipbones The blush on the teen's cheeks became more darker as Roman's hands went down his pajama pants, just resting on top of brief covered crotch.

"Mmm.." Roman buried his head in Dean's neck and pressed his body tighter against him. "You're really warm." Dean made a soft humming noise then turned to Roman to look him in the eyes. Roman rose his brows and removed his hand. "You okay?"

"How do I ask for stuff.."

"What do you mean?" Roman moved the curls back from Dean's face to get a good look at him. He saw the blush on his cheeks and realized what he meant. "What do you want me to do?"

"I uh.." Dean shook his head. "Never mind." It didn't know how to ask for it. It would be embarrassing.

"Come on. I'll do it if you ask. Is it embarrassing?"

"I don't know really. It's what you did to me last time."

It went really quiet. Roman was in deep thought. Then he remembered what he did. He sat up on one of his elbows and and pulled Dean's shirt over his head. Roman put Dean on his back and got on top of him. He ran his fingers through the Ohioan's sandy brown curls before leaning down to lick at one of his nipples. He was pleased when he heard a shuddered breath.

Dean wish he knew his nipples were this sensitive years ago. Playing with himself would of been more fun. He ran his fingers through Roman's long raven locks and started to pant. Damn his tongue felt good. He was getting hard quickly. Roman put his thumb on the untouched nipple then rubbed circles around it to get it nice and hard. Dean arched his back a little and closed his eyes. "Dammit Roman.."

Roman went to the other nipple and suckled on it gently. His free hands went down to Dean's hips to massage them. He had a thing for it and it had to be obvious. Dean's hips were so slender and so damn nice. But Roman also liked Dean's ass..Round and soft. God he was so hard.

Roman released Dean's nipple with a audible pop. "You couldn't just tell me you liked having your nipples sucked?"

"N-no."

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing."

"It's not, Dean. I like doing it." Roman kissed Dean a few times but he wanted more so he took over the kiss and stuck his tongue in the teen's mouth. Dean twirled his tongue around when the Samoan's and hesitantly let his hands run down his back to his ass. He squeezed and Roman grunted but kept the kiss going. The two let their hands hesitantly rub places but then stopped quickly. The whole kissing stopped as well. Roman got off of Dean and sighed softly. "Let's not go too far now."

"Got ya." Dean rubbed his cheeks to try to hide his blush and or make it go away. "So hey can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Roman adjusted his cock and took a few deep breaths.

"So I like you a lot and uh..We're together..Are you mine fully? Are you giving me all of you or half?"

"I'm giving you all, Dean. Why?"

Dean shrugged slowly. "I just don't want some half ass crap ya know? I'm already fucked up and I just need some of the pieces back in my life."

"I'm giving you my all. I'm yours and you're mine, alright? I'm here to glue you back together and make you feel like you have the world- No. I am gonna give you the world. Whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want on a damn platter."


	16. Chapter 16

Dean was in school the next day alone. He was eating breakfast by himself at a table. Lexi didn't come to school like he said. When he looked over he saw Summer staring at him with the most blank expression. Then he noticed that the whole table she was sat at was looking at her except for Dolph. Dolph was shaking his head slowly with a distressed expression. After the bell rung, signaling breakfast time was over and every student needed to go to their first class Dean got up and dumped his tray. He didn't see Roman yet today or text him either. He wondered where he was. Yesterday was great, after Roman said he would give everything to him on a platter they made out some more before Roman had to get going somewhere, maybe his personal trainer job. Dean didn't know, he just knew that he was on a little high since yesterday.

Dean started to walk out of the cafeteria, he didn't know he was getting followed by a whole group though. Suddenly Dean was shoved against a wall. Dean's eyes went wide and he groaned in pain. His eyes focused on some icy blue eyes in front of him. The teen was taller than him, tan, and had a buzz cut. "Oh what the fuc-"

"Shut the fuck up." The taller teen barked. He punched Dean in the nose and Dean grunted and clenched his jaw. "You got some fucking nerve putting your hands on my girl." He looked back at Summer who was smiling at the whole scene. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to hit a girl?"

"Randy leave him alone." A teen said who had two-toned hair. Blond on one side and brown on the other side. "You weren't even there Ran-"

"Seth I swear if you keep talking I'm going to beat your ass next." Randy shook his head then squinted his eyes when Dean started to laugh. The Ohioan had a nose bleed and he was fucking laughing. "What the fuck is so funny?"

"I didn't hit your whore." That earned Dean another punch, but this time it was directed to his mouth. Dean smiled and spit out the instant blood that came from the punch. "She's mad 'cause I rejected her. 'Cause I don't want her used pussy."

"Shut the fuck up, you're lying." Randy looked back at Summer who looked a bit nervous. "That's not true right, baby girl?"

"Of course not." Summer shook her head quickly. "That fucker is lying. Beat him, Put him in the hospital." Randy looked back to Dean and pushed him against the wall again. Dean was done fucking around now. He was getting mad as fuck and he didn't have time for this shit. Not today. His Mom always told him to fight and she didn't give a fuck what the situation was. And the thing Dean liked best about his Mom is that she was actually fucking crazy. And something better was that..Dean was too.

"You have 3 goddamn seconds to get off of me." Dean announced.

"Or what bitch?" Randy laughed and rolled his eyes. "Gonna beat my ass?" Roman came into the front doors, he overslept and now was hurrying to his first gym hour class. Hopefully all the students didn't make it in yet. Teachers started hurrying over to where the group of kids were and once Roman saw that he followed automatically. He was worried, he didn't like the feeling he was getting. That Dean was in trouble.

Dean was starting to see everything in slow motion. "1.."

"2. 3." Randy finished.

Dean growled and spit a mouth full of blood in Randy's face then kicked him down. "Hey!" One of the teachers pushed passed the group of students. Dean got on top of Randy and smacked him hard against the face before chuckling. Blood was gushing out of his nose as he started punching Randy non-stop. A teacher tried to get Dean off of the taller teen but Dean pushed the teacher off and kept punching Randy.

"Get him off of me!" Randy cried out and tried to shield his face but Dean kept moving his hands. Another punch landed on Randy's mouth and a tooth knocked out. Roman pushed through everyone and got behind Dean, trying to pull him off of Randy. The Ohioan held on to Randy's face, not keen on getting off of him at all. Dean pushed Roman off scratched down Randy's neck until he saw the blood riding up on the tan skin.

"You motherfucker!" Dean spat. "You messed with the wrong fucking kid. You could just went on with your fucking life. That bitch doesn't love you, she's using you. Think I was just gonna take your shit? Huh? Fucking answer me!"

Randy spat out blood and closed his eyes. He started to cough up blood. His nose was bleeding and he had scratches all over his face. Roman pulled Dean off of Randy finally and dragged him away. The other teachers helped Randy up and called for more help. Dean was struggling against Roman. He didn't know it was Roman pulling at him but when he heard his name being called by the Samoan he started to calm down and stopped resisting.

"Dean it's me." Roman whispered.

"R-Roman." Dean was dragged to the nurses office immediately. Roman was so fucking angry, he needed to know the full story.

* * *

After Dean was cleaned up by the nurse he was rushed to the principle office by admin. And fuck, the principle yelled at Dean but Dean just stared at him blankly. "So can I go?"

"You're suspended." The principle said, his name was Paul Levesque.

"For how fucking long? I didn't do anything wrong." Dean clenched his jaw and shook his head. "He started i-"

"2 weeks. Suspended. Go home." Mr. Levesque dismissed Dean instantly and Dean shook his head and got up to leave but he stopped when Mr. Levesque said another thing. "I'll be calling your mother too."

"Good luck with that." Dean left the office and looked around until he saw a lady staring at him with a white slip in her hand. "Is that for me?" He came over and took the slip and saw his name on it. "Cool. Suspended for two weeks."

"You're being really smooth about this Mr. Ambrose. But we'll have you know that-"

"We will not tolerate this type of behavior." Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know the line. Whatever." Dean ripped the slip and made his way out of the building. He pulled out his phone and put his address in the GPS so he could find his way home. He hasn't been this mad since the custody battle between his dad and mom. It didn't take him long to get home. To his surprise his Mom was already there, really, really early. "Mom what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would take a day off so we can spend some time tog-" Her phone rung and she put up her finger then took her phone out of her phone. "It's your school." She answered it and Dean went to go sit on the couch in the living room, 'cause he didn't want to hear the conversation. It dawned on him that his mom didn't even ask about the bruise he had on his cheek. She didn't even notice. When Athena came into the living room she had a slight frown on her face. "You got suspended?"

"Uh yeah. Had a fight. I didn't start it I swea-" Dean stopped when Athena put her hand up, stopping the explanation.

"How did it start and how did it end baby?" Athena came closer to Dean and folded her arms.

"Well there was this guy and he pushed me up against the wall, accusing me of hitting his so called girl. But she threw herself to me like yesterday and I rejected her. He roughed me up a bit and I warned him to get off of me then he thought I was fucking around. I never went back on my word, I almost fucking killed him but Roman-"

"Roman..Roman." Athena interrupted. "Why was he there?"

"I uh.." Dean cleared his throat. "He's my gym teacher."

"Dean are you fucking serious?" Athena suddenly yelled and it made Dean flinch. "You're that fucking lonely that you had to be friends with your damn gym teacher?" Athena shook her head and sighed. "Stop hanging with him, you can get people your age to be your friends." Dean stood up and got into his mom's face, looking her dead in the eyes.

"You always told me I didn't need any fucking friends because no one could be a better friend to me than you." Dean shook his head and balled up his fist. "But you're never fucking here." Dean yelled and Athena was the one to flinch now. "You are never with me. Dad was with me more than you. He always attended to me. He always asked me what was wrong and how I felt-"

"Don't you bring that fucking disgusting scumbag into this. He's the dirtiest man I have ever met okay?" Athena put her hand on Dean's arm but Dean smacked her hand off and moved away from her. "Your Dad wasn't good to you, you're remembering it all wrong."

"Oh yeah? Who's decision was it to fucking send me to all of those help centers for teens."

"Mine bu-"

"Dad didn't want me to go to that shit. Those people held me down and tried to force their ways of happiness down my throat!" Tears started to go down Dean's cheeks. "Do you even fucking love me, huh?"

"Of course I love you baby. Come on don't do this." Athena tried to hug Dean but the teen moved away from her some more. "Baby.."

"Stop. Just stop it. You drug me up so you will feel okay enough to be around me. Because you don't want to hear me talk about this. You don't wanna hear the truth. You're just manipulating me. Why are you doing this?" Dean rubbed his eyes and sniffled. "If Dad was a scum bag then I must be too because you don't fucking want me either. I gotta be drugged up with these medications for us to be all happy and good but I'm not fucking happy do you not understand that? Do you not get that?" He put his hands on his face for a few seconds then moved them away to put them on his hips. "I'm so unhappy and..I just.."

"Dean please.."

"I gotta get out of here." Dean went to the front door and unlocked it. "Don't wait up."

"Dean please don't do anything. Please just come here so we can talk." When Dean left out of the door Athena ran after him. "Dean!" She grabbed his hand and the Ohioan pulled away and kept walking. "Baby just please don't hurt yourself. Don't..I need you, please don't do anything bad." Dean looked back at his Mom and sucked in his lips as more tears fell down.

"Whatever happens, happens."


	17. Chapter 17

Dean was dangling his feet over the top of a building. He didn't know where he was he just knew he was far away from his home. He was still sniffling and tears were still coming but not as much. It's been 3 hours since that argument he had with his Mom and he hoped his she wasn't trying to find him because he didn't want to see her right now, he didn't know when he would want to see her. When Dean first saw the abandoned building he wanted to climbed up and jump off of it. He just wanted to end his life but when he climbed on top of the dumpster and latched on to the stairs that was on the side of building he thought about Roman. And by the time he was on top of the roof he just decided to sit on the edge and rethink his life.

If Roman wasn't in his life right now he would of probably jumped off this building and finally ended it for good. He's been trying for years to leave this shitty world but his Mom kept stopping him and holding him back. Dean used to overdose on his medication and have horrible seizures from them and when he woke up in the hospital he didn't remember a lot of things. The teen didn't really care to try and remember what he forgot, he didn't ask either. He just remember his Mom and Dad being all nervous from it, but his Mom more nervous.

He never questioned it.

He just wanted to question why they kept stopping him from ending his life.

Dean looked down and saw people walking and going on with their lives. He saw babies, happy kids, and happy couples, and happy old couples. Dean's bottom lip trembled before he sucked it into his mouth, biting at it a bit hard. "Why..Why can't I have that? He mumbled. "Do I not deserve this at all? I mean.." Dean sighed and closed his eyes. "God, if there's really a God..Why can't you just help me out a bit? Give me a sign. Give me something."

Just then his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out slowly and saw that it was a text from Roman.

_**Where are you? I know you're not at home.**_

Dean looked at the time and realized it was almost 2PM. He's been sitting on top of this building for so long and never checked out his surroundings. He turned so many corners and crossed so many streets. He flinched when his phone started to ring. He answered it, knowing it was Roman. "H-Hello?"

_"Where are you? I'm in my car driving around and I don't- I don't see you roaming anywhere."_ Roman pulled over and sighed, he was so worried. He almost ran out of the school to find Dean but he couldn't get fired from his job. He waited so many hours and tried to keep his cool in front of his students, all he could think about was Dean. He could feel pain and sadness and he knew that it was the Ohioan. He always could sense his emotions for some reason.

Dean looked around to see if he could see any street signs. "Um.." His normally raspy voice was weak and that scared Roman even more. "100 West Maine street.."

Roman eyes slightly went wide._ "How did you even get over there?"_ He instantly backed his car up slowly and made his way to that location. _"Stay where you are,okay? I'm here for you and I'm gonna make this all better."_

Dean sighed and hung up. Maybe that was the sign he just asked for. He looked around then rubbed at his arms, it was kind of chilly outside. He wish he had a sweater or something to warm him up. It didn't take long for Roman to pull up on the street. Dean saw him get out of the car but he didn't call out for the older man he just watched to see if Roman would find him, would actually look.

Roman got out of the car and looked around. But he felt eyes on him and it made him feel weird so he turned in a full 360 before he looked up, which he thought was stupid but he saw Dean just watching him. "How did you get up there?" The Samoan man looked around for a way then went over to the side of the building to see a dumpster. He climbed on top of it then reached for some stairs. Once he grabbed it he climbed it carefully and finally he was on top of the roof. "Dean.."

Dean looked back at Roman then stood up. He ran to Roman and hugged him tightly. Roman lifted Dean up as he hugged him back even tighter. That warmth Dean wanted a few minutes ago, he just got it. For some reason he wanted to wrap his legs around Roman and never let go ever. Just breathe in his nice exotic, intoxicating smell. "I was gonna do it." He mumbled. "I was gonna jump. I was so ready Roman.."

"No shush. Don't you fucking ever." Roman hugged Dean tighter, Dean didn't complain at all. "What stopped you? Please say it was me. Please say you thought about me." Dean nodded and let tears go down his cheek. Roman finally let him down and put his arms to his own side. "What happened? Why are you all the way out here?"

"I had an argument with my mom..And uh it was so bad." Dean held himself protectively. "I fucking- I fucking.." Dean started to tremble, remembering everything again once that was said. "I don't want to see her Roman. I just..Can I stay with you for two weeks? I cannot be in that home with her. Two weeks of suspension is too much time for me to just be away please.."

"Let's go home and talk about this okay? I just can't make that decision ya know?" Dean nodded and just stared at Roman's concerned gray eyes. And Roman stared right back at Dean's dull blue/gray eyes. The older man pulled the Ohioan for another hug and rocked him side to side. "We're breaking one of the rules. So let's hurry out of here, as far away as we are from the school and our apartment I think we're good. Come on."

* * *

When Dean got into Roman's home he was rushed into the bathroom. He sat on the toilet and watched as the Samoan went into his medicine cabinet for some ointment. Once Roman had the cream he squatted between Dean's legs as he applied some to his bruised, purple cheek. Dean hissed slightly and closed his eyes slowly as more ointment was added.

Roman was getting angry as he added the ointment. He can't fucking believe that fucking kid hurt Dean. Even know Dean hurt him way more it didn't matter. He wish he was there to stop it before it got this serious. Roman growled and that made Dean's eyes snap open. The raven haired man grabbed the teen's hands and looked at his knuckles. They were bruised, so damn bruised.

"Roman?" Dean was getting scared as he watched Roman stand up slowly. Roman threw the ointment against to the wall and grunted before walking out of the bathroom and going to his room. Dean didn't know what just happened so he hurried to him. He got to the doorway and saw Roman pacing back and forth quickly. He ranted out loud about how he felt and about what happened and about how no one should put their fucking hands on Dean. Ever. Then the weirdest thing happened. The man started saying things that wasn't even in fucking English. "Hey. Hey!" Dean went up to Roman and grabbed him by the hands. "Calm down. Calm it.."

Roman clenched his jaw and shook his head. "You have no idea how much I just wanted to beat that kid's ass myself. What happened huh?"

Dean swallowed and blinked a few times. "Yesterday in gym what happened me and Summer I rejected her and she got mad. Then decided to fuckin' strike at Lexi..Then uh.. That's when I pulled Summer off. More like pushed her off Lexi kind of roughly and called her a whore and stuff..But then I guess she got her boy toy and he thought he was just gonna fuckin' beat my ass.."

Roman squeezed Dean's hands and sighed, still trying to calm his anger down. "He hurt your face.."

"My face is fine I promise okay?" Dean smiled slightly, his two deep dimples came out and it made Roman calm down a bit more. Dean put Roman's hand on his non bruised cheek and hummed deeply. "I'm alright okay? I held my own."

But still." Roman added.

"But nothing, Tiger." Dean kissed Roman's hand and sighed softly. "Thank you for saving me. I finally got a reason to stop it myself. To stop myself from fucking ending it."

"Don't speak like that, Dean." Roman frowned. "Don't do that to me."

"I gotta." Dean closed his eyes and sucked in his bottom lip before letting it back out. He pouted slightly and let his eyes open slowly. "I trust you so much and I think it's time for me to tell you my past. But not right now 'cause I just can't handle crying again. I never wanted you to see me cry but I failed at that." The two hugged again and kissed on the lips a few times. "So can I uh..Can I stay here?"

"Yeah but I can't like argue with your Mom or anything. If she wants you to go back then you have to okay?" Dean nodded and frowned. "Don't frown, love."

"Alright. I have a question though."

"Yeah?"

"What the hell were you speaking when you were ranting?"

"What?"

"It wasn't English." Dean's face contorted in confusion. "Holy shit, was it Samoan?" Roman nodded and flushed slightly, he always lost his shit getting angry. He spoke his native language and didn't even know it at times. His whole family did it. It was just normal until someone else pointed it out that was obviously not part of their family. Dean smiled and chuckled softly. "It was hot."

"Yeah?"

"Damn right." Dean kissed Roman a few more times on the lips then nudged their noses together. " They just stared at each other for a moment, it was ridiculous how much they cared for each other in a short period of time. Very short actually. Dean's never trusted someone so fast in his life, he's barely trusted anyone. But with Roman it just felt so right and natural.

* * *

Dean went into his own home carefully and looked around. His Mom wasn't home, she probably picked up her hours on work again. He quickly grabbed a bag and filled it with clothes and hygiene products. After that he quickly left his home, locking the door in the process. Once he went back over to Roman's he turned off his phone and went straight to sleep. Roman let him, didn't even bother him because he knew Dean needed it. To collect his thoughts and calm down. The teen slept in Roman's bed with a pained face.

Roman got into bed with Dean and held him, running his hands through his curls. "It's okay." He whispered. Dean whimpered in his sleep but soon his expression turned soft as he snuggled into Roman. He was a mess but Roman wanted so badly to put him back together, he wanted Dean to have Heaven on earth.


	18. Chapter 18

After two days of Dean staying with Roman he told him everything about his past. He didn't leave out any detail. And he didn't try to hold back his tears, he let them go and Roman hugged him and kissed him. Roman talked to him, asked questions, and told him that he would never let anything bad happen anymore. Roman told Dean as long as they're with each other he will be the protector that Dean so desperately needs in his life. After Dean told Roman everything, he felt so much better, he felt relieved. Roman was a great listener.

After Roman calmed Dean down from crying he made him something to eat and attended to anything he needed, not that he didn't do that already. But he spoiled Dean and Dean just let him. Roman was so nice and sweet that it kind of fucked Dean up that the Samoan man's ex would cheat on him so much. How could she? The teen even found out some past information about Roman. Some happy ones some hurtful ones. They just talked about everything and it felt great. Dean turned on his phone when he woke up the after his nap two days ago. His mom sent him a text asking if he was okay and Dean just replied with a simple. "I'm fine."

Athena then replied with. _"Please come back with you're fully calm, we have to talk about everything."_

She already knew Dean had to be with Roman because there would be no where else he could be that long. She decided to just leave Dean alone for a while because she didn't want to make anything worse. After Dean saw her reply though he turned off his phone 'cause he was getting mad all over again, thinking about their argument. The bad part about him staying with Roman is that he didn't take his medication from his house. When he told the older man that all he got was a sweet little smile and a reply of. "I'll keep you calm."

It was night time now and Dean was by himself. Roman went out to buy groceries and he wanted Dean to just stay in bed and be comfortable. Dean had Roman's laptop, he was just looking up pointless things on YouTube. He heard a door open and knew it was Roman. He stayed in bed and looked up some other videos. He loved being here with him. Roman made him feel so comfortable and warm inside. Especially when they sleep at night. Roman held Dean in this protective hold and he was so damn soft too. It was a shocker because Roman is all muscle and hard but his cuddling skills was an A+.

Roman soon came into the bedroom with a slight smile. "Hey, you." His smile grew when Dean smiled over to him. "What have you been doing?" He crawled into bed then stopped when Dean gave him a welcome back kiss.

"Just watching videos." Dean replied with a shrug. "Kind of boring though." Roman sat behind Dean and stretched his legs on each side of the teen's legs. He put his head on Dean's shoulder and looked down at the laptop. Dean's expression changed into a smirk. "You think they have porn on YouTube?"

"I don't know. I never searched that up." Roman furrowed his brows when Dean typed in the four letter word in the search engine bar.

"Well let's find out." Dean scrolled down slowly and realized there was some mild type of porn on the site. "Wow." He chuckled and Roman tried to hold back his laughter. "Well YouTube is a weird place isn't it?"

"Why don't you just go to a real porn site? Roman rubbed his nose against Dean's neck. When Dean didn't reply he looked at him and saw a small blush on his cheeks. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know." Dean sucked in his bottom lip then hummed. He leaned in a bit and typed in one of his favorite porn sites with no shame. "You would watch with me?" He looked over at the older man with raised brows, the blush on his cheeks becoming more noticeable when Roman nodded slowly. "O-Okay. Yeah. Let's watch." Dean looked through the categories and let his tongue hang out a bit as he decided which one to pick.

Roman put his arms around Dean's waist and buried his head more into the Ohioan's neck. Dean finally picked one but he muted the video quickly, he was so used to muting it 'cause he always had his Mom in the next room. Roman put his finger on the speaker button on his laptop and turned it up. "It's just us, Dean."

"I'm just uh..I'm just used to having it on mute, sorry." The video showed a brunette woman riding some guy and moaning out loud. Dean's cheeks were starting to tingle as he watched, this was weird, but a good weird. He's obviously never watched porn with someone before. Dirty talking began to happen in the video and his cock twitched in his light gray sweatpants. Roman looked down and saw a small bulge between Dean's legs that was growing rapidly.

"You like that, huh?" Roman started to kiss down Dean's neck slowly. Those hot open mouthed kisses Dean loved. His own dick was hardening fast too, mostly by the way Dean was breathing hard and his chest was rising up and down shakily. "Think she's hot?" The Ohioan nodded slowly and bit his bottom lip hard enough to break the skin. "Mm..Would you let her ride your dick?"

"Yeah.." Dean breathed out his reply. He didn't know Roman could speak like this, he always had a thing for dirty talking but no girl has ever did it for him. Roman let his hands rub up and down Dean's thighs slowly, eying the bulge that was still growing. A dark spot was forming in front of the sweatpants and Roman instantly knew what it was.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Roman whispered. Dean nodded and Roman shook his head. "Say it."

"Touch me. Please touch me." Dean watched Roman's hands as they went to the waistband of his sweats. Slowly the Samoan pulled them down and realized that Dean wasn't wearing any briefs. He saw a small patch on hair but the rest was all smooth. As soon as the teen's sweatpants went mid-thigh his cock bounced out with pre-cum going down the shaft.

"Dean, you're a bit big for your age. Must be why girls keep trying to fuck you." Roman pulled off Dean's shirt and threw it across the room. The video was completely ignored now. Roman took off his own shirt then threw it behind him. "Show me how you want me to touch you.." Dean let one of his shaky hands grab the Samoan's hand. He put it on his shaft and moved it up and down slowly. "Like that?" Roman questioned in a deeper voice.

"Just-Just like that.." Dean let his head fall back on Roman's shoulder as he panted softly. He pulled the rest of his sweatpants off, kicking them off his feet. Roman moved his hand away and Dean groaned softly in disappointment. He turned around and saw that Roman was stripping his pants off. Once that was done that's when the teen saw the big imprint in the older man's briefs. "Are you gonna take off your briefs?" Dean's voice was in a whisper, he didn't think he could be any louder. It didn't help that he couldn't stop blushing either.

"Do you want me to?" Roman smiled when Dean nodded. He slowly pulled his briefs off and Dean gasped when his cock bobbed out and sat straight up. Long, thick, and proud. "C'mere." Roman crooked his finger and Dean crawled over on command. He was pushed on his back. His eyes were wide, slightly intimidated of the bigger man. "You need release.."

Dean spread his legs so Roman's body could fit right on him perfectly. He closed his eyes when one of his nipples started to get licked at. Roman twirled his wet muscle around the pink nub and bit down on it gently. "Oh God, Oh God.." One of Dean's hand went into Roman's hair so his fingers could let the long raven colored mane out of its bun. Once did he ran his fingers through the curly locks while the other hand went down Roman's back slowly then to his ass, just resting there.

Dean couldn't believe they got this far, he just couldn't believe it at all. He was in a shocked mindset as he let out soft breaths from getting his nipples attended to. Roman grabbed Dean's thighs and moved them up so they could wrap around his waist and the balls of his feet could press into the small of his back. Their dicks pressed together and rubbed each other as Roman got situated. The friction felt fuckin' good, it made the teen let out a groan.

That groan made Roman stop sucking at his nipples. He looked up at Dean with a dark look then quickly flipped them over. Dean eyes snapped open from the sudden movement. He then realized he was in the position that girl was in on the video. Roman saw the look and let out a soft sigh. "If you want me to stop I will. I don't want to push you on something if you're not comfortable."

"No, no. I'm comfortable." Dean reassured with a smile. Roman grabbed Dean's slender hips and licked his lips. He loved them so much. He loved the forming 6 pack, the broad shoulders, the nice arms, his chest. Roman just loved everything. Especially his soft ass. When Roman looked up to Dean's face he saw the sandy brown haired man watching him with part of his bottom lip stick between his teeth. It was now or never. Roman begun to rock Dean back and forth so their dicks rubbed against each other.

Dean let out a shuddered breath, the friction was too damn good. He put his hands on Roman's chest then leaned down to kiss those soft pink lips. Open mouthed kisses that turned into their tongues rolling around with each other. Roman moved his hips as well, trying to add to the pleasure. Dean rested their foreheads together and panted hard into the older man's mouth. "Faster..Please."

Roman moved Dean's hips back and forth faster. He moved his own hips faster too, his moans became a bit loud. Dean dug his fingers into Roman's chest, his mouth hung open as raspy "ah" moans fell past his lips. He definitely needed this release. "I'm not gonna last Ro-Roman."

"That's alright..Come on. Let it all go." Roman moved one of his hands to smack one of Dean's ass cheeks. Dean's balls tightened from that slap. Another slap came and he latched his lips onto Roman's, kissing him to muffle his loud moan as he climaxed. His cum went all over both of their members, making a big mess. After his breathing came down he moved his lips and saw a small blush on Roman's cheeks.

"You alright?" Dean's voice was weak, he was tired. Roman nodded and put his hand between them, tugging at his throbbing cock. He's never been in this position and it was gonna obviously make him flush when a guy came on him while kissing him. Dean kissed down Roman's neck, knowing that he was about to cum. "Mmm..." Dean got to his chest and sucked small hickies on it.

Roman moaned, his hand sped up quickly. Dean's cum and his own pre-cum helping him tug faster at his cock. "Shit." He closed his eyes and let his mouth fall open. Dean looked between their sweaty bodies and licked his lips as the first shot of cum released. He looked back up at Roman's face and saw that the blush deepened. He lazily moved his hand between their bodies and helped the older man get off. "Dean..Dean- I'm cumming!" Roman's cum splattered all over theirs hands and members.

Dean rolled off of Roman and laid on his back. He looked up at the ceiling then looked over to Roman who was panting with his eyes still closed and his hair all over his face and the pillows. "That was...Wow.." Roman opened his eyes and looked over to Dean with a satisfied smile.

"That was amazing." Roman ran a finger down Dean's thigh and hummed contently. "I really needed that."

"We both did. We both needed that damn release."


	19. Chapter 19

After that big release last night Dean and Roman went straight to sleep. They were so tired and God, it made them closer. But this morning, Dean woke up alone at least he thought he was. He was sat up against the headboard just stroking himself under the thick covers over his legs. He had morning wood when he woke up and since Roman wasn't there, why not take care of it? Dean started off thinking about the big Samoan man jacking off to him not too long ago. Then it went to other things. Things like Roman fucking him, it was the first time he let his thoughts go that far. He thought about that porn video and how good that brunette woman was riding her man. Dean wanted to do that, he wanted to ride Roman. Please him, fucking make him moan so loud.

"Dammit Roman.." Dean blushed and stroked his cock faster. "I'd ride that dick, right." He sighed softly and sped his hand up even more. He was close. "F-fuck me." He lulled his head back then flinched when he heard his name being called. He quickly tried to sit up straight and look casual as Roman came into the room with a smile. He was dressed for work. "Hey. I thought you were at work and uh- what are you doing here?"

"I go in a hour. I made you breakfast." Roman smiled but then frowned when Dean looked nervous. he saw the slight blush on his cheeks so his eyes traveled down slowly. He saw the bulge Dean was trying to hide between his legs. Dean cursed and crawled out of bed, tucking his cock back into his briefs. He went pass Roman, leaving the room and heading to the kitchen. Before he got into the kitchen he was pulled back by the waistband of his black fitted briefs. He was embarrassed but he let Roman pull him into the living room.

Dean finally turned into Roman and saw the hungry look he was sporting. "I'm sorry you saw that. I could of did that in the bathroom, I thought you went to work. I didn't I uh-" He was cut off when Roman leaned down a bit to kiss him on the lips a few times slowly, the sounds of their lips touching echoing around the room. Dean sighed as the kiss turned into their tongues touching each other, sending a nice spark to his length that was only getting harder. Roman let his strong, large hand run down Dean's back to one of his ass cheeks. His hand lifted then lowered, smacking the cheek and watching it bounce. Dean let out a shuddered breath, yeah now he was leaking. The front of his briefs were damp. God, Roman didn't even do that much and he was wet.

"Listen up." Roman's deep, smooth voice made Dean focus directly. "I don't care if you wanna get off in my bed. We did that last night." Dean blushed at that and Roman smiled, his hand groping the teen's ass slightly. "And about yesterday, I'm sorry it went so far. If we went too fast we do-"

"No. It was okay." Dean shook his head. "I liked it-I loved it. It felt, it was a new feeling. Having your hand on my dick, our dicks rubbing together. It just-" Dean shrugged and laughed nervously at Roman's intense stare on him. "It was amazing."

"Mmm..So you don't mind if I wrap my hand back on that wet dick you're trying to hide." Before Dean could answer He was pushed up against the balcony window. His briefs were pulled down slowly. Roman watched as Dean's dick bobbed out and drooled with pre-cum. "Yeah, look at that. You're so damn wet." Dean was sure his cheeks were a dark red by now.

"When did you learn to talk like that?"

"I always knew how. You want me to do more stuff with you, I'll show you all of me." Roman pressed his front against Dean's back as he wrapped his large hand around Dean's shaft. "Yeah, fuck. Look at that Dean. You're making a mess." Roman flushed a bit too, usually dirty words didn't just fly out his mouth like this. But, Dean. He was just so hot and cute and innocent. It was a bit too much. Roman just kind of wanted, no he definitely wanted to deflower him. And the fact that Dean wants him to so badly makes this even more crazy. He kissed down Dean's neck then licked the soft skin all the way up to his ear. He bit at his earlobe then started to move his hand, back and forth slowly. He honestly didn't know anything about this obviously but he was gonna do what he did to himself.

Roman put his head on Dean's shoulder and rubbed his bulge against Dean's bare ass. He watched his hand move nice and slowly. Dean watched too, panting and letting out shuddered breaths. He used his free hand and played with one of the Ohioan's nipples, rubbing his thumb in a slow circles. He didn't need to rush, he had to take care of Dean and take all the time he needed. Exploring Dean's body was important. He always took care of his passed lovers and Dean wouldn't be any different. He needed to learn his body, the male body. 'Cause he didn't know shit, only about his own. Roman's hand moved up to the tip so his thumb could play with the slit of Dean's cock. The teen moaned and put his arm on the balcony window and leaned into it, his back arching nicely. "That's good, that's..Yes keep doing that."

Roman liked Dean's voice all shaky. He loved how deeper and more raspier it got when they touched and kiss. He moved his hand to the shaft, his hand getting all wet from the pre-cum. He stroked Dean faster, tugging at it and rubbing his bulge faster against Dean's ass. Dean let out a few rasped grunts and bucked his hips forward, it felt so good. "Make me cum, Tiger."

Roman landed a slight hard smack on Dean's ass and nodded. He moved his fist even faster and looked at Dean, watching all of his beautiful expressions of pleasure. He rubbed his nose against Dean's cheek and kissed it. He could feel how warm it was from the blushing. "Your moans, dammit.." The teen smacked hand on the glass and called out Roman's name. A shot of cum hit the glass. "_Ahhh Roman!"_ Roman was moaning too, he couldn't believe he was about to cum from drying humping Dean. He watched as more cum spurts hit the glass from Dean's twitching, throbbing cock.

Roman gasped into Dean's ear and closed his eyes, he was cumming. "Oh God." He couldn't believe he came in his fucking briefs. What was he a teen? Dry humping made him cum now? Dean was so damn intoxicating. He stroked the Ohioan a few more times and saw a few more small shots of cum shoot out. "Damn Dean.."

Dean lulled his head back on Roman's shoulder tiredly. He turned his head over to Roman with glazed over eyes. They initiated a slow deep kiss. Dean put his hand on Roman's cheek and tilted his head as their tongues rolled around slowly. Dean ended the kiss and nibbled on the Samoan's bottom lip before doing the same to the top. "That was good."

"Yeah." Roman nodded then bumped their noses together. "I have to go to work now." He sighed and groaned. "I just wanna take a nap with you." They pecked a few more times and smiled lazily. "You're too damn cute at times."

"Mm-not cute." Dean whispered. His dimples came out from a small grin and it made Roman get butterflies.

"I'm gonna start calling you Cheeks."

"Why?" Dean blinked a few times slowly and chuckled.

"Cute dimples." Roman mumbled.

"Aww, we're getting all mushy." Dean landed another kiss on Roman's lips then squeezed his side. "I like that name." Roman smiled then got Dean back into his room. They both had to clean up. Dean went into the joined bathroom and turned on the shower. "Do you want me to take out some food for dinner later?"

"Yeah." Roman called his reply back as he changed his outfit and cleaned. "I'm cooking some traditional food for tonight."

"Yes!" Dean did a mini cheer that echoed in the bathroom. "You're the best, Tiger."

"I try to be for you." Roman replied softly. "Hey I'll text you what to take out to thaw okay? And text me if you want me to bring something back home for you. Snacks or anything." Roman finished dressing then went into the bathroom. He pulled open the curtains and kissed Dean on the cheek and lips. "I'm heading to work now alright?"

"Alright." Dean smiled then rubbed the soap all over his chest. "Have a good day okay?"

Roman smiled then swiped his thumb over Dean's chin."I'll try."


	20. Chapter 20

After Roman went to work Dean just walked around the home bored, he didn't have anything to do. He wanted to leave but he couldn't since he couldn't find another key. Dean took out his phone and texted Roman, he knew he was eating his lunch at the moment.

_**Hey do you have an extra key around somewhere?**_

**_Check under my mattress._**

Dean went to Roman's mattress and lifted it up to see the key. He grabbed it and smiled, he wanted to go on a little adventure today. Soon his phone vibrated again, it wasn't Roman. It was his Mother.

_**How's your day baby? **_Dean looked at the message and was just about to turn off his phone but he thought he should at least say how he's doing. His fingers hovered over the keyboard a few times until he finally started a sentence.

_**I'm fine.**_ Dean was about to swipe his phone off but his Mom replied back quickly.

**_Is that it? Just fine?_**

**_Yep._**

**_Dean please. Come talk to me, we can get through this._**

Dean rolled his eyes at that text. He went into his clothes bag. He pulled out an outfit and put it on Roman's bed. He pulled on some briefs. He looked at the text message again and replied back finally.**_ You know better than anyone not to push me to do things when I'm not ready. _**Dean finally turned off his phone so he can get ready to leave.

* * *

Dean was roaming around outside, he had his money as well. He didn't know what he would run in to. He knew Christmas was right around the corner and it would be a sweet thing for him to do to get something for Roman. Roman never said he wanted any gifts though, not at all.

Dean sighed when he made it to the diner him and Roman ate at not too long ago. He went inside and was greeted by a big brown eyed teen with two-toned hair. One side blond and one side brown. He swore he saw the kid before but he didn't know where. "Uh Hi."

"Dean right?"

"Yeah." Dean blinked a few times then watched as a small woman kissed the brown eyed man on the cheek. "Who are you?"

"I'm Seth. Seth Rollins. We go to the same school man." Seth stuck out his hand and Dean took it, shaking it slowly. "So you're suspended right?"

"Yep. Two weeks." Dean replied then looked behind him to see if any customers were behind him, he didn't want to keep them waiting. "I'm guessing you were there for that shitty fight?" Dean said when he turned back to the other teen. "Wait. Why aren't you at school right now?"

"Well I saw the fight, yes." Seth sighed. "Randy doesn't like me, he thinks- never mind. There's no time for that story. But anyway I told him to leave you alone but obviously that didn't work. I'm glad you beat the living hell out of him." Seth chuckled softly. "I'm not at school because this is a family business and when my parents aren't around me and my girlfriend, Tanya, and a few of my cousins take over. And that happens to mean I get some school days off."

"Oh man that's awesome. " Dean smiled. He was glad Seth wasn't around when he came here with Roman. "So can I have like free milkshakes? On the house?" Dean smiled when Seth chuckled. He was actually making a friend and this easy. Dean looked down to get his wallet to get the right amount for the milkshake he wanted. When he looked up there was a strawberry milkshake on the counter.

"On the house." Seth smirked.

"Oh dude I was about to pay."

"No it's fine. On the house, right baby?" Seth put his arm around his girlfriend and smiled. "She makes the best milkshakes. Just don't tell anyone you got that bad boy for free. Alright?"

"Yeah okay." Dean smiled and took the milkshake, taking a sip and humming in satisfaction. "That's good. I'll see you in school alright? Thanks for the milkshake."

"Come back soon." Tanya called out.

* * *

When Dean unlocked the door to Roman's home he felt someone watching him. He looked over and saw that his Mom was watching him with a laundry basket in her hand. "Baby.." Dean shook his head and went into Roman's home. "Dean!" Athena held the door open and Dean turned to her and tilted his head to the side, his eyes were wide and his bottom was poked out as he sucked on his top one. "I haven't seen you around and I just really wanted to see if you were okay."

Dean didn't answer he just chewed on his bottom lip and tilted his head to the side even more. he had so much to say but that would just hurt her and that is not what he wanted to do. So he just stayed quiet. Athena sighed, she knew her son wasn't going to talk and she couldn't make him. "I hope you're doing okay."

Dean hummed and backed away into the home. He closed the door and locked it. Him getting that milkshake wasn't the only thing he did. He was completely broke now. His money completely gone over the second thing he bought while he was out roaming. He took the black box out from his back pocket and opened it. It was a Titanium Black Inlay Resin ring. He hoped the size was big enough and wasn't too small. It was a promise ring and he thought Roman would like this as a Christmas gift. Maybe it was too much. At that thought he frowned and shoved it back in his pocket.

Dean took off his shoes and went into Roman's room again. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was Roman's last break before he got to come home. He grabbed his phone off the bed and turned it on. In an instant he got a text from Roman. He smiled sweetly at it then fell back on the bed with a soft thud. He eyed the message then read it out loud. "I miss you." Dean then quickly replied.

_**I miss you too, Tiger. Are you ready to come home to me?**_

_**You know damn well I'm ready to come home to you, Cheeks.**_

_**Don't make me smile.**_

_**You were smiling as soon as my name popped up on your phone saying that you got a new message.**_

_**True..Okay..Whatever.**_

_**:) My break just ended. I'm going to the grocery store now, do you want anything?**_ What Dean didn't know is that Roman was going to take longer on purpose. He was going to buy Dean some Christmas gifts, the main thing he was going to get was a promise ring for the teen. He thought Dean would really love it because of the way their relationship is and how Dean's mind works. He just didn't know what kind he really wanted to buy. They were both giving each other promise rings but second guessing in actually handing it over as a gift for Christmas.

_**We should watch movies tonight and have some Home Run Inn pizza. The sausage kind. Please?**_

_**Yeah I'll make the traditional food tomorrow. I'll bring two boxes and rent some movies and bring some snacks. See you at home soon.**_

_**You're the best. **_Dean smiled and bit his bottom lip after his last message.

* * *

Roman turned the key into the lock of his door and was met with Dean in only a gray pair of fitted briefs on. Dean grabbed some of the grocery bags and pecked Roman on the lips before heading into the kitchen to get the Pizza into the oven. Roman came in and closed the door behind him, locking it. The Samoan came into the kitchen and started to put the groceries up in the cabinets and his fridge. "So how was your day?"

"Well I left a bit and went to go get a milkshake. That's why I asked for the extra key." Dean smiled as he watched the pizza in the oven. "Met this kid and his girlfriend there. I don't think we should go to that place together anymore."

"Yeah." Roman agreed. He took out a big plate and began to put the snacks he got on it. "Don't want that.."

Dean turned to Roman and smiled slightly. "Could I ask you something?" When Roman nodded Dean rubbed the taller man's back slowly. "If I was 18 and wasn't your student would you be okay in public with me?"

"Like hanging out and hugging and all of that?" Roman looked Dean in the eyes and smiled. "Yeah. I don't care." He grabbed his bag of rented movies and pulled out Skyfall. "I got this James Bond movie a-"

"Let's watch. Right now." Roman chuckled and nodded, he loved seeing Dean excited. It didn't take long for Dean to be sitting in between Roman's legs as he ate his pizza and made action noises. Roman was laughing at how fucking cute Dean was. He swallowed his pizza and almost choked when he heard Dean make this loud explosion sound.

"Damn you're cute." Roman mumbled. Dean smiled and turned around to Roman and sat in his lap. He put his arms around the Samoan's neck then kissed him on the lips tenderly a few times. "Cheeks." Roman mumbled. Dean's dimples were on full display as he tried to hide his smile.

As the movie ended and the credits rolled down the screen slowly the room felt more hot. Dean was just looking down at Roman as he adjusted himself in the Samoan's lap. Dean saw Roman's pupils blown under the dimmed lighting of the lamp. Their dicks were hardening by the second as they just stared each other in the eyes.

Roman ran his fingers through Dean's sandy brown curls. His hair was just above his shoulders now. He loved that Dean was letting it grow, made him more cute. Dean felt his cheeks heating up so he captured Roman's lips in a hot kiss. Both of their heads tilted to the opposite side as their tongues touched and sparked at each other. Dean began to grind on top of the older man slowly. Roman groaned softly and put his large hands on Dean's ass, letting them rest there.

Roman stopped the kiss to finally breathe. He saw the deep blush and smiled. "I'm glad we made this work." He whispered.

"Me too." Dean whispered back. They kissed a few more times and stopped. Dean got off of Roman and adjusted himself. "I um.." Dean smiled and took their plates of pizza. "Yeah." He walked out of the room quickly and Roman sighed softly. Dean wanted to go on more but he thought Roman would be tired and now want to do anything more so he just left it. But when Dean came back they 'called' it a night and got ready for bed.

But in the middle of the night things weren't about sleeping anymore. Roman was under the covers with Dean thrusting his hips. their dicks were rubbing together just right, giving the right amount of friction. Dean wrapped his legs around Roman's naked waist and panted and moaned. He loved the skin on skin connection.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, don't stop.." Dean whispered. His body moved up and down from the power of Roman moving his hips. Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and began to move his hips back. Their dicks were oozing pre-cum, drooling so much that it was making a puddle on Dean's belly.

"So damn wet.." Roman whispered. Their bodies were getting sweaty as they continued. Roman pulled the sheets off of their heads so cool air could hit their skin. He saw Dean looking up at him with his eyes blown and his lips parted. He was lost in the pleasure just as much as Roman was. The older man let his hand go between their bodies to grab both of their hard, leaking cocks. He stroked stroked them quickly while trying to hold in his moans. He was so close and he just couldn't contain them.

Dean arched his back and bucked and squirmed wildly. "Oh fuck!" His cum shot out a few big spurts and landed on his abdomen and chest. Roman let out a few loud grunts as a shot of cum landed on Dean's abdomen as well. A few spurts went down his shaft.

Roman rested his hand on the side of Dean's neck and panted hard as he stared down at him. "You're so damn intoxicating."

"God, fucking kiss me. Right now." Dean pulled Roman down and crashed their lips together. He let out a shaky breath as his fingers found their way into the black curly mane to keep their kiss going. Roman stopped the kiss and growled, his lips attached to Dean's neck, suckling hard. Dean gasped and rubbed his hands down the Samoan's back.

When Roman moved his lips he smirked at the mark he made on Dean's soft skin. It was his own little mark, him saying that Dean was his. Dean was owned by someone. Dean was all his. He was so into him. Dean licked his lips and unwrapped his leg from Roman's waist slowly. Just looking up at Roman made Dean blush, they always put 1000% into everything they did.

Laying there with Roman made Dean feel safe. He's never had a male figure in his life to make him feel that way. To make him feel like everything would be okay and that he would always be protected. Roman was more than a boyfriend to him, he was more than a friend. It felt like he knew Roman for years and years and he didn't know why. It was weird but a good weird.

The two kissed a few more times before Dean just pulled Roman down to give him a long hug. He was shaking a bit as tears filled his eyes. Roman hugged back and closed his eyes. "Shhh. It's okay. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Dean sighed and nuzzled his head in Roman's neck. "Nothing at all. Just don't up and leave one day okay?"

"Okay, okay." Roman nodded slowly. "I'm not."

"Promise me." Dean whispered, he knew he sounded desperate and weak but he just couldn't help it. Their bond was getting stronger every day. The fact that it got this strong quickly made it even worse, because the attachment and clinging on would be bad. "Please- I just- I need some type of closure."

"I'm not leaving you. I'm here okay? Until you want me to leave I'm here." Roman hugged Dean tighter and kissed his collar bone a few times. "Calm down baby." Dean smiled at being called baby and nodded. "I'm here, shhh. Don't think like that."

"We should uh.. Get cleaned up and go to bed."

"Definitely." Roman moved his head so he could cup Dean's chin and kissed him passionately. "Don't ever forget that I'm more than just your boyfriend. I'm your best friend as well."

"You're more than that.." Dean whispered. He furrowed his brows. "Way more but I can't understand it." Roman smiled and slowly got out of bed. Dean turned to his side and watched Roman's naked figure head into the bathroom. What was he feeling more of Roman? The man just felt familiar and everything they did was so intense. Dean sighed, he needed to stop trying to figure it out. It would come to him whenever it wanted to but right now he just wanted to enjoy Roman cuddling him and coaxing him to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Dean's eyes opened slowly at the sound of an alarm clock playing a Christmas song. It was finally Christmas! The days were going by fast and Dean's suspension was almost over and he was going to have to go back to that shit school. He turned his nude body over and sighed when Roman wasn't there but a paper was there instead with a tray of breakfast. Chocolate Chip waffles, whip cream, mango juice, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Dean moaned softly at the smell then took the fork quickly, stabbing the waffle and ripping a piece off so he could shove it in his mouth.

Dean swallowed the big chunk of food down as he looked at the paper. Roman was just out doing some quick shopping. That made Dean get butterflies, it was Christmas and all and it was time to give Roman that ring he bought him. The thoughts came back, the bad ones. Like, what if Roman didn't want it? What if he hated it and thought it was way too much for their new relationship. Dean sighed softly and finished his breakfast before gulping his mango juice down.

Dean's phone suddenly vibrated. He reached behind him blindly to grab it off the nightstand. Once he had it he unlocked his phone and brought the phone to his face. He saw that it was from his Mom.

_**Are you coming over for Christmas? I bought you some stuff.**_

_**What type of stuff?**_

_**Games for your Xbox and I even set up your own little bank account and got you a card. Please just come over for a little bit? I really miss you.**_

_**Maybe**_

Dean sighed and sent a quick text to Roman that he was going to his home for a few hours before he got up to get to take a nice hot shower and get dressed for the day. When he was done he looked at his curly shoulder length hair that he was supposed to cut a while ago. He opened Roman's mirror cabinet and found some hair oil. He opened it and poured a small amount into his palm before setting the black bottle down. He rubbed his hands together then slicked his hair up into a small, messy bun.

Afterwards he grabbed Roman's spare key and left the home, making sure to take his phone with him so he could have Roman updated how everything was going. When Dean walked down a few doors to his home he put his own key into the lock and turned it. When the door opened he smelled a strong aroma of seafood. Even though Dean just ate his stomach barked at him, he knew there was crab legs.

Dean came in and took off his shoes then closed the door behind him. He was glad he didn't see his Mom just waiting for him with excessive hugging and smiling. Dean looked over to the living room and saw that the couch had a bunch of games on it. He went over to it and eyed them. They were all the games he wanted. He smiled slightly then stopped when he felt his mom's presence. "Hi." He said without turning to her.

"Hi baby." Athena replied softly. "Can't you look at me?" Dean turned to his mother and looked down at her. He was pulled in for a tight hug. He sighed and let one of his hands rub her back. Athena trembled and hugged even tighter. "I'm so sorry." Her voice was shaky. Tears were rapidly coming and getting Dean's shirt wet.

"Stop. Stop crying, Mom." Dean grabbed Athena's shoulders and moved her back slightly to look at her face. Her eyes were dull and her face was pale. Dean was used to seeing her vibrant blue eyes and her smirk like smile that he inherited from her. It was amazing how much they looked alike but he didn't inherit those distinct eyes. He had a mixture of his and his dad's. Sometimes they were gray sometimes they were a dull blue. "I'm still angry yeah but it's..It's Christmas and I don't need to think about what happened. I don't want to talk about it either."

Athena nodded and let Dean go. She sniffled and rubbed at her eyes. "So how is staying over with Roman? He's not doing anything weird right?"

"Um?" Dean furrowed his brows, what could be weird? "No. He's cool. All we do is talk and eat and play games."

"That's nice." Athena smiled and dug in her back pocket to get the bank card she got Dean. She handed it over and Dean looked it over. "That's the card. It has 500 dollars on it. Merry Christmas." Athena walked off to the dining room and Dean followed her, pocketing the card on the way. He saw all he could eat crab legs on the table and his mouth watered. He took out his phone and sent a quick text to Roman saying he was about to be here for a while and Roman texted back a simple don't stay too long. I have some stuff planned.

Dean couldn't be more excited.

* * *

When Dean entered Roman's home around 5PM it was a bit dark and there was a small Christmas tree up with gifts under it. Dean smiled sweetly and put his his hands on his cheeks before looking around some more. "Roman?" He called out. There was no answer. He was alone again. He walked into the kitchen and saw that food was made, traditional food. God, he was going to get fat. He didn't know if he cared either. After he left the kitchen he went into Roman's bedroom and smirked. He got on all fours and pulled his wrapped gifts from under the bed. He was glad Roman didn't find them.

Dean quickly stood up with the gifts and left the room to put them under the Christmas tree. He squinted at one of the wrapped presents. It had a big note on it that said open me. Dean twisted his lips and grabbed the gift, tearing it open and seeing that it was a black silk robe with matching silk black boxer briefs. There was another note and Dean tilted his head in curiosity.

_Put this on and get nice and cozy._

Dean bit his bottom lip slightly, his stomach was doing flips. What the hell was Roman planning and why wasn't he here? Dean took the items and went back into Roman's room to take a nice shower. When Dean was taking a shower Roman came back into the apartment. He knew Dean would take a shower after reading that note. Roman had a nice big cup of hot chocolate in his hand with whip cream on it. Dean would love it. He quickly went into the living room and sat the hot chocolate down by the small tree then ran into the kitchen and made two plates of food and carefully made his way back to the living room. He put the two plates down by the tree.

Roman jogged into his room and heard the shower still going. He changed his clothing into some white silk pajama pants and a white tank top. When he heard the shower go off he quickly walked out of his room and sat in front of his plate of food by the tree. He began to eat as he waited for the teen. He was so nervous and excited but he didn't want to show it so he concentrated on trying to breathe properly.

Dean pulled on the black silk boxer briefs and sighed at how comfortable they were. They also showed his body contours more. Dean laughed a bit, Roman knew what he was doing. He grabbed the black silk robe and put it on slowly. He didn't close it he just left it open. Dean looked at his hair that was starting to become a curly mess. He actually liked that it was to his shoulders now, he was going to keep letting it grow.

Dean grabbed some hair oil and slicked the front of his hair back into a small ponytail. He left the tail wild and curly, he didn't have time for that. After he gave himself a good look in the mirror and shrugged, he looked good. Good as it would get anyways. He walked out of the bathroom and made his way through Roman's room slowly. He was nervous as he got closer to the exit of the room. He heard a clanking sound from a fork connecting to a glass plate. He knew Roman was here.

As he exited the room slowly he looked down at his feet. He didn't know if he could look up. Roman saw Dean enter the living room with his head down. The Ohioan looked so good. Roman knew that those silk boxer briefs would hit him so well. They were making Dean's slender hips and his V-line get more attention. The Samoan man smiled and cleared his throat. "Hi."

Dean looked up at Roman with raised eyebrows. "H-" He stopped his greeting and got a good look at him. Roman had two braids that connected into one braid into the back while the rest of his long wavy hair was over his shoulders. Then he looked down a bit to admire Roman's broad shoulders, arms, and especially his tattoo on his arm that connected to his pectoral. "Hi." Dean couldn't hold back his smile, his two deep dimples displayed and it made the older man smile more.

"You gonna come over and sit?" Roman nodded at his plate of food and Dean nodded quickly and came over to sit in front of his plate that was directly across from Roman's. "So um.." Roman started. "Merry Christmas." Dean laughed a bit and said it back. He dug into his food silently, he was too damn nervous.

"This is really good, Tiger." Dean mumbled.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better. I'm nervous too."

"Why?" Dean was looking down as he ate his food but when Roman didn't answer he looked up and almost choked on his food when Roman was holding up a ring. "Ro-"

Roman shook his head. "Let me just-: Roman grabbed Dean's hand and put the ring on his finger slowly. He smiled when it fit. "This is a promise ring and it means a lot. I don't know if you would think it was too much but-" Roman shrugged. "This is a promise for everything you fear of about us. I didn't know if this would be corny or not but here goes nothing..This ring stands for me never leaving your side. Even if you move and you need me I will be there for you. Even we end some how. I will still be your best friend. I will look over you and I will protect you. You kind of crashed into my life but that's okay, you mean a lot to people but you mean way more to me and I don't know how to explain that. I was hesitant of all of this because you know.." Roman stroked Dean's finger gently and cleared his throat. "But whatever you need from me. I am here."

Dean's chest was rising and falling shakily as Roman spoke to him about this promise ring. "It's..It's beautiful. What is it?"

Roman chuckled softly. "I didn't want to just get you a dull plain ring and I didn't want to get you a girly ass ring because..Well that's not you and that's a bit weird. But it's an Opal Neon Blood ring. Those specs of red in the gem is where the blood part come from and the other colors is the mixture of the opals. Cool right?"

Dean nodded slowly. "It's amazing. Roman- this is great. This makes me so fucking happy. Goddammit I just-" Dean cupped Roman's chin and made him look up. He planted a few tender kisses on his lips then hugged him tightly. After He moved back to sit down properly. The ring was so fucking beautiful and just unique. He's never seen anything like it. He didn't want to ask how much it costed either.

Roman blushed a bit at how Dean reacted to it. Here he was worrying that Dean wouldn't like it but the teen had a big smile on his face. "Okay well..Since I'm not that nervous anymore let me show you something." Dean grabbed a small box from under the tree and handed it to Roman. The Samoan took it carefully and ripped the wrapping off slowly.

Dean watched as Roman opened the black box, he saw his eyes lighten up. "Do- do you like it?" He laughed nervously because they both got each other rings. "It's a Titanium Black Resin Inlay ring. I thought it was just, you. It just looked like you. I don't know. Surprise, we both got each other promise rings." Dean did a jazz hand movement and laughed.

"This is awesome." Roman grabbed the ring out of the box and put it on his finger. "And it fits." He smiled brightly. "This is a ring I would pick out for myself." He looked up at Dean and pulled him closer by his robe. Dean was yanked forward into a passionate kiss. He moaned softly and smiled into it. When the kiss ended Dean blushed, that kiss literally took his breath away.

"You know..You mean a lot to me and I was nervous as fuck to give that to you. You know you're a grown ass man and all." He pursed his lips then sighed. "I don't know what to say really. You're my protector. " He laughed nervously. "My only protector actually." He looked down and played with the ring on his finger. "I just- you're the fucking best. That's all I can really say.."

Roman reached his hand over and cupped Dean's chin gently. "Meet me in the bedroom in 10 minutes."

"But what about the rest of the presents and dinner don't y-"

"Bedroom. 10 minutes." Roman stood up and Dean watched the older man take off his tank top and let it drop to the carpet as he walked to his bedroom. Dean blushed and bit his bottom lip hard, he didn't know what was going to happen.

Dean grabbed their plates and the drink he didn't get to taste. He put them in the kitchen and tried to control his breathing. "Okay. Relax Ambrose. Fucking relax." He began to make his way to Roman's room slowly, letting his silk robe fall off of him and hit the carpet on the way. He got to the doorway and saw that the lights were slightly dimmed. His eyes went slightly wide when he saw Roman sitting at the edge of the bed only in his boxer briefs looking down. His long black mane was all in his face. "Roman?" Dean questioned.

Roman looked up at Dean and moved his hair out of his face. He had the most intense stare and to add to it all he crook his fingers, signaling for Dean to come to him. Dean nodded slowly but before he came he hesitantly pulled his boxer briefs down and watched them fall to his ankles. He stepped out of them then finally looked up to see an approving look on Roman's features.

He didn't know what they were about to do but he was ready.


	22. Chapter 22

Dean came over to Roman and looked down at his smokey gray eyes. He bit his bottom lip a bit then let his fingers slowly untwist one of the two braids that was connected into one. As he was doing so Roman was rubbing his large hands up and down the teen's sides with a expression that showed so much want. Dean got one braid down and the hair fell into Roman's left eye making him look even more hot. How did Dean even get to this? A month ago Dean would not just call a guy hot, he guessed it was different because Roman wasn't just some guy. It was so hard to explain but they were just so attracted to each other. First it was just personality wise but that obviously turned into more.

Dean untwisted the other braid more faster than he did the other one. Once done he ran his fingers through the black curly mane and gasped in **shock** when Roman pulled him on his lap. Roman held the Ohioan securely by wrapping his large, defined arms around the small of Dean's back. He didn't want him to fall since they were at the edge of the bed. The Samoan male nudged Dean's chin with his nose, signaling that he wanted eye contact. Dean rested his nose against Roman's and stared directly at him. They both let out a breathy laugh before initiating a deep kiss.

Dean tilted to his head to the right and Roman tilted his head to the left as their tongues invaded each other's mouth. Dean's belly was doing back-flips, they never kissed like this before. This was more passionate. More loving, just more everything. He felt how hard the older man was too and that was only making him blush like a school-girl. That was fucking embarrassing.

Roman moved his hands down to Dean's ass cheeks and rubbed at them before groping them. Dean was breathing hard now, his chest was rising and falling shakily as their tongues continued to assault each other. They moved back only a few centimeters just so their tongues can roll around in the open. Dean put his hands on Roman's cheeks and moved back in so their lips could connect again and their tongues could go back into the dark caves of their mouths.

Roman dug his fingers into Dean's cheeks to get a better grip as he made the teen's grind against him. Dean let out muffled moan then let his body weight weigh down on Roman so they fell on the bed with each other. Dean stopped the kiss to lift himself up and grab at the Samoan's boxer briefs. He pulled them down and Roman helped, kicking them off his feet and pushing Dean up into straddling position.

Dean squeezed his thighs on each side of Roman's thighs so he had a good grip as he slowly but nervously moved his hips, grinding their dicks together nicely. Roman let out a low "mmm" moan and let his arms rest above his head while his hair was all spread out against the sheets. Dean put his hands on Roman's chest and moved his hips faster. He moaned quietly and hissed from a smack on his left ass cheek. That forced him to speed up even more. His mouth fell open and his head lulled back, the friction was so damn good.

Roman began to move his hips as well to add to the pleasure of their dicks thrusting against each other. His left leg bent at the knee and Dean positioned himself differently. He moved his left knee higher up so he rested at the side of Roman's abdomen while he pushed Roman's other leg up, bending it at the knee as well. Dean planted his other knee behind Roman's right leg and twisted his body. His head rested on the older man's thigh as he started to move his hips again. Back and forth quickly.

"Oh God, yes.." Dean mumbled out. He panted quickly and his tongue fell out. Roman grabbed at Dean's ass cheeks again and made him go even faster. "Shit, shit, shit.." Dean held on to Roman's thick thigh tightly, he felt the pre-cum oozing out of his dick. It leaked onto Roman's hot cock that was leaking as well. Dean's hair fell out of its small curly ponytail and his fluffy curls fell in his eyes as he led their pleasure. A thin sheet of sweat glistening their bodies as they continued.

Their pre-cum became lube from their dicks rubbing against each other quickly. The juices made their dicks moved even better and made it more hot, and all slippery. Roman smacked Dean's ass cheek again and Dean hissed and slowed down his hip thrust. A drop of sweat dripped off the tip of his nose. Roman eyes were blown, dilated completely as he panted quickly and not to fucking mention hard. The position was so damn sexy and _fuuuuck_..The way Dean's back was arch and how his legs were parted a certain way just to get the right amount of pleasure into their dicks touching was..Was too much. But hell no he wasn't going to cum like this. He mad more planned.

Roman admired how Dean's stomach was contracting, showing his 6 pack way more as sweat dripped down them. He grabbed Dean's hips and stopped the movements, he wanted to groan himself in disappointment but he kept his mouth closed. But Dean instead made the groan of disappointment. "Shh..It's okay." Roman raised Dean off of him with ease and laid him on the bed. Roman crawled on top of the teen and kissed him on the lips before kisses down his neck slowly. "Gotta make you feel so damn good.." He mumbled.

Dean's skin got even hotter as Roman began to lick at his collar bone. Roman moaned softly and dragged his tongue down to Dean's hard nipples. He licked at the right one then swirled his tongue around it. His hand found the left one and rubbed his index finger around the nub. Dean's body trembled, Roman was making him so damn sensitive. The Samoan came off of the nub with a pop and went to the other nipple. He took it into his hot mouth and suckled gently. Dean rubbed at his own nipple, it was all tingly from being wet with the other man's saliva and the air hitting it.

Roman finally let go of the nipple he was sucking and again started to drag his tongue down. The wet muscle passed over the Ohioan's hard muscles and stopped at his hip bones. He sucked on them each and nibbled slightly. Dean sat up on his elbows and watched Roman with wide eyes. The older man smacked his thigh and hummed. "Bend your legs back and hold em' open for me."

Dean blushed, his cheeks tingling as he put his hands under his knees and bent them back before spreading them open. Roman smiled and continued to drag his tongue. Dean had a thin patch of hair growing but the rest was all smooth. Almost completely hairless. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes when he felt Roman's long tongue touch his shaft. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Roman looked directly up at his with his tongue not moving. They shared a conversation through their expressions.

Dean nodded and Roman let his tongue hesitantly lick all over the shaft. He was so nervous and he hoped he was hiding it well because he didn't know what the fuck he was doing. Dean sucked in his lips, making his two deep dimples come out. His dick kept twitching from all the hot licks, dammit that tongue was a fucking sin.

Roman traced the vein on Dean's cock then stopped when he got to the tip. He made sure to keep focus on Dean's expression as his tongue licked over the head, licking up the pre-cum. He was glad it didn't taste gross, actually tasted pretty nice, goddamn intoxicating. Dean's mouth fell open and a stuttered "ah" moan fell out. Roman closed his eyes as he wrapped his hand around the teen's wet cock. He took more in slowly and began to bob his head. Dean squirmed and made sure to keep his legs bent and spread like he was told.

Roman moved his hand up and down the shaft quickly and he bobbed his head faster. But then he went back to the slow pace, teasing. Dean leg his legs go and hung them over the older man's shoulders. His hips bucked up and Roman quickly stopped him, putting his forearm over his hips and putting force on it.

"Dammit, that's good. You're fucking- you're so good." Dean was gasping for air and grabbing at the pillows above his head. "So close.." He whimpered. Roman moved his hand from Dean's shaft and grabbed at his sac. He usually liked having his own sac fondled with so why not try it on Dean. He pulled and squeezed gently at the Ohioan's balls and heard a groan. "Y-yeah that's it.."

Roman took more of Dean's throbbing, twitching cock into his mouth and bobbed his head quickly. Dean's back arch and his head kept moving side to side as his climax took over. "Roman!" Dean sucked in a sharp breath as his cum started to release into Roman's hot mouth. "Uhhh..Fuck!" Roman blushed slightly and swallowed the hot cum without hesitation. After Dean's dick spurted a few more times Roman pulled off with an audible pop.

Roman sat up and licked his lips as he watched Dean pant quickly, out of breath. He stroked himself at the scene then stopped when Dean held a hand out for him. He took it and was pulled on top of him again. They kissed and it was nothing gentle about it. It was rough and aggressive. Dean ran his fingers through Roman's frizzed out hair as they kiss and nibbled at each other's lips. Then suddenly Dean stopped the kiss.

"You want me to uh..You want me to suck your dick too?"

And damn, how could this motherfucker have the audacity to be dirty and innocent at the same time? Who gave him the fucking right?

"You wanna?" Roman whispered his reply.

"I can give it a go but..As you know I won't be good at it so.." Dean rolled them over and rubbed his hands down Roman's chest as he slowly moved down his body. He loved the little happy trail Roman had, he didn't know why he found it so hot. Then the little neat patch of hair he had. Dean eyed Roman's long, thick dick and bit his bottom lip slightly. He didn't know how he would fit it all in his mouth.

"Do what you like..Touch me the way you like to be touched." Roman spread his legs and watched Dean look to be in deep thought. Dean put his hand out and attached it to Roman's shaft, he stroked it slowly then quickly to see pre-cum make its way out again. Dean's mouth was watering just looking at Roman's ready dick. So he wasted no time he leaned down and held the cock steady as he lapped at the juices on the slit. The Samoan male groaned then reached out to caress Dean's cheek with the back of his hand as he went to work.

Dean pushed his head down and felt his lips stretch for Roman's member. He groaned around it and Roman moaned from the vibration. Dean tried to take in more than he could and gagged slightly. He stroked the rest he couldn't fit in and began to twirl his tongue around while bobbing his head. He twisted his hand on the shaft and Roman moaned out loud, Dean had nice hands. Not too soft, not too rough. They were just right.

Roman's abdomen contracted and he tried not to buck up. He didn't want to choke Dean. The Ohioan hummed deeply and bobbed his head faster. Roman closed his eyes and a deep blush showed on his cheeks. "Haaa-ah.." His toes curled and his cock twitched a few more times before it started spurting like crazy inside of Dean's mouth. Dean closed his eyes and tried to swallow all of it in time so it wouldn't spill out.

"That's it, swallow that cum." Roman whispered. Dean moaned at the dirty talk and obeyed, swallowing the product proudly. Once done he released the softening member. He was pulled on top of Roman and held tightly. "How was that Christmas for you, Cheeks?"

"Mmm.." Dean closed his eyes and yawned. "You're so good to me. Haven't had a good Christmas in 8 years."

"Well..It's my job to keep you happy."


	23. Chapter 23

A few days after that big Christmas it was New Years. That stupid new year, new me bullshit. Dean was laying on his side having a peaceful sleep with Roman who was spooning him with his head buried into the teen's neck. Dean's phone started to vibrate on the nightstand and it woke the two males up. Dean groaned and reached blindly for his phone. When he got it he swiped call on his touch screen and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

_"Uh. Hey. It's nice to hear you."_

Dean's eyes opened wide. He sat up and Roman's arm fell off of him. The Samoan held onto a pillow and had an irritated face as he tried to go back to sleep. He just wanted to hold Dean and sleep but that damn phone call ruined it. Dean rubbed Roman's naked chest as to saying sorry. "Who's this?"_  
_

_"It's your Dad. Come on now, did you already forget my voice?"_

"Dad.." Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "How did you um. How did you get my number?" Dean got out of bed and went into the bathroom so Roman could go back to sleep. But now Roman couldn't. After everything Dean had told him he needed to stay up now. He just didn't have a good feeling about this at all. Roman sat up against the headboard and sighed softly.

Dean was pacing back and forth in the bathroom as he talked to his Dad. "This is..Weird. It's been so long. I just..I'm so confused. Shit. I mean-fuck! I'm so lost. Sorry for my language Dad."

_"You know I don't care for that."_ The man laughed over the phone and Dean smiled at it. He hasn't heard it in a long time. _"How are you, Son? Your Mom didn't want to give me any contact after the battle but it's okay. I got it. Don't ask."_

Dean looked at himself in the mirror and smiled slightly. "I'm okay I guess. Me and Mom had this big fight and I'm with my neighbor, been here for almost two weeks. He's pretty awesome." Dean's smile grew even more when he thought about Roman.

_"It's a he?"_

"Yeah." Dean answered back with no hesitation. "Why?"

_"Why not a girl? I already don't like this fucking guy."_

"Dad. It's not that big of a deal. He's my best friend." Dean bit his bottom lip as a knowing, secret smile came upon his face. "He's a good guy alright? He lets me vent to him about my issues and all of that. Just trust me alright?" Dean heard his Dad laugh again and it made feel weird inside. "What's so funny?"

_"You don't even sound the same. Last time I heard your voice it was cracking and you were having a growth-spurt."_

"Well I'm becoming a man sooo..Yeah. Shit happens, Dad." Dean smirked then opened the bathroom door to see Roman sitting up in bed with a worried expression. He mouthed it was okay and Roman nodded but still didn't try to go back to sleep. "It would be weird if I had a little boy's voice at 17."

_"Yeah, yeah you're right. But I just miss my little boy. You were so cute as a child and now you're probably growing better facial hair than me."_ Dean touched his face and felt a bit of peach fuzz.

"Yeah. I guess." Dean laughed softly then crawled back into bed, the conversation was dying so he thought his Dad was about to hang up. "Are you about to go?"

_"Yeah..I have work soon. Will I be able to see you soon, son?"_

"Of course. You don't gotta ask."

_"Okay. Well, don't tell your Mom that I called, okay?"_

"Got cha. Bye Dad." Dean hung up the phone and smiled at Roman. "I'm sorry, Tiger. I didn't mean to disturb your sleep. He leaned in and kissed Roman on the cheek. He ran his fingers through the Samoan's bed hair and laid back on the bed again, finally. Roman laid back down and snuggled up to Dean with no shame.

"So..What did he want?" Roman's voice was much deeper in the morning. "What did he say?"

"I don't know how he got my number, he wouldn't tell me but he was just basically asking me how I was and asking could he visit me. He freaked out a little when he found out you were a guy." Dean saw Roman looking at him with wide eyes. "Oh! No I didn't tell him. I worded that wrong. I told him me and my Mom had a big fight and I was staying with you and that you were a guy and he said he didn't like you already and I told him you were my best friend and you were a good guy. I don't know why he freaked out like that though."

"I don't like the way that all sounds and from what you told me when you vented to me a while ago..I just-I just don't trust him. He couldn't tell you how he got your number? I know surely your Mom didn't give it to him. She hates his guts. And now the guy wants to visit you? Nah. Something is up." Roman shook his head and played with Dean's bottom lip as he looked him in the eyes.

"It's okay. Well I think it's okay. I don't know. He did sound a bit weird. I think he just misses me a lot. I wish I could remember things after I had those seizures but I just..I just can't remember no matter how hard I try. I do not know why my Mom hides me from him so much. I can't even ask either because another fight will happen and I don't know. She's just so freaking frustrating sometimes."

"It's alright, Cheeks. Everything will be alright." Roman kissed Dean on the forehead then nose. "Can we go back to sleep now?

"Yeah." Dean smiled and was about to turn back around but Roman pulled Dean to lay on top of him. Dean blushed a bit, he was naked. They started sleeping naked after they jacked each other off and since Dean wasn't ashamed of his body or anything like that so he didn't mind. It felt good to have their skin touch. Roman was so soft and hard, it was the perfect amount of both. The teen laid his head on Roman's chest and let his thighs clamp on to the sides of Roman's as he got comfortable. Roman pulled the sheets on their bodies and rubbed his large hand down Dean's back slowly as he closed his eyes.

* * *

_Dean back from school with his backpack hanging low. So far, he did not like 3rd grade at all. When he came he saw his Dad drinking a beer on the couch. "Hey dad." He dropped his backpack and took off his shoes then ran over to the couch and plopped down on it. "What's on TV? I have no homework today 'cause I did it in class and yes I swear I did." Dean giggled then looked at the beer. "Can I taste that?"_

_"Dean you know I can't give you any beer."_

_"Come on Dad..Just a taste. I'm sure I won't like it." Dean did a mini fist pump when his Dad gave him the half empty beer bottle. He took a sip and his face scrunched up. "This tastes disgusting. Why do you drink this?"_

_"It's good. Helps with life too, son."_

_"What does that mean?" Dean tilted his head in curiosity._

_"Nothing."_

_Dean put the beer on the coffee table then gasped when he was pulled on to his father's lap. "Aren't I a little too old to sit on your lap?"_

_"No." John replied back simply. "You will never be too old to sit on your daddy's lap. Got that?" Dean nodded but had a really confused expression as he stared at his Dad. "What's the matter son?"_

_"I don't feel comfortable." Dean replied softly. He felt a hard grip on his waist and squirmed. "Stop it." John began to kiss up and down Dean's neck slowly while one hand went free and rubbed his thighs. Dean began to kick and scream "stop" repeatedly. John shook his head and smiled. He put Dean onto his shoulder and stood up slowly. Dean kicked his feet and started to claw at his dad's shoulder. "Where are we going!?"_

_"To your room."_

_Hours later Dean was on the couch just looking at the TV with a blank stare. He was so scared and confused and didn't know how to explain what all happened. His dad touched him and after let him leave downstairs. Dean cried for a bit but then wiped his eyes to try and be strong. John kept telling Dean it was normal and that he should stop freaking out. If it was normal why did it scared Dean so much? _

_Soon Dean's mom came home with a smile until she saw Dean's face. Dean ran to her and hugged her tightly. She hugged back and frowned even more. "What's wrong baby?" John came down the steps slowly and smiled at Athena. "Hey John, what's wrong with our little chubby?"_

_"I don't know. Are you okay son?" _

_Dean looked back to his Dad and nodded slowly before hugging his mom tighter. "I'm okay." He whispered._

* * *

**_A/N: A little flash back to get the plot going more.. _**

**_So. Dean doesn't remember this 'cause of his seizures so all he remember is the good times with his Dad. Now you know why Athena got so mad that Dean was hanging around this a guy way older than him and on top of that is his teacher. Secrets, secrets, secrets._**


	24. Chapter 24

Dean grunted when his body hit the tiled wall. He breathed in and out hard as Roman walked towards in the shower. Roman stood in front of the teen and grabbed his chin roughly, making them looked right at each other. They never made-out this intensely before but damn it, it was so good. The shower-head was directly over them, making the steaming hot water run all down their bodies. Roman crashed their lips together and planted his large hands on the wall, trapping Dean in that little space. The Ohioan grabbed the Samoan by the hips and pressed their bodies together and before he knew it the kiss was ended. The two males just stared at each other with lust blown eyes.

"Mmm.." Roman rubbed their lips together then moved a hand down Dean's wet body until it got to his hard cock. He gripped it and stroked it slowly. Dean's lips parted and a big breath released. He nudged their noses together and grabbed Roman's hard length as well and stroked it, but not for long because he decided that wasn't enough. He dropped down to his knees and looked up at the older man with a faraway look before leaning it. He sucked at Roman's sac and heard a grunt so he looked up to see if this was okay.

Roman's mouth fell open. Dean has never had this much confidence. But he did see the deep pink blush the teen was sporting. He grabbed Dean's wet curls and yanked his head back. Dean's lips parted and his brows furrowed in confusion. "Did I do something wrong?" Roman shook his head and grabbed his dick with his free hand. He gave it a squeeze before pushing Dean's mouth down on it. Dean groaned when his mouth stretched to be accustomed to Roman's thick length , he still wasn't used to this. He didn't know if he would ever be used to this.

Roman slowly pushed Dean's head up and down his dick, he had to admit he was being a little rough but he just couldn't stop. And he shouldn't, judging by the way Dean was stroking himself quickly as his mouth got fucked. Roman sped the movements up and made Dean bob his head a bit faster. He didn't want to choke him though. But he was going to try to get the teen to swallow some more of his cock down. "Relax your throat.."

Dean put a shaky hand on Roman's thigh and started to breath out of his nose as he concentrated on relaxing his throat. When he looked up he saw Roman looking down at him already. Dean moved his free hand to one of Roman's ass cheeks and squeezed. The older man nodded and let go of Dean's hair and watched as he took more in. Dean gagged slightly but took at least two more inches down.

"Oh..Oh God.." Roman closed his eyes and moaned out Dean's name. Dean blushed even more, when he thought back to it. He was on his knees in the shower sucking off a 29 year old man who happened to be his boyfriend. Roman pulled Dean off of his cock and stood him up quickly. He pushed him against the wall again, this time front first. He pushed his dick between the Ohioan's ass cheeks and began to thrust while his large hand wrapped around Dean's cock to stroke it.

Dean heard his phone vibrating and he grunted. "I'm gonna break that goddamn phone. Trying to ruin my fucking handjob." Dean turned his head and met Roman with a hot kiss. The two males moaned and sped up their actions. Dean stopped the kiss when he was close, he was about to cum. He put his smaller hand on top of Roman's and bucked his hips.

The two suddenly tensed up and let their pent up climax finally release. Dean moaned out Roman's name as his cum spurted out of his cock and hit the tiled wall that quickly got washed away by the steaming hot water. Roman gasped and moved his dick so he could release all over the teen's ass and back. Dean blushed furiously and bit his bottom lip. Roman looked at the sight and blushed a little himself. He let a finger run down Dean's crack to get the cum. His finger rubbed at Dean's hole longer than needed, it made the teen shudder.

"Let me stop before I get worked up again." Roman turned Dean towards him so they rinse themselves off. Dean was still blushing at what just happened, everyday something happened. Nothing was the same and Dean loved that but now he was thinking about Roman fucking him. "You're still heated..What's up?"

"Would you fuck me?" Dean mumbled.

"What?" roman frowned when Dean looked down and shrugged. "What did you just say?"

"Would you..Fuck me.." Dean looked straight into Roman's eyes when he said it that time.

"I mean..Yeah but..You're not ready for that. And neither am I to tell you the truth." Roman wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed him on the lips a few times before letting out a soft breath. "Tell you what..We can keep trying out new things like we do..If you see something you wanna try I'm all for it. We can agree on things and disagree on other things. How does that sound?"

Dean nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I would like that. He shook his hair out of his face and Roman chuckled. He slicked the almost shoulder length hair back and kissed Dean's forehead. Dean reached behind him and turned off the shower-head. Roman pushed opened the curtain and got two towels off the rack. Dean wrapped the one handed to him around his waist tightly then got out of the tub. He picked his phone up off the bathroom sink and saw that it was his Mom sending him text messages.

_**Hey**_

_**I want you to come home**_

_**Please**_

_**I'm your parent and I can't keep letting this happen. I am sorry.**_

_**You don't belong over there and your two weeks suspension is done very soon.**_

_**I'm sorry I'm sending so much text messages at once. **_

Dean frowned and flinched when Roman put a hand on his shoulder. "You have to go home don't you?" Dean nodded slowly and Roman sighed. "It's okay. You have to face it, alright? I know you don't want to and she can be too much at times but you know I'm just three doors down from you and you can come over everyday still. I'm more than your best friend now Dean, don't forget that baby."

Dean turned around and he felt his eyes watering. Now he had to think about everything that happened. Him almost jumping off that building was the thought that got the tears to start flowing down his cheeks. He put his hands over his face to try and cover how much of an emotional wreck he was. Roman frowned and pulled Dean into a tight hug. "Shh.." He rocked them side to side and began to hum to soothe the teen. Dean hugged back and just listened to the Samoan hum. "It's okay. I know it hurts.."

"I feel like running away." Dean mumbled.

"I'm not going to encourage that but if you run away I'm running after your ass."

Dean chuckled softly then sniffled. "I shouldn't be fucking crying this easily."

"Nah, I'm surprised you could keep it in for so long. I would of been sobbing my ass off Dean. You're in a rough place in life right now. You've been trying to stay strong for so long and it's just starting to hurt even more now that you're becoming a man and all." Roman clenched his jaw slightly. "I wish I could fucking stop it. I would I could just take the pain away from you. I would take it myself as long as that meant you could be happy."

"I wouldn't ever want to see you like this." Dean rubbed his hands up and down Roman's back and sighed. "She didn't say what time I had to come back so..I'll go at night."

* * *

At night Roman was sitting in the middle of the bed eating a pack of skittles and watching the movie Dean put in. Dean was behind Roman playing in his hair, and by playing he was braiding it. He didn't really know how to braid but it was coming along. Just single braids. The movie had been on for around 2 hours and still had an hour left so Dean did a lot of braids already. "Why is your hair so long?"

Roman smiled and shrugged. "I have to trim it soon. It's touching my butt now." A long raven colored braid fell in front of his face and went all the way down passed his chest.

"Sorry." Dean laughed then moved the braid out of Roman's face. He finished off the braiding the hair in no time then took the hair tie off his wrist and gathered the long braids into his hands before putting it in a big bun. He then took the comb he was using and combed out Roman's baby hairs at his hairline. "There. I can't braid for shit. But I think it looks nice." Roman paused the movie and and crawled off the bed to go into the bathroom. Dean watched Roman from the bed while biting his nails.

Roman smiled in the mirror, he actually never had his hair braided in his life. It was a weird feeling. Dean got off the bed and peeked his head into the bathroom and rubbed his finger down Roman's cheek and touched his beard. Roman smiled even more and pulled Dean in front of him. "I love it. I never had my hair braided before. It just makes me see how much hair I really have."

Roman wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and rested his chin on the teen's shoulder as he looked at them in the mirror. He kissed Dean's neck then kissed his cheek. "Don't cut your hair anytime soon..Need something to grab on." Dean blushed and it was more visible than he thought it was since he was looking at himself in the mirror. His hair was growing rapidly it seemed, and the curls was just getting more unruly.

"You ever just..You look like Jason Mamoa." Dean looked back at Roman and laughed at Roman's confused face. "You knew you did. Don't you look like that."

"And you look like baby cupid." Roman pressed his lips to Dean's forehead then played with the ring on his finger. "It's about to be 11PM. I don't want your Mom knocking on my door."

Dean sighed and nodded. "Yeah..You're right. Okay." It didn't take long for Dean to get all of his belongings around Roman's house. Roman walked him to the door. When Dean stepped out into the hallway with his bag of clothes he spun back around to Roman who was standing there, leaning on the door-frame with his hands in his flannel pajama pants. "Can I have a kiss?"

"Of course you can." Roman took a hand out of his pocket and grabbed Dean's shirt to pull him in, he wanted a hot kiss but Dean just pecked him on the lips then moved back. Roman cocked a brow when Dean waved at him and walked off with his head down. Roman shook his head and followed after him. Before Dean could get to his door he was pushed up against the wall and kissed hard. He kissed back and moaned shakily. The older man stopped the kiss and laughed. "Don't ever try to walk away from me with that weak kiss shit. Got that?"

"Yes sir." Dean smiled brightly and landed one more on Roman before smacking his ass and making his get away. Roman chuckled and waved at Dean before going back into his home. When the Ohioan walked into his own home he saw his Mom watching TV in the living room. "Yo."

"You're home!" Athena ran over and hugged her son tightly. "I'm so sorry Dean. We won't talk about what happened. Can we just move on?" Dean looked down at his Mom with a blank look and shrugged slightly.

"For now. But it will come back up again and you know this. It will keep happening and soon the truth will all come back. Whatever I forgot will come back and someone has a lot of explaining to do. Wether it's you, or Dad. Someone will speak the fuck up."


	25. Chapter 25

Dean was laying up in his bed drinking a cup of water. He just got done working out some hours ago but now he was just relaxing. Tomorrow he had to go back to school which he wasn't ready for at all. Lexi hasn't texted him at all and he thought she was mad at him. His phone began to vibrate on his nightstand. He reached over and grabbed at it, answering it without looking at the name. "Hello?"

_"Hello? Hey Dean."_

Dean knocked down his cup of water and cursed. "Uh. Hey Dad. What's up? How are you?" Dean got off of the bed and pulled the sheets off. John cleared his throat and Dean frowned at the quietness. "What's wrong?"

_"I was wondering if I could see you today? I just got out the plane in Dallas. I'm about to rent a car and drive the rest of the way. But I could get a Hotel close by if I can't see you today."_ John knew Dean was smiling on the other end. He could feel it. Dean's mom wouldn't be home all day so why not spend a few hours with his Dad today. Dean hummed and tapped his fingers on his chest as he thought. Roman didn't feel comfortable with his Dad, so maybe he should tell him. Roman was his boyfriend and all.. After a long quiet thinking session with himself he spoke up.

"Yeah. I would love that. I missed you." Dean replied softly. He told his Dad the exact address and they hung up. Right after Dean sent a text to Roman, it would be wrong if he didn't tell him.

_**My Dad is coming over today.**_

_**I guess he will be meeting both of us then, huh?**_

_**You want to meet him too?**_

_**Yup.**_

_**Are you only doing this because you're worried about this all?**_

_**Gotta protect my baby.**_

Dean smiled and bit his bottom lip slightly. Roman treated him like a damn king and he was just-he loved it. Roman would listen to him all day and have the same smile for hours. Dean sighed softly. He loved that man. Not like, he was in love with him..But- like- Dean didn't know. Dean didn't know how to explain his feelings. But he did know when he took off his ring to just get in the shower he felt weird. Like he wasn't whole anymore. Like Roman wasn't with him anymore. That ring meant so much. Dean shook his head and wrote out his reply.

_**Stop being cute.**_

* * *

Dean was making some lunch for today. Just some chicken, corn, and mash-potatoes. There was a knock on his front door, like a beat type of knock. He smiled, he knew it was his Dad. He ran to the door and took a deep breath. He was so excited. Dean looked through the keyhole and saw his Dad looking around. His dirty blond hair was a curly mess like his own hair. He opened the door slowly and gray eyes landed on him. The two males just looked at each other with smiles.

John smirked. "Oh I'm sorry. You're not Dean."

"Bullshit." Dean chuckled then was pulled in for a tight hug. His smile went away as he wrapped his arms around the older man. John swayed them in the long hug and Dean's head started to hurt a bit. It felt like a memory was pushing itself back into his brain. His smile came back, he remembered the hug he gave his Dad when he broke his arm from falling off a tree when he was 8 years old. "I missed you."

"You missed me?" John held Dean tighter and rubbed his back. "That's great. 'Cause I couldn't stop thinking about you." Dean felt a bit weird but he shrugged it off. When the hug ended Dean stepped aside so his Dad could come in. When Dean closed the door behind them he instantly sent a text to Roman saying to come over in 15 minutes. John looked around then sighed. "Smells like Athena. Where is she by the way?"

Dean sighed. "She's at work. Let's not talk about her, yeah? There's some food I made for us. There's one more person coming over." Dean went into the kitchen and took out three plates. John heard a knock on the door and Dean's lips twitched into a big smile. "Could you get that?" John nodded and went to go answer the door, he was a bit annoyed because he thought it would just be himself and Dean. When he opened the he was met with Roman who looked cool-as-fucking-ever. Roman had on a tight black V-neck shirt with black basketball shorts. He shaved off his beard,trimmed his goatee, and lined his hairline. "Roman is that you!?" Dean called out from the kitchen.

Roman nodded at John then let himself in. Roman came into the kitchen and almost leaned down to kiss Dean but he just gave him a hug instead and a slight ass grab that John couldn't see. Dean smiled at how good Roman looked freshly shaved, it was the first time he's ever seen it. He didn't know which he liked better though. Roman took a plate of food and got a fork and spoon to dig in while he leaned on the counter.

John came into the kitchen with a slight frown. "Who's this guy?" His tone was a bit rude and it made Roman grin as he ate silently. "Is this the guy you stayed with?"

"That guy has a name, Dad. His name is Roman. He's a cool guy, okay?" Dean sighed softly then handed his Dad his plate. "He wanted to meet you."

"I mean, didn't you tell him that it was just a son and Dad thing? Reuniting again? I don't feel okay with him here." John didn't even feel like eating so ht put the plate down on the dining room table. Roman put his plate down too and stood up to his full height which was definitely taller than John's height. "Now I forgot why I even came."

"I thought it was just to see me." Dean mumbled. "Isn't that enough? Why else would you come to me?" Dean felt really down now. He was just excited that he would spend some time with his Dad and now his so called Dad basically only had one reason to come to see him and it didn't have nothing to do with bonding.

"No, I mean it is for you son. That's not what I meant to say. It's just he's making me uncomfortable." John pointed to Roman and Roman shook his head slowly, he couldn't believe this dude.

"How did you get his number? His Mom didn't give it to you. She hates you." Roman spoke up finally. "Yeah I know the whole story about don't ask why, I ain't gonna take that bullshit you told Dean. You've either been stalking him or you got somebody watching him. Tell us the truth."

"Us?" John looked Roman up and down and chuckled. "Excuse me? You're not my son. I don't have to explain myself to you. If Dean is okay with me being here then that's that. You can't do shit about it."

"Oh is that so?" Roman got into John's face and Dean's eyes went wide. Dean grabbed Roman's arm and pulled him back. Roman rolled his eyes when Dean pushed him back.

"Roman. He's my Dad.. I uh.. I just trust him." Dean looked down sadly and Roman just looked away. John studied them for a minute then squinted his eyes. Dean looked up into his Dad's gray eyes and smiled slightly. "So..You came to see me, just me or did you have another reason?"

"I didn't mean to say that Dean.. Here I'm just going to back to my Hotel okay? Maybe I can see you again before I leave in a few days. This is awkward." John went to the door and left without any goodbyes and that made Roman even more suspicious. Dean looked at Roman with a irritated face and Roman shrugged.

"You're just going to shrug like that? You come in here with this I don't give a fuck attitude and just act like that?"

"Dean, he started this. He didn't want me here in the first place and everything he said didn't even make sense. He still didn't say how he got your number or anything. I feel like him coming here was really bad. He thinks I'm a threat or something. When I get a bad feeling it's usually actually a bad thing. The signs I get off of him makes me uneasy." Roman put his large hands on Dean's shoulders and shook him a bit. "Am I really wrong? Huh? Think about it. your Mom hates him- though she hasn't actually told you why. She won the custody battle. You guys kept moving around, getting away from him. That makes me wonder even more. Was it just because of your mom's jobs that you guys had to keep moving. I mean it wasn't even close, it was totally different states."

Dean grunted, his head was hurting again. He closed his eyes, it was like things were trying to force them way back in his brain. " I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. He's just a really sensitive guy. I don't fucking know, Roman. Please let's stop talking about this, my head is hurting badly."

"Shit. I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to make that happen." Roman kissed Dean's forehead multiple times then his lips. "I'm such an asshole. I'm so sorry."

"No don't. It's not your fault." Dean hugged Roman tightly and sighed shakily. "But when we first hugged..It felt weird. He said he couldn't stop thinking about me and it kind of just felt weird. I don't know."

* * *

"Damn Lexi, I thought you were mad at me. You didn't text me at all." Dean smiled at the younger teen and hugged her.

Lexi laughed nervously. Everyone was looking at them with knowing eyes. Everyone thought Dean could snap at everyone moment. The school hired security guards so nothing violent would happen anymore. Seth came over and that shocked Dean greatly. He forgot all about Seth. Lexi smiled at them then put her head down. She hated the attention she was getting. "I was grounded that's why I didn't text you. Got my phone taken away. Long story but I can text you now. Gotta go bye." Lexi practically ran off and Dean shook his head in confusion. Everyone was acting all weird around him.

"Hey, Seth." Dean greeted with a small grin.

"Dude hey. Are you gonna sign that permission slip?" Seth saw Dean's eyebrows furrow so he pulled out an extra slip from his pocket. He unfolded it and handed it to the other teen. "It's a 3 day field-trip. It's a camp."

"A fucking camp?" Dean scratched the back of his head and hummed. "Eh..I don't really know."

"Dude it should be fun and it looks like you need to get away. It's not like an actual camp like you have to bring your tent. We actually will get dorms and there's normal food. Bomb fires..Juice. I don't know. Am I getting you to go yet? What I'm saying is it's just like a big house but we go outside to do camp like things but you get a nice bed to sleep in." Seth got out a pen. "I'm in charge of these field-trips. It's in our budget to go. You just gotta sign and your parents."

Dean took the pen and bit his bottom lip slightly. "Are teachers going?"

"Of course!" Seth laughed then made a quick thinking face. "The history teacher is going, gym teacher, math te-"

"I'm going." Dean signed his name to the paper then handed the pen back. He folded the slip again and put it in his whole pocket.


	26. Chapter 26

It definitely took at least two hours for Dean to actually get his Mom to sign that permission slip for the camping field-trip. If she even said no to him he would forge her signature anyway, he knew her handwriting so well he could do it in his sleep. Currently Dean was packing his bags for a whole 3 day camping trip. Roman was already **packed** so now he was just sitting on Dean's bed watching the teen. Dean finished off one bag that was filled with sleepwear and nice blankets. He even checked the weather for the full three days. He needed to be prepared. Nothing was too much. Roman laid on the bed and rolled on to his side with a slight grin. He loved just being around the Ohioan, it was comforting.

"Can we bring phones?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Nah." Roman replied. "But I know you're gonna bring some stuff anyway."

"You damn right I am. I don't even like the outdoors." Dean put a small laptop in his bag with the charger then looked around when he heard his phone vibrating. "Could you get that? Might be Lexi." Roman nodded then grabbed the phone off the end of the bed. He looked at the name and rolled his eyes. "What?" Dean caught his phone when it was tossed to him. "Oh." He answered his phone and put it on loud speaker. "What's up, Dad?"

_"Hey Dean. What are you doing?"_

"Packing for camping." Dean held up the jeans he wore for his birthday to Roman and Roman didn't hesitate to nod quickly. He wanted to see Dean in those on the trip. Fucking definitely. Dean smiled and folded them then stuffed them into the bag.

_"Camping? Where are you camping and who are you camping with exactly?"_ Roman rolled his eyes at the questioning from John then mocked him while making faces. Dean gave Roman a look and Roman just sighed softly.

"School. It's a school field-trip. Should be..Fun. I guess." Dean bit his bottom lip and packed his silk briefs that Roman got him.

_"Is that guy going?"_

"Roman?"

_"Yeah, that guy."_

"Uhhh..Yeah. He's my gym teacher, so he's going to help us on some outdoor activities." Dean looked over to Roman who looked absolutely defeated. Roman looked over and saw Dean kiss his hand and blow him a kiss . He pouted slightly then pretended to catch it in his hand. Dean laughed silently at their behavior.

_"I don't like that sound of this at all. Maybe I should tag along. Are chaperones allowed?"_

Dean looked towards Roman and saw the quick no head shake. "No..Sorry Dad." Dean didn't want his Dad going anyway. He was fucking 17. His Mom couldn't go even though she wanted to. She had to work. Thank God for that. Dean just wanted to be away and this was his big chance.

_"Well I don't think you should go then."_

"But I'm going." Dean replied back simply.

_"At least tell me where the camp is. Dean."_

The way John's tone sounded was weird. It gave Dean a shiver. Dean's eyes went wide when a memory forcefully popped into his brain. All he could see was his Dad with a crazed look in his eyes saying _just take it, Dean._

Roman saw the far away look Dean had and rolled off the bed. He crawled towards Dean and shook him slightly. Dean snapped out of it and looked down with a confused face.

_"Dean? You there? Where is the camp?"_

"I- I uh. I don't know,okay? I gotta go." Dean hung up on his Dad then turned off his phone immediately.

"What was that?" Roman wrapped his large arms around Dean and swayed him a bit. "That look you had scared the hell out of me." Dean put his head on Roman's shoulder and furrowed his brows. When he didn't say anything Roman kissed his forehead a couple of times then just randomly started to plant kisses on the rest of his face. "Don't wanna talk about it?" The teen shook his head no slowly and buried his head into Roman's neck. "Okay, let's just finish your packing. How about that?"

"Yeah. Let's do that." Dean agreed.

* * *

The next day at school Dean was dropped off by his Mom. She took him to get some breakfast from IHOP first though. When she pulled up in front of the school Dean got out the passenger seat and went to the trunk to get his luggage out. He had three big bags. He put two on both of his arms and put one around his neck. He closed the trunk then went to the driver's seat. "Well this is it." Dean forced a grin, God he was so happy to have another break from his Mom.

"I'm gonna miss you baby. I want to cry." Athena sighed and pouted slightly. "I wish I could go.."

"Yeah me too." Dean replied. "We're kind of late so I better get going." Dean smiled when his Mom kissed his cheek. "Okay. See ya. I would wave but well..My hands are kind of full." After Athena's goodbye Dean went into the big building. When Dean first stepped through the doors the school was way louder than it usually is and more busier. He looked at the walls and saw there was a poster to meet in the gym if going on the field-trip. Dean quickly made his way to the gym. He hasn't seen or texted Roman yet so he hope this was his chance to see him.

When Dean made it into the over-sized Gym it was so crowded. There was people everywhere. It had to be at least 300 people going or more. Dean looked around and couldn't spot Roman anywhere so he sighed and sat on the side of the bleachers with his luggage. To his surprise Lexi and Seth were there. "Hey guys!" He shouted a bit since the place was so loud. Lexi and Seth waved and held up their luggage excitedly.

"Hey! Quiet down!" Dean looked and saw Chris, one of his teachers speaking on a microphone. "I'll wait." Dean chuckled, and focused on the older man. "Okay so. As you know, today is our school field-trip to Camp Audobun. Since so many of you wanted to go, we're going to have to split you up into groups. So I have a list of who's going where. When I call your name and your group color stand up and get with those people." Chris eyed his list and pointed to the first name. "Dean Ambrose. Blue group."

Dean picked up his luggage and stood up. When Lexi's name was called he smiled. To make it even better Seth was called right after. They stood with each other and watched as more people came over to their group. It didn't take long for everyone in the Gym to have their own groups and assigned teachers to that group. The only problem is that the blue group didn't have an assigned teacher and where the fuck was Roman?

* * *

Dean looked at all of the traveling buses rolling in the school parking lot with squinted eyes. There was an upstairs and downstairs on the bus. He could see through a window that there was a table in the middle of 4 seats. He picked up his luggage and went to the first bus that stopped. The trunk opened on the side of the bus and he threw his bags in that had his name on it. He was the first one to get on the bus. He went up the spiral stairs and looked around. The Ohioan teen could see a long comfortable looking seat at the back so he went to it and plopped down, stretching his legs and looking out the window.

Others started to pile the bus and Dean frowned. He wanted to take out his phone and text Roman but he's sure that a teacher would try to take his phone away. Once a good amount of students were on the bus, the bus started up. The Bus Driver stood up and smiled. "Is everyone here?" Then that's when Dean realized, this was the blue group bus. There was no teacher. He turned to the back window and saw the other buses starting to move.

Then that's when it finally happened. Roman peeked up from the last step to count every student and look at his list that was on a clipboard he had. He was the teacher assigned for the blue group! Dean tried not to look so excited so he looked down. Was he fucking fanboying? God.. He heard his name come out of Roman's mouth so he looked up and saw Roman's grin. "Here." Dean waved from the back.

"That's everyone." Roman nodded to the bus driver to get this show on the road. When the bus started moving that's when Roman finally stood in the aisle. This man had the fucking audacity to look his damn best. Roman had his hair in a tight slicked back bun with a small curl on the side of his face and to top that off that stubble around his goatee Dean loved so much. And wait, there's more. To top all of that off, Roman was wearing a suit. Not just any suit though. No, no, no. The Samoan man had on a white dress shirt that showed his beautiful tattooed chest , black slacks with a black belt, and black dress shoes. The suit looked painted on.

"Jesus Christ.." Dean mumbled. Dean began to bite his nails. He almost growled when girls started to check him out. Roman found a seat and engaged in a conversation with some of the students. After an hour of the drive to the camp some students went to sleep so it was quiet on the second floor of the bus. Dean was just looking at his fingers, he was bored. He didn't know how long the ride would be. But then he felt eyes on him so he looked up and saw Roman eyeing him with a smile.

Dean waved slightly and Roman winked before turning the other way and taking out his phone. Dean felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he secretly took it out. It was a text from Roman.

_**Know how cute you look?**_

Dean smiled and sighed softly.

**_No. I don't..But do you know how fucking hot you look? I wanted to goddamn growl at some of these girls for staring at your body. That suit is like painted on._**

**_Do you want me to take it off? ;)_**

**_I would love for you to take it off..Wait. Did you just send me a winky face. Oh my God. Are we talking dirty? Is this what this is?_**

**_It can be whatever you want it to be. We have at least 2 to 3 more hours of this ride left._**

* * *

Dean got off the bus with a slight blush. Roman was really talking him up with all the flirting and semi dirty messages. He couldn't believe that Roman was all his. Dean grabbed his luggage that was placed on the grass and took a deep breath. He had to share a room with 4 other guys and he didn't know how that was going to work out. He looked at the big building and sucked in his bottom lip. The place was huge, had its own garden too. Dean went into the building and was amazing at all of the high quality stuff. Seth was right, this was amazing.

Dean walked around a bit, he was lost. He ended up in the cafeteria of the place. Way bigger than his school's. He didn't want to ask for help so he kept walking. In no time he made it to the dorm room section, he knew his room number so he looked big numbers on the doors until he got to 7. He opened it and went inside. The room had 2 bunk beds, bathroom, and was a bit spacious. There were outlets too, why the fuck couldn't they bring their phones again?

Dean picked a bottom bed and threw his luggage under it. He then sat on it, waiting for anyone else to come in. But instead, Roman came in with his own luggage. "Uh..What are you doing in here?"

"I'm sharing a room with you."

Dean looked around then furrowed his brows. "Where are you gonna sleep? There are 4 more guys coming in here."

"Well.." Roman picked the bunk bed across from Dean's and pushed his luggage under. "They're scared of you and asked to switch rooms." Dean laughed and shook his head. "I know, ridiculous right? So basically I was put in this room to watch you. The teachers and students think you're crazy. The principle asked me to keep a strict eye on you. So with that.." Roman sat on his bed and clasped his hands together. "We're rooming together for the next 3 days."


	27. Chapter 27

Roman was leading his group around outside, he was told to show them around the whole place. Now they were in the woods, he was suppose to show them where they would be having their bomb fire every night. Dean was in the back of the group looking around quickly, the woods always made him feel uncomfortable. Gave him a bit of anxiety. He looked down and saw that his shoe was untied so he bent down and tied it up. When the Ohioan teen looked back up the whole group was gone. This was like some fucked up scary movie. Okay, don't panic Ambrose. Don't panic. You're not going to die in these woods.

Dean saw two paths but of course he didn't know which way they went. He could try and go back to the Lodge cabin center but he also didn't know how to get back. He groaned and decided to take the left path while holding himself protectively.

An hour past and he didn't know where the fuck he was. He was trying to keep calm but he was getting his guards up quickly. Dean looked at the sun going down with a frown. He fucking hated that he left his phone in his room. "Son of a fucking bitch." He mumbled. On the other hand Roman finally stopped and counted everyone in the group. His eyes went wide when he didn't see Dean. He looked around then started to panic.

"Where is Dean?" Roman called out Dean's name and cursed. Lexi and Seth looked around and frowned, he was so quiet on the walk that they didn't even know that he had stopped. "Oh God. Okay. I have to find him. Roman called a teacher on his phone to escort the students back to the lodge while he went to go find Dean. Once the teacher came the Samoan male ran off back to where the two paths. He knew that Dean took the other path. It was completely almost completely dark outside now. "Fucking shit, shit!" Roman ran faster and finally got to the left path. He started to call out Dean's name as he went further into the woods.

Dean heard noises so he circled around and took out his pocket knife. He turned around and flinched, he felt a presence. He quickly spun back around and slashed the knife. He regretted immediately when he saw Roman feeling at his cheek. "Oh my God. Roman I'm so sorry." Roman wiped the blood off his cheek and pulled Dean in for a tight hug.

"What the hell happened to you." Roman's hug tightened, it turned into a bear hug. "Anything couldn't happened, Dean."

"I was uh-" Dean was overwhelmed with emotions right now. "I was uh, I bent over to tie my shoe and when I looked up you guys were gone." Dean heard crickets and looked around they could make it back it safely. Roman ended the hug and pulled out a flashlight from his back pocket. He ended the hug and grabbed the teen's hand securely.

"I'm never going to let you out of my sight again." Roman turned on the flashlight and they began to walk back to the lodge. Dean looked at Roman as they walked back silently. The cut wasn't that big but it made him feel so guilty. Roman squeezed their hands and pulled Dean closer. "Don't worry about it, you were trying to defend yourself. Although I'm lucky you didn't just break my nose like you did that Randy kid."

Dean smiled and kissed Roman on the cheek. "Wouldn't want to hurt that face. Only abuse I would do to your face is smack my dick on it."

"What the hell." Roman cackled and put his hand over his mouth to try and stop laughing but he couldn't. "Who says that dude?"

"You know who you're dating." Dean reassured." I'm Dean fucking Ambrose and I'm a weird piece of shit."

* * *

Roman entered the building with Dean at the side of him with a slight grin. The teachers sighed in relief when they saw them together. "Everything is under control." Roman announced. "He's just took the wrong path." Everyone went into the cafeteria for dinner except for Dean and Roman. They went into their shared room and decided they needed to clean up, they smelled too much like outside. Dean got into the room second and locked the door behind him. Roman stood in the middle of the room unbuttoning his white dress shirt.

"Do we have to go so soon?" Dean asked softly. Roman looked towards Dean and pulled his pants and briefs down at the same time. His fat, long, hard cock bobbed out and bounced around heavily. Roman stood up straight and rolled his shoulders. Dean blushed and looked at it with no shame, Roman had a real nice dick. He couldn't believe he was able to say that about a man.

"Why don't you get over here and please this dick?" Roman squeezed his member and arched a brow. And that's how Dean ended on on his knees with his mouth getting fucked. His lips were stretched so wide to fit Roman's cock but it felt so right. Roman held on to the top of the bunk bed as he pumped his dick into the teen's mouth slowly.

Dean was fully naked and had a deep blush on his cheeks. His brows were furrows and his saliva was oozing out the corners of his mouth and going down his chin. His cock was achingly hard as he rubbed his palm over his sensitive head. He moaned and tilted his head to the side, trying to take the older man the best he could. Roman's dick poked at his cheek before going back into the middle.

"Fuck, it's so good.." Roman panted and began to thrust his hips faster. Dean stroked his own cock while his other hand grabbed at Roman's sac. Pre-cum began to drool from his chin as the Samoan male was closer to climaxing. "Yeeahhh..That's it, Dean. That's it." He put his large hands at the back of the Ohioan's head and slammed his throbbing cock once, twice more before grunting a few times as his cum spurted in that wet cavern. Dean drunk down the cum shamelessly but he himself didn't cum yet.

Roman pulled his dick out and a few more shots of cum went on Dean's face. He bent down and kissed Dean's lips passionately before going down on him. He wrapped his pink lips around that hard cock and bobbed his head. Dean bit his knuckles to stop himself from moaning too loud. "Y-yeah..Oh fucking hell Roman."

Roman laid Dean down and sucked all over the tip and licked at the slit while he stroked the shaft roughly. Dean arched and his mouth fell open. His balls tightened and he put his hand over his mouth and muffled his scream as his load released into Roman's mouth. Roman took his mouth off and stroked Dean quickly. Cum flew on the teen's body, thick and ropey-like. "There we go." Roman whispered. "How was that for your first night?"

"Amazing, holy shit.."

"Good now let's get all cleaned up. I'm hungry."

* * *

Dean sighed as he sat at the table next to Seth and his girlfriend. They were already eating dinner but Dean wasn't because the damn line was too long so he just waited. To his surprise Lexi came over with two trays of food. She sat one down in front of Dean then pinched his cheek. "Got you a tray since the line was too long. I didn't know what you exactly liked so I got something of everything for you and even two fucking drinks. So yeah. Be grateful motherfucker."

"Oh, Lexi, baby. I'm so fucking grateful. C'mere." Dean pulled Lexi down and gave her a rough hug. He messed up her hair and she screamed and laughed. "Showing my love for you getting my some fucking food. Thank you kiddo." Dean rubbed her back and let go of her. The whole time Roman was watching with a frown, he couldn't believe he was actually getting jealous. No never mind he could. The fact that he knew Dean already kissed her and did other things with her made him mad still. He wanted to push Lexi away but she was a good student. Jesus, Roman had it bad.

Seth smirked at the scene. "Lexi has a crushhh." He said in a sing-song voice. Lexi flipped Seth off and sat at the table finally. She did have a crush but like Dean said he just wanted to be friends and she was cool with that. Didn't mean she couldn't like him.

Dean didn't hear what they were saying he was too busy inhaling his food. When he was done he went into the lunch line and got a bit piece of pie before coming back to the table and inhaling that as well. Seth, Lexi, and Tanya just watched him eat everything so easily.

"How the fuck are you not a little fat kid yet?" Seth questioned with curious eyes.

"High metabolism." Dean's cheeks were filled with blueberry pie. He looked like a chipmunk. Dean looked back and saw that Roman wasn't in the cafeteria anymore. He swallowed and hummed. Maybe he was going to bed. Dean finished up his pie then threw away his tray. "I'm gonna call it a night guys."

When Dean made it into his room he saw Roman laying on his bed on his phone. "Hi. You turned in early." Roman grunted and Dean was taken back. "That's not how you usually greet me. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Roman stop it." Dean closed the door behind him and crawled into bed with the older man. Roman rolled on his side away from Dean and ignored him. "What the hell is the matter with you?" Dean took Roman's phone away and crawled on top of him. "You're gonna talk to me right fucking now."

"Go talk to Lexi."

Dean's mouth opened but then it closed. "Why would I..Please do not tell me you were jealous." Roman didn't say anything so Dean rolled his eyes. "I don't like her that way. I'm in a relationship with you and I'm happy. Come on now, tiger."

"Sorry. But I know you did things with her and I just-"

"You just what? I'm not going anywhere." Dean assured. He kissed Roman's worries away and hugged him tightly. "If I could I would just sit by you and hug you and kiss you. But I can't."

"I know but- I just. I feel like you're just gonna leave me at times. You're still young and you can do whatever you want."

Dean cocked a brow and laughed. "Are you serious? You're still young too and can just leave me and get married to some girl. Have some kids..Forget about me."

"No no no..I don't wanna." Roman pouted and Dean has never seen a 29 year old man look cuter before. They kissed a few times slowly. "I could never forget about you, Cheeks." They rubbed their noses together and nudged them slightly.

Dean buried his head into Roman's neck and pulled the covers on top of their bodies. He kissed at it and smiled against the warm skin. Roman held Dean tightly and rubbed his back slowly. He kissed the side of the teen's head a few times and smiled. "Goodnight."


	28. Chapter 28

"Mmm..Oh God.." Dean panted onto Roman's neck as the older man stroked his morning wood firmly. Roman kissed Dean's forehead a few times before cupping his chin and kissing him on the lips. Their tongues swirled around each other slowly, taking their sweet time with each other. They still had some time to kill before breakfast started. The teen saw the other's dick sticking straight up, completely hard and needed to be pleased. He pulled Roman's pajama pants down along with his briefs then stopped the kiss. "I have an idea. We don't have that much time to kill."

"What is it baby?" Roman was about to sit up but Dean pushed him back down. He sat up himself and began to strip of all of his clothing. Roman watched with hungry eyes and parted lips. He then followed suit and stripped of his annoying clothing items as well. Once they were both fully naked Dean sat on the Samoan's chest, faced away. Instantly Roman knew what this was. He let his large hands grab at the Ohioan's hips to pull him closer. "I got it, I got it.."

Dean's face was flushed when he saw his dick hanging over Roman's mouth. He lulled his head back when it went into that hot, wet mouth. "Shit, yeah." He moaned softly then leaned over so he could attend to Roman's cock. There was no wasted time, he put his mouth on the tip and suckled. Their moans only made tingles shoot up and down their hard rods as they pleasured each other.

Roman stopped moving when Dean started to fuck his mouth, moving his hips up and down to take over the speed. Instead Roman began leaving hard smacks on Dean's plump ass cheeks. Dean gasped and stopped all of his movements for a second before groaning and spreading his legs wider as he started to pump his dick into the older man's mouth faster than before.

Pre-cum made it's way out the sides of Roman's mouth as Dean came closer to his release. He rubbed the Ohioan's back as his own muffled moans grew louder. He let his hands rub up and down the nice pink hand printed ass in front of him slowly. Dean felt Roman's dick throbbing in his mouth so he released it and began sucking on his sac. He whimpered and tense a few seconds later. His hips stuttered a few times then just stopped all together. A loud muffled "mmm" moan came from him as his seed filled the other's mouth.

Roman furrowed his brows and swallowed the salty-sweet cum down with no hesitation. Dean took his dick out of the older man's mouth then got back to work. Sucking,licking, and stroking the nice hard cock in front of him. Roman arched and gripped at the sheets. God Dean was getting so much better at this. "That's it, that's it,Dean. Shit, I'm gonna cum."

Dean somehow managed to fit almost all of Roman's length into his mouth. It's what got Roman, it fucking made him let out a slightly high pitched moan as his climax hit. His toes curled when his cum began filling the teen's mouth. Sweet, thick spurts of his juices going down Dean's throat smoothly.

After swallowing Dean took his mouth off of Roman's softening length and wiped his mouth. He moved and laid back on Roman. Roman put his strong arms around Dean's slender waist and held him tightly. He kissed his cheek and hummed in satisfaction. "Ready for breakfast?"

* * *

Dean stretched his arms as he walked down the hallway. He took a nice hot shower and took his damn sweet time too. Roman had took his shower first and hurried to the cafeteria, there were activities to be done after breakfast which Dean wasn't really looking forward too.

When Dean made it into the cafeteria he looked around, it was already loud. He got into the breakfast line and filled his tray with chocolate chip waffles, bacon, pineapples, and french toast. He was about to get some coffee but his principle Paul shook his head. "No coffee for the students."

"Why? I'm not 13."

"Coffee is bad for you." Paul smiled and poured himself a cup.

"Uhh..Yeah okay." Dean watched as Paul drunk his coffee. He rolled his eyes and got a mug. He poured some coffee inside of it then put cream and sugar in it. When Paul looked at him his face turned red. Dean shrugged and gulped it down quickly. "What?"

"I said no Coffee."

"I wanted some, so I was gonna get some." Dean poured himself another cup and added more cream and sugar. He put it on his tray then was about to go sit by Lexi,Tanya, and Seth but he was stopped. Paul looked so angry. "Why are you so angry? It's too early for this man."

"That's it. You're banned from morning activities!" Paul was making a scene. Some students stopped talking and looked over at him. Roman got up from his table and came over immediately.

"Whoa, hey, hey. What's going on?" Roman saw Dean looking mildly irritated but Paul looked as if his head was going to explode.

"Mr. Ambrose here went against my rules. No students can have coffee so I banned him from morning activities." Paul watched Dean chew a piece of bacon then sip some of his coffee with an angry stare. Roman almost rolled his eyes, was he really getting this mad over some fucking coffee? Dean was 17 get over it.

"Uhh, alright. See, I get your point and all. Your rules, Mr. Levesque. But we need him for our activities today or we can't do it. Our group would be an odd count if he couldn't join." What Roman said was total bullshit but Paul sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

"You're right. Just keep a eye on him will ya?" Paul shook his head and walked off. Roman eyed Dean and sucked in his lips, he was trying not to laugh but he started too. Dean smiled and put his mug down.

"I don't even like coffee." Dean cackled and poured it out. "I just don't like that guy."

* * *

Dean smirked as he sat outside in the grass by Lexi and Seth. Seth was watching his girlfriend demonstrate how to use a bow and arrow for their first activity. He was eye fucking her to no extent. "Be careful baby!" Tanya looked over to Seth then winked before she pulled the arrow back and let go. It shot a perfect line into the dart paper that was attached to a tree.

Roman smiled at the perfect shot. "Sweet." He looked over to all of his students and held up two bows. "Come on, let's do this guys." Everyone got up and took some bows and arrows. They found a place to set up their dart paper and began to shoot their arrows. Roman watched around to see if anyone needed help. His eyes looked towards Dean who pulled his arrow back slowly with a serious look to his features. The ring on his finger shined bright in the sunlight, it almost blinded Roman. Dean felt eyes on him so he looked winked at the older man. He shot the arrow and hit it on the middle dot on his dart paper.

Lexi came over and jumped on Dean's back. Dean dropped his bow and was about to throw whoever's body off him but he heard giggles and smiled. He held Lexi tightly and ran around with her. After the piggy back ride Seth decided he wanted one so he jumped on Dean's back but Dean threw him off.

"What? Come on. You gave her one." Seth tried to look serious but he started to cackle. Dean threw his head back and laughed, he couldn't believe he was actually having fun. Seth held out his hand and Dean took it, thinking he was helping the other teen up but instead he was pulled down into the grass. The Ohioan grunted as they rolled around and put each other in submissions.

"What the fuck is this, you little shit!" Dean pulled Seth's leg back so far and stretched it the wrong way until he tapped in the grass. Dean let go and stood up with a proud smile. "I am the motherfucking champion dude. No rematch."

Seth chuckled and rolled on his back."Fuck you and help me up." He was lifted easily. Lexi just watched with wide eyes. "What?"

"I thought you guys were going to start literally fighting."

"He would never hurt me 'cause I'm a bit too fuckin' awesome Lexi."

Dean put his hands on his hips and laughed to himself. "I just don't hit people. I'm not actually crazy like everyone is saying. I'm pretty cool at least I like to think."

"You are and pretty hot too." Lexi batted her eyes and Dean shook his head and smiled.

"You wanna wrestle me too?" Dean got Lexi down into the grass and Seth was pulled down too. Roman watched with confused eyes, he didn't even know what was going on. But he was happy Dean was having fun.

* * *

At night Dean was in his room in his pajamas. He took another nice shower after he ate then decided just to relax with his laptop. Roman came into the room with a grin. "Hey, come on. There's one more activity for the night and I would really love for you to be there."

"What is it?" Dean sat up in bed and closed his laptop.

"A bomb fire." Roman smiled when Dean smiled excitedly. "First time? Come on." Dean got up and put his hair in a tiny bun and put on his converse. Roman grabbed the maroon zip-up hoodie he bought him and tossed it. "It's a bit chilly."

When Dean was ready to go Roman slapped his ass as they left out the dorm. Dean smiled and slapped Roman's hands away. They were the only ones in the hallway currently, the only ones still in the building actually. Everyone was already outside at the bomb fire. Roman hugged Dean from the back as they walked down the hall. "Romannnn.."

"Relax. No one is here. I came to get you because the teachers don't want you in here by yourself." Roman buried his head into Dean's neck and breathed in his scent. Dean blushed a little and had butterflies in his stomach. He stopped walking and turned to Roman to plant a few kisses on his lips.

"Keep your hands off when we leave out." At that Roman practically whined. "Roman don't give me a pout. Rules."

"Fine. I know. But damn.." Roman let his hands cup Dean's plump ass and squeeze. He slapped each one and smiled when his saw Dean's face flush even more. "Okay. I'm done. Promise." It didn't take long for them to get to the bomb fire. Everyone was either talking or singing songs. Dean sat on a log by Seth. Roman sat two logs away and was passing around a bag full of marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate. The fire was big and the heat felt good.

When Dean got a bag he took out some s'mores for himself. Lexi took Dean's marshmallows and went closer to the fire with Seth to toast them up. Dean looked over and saw Summer, he didn't even know she came. He saw how sad she looked and he honestly felt horrible inside for her. Just by the look of her face she was going through a lot.

Lexi came back and put the marshmallows on Dean's chocolate before closing the crackers together. "Here."

"Thanks." Dean bit into one and got a bit of chocolate on his finger so he sucked it on it and hummed at the taste. He saw Roman eyeing him subtly. Dean laughed silently and shook his head. Around an hour past and everyone was literally singing along with each other and Dean had a weird scrunched up face. Everyone was off key and laughing at the same time. He didn't even sing along he just watched.

Dean looked to Roman and Roman looked away shyly. He kept getting caught staring. Dean eyed Mr. Levesque and got up. He went over to him and leaned down to whisper into his ear. "I have to use the bathroom." Paul sighed and got Roman's attention. Roman came over with raised brows.

"He has to use the bathroom."

"Oh, yeah okay. Sure." Roman grabbed the keys and lead the way. It was pitch black out so he took out a flashlight and the two males walked away from the bomb fire. Once they were a ways away Dean held the Samoan's hand. When they got into the lodge building and walked down to their dorm it was quiet. But once they got inside Dean jumped up and wrapped his arms and legs around Roman.

"D-" Roman was shut up by a deep kiss. Roman dropped his flashlight and keys to kiss back. He cupped Dean's cheeks and tilted his head into the kiss. Their tongues met and sent a shock of electricity down their spines. The kiss ended and Dean rubbed their noses together then nudged them together. "Oh God, I don't know why I can't stop looking at you or touching you tonight. I'm sorry."

"Shh.." Dean left two wet tender kisses on the other's lips then sucked on his bottom lip. "We don't have that much time to make-out." Roman pushed the teen's back against the wall. He slapped his hand against the wall and eyed the blown blue-gray eyes in front of him.

Dean's tongue came out and slowly licked at Roman's lips. Roman groaned softly at that. He got another hot lick his cheek. Enough games now. He captured the Ohioan's tongue and sucked it into his mouth. His hips moved, dry humping Dean shamelessly. One of Dean's hand moved down to rest on the older man's back while he bounced slightly from the thrust and moaned.

The kiss stopped and Dean lulled his head back as their thrust became faster and faster. Their hard dicks rubbing against each other through their annoying fabrics. "Yes, yes, yes..Don't stop." Dean whimpered and Roman let out shaky pants. "We can't cum like this R-Roman."

"Fuck, I know, Cheeks. Here." Roman walked them to the bathroom and opened the door. He put Dean down and pulled his pajama pants along with his briefs down. Dean grabbed his cock and aimed it into the toilet. He stroked himself quickly and threw his head back. Roman watched with parted lips then hurried and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled them down with his briefs and came over to stroke his dick too.

Dean pulled Roman closer and kissed him hard as he came into the toilet bowl with a few muffled grunts. Roman was only a minute behind. He came with a soft groan, milking himself completely. After the two males just stared at each other, panting. "We gotta get back."

When Roman and Dean made it back to the bomb fire they kept to themselves. Roman joined in with the students and sung some songs with them. Dean sighed when Lexi nudged him to sing along. He sung along and pulled his hood over his head when it started to get a bit more chillier.

Then the greatest thing happened. It began to rain down hard. Girls started screaming because of their hair and hurried to get up so they could run to the lodge. Dean was so ready to go inside. He got a flashlight that someone left and used it to walk to the lodge quickly. Thunder boomed and there were more screams. Once everyone was inside they went to their dorms.

When Dean walked into his shared dorm Roman was already in his bed, stripped out of all of his clothes under the covers. He was sat up on Dean's laptop. Dean locked the door behind him and stripped of his clothes too. "What are you doing?" He climbed into bed and lifted up the sheets to get under. he sat in Roman's lap and saw him looking at movies to watch.

"Could I ask you something?" Roman's voice was almost a whisper.

"Yeah, anything." Dean looked into Roman's eyes and smiled.

"You still down for trying anything right?"

"Sexually?"

"Yeah."

"Of course." Dean nodded slowly.

"Good." Roman searched for the movies again and Dean just gave him a weird look.

"Good what? Like, are you trying to fuck me?"

"No no, we're not ready for that. We have to talk about that though." Roman licked his lips then kissed the teen, a small peck.

"I'm just scared that it won't fit." Dean flushed badly. "But I definitely do think we should wait. Not actually plan it though because that's not right. It happens when it happens."

"Yeah. I would never want to plan my first time with someone. But I guess it's different now because well, you're a guy and you don't have pussy so it's like..I have no knowledge obviously. I'm going to actually have to look this stuff up." Roman laughed and put his hand over his face. "This is all so new."

"It's okay. You just cant push in without breaking me in." Dean batted his eyes and cocked a brow. "Why am I the girl of this relationship?"

"You're not." Roman reassured. "No one is a girl. We're both pretty masculine, Dean."

"So you're saying I could just fuck you if I wanted to one day?" Dean smirked when Roman blushed.

"Yes." The Samoan male mumbled. "I would. Whatever I do to you, you can do to me. That's fair." Dean smiled excitedly and turned around. After they decided on a movie it didn't take long for Dean to actually fall asleep on it. Roman heard soft snores and smiled. He turned off the whole laptop and sat it on the floor. The rain was coming down even hard and thunder was booming every minute. There was probably gonna be no outdoor activities tomorrow.

Roman laid back completely and adjusted Dean on top of him. He reached out to the window and pushed it open so he could fall asleep listening to it pour down. Just when Roman was dozing off he heard a grunt from the teen. So he looked down at him and frowned. Dean was shaking and his hands were balled up. "Relax..I'm here. Shh.." Roman rubbed the Ohioan's back until he stopped shaking. He's never seen that happen before. He kissed Dean's neck and hugged him tightly. "Goodnight."


	29. Chapter 29

Dean opened his eyes when he heard a loud boom of thunder. He rubbed at his eyes and made a whiny sound, he wasn't ready to get up but that stupid storm was still going on. He noticed he wasn't on Roman's warm body anymore, the older man wasn't even in the room. Dean pouted slightly and crawled off the bed. It was still dark and gloomy outside, there would be so damn sun today, that's for sure. He took a quick shower then decided to just wear another pair of pajamas, he didn't feel like wearing jeans or a regular shirt at all.

Dean eyed his hair and hummed, he still didn't know if he wanted a haircut or not. The length of his hair was now exactly above his shoulders. He put it in a low bun then finally left the room. It was quiet, very quiet as he walked down the hallways. He knew it was early but how early was it for no students to be this quiet. When Dean got into the cafeteria he saw that no one was actually there. "What the fuck.."

"Dean?"

Dean looked over and saw Roman setting up food with a apron and a hairnet on. "Uhh..I thought it was breakfast time. I'm gonna go back to the dorm."

"You don't have to." Roman smiled and held up another hairnet. "You can help me and some of the other teachers serve breakfast today." Dean smiled and nodded. He would love to help. It didn't take long for him to be making assorted muffins with Chris, his coolest teacher. He loved talking to him whenever he got the chance. Chris literally didn't care about a lot, how he became a teacher, Dean didn't fucking know.

"So kid, why do people think you're crazy? If it's just because of that little fight you had with Randy then that's really stupid. That asshole deserved it." Chris took some muffins out of the oven and put them next to the 10th bath on the counter next to the stove top.

"I guess and I also turned down Summer and called her a whore and-" Dean shrugged. "I just don't care, actually. None if this is new to me. Where I've been and where I came from and all that I have been through, this school ain't got nothing on it." Dean placed 40 muffins on a large tray and pushed it to the serving window so Roman could grab it set it up with the rest of the breakfast.

"Right, I get that. Sometimes you're just surrounded by idiots." Chris smiled then eyed Dean's finger. "Hey that's a bad-ass ring. Where'd you get it?" Dean's movements stuttered until he stopped to look at his finger.

"My mom bought it for me." Dean replied simply.

"Wow, that's nice. You must be the only son." Chris laughed when Dean nodded quickly with a cackle. "Yup, because she would not get you something that nice if she had four other kids."

"Right." Dean agreed. After all of breakfast was Ready Dean stayed in the kitchen to clean dishes. Roman came into the kitchen and took off his hairnet with a sigh. He patted Dean's ass and smiled when the teen grinned. "Watch yourself, cowboy."

"This totally took less time with you helping. Believe it or not the other teachers are lazy. I only agreed because they don't cook fast enough." Roman scratched at his stubble then leaned on an empty counter. "So how are you doin' this fine morning?"

"I'm actually good." Dean smiled then turned off the faucet. "Helping was fun. Yesterday was fun. This whole field-trip was just..Fun." Dean leaned into Roman a bit. "Being with you is fun too, funnest part." He took off his hairnet then took down his small bun. "I'm gonna go ahead and find my table and wait for Lexi and Seth and Tanya to come to the cafeteria, okay?" Roman nodded and Dean looked around before pulling the older man down by the collar of his shirt and kissing him on the lips tenderly a few times. "Mmm..You taste like cherries."

* * *

Eventually the rain completely stopped and the sun came out. What kind of fucking winter was this anyway? Texarkana was so weird but Dean honestly loved it now. He was in his dorm putting on some real clothes. The blue group was about to go fishing and eat them for dinner tonight. He never really fished before but he got the concept of it.

After he was done getting ready he made his way out of the lodge. When he stepped outside he was handed a fishing rod by Lexi. Dolph was in their group but he was mostly quiet on this whole trip. Dean was surprised by that, the bleached blond teen actually looked down while he held the bucket of bait. Dean walked over to Dolph and eyed him for a moment then pursed his lips. "What's got you so down dude?"

"Oh me?" Dolph looked at Dean with raised eyebrows and forced a smile. "I'm perfectly fine. Having the best time of my life right now."

"Bullshit. What's up?" Dean and Dolph walked together, following the rest of the group and Roman to the big boat. It took a lot of pushing but right before Dean stepped on the boat he tensed. Dolph told him something that had his ears ringing. "You got Summer pregnant?" He whispered with a hiss. A memory of Summer popped in his head when she was looking down at the bonfire. "Oh my God. Dude how?" The Ohioan put his equipment on the boat then pulled Dolph aside. "When was this?"

"Over Christmas break and now she says she's pregnant and I just-" Dolph shook his head. "I'm not ready to be a father. We're not even together it was just a one time fuck."

"Do you know if she's sure?" Dean tapped his foot then looked over to see Summer just eyeing the water blankly as she sat on a chair inside the boat.

"She just said she is late on her period and she thinks she's pregnant. She hasn't actually took a test but she was freaking out, we didn't actually use a condom. We used the pull-out method. And I know that's super fucking stupid but I don't know what came over us."

Dean thought for a moment then hummed. "Listen, there is a 50% chance she is and there is a 50% she isn't. She could miss her period from hormonal things or whatever. She's a teenager everything is not the same for her period. It could change at anytime. Once my cousin didn't have hers for 2 months when she was 16. Summer could have a hormonal imbalance. But. If she is pregnant..You have to be there for that baby, do you hear me? You cannot let a baby not grow up with his father because-" Dean was about to say because it would end up like him but he stopped himself. Dolph didn't need to know all of that. "Because babies need their father. You would be a great dad, okay? Whatever happens, happens. Just roll with it and try not to be negative because there are a lot of positives, okay?"

Dolph smiled, a real smile then nodded. "Okay. Thanks man." He pulled Dean in for a tight hug and Dean patted his back then nudged him off. He nodded towards the boat where everyone was waiting. "Yeah, okay. Let's go fishing." Roman drove the boat into the middle of the lake after they stayed in the same place for a while. They hit a bump and Lexi lost her balance and fell into the water. Dean curse and dropped his rod and jumped in after her. Roman cursed and was about to jump in until Dean lifted Lexi over his shoulders and settled her onto the boat then got in right after.

"Fuck, Lex, Lexi!" Dean pumped at her chest then smiled when she coughed up some water. "Lexi, welcome back." Dean moved some of her hair from her face and sat her up. "Are you okay?" Lexi nodded slowly but she was in awe. She looked into Dean's eyes with a different look. Of course she liked him but now..He saved her. She felt so many emotions at once so she looked away. "Just sit here, kiddo. You're shaking. That water was freezing." Dean put a blanket around her and used his hair tie to put Lexi's hair in a high ponytail. "No more fishing for you."

"Is she alright?" Roman asked. Dean nodded then smiled.

"She's fine."

* * *

After catching a lot of fish Dean took another shower. This day was swirled with different events already. Dean came out the bathroom and Roman quickly closed his laptop, actually slammed it. Dean cocked a brow when he saw a deep blush on the Samoan's cheeks. "What are you doing, watching porn? You know I don't care for that."

"Not exactly porn.."Roman sighed shakily. "I was just looking up some things.."

"About?" Dean came over and plopped on the bed next to Roman. "C'mon. Show, show." Roman opened the laptop back and looked away as Dean eyed the screen. It was just a bunch of words, he thought it would be pictures or videos. He leaned in and began to read. As the teen kept reading his eyes kept getting wider and a blushed formed on his cheeks. "Oh. Oh, holy shit. Wow."

"Yeah..I was just- I don't know." Roman was about to close the site he was on but Dean slapped his hand away.

"You wanna rim me?" Dean rested his elbow on his thigh while his hand rested on his cheek. "We can do that." Dean shrugged, trying to stay calm. "Hey look at me. Why so shy?"

"I don't know it's weird. Looking up about how to please another man is just..Fucking weird. But I don't know shit." Roman groaned and put his hands on his face. "This is hard. It's like a never ending assignment."

Dean cackled then kissed Roman's shoulder. "Hey you know my body pretty well. You learn what I like easily. I would tell you if I didn't like it. You know I will." Dean took Roman's hands off his face and kissed them. "I'll do all the little extra shit I see here." Roman groaned again and Dean couldn't hold back his laughter. "Okay no seriously. It will be fine. We can try this. But obviously not now."

"This was embarrassing." Roman mumbled.

"Was not. You just wanna explore with me." Dean plopped into Roman's lap then kissed his soft pink lips. "I would be a little fucking pissed if you didn't explore me more. We can't just keep sucking each other's dicks and jacking each other off. You and me-" Dean pointed to the both of them in a fast motion. "We're going to be together, for a long time."

"And what makes you so sure? What if one of us just snaps out and leaves?" Roman frowned at that, because it could happen. They haven't had any type if big fights so who knew what could happen.

"I won't let that happen and you won't either. Don't talk like that to me." Dean pouted slightly and Roman kissed the pout right away. "I like what we have going..I know it's still weird that we're two guys but we can make this work. Maybe some days I'll wear a skirt for you and lift it up and say surprise! Here's my dick. I don't know."

"What the fuck, Dean." Roman cackled and threw his head back, Dean could make any sad situation better instantly. Everyone needed someone like Dean in their life. After Roman finally stopped laughing he nudged his nose against the Ohioan's. "You knowwww, Valentines day is coming up."

"Yeah. Are you planning something?" Dean smiled cutely, showing off his two deep dimples. "Because if you are you shouldn't. For some reason I'm always sick on Valentines Day is so is my Mom."

"That's a curse. To be honest, I didn't really have anything planned because usually I would buy some flowers but that just seems wrong now." Roman furrowed his brows. "You don't even like flowers anyway and that's so corny. Worked on girls though."

"You can buy me food and like a lot of fuckin' snickers. I don't know. I don't really care as long as you're still with me and I get a good morning text. That little thing could last me a whole week, smiling." Dean played with Roman's fingers then looked into his smokey gray eyes for a second before looking back at his fingers. "Anything you do makes me happy so, it doesn't matter."

"You're so cute." Roman whispered. "I put you through so much emotional crap before we were officially together."

"Mmm..No you didn't. It's okay. I just never wanted someone so much, same with you. It's just-weird is the only word I can come up with. And I'm also sorry for you having to deal with my break downs and my emotional days..and I'm sorry that you're still dealing with it." Dean frowned suddenly and Roman swear his world fell.

"Don't frown." Roman nudged his nose against Dean's cheek and rubbed it there slowly. "I'm trying to piece you back together and I like doing it..You're mine. And it's my job, as a boyfriend, and as a damn man to help what's mine." Roman wrapped his arms around Dean and planted kisses all over his face. "I love taking care of you. Because you do the same right back and I never had that before. It's- it's amazing. You're amazing and I wouldn't have it any other way, Cheeks."

* * *

_**A/N: There will be a part 2 to this chapter. **_


	30. Chapter 30

After Dean and Roman's chill time in their dorm they headed out to the cafeteria. Dinner was almost prepared so all the students were just waiting at their tables with their group of friends. Dean went over to his people, Lexi, Seth, and Tanya while Roman went over to the table where all the teachers sat at. Dean smiled at the smell of fish, he hasn't had any in quite a while.

Lexi tapped her foot on the floor quickly and her fingers on the table nervously. She eyed Dean who seem to be daydreaming about something that was obviously happy thoughts because his dimples were out while he smiled like a small child who just got a piece of candy. "Hey Dean?" The older teen didn't answer right away so she put her hand on top of his and squeezed slightly. Dean on reflex squeezed back then looked at Lexi. "I wanted to thank you for saving me today. I can't swim for shit and..Yeah. Thanks, you're amazing."

"Ah, it was nothing, Lex. Just don't die on me okay sweetheart?" Dean tapped her hand a few times then separated them. Lexi eyed the ring on his finger with curiosity and Dean saw her looking at it as well. Shit. Why was everyone suddenly noticing something so small? "Got this ring from my mom." He said quickly.

"Wow. It looks really expensive. I love neon blood opal rings." Lexi touched the ring and Dean felt weird about lying about who gave him the ring. He didn't really lie and when he did it just felt wrong. Really wrong. 1 lie was cool but this was his second lie in one day. But this was all for his relationship with Roman, so it was worth it.

"Yeah. I don't really know how much it costs but it's a beaut." Dean wiggled his fingers and smiled. Before she could ask anymore questions he saw that the line was starting up at the serving table. He quickly got up and went in line. He was so hungry. As Dean grabbed his tray and put some food on his plate he bit his bottom lip. He heard Dolph talking to Roman not too far away.

"Wow so they just made you be his roommate? What's it like having to share with a student and not have your own space for 3 damn days bro." Dolph put some grilled fish on his tray and looked up at the Samoan male. "Isn't that..Hard?"

"Uh." Roman chuckled. "Nah. He stays out of my space, I stay out of his. Simple." He put some broccoli on his tray along with two pieces of fish. "As you know, he's not crazy. Only a few people knows he's not. He's just, he's a good guy and he deserves a lot, a lot of good things, not shit things others give him. Ya know?"

"Yeah. I get it. He's been saving people ass around here. Even gave me advice and no one wants to even look his way." Dolph sighed softly. Dean blinked a few times as the conversation ended. He finished stacking his tray with random foods then went back to his table. After about 5 minutes at the table Seth began to talk about the upcoming Prom their school was going to have.

"Babe, come on. Last year we didn't go because you were supposedly sick. Now you don't want to go because you had to watch your cat? Who says that? I think you just don't wanna go because you have insecurities." Seth bit into his apple and shook his head.

"I am not insecure, Seth. Shut up." Tanya snatched Seth's apple away from him and made him pout. "I just simply do not want to go. Why should I anyway? Everyone will look at me and be prettier than m-"

"Ah-HA!" Seth pointed at Tanya and wagged his finger. "There it goes. You're fucking insecure and you look beautiful always. What's your problem, huh? Why do you care about everyone else? You're grade A material sweetheart, c'mon." Seth looked at Dean who was chowing down his food. "Dean? Doesn't Tanya look beautiful always?"

Dean looked up and swallowed his food. "Yeah. She always does. Why?" Tanya blushed and rolled her eyes. "Just speakin' the obvious truth sweetheart." Lexi frowned at that, she was actually jealous that Dean just called Tanya beautiful. She wanted to be called beautiful too.

"Tanya." Lexi started. "You're beautiful. More prettier than me anyways."

"Lexi you're pretty too." Dean replied with a mouthful of food.

"Just pretty?" Lexi batted her lashes a bit. Why was she acting like this?

Dean chuckled to himself and never replied back. He knew she liked him but he doesn't need to say anything that would make her think he wanted something more from her. He's been through this too much. Lexi sighed, at least him smiling was a good thing.

* * *

After dinner all of the students were told to get some extra clothing for the inside pool they were gonna go to. Dean was damn excited, he was told there would be a pool. He was waiting for it. When he was all ready and set he came out of his dorm bathroom and saw Roman just in a pair of basket ball shorts. "Hi handsome."

"Hi yourself." Roman replied back with a sweet smile. "Ready for a bit of fun before we have to leave tonight?"

"Definitely." Dean said with no hesitation. He was a bit sad that this was their last day here. He had a lot of fun. In no time Dean was doing cannonballs into the pool. All the students and teachers were having fun. Lexi decided to stay in 5FT and 3FT. She didn't want any accidents. Dean was all the way in 12FT with Seth, Dolph, Roman, and some other guys. They were smacking a big volleyball around. Dean backed up and bumped into Roman as he caught the volleyball. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Dean." Roman moved but before he moved he grabbed Dean's ass under water and swam away. Dean eyed Roman for a moment then threw the volleyball up and smacked it with his palm towards Seth. They played and played until Dean noticed Lexi not in the water anymore. She was just sitting on the tiled floor looking ahead. He swam towards where she was sitting and tapped her small toes.

"Hi." Dean smiled when Lexi moved her feet away. "What's up? This is our last day, why aren't you in the water and having fun?"

"Well..It's kind of boring. I can't swim anyway. It feels like I'm just soaking in a tub."

"Bullshit." Dean grabbed Lexi's hands and pulled her in the water. Lexi screamed and Dean lifted her up on his shoulders like she didn't weigh anything. Lexi cursed at the sudden height but then held on as Dean went into the deep end of the pool.

"Dean please don't drop me."

"I'm not." Dean nodded at Seth and Seth grabbed Tanya and lifted her onto his shoulders. The four played around with the volleyball again and Lexi knocked Tanya off Seth's shoulders on accident but Tanya pulled her down. The two fell into the water and Dean waited for a moment. Lexi couldn't swim yeah but she was a fighter. In around 10 seconds Lexi popped her head back up and looked at Dean with wide eyes.

"I'm fucking floating! Dean I'm floating!"

"Yeah, yeah you are kiddo. Swim to me?" Dean held out his arms and Lexi frowned a bit but then tried. Her feet flailed under water but she began to move closer and closer. "Yeah! See you had this. I can help you swim more, it's not that h-" He was interrupted by the younger teen kissing him. He was pure in shock so it lasted for almost a minute.

Lexi pulled away and smiled at the shocked look Dean had. "Thanks." She whispered right before she got out of the pool. Dean looked over to Roman and saw the look he had, it was pure anger. It made him shiver. The Samoan male then looked away, his jaw was clenched. Dean heard Seth doing cat calls.

"U-uh."

"Alright guys. Time to get ready to go." Paul announced. "The buses are here." Dean got out of the water quickly and followed Roman back to their dorm. He's never seen Roman look so angry before. When the two males were in their dorm Roman just went into the bathroom to wash himself up. The Ohioan was going to follow but the door was shut in his face then locked.

"Fuck, I'm in so much trouble.." Dean mumbled.

* * *

After Dean put his luggage in the bus's trunk he got in. He saw Roman stay in the bottom section so he did to. He went all the way to the back seat and sunk down a bit. It was good that it was night time now, no one could see him in the back there were no lights on inside of the bus. After around two hours on the bus and everyone on the bottom section fast sleep Dean took out his phone and quickly sent a text to Roman.

_**Please talk to me. I can explain.**_

Roman felt his phone vibrate so he took it out and read the text with a blank look. Was Dean serious? He just fucking kissed Lexi. He might as well fuck her.

_**Nah.**_

**_Tiger, please. I didn't kiss her._**

**_Bullshit. I saw it, alright? I'm not blind and you have no right to call me that nickname now. Just stop. If you wanted her you could of left me._**

**_I don't want her dammit, I told you I didn't. I didn't fucking kiss her. I didn't even move, she just came up to me and kissed me. She's my friend but apparently she likes me. I don't encourage it._**

**_You don't encourage it huh? _**Roman rolled his eyes when he heard thunder boom. Of course it would start to storm. _**I don't believe this at all.**_

_**Why don't you believe it? You still think I fucked her a while back don't you? I told you I didn't fuck her. I have never lied to you yet and I don't plan to. Please believe me. I need you.**_ When Dean didn't get a reply back he felt his face heating up, he was mad and sad. He actually felt his eyes water a bit, he's never felt this emotion hit him this quickly for someone. so he sent another text. _**Are you breaking up with me?**_

_**Didn't say that.**_

_**Then what are you saying? You probably think I fucked Summer too. If you're not gonna believe anything I say anymore you should just leave then. We made rules, we made rules to be open about everything. I'm open and telling you the 100% truth but you're not believing me. That's okay.. Whatever. **_Dean turned off his phone and shakily put it back into his pants pocket. Tears fell down and he shook his head then wiped his eyes. He was so fucking emotional. He was trying to force himself to calm down but he couldn't stop trembling. Roman read the text over and over and over, his heart was breaking each time he read it. Then he heard a loud shaky sniffle that came from the back of the bus that was pitch black. He looked around and made sure everyone was sleep before getting up and making his way to the back.

Roman turned on his phone flashlight and put it on Dean who was had his head in his hands. "Dean.." Roman whispered. Dean shook his head and didn't even look up. Roman turned off his phone light and sat next to the teen. He rubbed Dean's back then gently moved his hands away from his face. "I'm sorry. I-"

"No." Dean shook his head slowly. "It's okay. You have every right to be mad. I'm so stupid for even hanging around her. I knew she liked me and I'm too fuckin' nice and I probably made her think- I- I'm just so dum-" Roman pressed their lips together and wiped the upcoming tears away from Dean's eyes.

Dean stopped the kiss and furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you kissing me? I don't understand. You're suppose to be angry and just fuckin' break up with me." He whispered out.

"Shh.. I hate seeing you cry. I know when you cry it's from the raw truth. I'm so sorry. We can talk about this later but please don't cry, please." Roman cupped Dean's face with his large hands. He rubbed circles into his chubby cheeks with his thumbs with a slight grin. Dean nodded and sniffled once more. "I just get angry so fast when someone tries to take what's mind..Yeah she doesn't know but still."

"I understand."

"And when I say that, that's giving all my attachment over to you. I get a bit possessive..You're like my prize I won and I will fight for it. But I can't in public. This is so hard, Dean."

"But we can make it work still, right?" Dean questioned in a soft, weak tone.

"Right. We're gonna keep trying.." Roman let out a soft breath then closed his eyes. "I don't want to say you can't hang out with her anymore. You're a damn man. I can't do that out of jealousy. You have to tell her you're in a relationship or something so she will back off."

"Anything." Dean hugged Roman tightly and kissed him a few times with bright smile. "I swear I will never hurt you, Roman. Not on purpose anyway."

"I know." Roman sighed and hugged back just as tight. He was in so deep, Dean had a strong grip on his heart. And since he was cheated on a lot in his past, he had a lot of issues with liking and dating someone. But he's giving Dean his all and he's not going to stop from one incident.


	31. Chapter 31

After the trip and Dean was back home with his Mom who was waiting with a smile he texted Roman. They went back and forth all night, talking out the whole issue and Dean came to a conclusion that Roman was in fact not over his ex who hurt him so badly. No matter how many times Dean would say he's not fooling around and give him the straight truth Roman would still freak out on him, like he's going through an episode from the past. So when Dean called him out on that over text Roman didn't text back for almost an hour. Dean was worried that he made Roman upset until he got a text back saying

_**"You're right."**_

And that's all it was. Dean never replied back he just went to sleep. He didn't really know what to say after that. He was over his past scarring and that was of **course** understandable because Dean was still needing help with his current scarring and past scarring. They were gonna help each other. Everything would be fine. On a bad note, Lexi had been texting Dean ever since she got home from the Field-Trip. He did not answer once. He just didn't want to speak to her, he would at school tomorrow. He needed to let his brain rest up. He expressed so many emotions in one day and it was just fucking tiring for him. The next morning went by quick. He did't get a good morning text either so he was pretty bummed about that.

Dean did his regular routine, showered, shaved his stubble, and dressed up. He put a thin headband on and kept his hair down as he began to curl up as it dried. "Let's try and have an okay day okay, Dean?" He gave himself a thumbs up in the mirror then quickly took his medication that he has been lacking of lately. His Mom would kill him if she found out. When he made it to school it was more quiet than usual, maybe everyone was tired from the long bus ride back home last night. As the Ohioan passed the hallways he looked at the walls, there were **signs up** for an annual biker's show. Immediately he stopped to look at the paper. It started right after school ended today. He then saw that the one and only fucking legend, Mark Calaway was going to be there. He was the most popular biker of all time, he was hot in the biker business. "Definitely going to that." He took the paper down and folded it up then put it in his back pocket.

Soon Dean was in the breakfast line, just filling his tray with random foods. No sign of Roman anywhere and it just made him feel. Dean's phone vibrated so he took it out and saw that it was from his Dad. He honestly forgot all about him, that weird feeling was back. Every time he talked to him or thought about him he got this feeling like he needed to throw up.

_**"You didn't tell me you were back from your trip, Dean."**_

_**"I didn't really think it mattered. Shouldn't you be back at work now?"**_

_**"You are my work."**_

Dean eyed that last text with a frown. He went into deep thought then flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head to the right and saw Dolph looking back at him with a worried expression. "Hey Dean-o. What's wrong? You've been just standing here for 15 minutes."

"I-I have?" Dean looked around then scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. I'm just feeling weird today."

"Wanna talk about it champ? Oh good news. Summer isn't pregnant either." Dolph smiled brightly then pulled Dean to the table where Seth, Tanya, and a quiet Lexi was. "I decided to start sitting with you guys." Dean sat his tray on the table and sat by Tanya instead of Lexi. Dolph sat by her though and began to eat his breakfast.

"Hey Seth, are you going to that biker's annual thing?" Dean raised his brows when he saw the younger teen kissing Tanya. "Or not.."

"Mmm..Sorry man." Seth stopped the kiss and bit his bottom lip. "I have to take care of some business right after school. I went last year and the year before that. It's fun as hell. You're going huh?"

"Yup." Dean replied back softly.

"Why haven't you been replying to me?" Lexi finally spoke up and everyone looked at her then to Dean. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't- I'm sorry for kissing you. Just please talk to me!" Lexi teared up and put her hands over her face and Dean just stared in shock. He got up from the table and pulled her along with him, leaving the cafeteria and going to an empty quiet space.

"Why are you crying?" Dean moved Lexi's hands from her face then wiped her tears. "Stop crying Lex.."

"Why haven't you been talking to me?" Lexi looked up at Dean with furrowed brows, her lip was quivering."Please don't say you hate me."

"I do not hate you." Dean put his hands on his hips and sighed. It was now or never. "I'm kind of in a relationship, Lex."

"Oh." Lexi replied shakily.

"Yeah.." Dean looked away and bit at his bottom lip slightly. An awkward silence went through them until she spoke up again.

"With who?"

"Long distance." Dean replied softly. There was the first lie of the day. It made his mouth tingle. "That's all I wanna say. I don't really want to..Talk about her." Second lie. Wasn't a fucking girl.

"O-okay. I'm sorry. I'm gonna just." Lexi awkwardly pointed back to the cafeteria. "Gonna just go."

"Alright.." Dean groaned when he was alone, that was so awkward and saddening.

* * *

"Alright guys! Let's hit a nice 10 minute jog then we're going to go to the weight room, alright? Roman announced then turned on a playlist he had all of his students pick so it wouldn't be any lame songs they wanted while they jogged. He sat on a chair and played with the strings on his basketball shorts, he wondered where Dean was. He felt so weird, the texting they did last night hit his heart. He realized he wasn't actually over his past relationship, sure he was over her but he wasn't over the scarring he received repeatedly.

Dean came into the gym with his eyes lowered. When he raised them he was met with sad gray eyes from across the room. He mouthed a hi and Roman sucked in his bottom lip then looked away. He turned off the music and everyone stopped jogging and took a breath, trying to calm down.

"Everyone just go to the weight room. I'll be there in a second. I gotta talk to Mr. Ambrose here." Roman opened his office door and Dean frowned and went into the room while all of the other students passed him. They gave him a worried type of look because Roman wasn't himself and he's never been angry before. Not in front of them at least. They didn't know what was going to happen so they quickly left the gym.

When Roman closed the door behind them his face softened up immediately. Dean sat on Roman's desk and looked down at his hands. "What is it, Roman?"

"You know what it is.." Roman went over to Dean and stood between his legs. He put his hands on each side of the teen's boy to trap him in. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dean cocked a brow, he didn't even know what this was. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm a jealous bastard and-" Roman smiled against the hand Dean put on his lips.

"Stop it. Don't do that to me. We deserve each other. Don't make this stressful Roman, please. I know it's been weird since yesterday but it doesn't have to be, seriously. We're both trying to heal each other. I'm not that bitch who hurt you, do you hear me? I'm not going to hurt you, ever, Tiger. You need to get that through that head of yours. " Dean moved his hand then cupped the Samoan's chin. "You mean the world to me, okay? Just relax."

Roman nodded and smiled, one of his cute chinky child-like smiles. "What about you? You okay? I didn't mean to get so angry yesterday."

"Don't worry about it, okay? I even told Lexi some hours ago that I was in a relationship, it was awkward as hell and I'm not sure if she's going to ever talk to me again." He smiled sadly and Roman frowned. "Don't frown at me. I didn't even come here to make friends in the first place so..It should be okay. I always said I would be her friend. But, I'm also your boyfriend too."

"Does it ever feel weird to just say we're boyfriends? It makes me feel all tingly." Roman played with Dean's fingers on his left hand. Dean chuckled and planted a kiss on the other's cheek tenderly. Roman moved his head over and their lips met in a soft kiss. "Mmm.."

Dean wrapped his legs around Roman's waist when he felt himself lifting up. The older man held the Ohioan up by his ass, squeezing and massaging the soft but firm cheeks. "We can't..Ro-Roman come on.. We gotta get back to th-"

"They know to start anyway when I'm not there. Just give me 10 minutes."

"For what?"Roman ended up sucking Dean off quickly and shamelessly. He was on his knees just bobbing his head and pulling Dean's sac. Dean lulled his head back and bucked his hips. His bottom lip was sucked in tightly. Roman had a big tongue and he fucking loved it. He looked down and saw Roman enjoying himself. "Gonna cum." A few more seconds passed and Dean groaned and let his cum shoot out into Roman's hot mouth.

Roman moaned and swallowed Dean's cum then released the softening member. "You taste so sweet." Dean blushed and helped Roman up. They kissed and their tongues swirled, it made Dean blush even more. He did taste good. "Mmm now come on." Roman patted the teen's ass with a smile. When they walked back together they talked about the after school annual biker's show. They were both going, Roman always went. He loved it so he decided he could take Dean there and the rules wouldn't matter because it was technically a school thing and he was his teacher, so that worked out perfectly.

* * *

After school Dean got into Roman's car, he was so excited that he bounced in his seat. Roman laughed then grabbed his leather jacket from the backseat. "Here. Put it on." Dean put the jacket on then put his seat-belt on as Roman began to drive off. It didn't take long for them to get there. There were a lot of damn people too and a lot of Motorcycles. Some people even driving some around.

Dean got out of the car immediately and bounced on his toes. He saw a lot of people from his school and a lot of strangers. Roman got out of the car next and looked around until he saw Mark. "Hey!" Mark's head whipped over to the sound of that voice. He smiled when he saw Roman. Dean's mouth fell open when the two men just hugged casually.

"You know each other?" Dean looked up at Mark with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I don't know anyone here but I knew him back in Pensacola. But as you know he moves around a lot." Roman ended the hug with Mark. "He's a real cool dude."

"Nice to meet you-"

"Dean." Mark shook Dean's hand then looked behind him when he heard his name.

"I'm gonna show everyone my custom bike. Roman your baby is over there-" Mark pointed at the back of him and smirked. "She's still all new and clean." He gave the younger man the keys and headed off. "Let him get a taste of the fast life too, okay? But not too much 'cause it will be addicting to him, he looks like a wild guy."

Dean followed Roman who suddenly began to walk quickly. "Whoa, so where's the baby?"

"Right here." Dean moved over and his eyes widened at how fucking pretty the bike was. Roman ran his hand over the custom made cruiser that Mark made him a while back. "Beautiful huh?" He eyed the red paint job and the orange lining, almost looking like flames.

"I just basically got hard from looking at this bike. Damn. Can we ride?"

"Of course we can." Roman grabbed the helmet off the bike and gave it to Dean. "Put it on." Dean obeyed and watched as Roman got on the bike first with an excited smile. "C'mon." The older man patted the back and Dean frowned. "No it's not gonna break any rules or anything look around."

Dean looked around and saw that a lot of people were sharing a bike the same way they were about to do. Dean got onto the bike behind Roman and hesitantly wrapped his arms around his torso tightly. Roman started up his cruiser and Dean's heart sped up so fast and his hands dug into the Roman.

In just a few seconds they were off and Roman chuckled when he heard Dean cursing through the helmet. They road in a circle a few times before Roman stopped at the end of the road. Dean took his helmet off, he had this big smile on his face. "This is fucking awesome, holy shit."

"Right?" Roman hummed for a few seconds then looked back at the teen. "I could teach you how to ride, if you want. With this bike."

"Mark would let you take this home?"

"It's mine Dean." Roman chuckled and got off the bike. "It even has my name on it in silver. I didn't get to bring it with me when I moved. We could take lessons on Saturday or Sunday, I took a break off of my personal training job so I'm gonna start that up again."

"Yes! Yeah, I want this. You always make everything fun when we're together. You're the best, Tiger."


	32. Chapter 32

_"If this is what Dad's do how come it feels so wrong?" Dean sniffled and tried to stop trembling as his Father kissed down his neck. "I don't..I don't like this." Dean's eyes was rolling as he spoke in slurred sentences. "I feel so weird, Dad." John eyed Dean for a few seconds until he saw him completely pass out from the drugs he slipped in his drink._

_"That's a good boy." John whispered right before he got down to work. _

_When Dean woke up he was in his room, naked and afraid. He looked around frantically and tried to remember what happened. He couldn't remember, he was getting tears in his eyes. When he tried to sit up he almost screamed out, he was in pain. He slowly moved his hands down between his legs and felt at his hole. He flinched and moved his hand away. "Oh my God what happened to me.." Dean crawled out of bed slowly and took in a few deep breaths, he wasn't bleeding or anything, he just didn't understand why he was in so much pain. What did his Dad do to him?_

_Dean's eyes snapped open and he screamed out, it almost felt like he was feeling that pain right now. He was half expecting Athena to run in but of course she was at work. It was two weeks after Dean has spoken to his Dad. Ever since then he's been having dreams, they seemed so real. The bad part about this is he didn't tell Roman about any of this. Dreams were just dreams, no matter how real they felt. Kind of similar to those dreams when you fall off a cliff or something and you jolt awake_._ Dean got out of bed and quickly left his home. He ran down the hallway, it felt like this wasn't his apartment building. Everything around his vision was smokey as well. Once he got to Roman's apartment door he took out his extra but something told him the door was unlocked. __The teen went in and he saw Roman's bed in the middle of the living room. And on it was Roman fucking some random girl who was screaming out his name. Dean's fist balled up and tears welled up. "Roman! What the fuck are you doing?" Roman looked back at Dean, he didn't even stop his thrusts. He smiled and chuckled carelessly._

Dean sat up in bed and grunted angrily, he was panting and had sweat glistening on his forehead_._ "What kind of fucked up dreams were those?" He looked towards and window and saw it was night time. He took a very long nap, he mist half of the fucking day. The Ohioan grabbed his phone and pressed the home button to see if he missed anything. 3 missed texts from Roman. 5 from Lexi. And 1 from his Mom. "I didn't go to school.."

Dean crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick hot shower. How could he miss school? He's never over-slept like this before. And maybe this was for a good cause because now all he could think about was that dream about his Dad. Why did it seem so real? He wanted to call his Dad and say something about it but that would be weird and unlikely right? No one asks their own Dad if they were touched in their childhood.

After the shower Dean went to the mirror and eyed himself. His face was maturing slowly and his voice a bit deeper. There was no random cracks in his voice anymore. He was really growing up. Parts he didn't like was he was starting to grow more hair on his body. Shaving more was a damn pain for him. He didn't want to be some hairy ass guy out on the street. Dean shaved the stubble on his face and some bodily hair before going back into his room and air drying. He grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Roman saying he was coming over. It was around 1AM, so hopefully Roman was up.

Dean dressed in some sweats and a white tank-top. He was a bit displeased when he didn't get a text back, maybe Roman was sleep. That or Roman was mad at him for not coming to school or texting back. Only one way to find out. Dean put on some house-shoes and headed out, making sure to grab his key-chain as he left. He didn't bother to text his Mom that he was out of the house for a bit because when she came home she just went to her room to pass out anyway from over working.

Dean locked his door and made his way down the dimmed hallway, he was glad this wasn't his second dream. Roman would never cheat on him like that. Dean got out his spare key and opened the door then let out a soft breath when he didn't see a damn bed in the middle of the living room. "Hey Roman?" He looked around while coming into the home. He closed the door behind him softly and locked it. "Probably sleep."

The Ohioan took off his house-shoes and walked over to Roman's room. He opened the door slowly and gasped softly at the scene. Roman was playing with himself, there was already cum on his stomach, signaling that he already came beforehand. The older man looked up and flinched slightly. "Dean, I uh..-" He blushed a bit and shook his head. "You weren't at school..Wasn't answering my text messages.."

"I slept through the whole day. I'm so sorry. I thought you would be mad at me. I just walked into something fuckin' amazing. I'm glad you're not in here fucking some girl." Dean came towards the bed and crawled onto it. Roman gave the teen a weird look, why the hell would he cheat? "Oh, I had a dream that I came into your home and you were fucking some random chick. You just gave me this sick fucking smile. It was horrible. I was in tears and..yeah. It's okay."

"That's not okay. I would never cheat on you." Roman sighed. "Okay this is not a good talk when I'm just jackin' my dick. You want to talk about the dream? I can just clean up and-"

"No." Dean bit his bottom lip slightly. "Just finish up. I'll wait. I missed you all day from fucking sleeping in so long." Dean scooted closer and smiled down at Roman's twitching cock. "Look how happy it is to see me." He licked his lips and leaned down to lick at the slit that had beads of pre-cum on it. "Hold my hair will ya?" Roman obeyed and moaned when the tip of his shaft was suckled on and licked all over. "Mmm"

Roman lulled his head back let his mouth fall open. Dean was doing this thing with his tongue that felt so fucking amazing. "Dammit, what the hell are you doing? That feels so good, fuck." Dean chuckled and began to bob his head, he loved tasting Roman's pre-cum. The Samoan male moved his free hand over to the waistband of the teen's sweats. He pulled them down along with his briefs as far as he could so he could land a few hard smacks on Dean's ass. Every slap Dean moaned and arched deliciously.

Dean released Roman's dick and stroked it quickly then slowly, teasing it. He smiled when the older man said he smelled really good. "Well thank you." He blushed when his hole was rubbed at gently. He looked into Roman's eyes and saw the look he had. "What's on your m-mind?"

"Take off your clothes."

Dean ended up naked and on full display for Roman. On his hands and knees. He was trying to calm down but he couldn't at all, he knew what was about to happen. He didn't expect it to go any further then him sucking cock but of course it was happening. Roman was behind Dean, rubbing at the soft cheeks in front of him with a sex blown look. "Oh and don't think I didn't hear your voice, it's deeper."

"You notice everything huh?"

"Yup, of course." Roman spread Dean's cheeks and eyed his hole with want and curiosity. Dean buried his head into the pillows and tried to stay still. After a few seconds that's when he felt the first lick, his body twitched and his mouth opened slightly. Roman licked at the teen's hole again and hummed deeply, the weird thing is he actually liked doing this. But Dean was quiet, he was worried he didn't like it. "Is this okay? Do you want me to stop?"

Instead of giving an answer out of his mouth Dean moved his trembling hands back to spread his cheeks open for Roman's tongue. Roman moaned softly and leaned back in to twirl his long tongue around Dean's already slicked with saliva hole. "Mmm.." The blush on Dean's cheeks was traveling down his tingling body, everything was so different. And fuck if he didn't love how Roman was licking at him gently like he was just scared to displease was so hot.

Dean moved his hands and planted them on the bed then lifted his head. A moan fell pass his lips when Roman began to lick faster and harder. "That's it, go wild.." All of the Samoan's saliva was starting to get excessive, it dripped down and hit the sheets and some went down Dean's balls. He let his tongue point out straight to try and push it into the teen, it had some resistance but it loosened up in just a few seconds. "Haaa-ah"

Roman's dick was still hard as a rock, this was turning him on so much. The sounds Dean was making just because he was getting ate out were so damn sexy. Roman released his tongue and licked all over the entrance again, fast hot licks. Dean's dick was painfully hard and he was starting to sweat, he wanted more. He wanted to be goddamn handled right. Just as he was thinking all of that Roman moved back and completely got off the bed.

"Roman..Why did you stop? Please continue." Dean felt Roman's weight on the bed again and lifted his ass higher in the air, thinking he was gonna get the same pleasure. Instead a lubed finger went inside of him. He grunted and turned his head back to Roman with wide eyes. Roman didn't even make eye contact with him he just moved in finger in and out slowly, trying to find something. What it was Dean had no idea.

Roman let out a soft breath and finally found what he was looking at. The sweet spot. He rubbed at it hesitantly and looked up and saw Dean's face. The teen was in pure shock. It was also mixed with obvious arousal. "How's that?" He rubbed his finger a bit faster and Dean let out the most broken moan he has ever heard. It was loud and shattering. "Shh..Sh.."

"O-Oh..Holy fuuuuck!" Dean let out quick breaths and squirmed wildly. Roman held Dean's waist to keep him from moving away from the intense pleasure. "Roman!" Dean gasped when another lubed finger entered him. "T-Tiger..Roman! Please, it's too much."

"Nah, it's not." Roman looked down and saw Dean's cock twitching out pre-cum non-stop. "Gonna make you cum over..And over..And over again, Cheeks." Roman sighed, his own member was leaking badly. He wanted to fuck Dean into the mattress. This is not how he thought his night would go at all, not even close. He curled his fingers up more and stroked at the throbbing gland faster, making Dean scream out and shake his head side to side quickly. "There we are..Look at my baby."

Dean put his head down and sunk his teeth into the pillow, ripping open the fabric as he began to buck back into those nice long fingers. Roman added another finger and twisted them, he was losing his own self-control. Dean threw the ripped pillow and feathers flew around them as their moment became more heated. Roman took his fingers out and turned the teen over to get on top of him. They kiss roughly and passionately, this felt right, more than fucking right, just perfect.

Dean bent his legs back and stopped the kiss. He looked up into Roman's dilated gray eyes and grabbed his hand, pushing it down to his prepped hole. "More, more.." Roman pushed in three fingers easily and found that spot once again, and damn it was even more sensitive. Dean was moaning out the Samoan's name in a broken, cracked voice. He breath was hitching and his hair was drying out. "It's so fucking- fucking- sensitive. I'm gonna cum, holy shit!"

"Cum for me.." Roman whispered. "Show me..Let it all go for me."

Dean put a hand on Roman's back and dug his nails in so hard that blood began to surface. He let out one more shattering broken scream and let his aching, throbbing cock spurt out his pent up load all over. Between their stomachs were painted with hot cum, along with their chest. Roman kissed the teen softly and moaned into it, he was proud that he made him lose it this much. After doing so much damn research on the computer he was able to please Dean until he went crazy.

Roman got off of Dean and sat up on his knees between his legs. He watched how Dean was so dazed, not even looking like he was still in his body. The Ohioan was just looking up at the ceiling with that same shocked, blown look. Roman grabbed his own dick and started to stroke it over Dean's cum painted body. He wasn't going to last a damn minute. He grunted and moaned out Dean's name as his cum shot out, big spurts going all over the body in front of him. "Dammit that was so hot.."

Dean whimpered, he didn't know how long his high would be present. "R-Roman.."

"Mmm? Are you alright?" Roman hovered over Dean and kissed his pouty pink lips tenderly a few times. "I almost lost my control and fucked you. Almost.."

"You should of." Dean's voice was so hoarse "That..I never came like that before. I-I never felt that much pleasure before."

"I was looking up some things, I just wanted to please you. Didn't think tonight would be the night..But it happened and I don't regret it."

* * *

After cleaning Dean dressed back up and laid in bed, utterly satisfied. Roman was in the bathroom doing his hair routine. They both had smiles on their faces that wouldn't leave. Dean's soon went away from thinking about the dream he had with his Dad. He felt a guilty pang in his chest now, he was suppose to be open with Roman. He didn't want to say anything about it now, they just had amazing oral sex and it would be fucked up to say hey I'm having dreams about my Dad touching me. That would ruin everything.

"Tiger?"

"Yeah?" Roman stuck his head out from the bathroom and raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I have to go. Don't want my Mom to even chance knocking on your door. I didn't tell her where I was and I'm sure she's at home now." Dean rubbed the back of his head then crawled out of the bed. Roman came over to Dean, pulling him in for a tight hug and a kiss. The kiss was long, and passionate. After it ended there was just a few pecks shared before Dean ended up laughing softly. "I'll see you in a bit, okay? We also have to talk about some stuff that's going on.."

"Is it bad?" Roman frowned deeply, he didn't like the tone of Dean's voice suddenly.

"I don't know to tell you the truth. We'll talk on it soon. I just have to get back, alright?" Roman nodded and smiled at Dean squeezing his ass and nibbling at his neck. "Don't miss me too much."


	33. Chapter 33

2 weeks passed and Dean still hasn't told Roman about his dreams. Why? Well because he stopped having them so he just let it go. And Dean hasn't heard from his Dad either, he didn't try to call him as well. Right now though Dean was having a fun time. School wasn't happening today because it was raining too hard. And some people around town power went out. Dean was glad his was still on. And he was also glad that Roman was in his kitchen making pink lemonade. Roman rarely comes to Dean house but this time he did, it was a different setting but it was nice. Especially because Athena was suppose to be out of town again for one of her jobs. Dean didn't even care. He should of, but he didn't.

Dean was on his living room floor playing Mortal Kombat X on practice mode until Roman came back over. It was one of the **games** his Mom bought him and Roman never played the newest version yet. "Come on old man. I don't got all day."

"Old man!?" Roman called out from the kitchen. He poured some nice cold pink lemonade into two cups and put the pitcher into the fridge after. He left the kitchen with the cups in his hand and made his way towards Dean. The teen grabbed the cup and sipped at it, humming at how good it tasted. Roman sat down and grabbed a controller with a smile. "**Practicing** huh?"

"Got to. You're not about to whoop my ass on this game." Dean saw Roman smirk as he chose his two characters for their tag team **match**. "Let's make a bet?"

"What is it?" Roman picked Quan Chi as one of his characters then looked over to Dean with raised eyebrows.

"Who ever loses has to suck dick, give a nice ass blowjob." Dean smirked when Roman bit his bottom lip slightly. "You in?"

"I'm in." Roman nodded then pressed the start button on his controller. "Let's do this." The first round Dean won but not by much, Roman was definitely not lacking in his skills. The second round was a tie because Dean fucked with Roman's control to knock him off guard, who said he had to play fair? And well, the third round was interrupted because a door opened.

"Who the hell is that?" Dean's eyes went wide, that was his mom's voice. He paused the game and looked back at her. She was closing up her umbrella with a confused face. Roman looked at Athena and smiled sweetly.

"Hi. I'm Roman. We never got the chance to fully meet."

Dean watched Roman get up to go greet his Mom. His anxiety was on 10 right now. He didn't know how this would play out. He knew his Mom already thought it was weird that they were hanging out, a lot. Almost everyday. And she was now finally meeting the man who made her son happy, happier than she could.

"So you're the gym teacher huh?" Athena cocked a brow as she looked up at Roman. She wanted to question everything he was about. But the Samoan had a calm face, like nothing could bother him. And why should it? He was completely innocent.

"Yeah. I'm Dean's gym teacher." He replied simply.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird for you to be hanging out with your student?" Athena looked at Dean who was looking on his phone. "I mean, don't you have a girlfriend or something?" She couldn't lie, Roman was a good looking guy. Anyone can see that, he could get anyone he wanted but instead he just hangs out with Dean? She of course had to question him.

"Well, Dean is a good kid." Roman started. "He doesn't really have anyone to hang out with and there is no age limit on friends. So no, I don't think it's weird. And no ma'am I do not have a girlfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"No." Roman shook his head slowly. "I'm just a personal trainer and a gym teacher who happened to befriend your son there." Athena couldn't help but to smile at how calm and gentle Roman seemed. She didn't get any bad vibes off of him, for some reason she thought he would be weird and odd. But all she could feel was positive things. Roman sighed softly then looked back at Dean. "We were just playing one of the games you bought him, Mortal Kombat. He had nothing to do, since ya know, school is out. So we decided to hang out."

"Well that's good. You seem to be a good influence on him.." Athena eyed Dean who hasn't looked up from his phone. "Dean do you want some dinner?I was gonna cook before I passed out."

"Um. No I'm good." Dean looked up with a slight smile, forced definitely. "What are you doing back here? And how did you get here? It's storming out."

"Drove carefully." Athena winked. "You know I'm good at driving in dangerous weather."

"Not the best idea though." Dean mumbled. "You should of stayed at your job, it's way more safe to wait the storm out."

"You're right. Well I got off early. Thought we could do something when the storm ends. I'll leave you guys to your little game. Nice meeting you Roman. I hope my little chubby isn't too much of a handful."

"Mom, don't call me that in front of company." Dean rolled his eyes and groaned loudly. Roman chuckled and shook Athena's hand once more then watched her go to her room. Roman went back to sit in his spot by the teen. He looked at him and tried to hold in his laughter. "Shut up Roman."

"Little chubby." Roman repeated.

"God, why is this happening to me."

Athena peeked her head back into the living room just to see Roman and Dean play their video game. They had smile of their faces and Dean looked genuinely happy. Not like it was forced. Athena actually hasn't seen a real smile from Dean in so long. Why was it that Roman made him so happy? It was just a damn dude. But she couldn't lie, Roman's aura was so warm and fuzzy like.

After the third round Dean lost. He pouted slightly, he was so close but Roman did his finisher on him. Athena watched Roman leaned into Dean a bit and say something in a whisper. She couldn't hear what was being said but she saw Dean laugh and smile brightly. She squinted her eyes and shrugged. She trusted Roman, hell he was making Dean happier than she could right now. Which said something, in a bad way.

After some time playing Mortal Kombat, which was about an hour or two Dean paused the game. Roman was about to kiss his cheek but Dean stopped him. "One second." He got up and slowly walked to his Mom's room, opening the door to peek in and see her completely dead to the world. He put his hand on the lock and twisted it so he could hear it jiggle when she left her room. That meant he could stop whatever he was doing before he was caught.

When he went back to Roman he just decided to sit on his lap. "This is so risky." He whispered. "And you handled that conversation with my Mom smoothly." Roman chuckled and initiated a slow, hot kiss. Dean melted into it, he was letting out shaky breaths as the kiss went deeper.

"Oh God.." Roman's voice was so husky and deep in Dean's ear.

"D-daddy.." Dean whispered out in a shaky tone. Roman looked at Dean with raised eyebrows. He saw his eyes dilated. Roman was about to question it but he forgot all about it when the teen began to rub their bulges together quickly, dry humping.

They kissed and kissed until it was too much. Roman was laid back on the carpet just letting Dean rub their bulges roughly. His body was moving up and down from the power of the teen moving. Dean was about to unbutton Roman's jeans but he stopped, he was going too far and his Mom was in he room not too far away. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Roman laughed slightly and sat back up. He watched as Dean fixed himself up the best he could. "Hey um..Did you call me daddy?"

"No?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged. "Did I? I don't remember."

"Oh.." Roman scratched the back of his head. "Never mind." Thunder boomed and the power finally shut off. Dean sighed then grabbed his phone to put it on flashlight mode. Athena unlocked her door and cursed loudly. Suddenly a candle was lit, she put it on a table and sighed.

"Roman, are you staying over?" Athena asked in a tired voice.

"I don't want to invade. I can just go back t-"

"No it's fine. The couch is soft. It's just one night. I'll light some candles." Athena began to light up more candles. "Dean can give you a pillow and blanket. You're good people." She yawned and finished up quickly. "I have to leave early in the morning so I'm going back to sleep. Don't let the storm scare you boys."

When Athena closed her door Dean and Roman just looked at each other. "She's..Weirdly okay with all of this."

"What do you mean?" Roman crawled up on the couch and laid on his stomach lazily. "Does she not actually like me?"

"Uh, every time I come back from your house she asks me weird questions."

"Like what?"

"Did you do anything weird.." Dean frowned. "Like I guess weird that could affect me?" For some reason Roman thought about Dean's Dad, but he didn't want to say anything.

"Well..Um. She did question why I was hanging with you and all..I guess it's a bit weird knowing I'm your gym teacher and I'm almost 30 I guess..But the doing something weird part? To affect you? I don't want to jump into any conclusions here but..Maybe someone did something weird to you before?"

"U-um?" Dean started to shake and Roman waited for a moment. He wanted to see if Dean would blurt out something."Maybe..Maybe not."

"What does that mean?" Roman sat up and reached out for the teen, pulling him up to sit on his lap. "What are you saying to me, huh?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Dean didn't dare look into Roman's eyes, he can feel how tense the older man was already. "Let's just call it a night, okay?"

"No, no. You're hiding something from me. You know we're suppose to be open." Roman cupped Dean's chin and made them have complete eye contact. "Don't hide anything from me Dean. You know you can tell me anything."

"But you're gonna lose your shit and I don't even know if what happened actually happened and- and-"

"Dean.."

"Please don't get all crazy." Dean frowned slightly, he didn't want the Samoan to began yelling or lose his control of what he was about to say,

"I won't." Roman swiped his thumb over Dean's chin and kissed him. "Just tell me. It's okay."

"My Dad.." Dean whispered.

"Your. Dad. What." Roman cocked a brow and held Dean tighter so he would stop trembling. When Dean didn't speak up Roman worried. He was thinking the complete worse now. He nudged his nose again the Ohioan's cheek then rubbed his back. "What did he do?"

"I think my Dad touched me, Roman."


	34. Chapter 34

"I didn't quite hear that." Roman's hands were so tight around Dean's slender waist that it was starting to hurt. "What did you just say?"

"I uh.. Nothing. I'm sorry. That was stupid." Dean tried to get up but Roman wouldn't let him. "Roman please.."

"No. What I think you just said, and please, correct me if I'm fucking wrong. You just said you think your Dad touched you." Roman made Dean look him in the eyes, he was getting angrier by the second and was trying to calm down. "Dean, speak to me."

"No you're getting angry." Dean finally got out of Roman's hold, he was intimidated right now. And usually no one makes him get this shiver through his body like this, but when Roman's face turned into one of anger it was just not a pretty sight to see. The Samoan male looked like a wild animal. "Please just calm down."

"How the hell can I just calm down when you said you think your Dad touched you? What the fuck does that mean? Where does he stay? I'm gonna beat the living shit out of him!" Roman stood up and took a deep breath. "Alright, alright..Calm,I'm calm."

"No you're not. Roman, let's not wake up my Mom." Dean flinched when thunder boomed and lightning flashed. It flashed Roman's shadow across the walls. "Can we please talk somewhere else. Like, you're car or something? I don't know."

"Fine. Don't leave out any details."The two left the apartment carefully. Dean had his Mom's umbrella over both of them as they made their way to Roman's car. They both got into the back seat quickly and just eyed each other. "Dean if this is a joke-"

"I would never joke about anything like this, Roman." Dean looked down at his fingers, he was trembling so much, he couldn't look at Roman. "I don't know if it actually happened or not. If I ask him that would be stupid because even if it did happen why the fuck would he say he did, ya know? I don't want to ask my Mom because I know I wouldn't get anything good out of her. She would tell me no and avoid the question."

"Avoid?" Roman's voice was a bit forceful, he was fucking angry but he was trying so hard to be calm. "What do you mean avoid?"

"Well..Like when we first moved here and even before I would ask about my Dad ya know? She would just call it a night, or just change the subject. Avoiding him at all cost. She would tell me he was disgusting, an asshole, a sick fucker. And all I remember is him loving me and just taking care of me."

"You also knew you had those seizures and all..And you're sure you forgot a lot but you don't care to try and remember because you said it gave you headaches." Roman took a deep breath and sighed shakily. "So you're just remembering all the good times you've had with your Dad, you don't remember anything horrible that he could of possibly did to you that could of maybe, traumatized you?"

"I-I don't know. Which is why I don't know what's going on with these dreams. I was just thinking they were regular but..They're so vivid. I can even feel pain sometimes." Dean whispered.

"Where?"

"You know where." Dean mumbled.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" Roman yelled and Dean gasped when he heard the animal like growl. He put his hand on Roman's thigh and squeezed, he needed to calm down. He had to tell him in details about the dream. He was still confused and Roman getting out of control would not help anything.

"Shh, breathe."

"How are you being so calm about this?" Roman shook his head and clenched his jaw tightly.

"Because- I don't know. If it happened..It just happened."

"It just happened? What does that mean? Are you saying if it did happen you wouldn't care?"

Dean bit his bottom lip nervously. "I don't know what I'm suppose to say. It's in the past and I don't know how it would affect me today."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Roman moved slightly and Dean hand fell off his thigh. "Look at you, Dean. You're pretty messed up."

"What?" Dean furrowed his brows at that, that kind of hurt him. "I uh..Thank you for pointing out the obvious." He looked outside the window and sucked in his bottom lip fully. "Doesn't fucking matter anyway. Are you mad at me now?"

"No I'm not mad at you. I'm not trying to be a bad boyfriend here, that came off wrong. You're not all put together correctly, Dean." Roman tried to figure out how to say what he needed but not in a hurtful way. "And I'm trying to help you get your emotions together but if this man has touched you then this could be affecting all of your emotions without you even knowing it. Do you understand me?"

"I understand." Dean felt Roman's hand on his but he moved it away. "I just want to go back to my home. I should of never told you this. It probably didn't happen anyway."

"Dean, you can't just let this go now." Roman heard the door unlock so he grabbed Dean's hand. "Please, baby.. Don't leave. I'm sorry I came off the wrong way. I-"

"I know I'm fucked up Roman. Knew it for a long time. I'm an emotional wreck. I'm fucked up in the head, I know this. But I still think I'm one of the only good people in this world. And maybe I should be alone for a while."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Roman let go of Dean's hand and looked down at their separated fingers.

"No. I just need to be alone, please. I need to think. I can't think here. And you keep losing your control."

"Dean how the hell am I suppose to react? I can't just be like oh that's nice and move on. I already dislike your Dad. He shouldn't even be called your Dad because he has already proven he's a piece of shit when he came over."

"Please stop.." Dean grunted and breathed shakily. "Just stop. I'm gonna go back inside and go to sleep."

"Do you want me to come up with you? I c-"

"No. I'm okay. I think you should just go back to your own place." Dean took his Mom's umbrella as he got out of the car. He didn't even open it up to shield himself from the rain. He just walked back into the apartment with his head down. The conversation went completely upside down, he didn't expect it to be that way. And now? He was just drained.

When he opened the door to his home he was met with his Mom who had her arms folded. "Where's Roman? And where were you? Baby you're so wet.." Athena saw Dean put the umbrella down on the floor and take off his shoes. Even she could tell he just looked lost and drained. "Dean?"

Dean looked up at his Mom and laughed slightly. "I was just outside. Roman went home, he felt like he was invading too much."

"Really he seemed f-"

"No. He just.. He just went home, okay?"

"What's wrong?" Athena came over to Dean and put her hands on his shoulders. "Did he do something to you?"

Dean's eye twitched slightly. "Why the fuck are you always asking if he's done something to me? Huh? What does that mean? What like, did he touch me? Huh? Is that what you're saying?"

"W-what?" Athena eyes went completely wide.

"Right. Never mind. I'm crazy." Dean went into his room and closed the door with a soft click, locking it in the process. Athena just stood there with big eyes, her heart was beating quickly, almost hurting her with how hard it was pumping around in her chest. Dean was onto something, something she's been wanting to keep hidden for as long as she could. Maybe he didn't know anything, maybe he did. As Dean stripped of his clothing he eyed his bottles of medication with need. He had intrusive thoughts telling him to just take them all and just get it the fuck over with but he shook his head quickly.

Instead Dean just crawled into his bed and hid under the covers. He closed his eyes but his body began to tremble again and tears escaped his tear-ducts. "Oh my God.." More tears fell and a weak noise passed his lips. He was sinking under the covers more and more as he began to lose himself. "Why is this happening?" He asked himself as he sniffled.

He was even more confused than the day he woke up from his last seizure. He couldn't remember shit and it seemed like everyone was hiding something from him. No one could seem to cure how lost he actually was. The more days went on the more confused he got. And now he didn't even want to speak to Roman? He was so fucked up. Roman didn't mean to say what he said that way, and hell it was true anyway.

Dean eyed his ring on his finger for a moment. He took it off slowly and felt even more emptiness inside of him. "Right, because you're the only thing that gives me some type of whole, huh?" He laughed softly and put it back on.

* * *

The next morning Dean was laid out in his bed, looking at the ceiling. He was in deep thought about everything. He was trying to force think everything. His head hurt badly, but he kept trying. He thought back to his dreams and memories that forced their way back in. Like his fucking Dad doing stuff to him when he was passed out. It was so vivid, too vivid.

The teen reached out to his drawer and grabbed his medication bottles, he took his pills and one aspirin. He had to be honest with himself, he didn't get any good vibes off his Dad either when he visited. He didn't feel anything, he didn't feel the love either. Like his Dad didn't actually miss him, but instead missed something else he had.

There was some soft knocks on the door suddenly. Dean sighed and crawled out of bed quickly to get some briefs to put on. Once he had some on he unlocked his door and saw his Mom with a plate of breakfast in her hand. "Hi. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine. Got a little bit of a headache, but I'm fine. Can I ask you a question?"At that Athena's heart started to pump roughly in her chest. She nodded slowly and smiled. "Did you ever love Dad?"

"Dean here we go with these que-"

"Answer. The. Damn. Question. Stop avoiding this shit, you're making me lose my fucking mind." Dean took a deep breath, he didn't mean to suddenly snap like that. But he was not going to apologize for doing it. This didn't even feel like his Mom anymore, he was starting to get disgusted.

"Yes. Okay? Are you happy? He was sweet and nice, he was a good man."

"But?" Dean replied.

"But he turned bitter. The worse..And things just didn't work out. So we got a divorce and we moved away."

"We moved like 10 times." Dean shook his head and smiled. "What's up with that? We could of moved to one place and left it that way. Was it really because of your so called international job?"

"Dean are you calling me a liar? And who the hell do you think you're speaking to like that? Show me some respect." Athena gave Dean the plate and was about to walk away but she was pulled back by the hand. "Dean." She warned.

"That's what you gonna do? You're just going to walk away from me? Avoid me? Hm? Wanna give me some money that I don't fucking need to keep me temporarily happy? Who are you really huh? My Mom? You're not the same anymore. You're this fucked up version of my real Mom. Where is she huh?" Dean let Athena's hand go and threw the glass plate to the wall, breaking it. "Who the hell are you! For once in my life why can't you explain what the fuck is going on? Why do you avoid me? Why do you make me feel so alone but when I get a friend you want to crash your way back in? Why do you keep me so isolated? Everything has to be approved by you, always. Who are y-you." Dean already had tears in his eyes and Athena did too.

"I'm your Mom, Dean."

"No you're not. Who are you?" Dean asked once again, in a more quiet voice.

"I'm your Mom! I'm just trying to protect you!" Athena screamed out and Dean didn't even flinch at it, he just eyed her, his bottom lip was trembling. Athena pulled Dean in for a tight hug and cried into his chest. "That's all I'm trying to do is protect you, just calm down..I'm so sorry."

But what Dean didn't know is one of the people he needed to be actually protected from was his own Mother.


	35. Chapter 35

Roman was so damn worried, it had been almost 2 weeks since he last saw Dean. 2 weeks since he had talked to the teen either. Dean wasn't going to school either. There was something so wrong about this all. Fuck, Roman felt empty. Like Dean broke up with him. What if he was the type of person that just left without a word? What if he fucking moved out again? Of course it would be easy to just go and knock on the door but what if Dean did answer and just screamed at him. He didn't want that.

And texting Dean or calling was out of the question. Roman texted him about 5 times and called 2 times. Never a reply or an answer. It was horrible. They were suppose to have their motorcycle practice today but, well ya know. It's a one sided thing for Roman. Every day he's just been doing both of his jobs and working out aggressively to take his mind off of Dean. Did it help? Not really.

Roman was laid out on his bed, looking at the ceiling. It was a bit chilly outside and wasn't going to rain, thank God for that. He wanted to just go ride on his motorcycle for fun. That was better than thinking of Dean all day and over-analyzing everything that happened with them in his car. He hoped Dean wasn't about to break up with him, they were just getting started.

It took about 15 minutes for Roman to make it to his own rented garage on the side of his apartment complex. He took the white sheet off of his bike and smiled at it. "Hi there beautiful." He ran his large hands on the seat and sighed softly, he wish Dean was with him.

"Hey Tiger, want some company?"

Roman looked to the entrance of his garage and saw Dean standing there in the leather jacket he was handed a while back when the two went to check out the motorcycles for the first time. "Dean.." He smiled sweetly and came over to give him a tight hug. Dean hugged back, putting his arms around Roman's neck and resting his head on the chest in front of him. "Oh God I thought you left or something. You weren't replying to anything I sent to you or-"

"I just needed some alone time. I was looking out my window and saw you go into your garage..Thought you might want some company." Dean ended the hug and looked down sadly. "I'm sorry I ignored you."

"It's okay. But..Are you okay?" Roman cupped Dean's chin and made them look into each other eyes. He saw a bandage on the teen's cheek. "What happened there?"

"I was shaving too hard and well ya know." Dean shrugged and smiled sadly. It was obvious that he was still down to Roman. "And no I don't want to talk about anything right now. I just want to take a ride with you, please?" Roman nodded and gave the only helmet he had to Dean. They were going to take a long ride, maybe stop for something to eat. As long as Dean had his helmet on, everything would be fine.

On their ride Roman did stop at a Mcdonalds drive-thru and ordered some food. Dean held the bag tightly while holding on to Roman's waist just as tight. He felt good just riding around with him, it was peaceful for him. Once the two made it back to the garage they just sat on the bike for a moment. Dean took off his helmet and opened the Mcdonalds bag to pull out a fry. Slowly, he moved it forward to Roman's mouth. The Samoan took it into his mouth and turned around a bit, he didn't really know what to do now, would Dean just go back home?

"You're thinking now what huh?" Dean whispered. Roman nodded and sucked in his bottom lip. "I don't know Roman. I don't really wanna go home. I kind of want to just run away. I was going to last night..But if I did I would want you to pack your things and come with me."

"Don't run away baby. Please don't make any big decisions without me. I can help you. I'm literally the only one helping you." Roman got off of his motorcycle and sat in a chair not too far away. Dean came over and sat in his lap with the bag of food. He smiled when the Samoan massaged his left thigh gently.

"I won't. I need you." The teen whispered. "I just think a storm is coming and it's gonna knock someone off their high horse. And it might be someone who was suppose to be close to me." Dean thought back to when he threw that plate of breakfast at the wall and snapped at his Mom. "Might be their last time to see the sun."

"Dean what are you saying?" Roman wrapped his arms around Dean again. "Do you know something?"

"I don't know any more than I told you, Tiger." Dean kissed Roman's cheek then lips softly. "I just don't know. I just feel like the devil's 'bout to knock on someone's door and it's not gonna be me. That's for sure. The clock is ticking."

"And guess what? Whenever that is, I'll be right there with you."

After that conversation Dean decided to just spend the night over Roman's home. He didn't even bother telling his Mom, they haven't even spoken 3 words to each other since their argument.

At night they kissed in the bed. Just making out, they missed each other so much but there was so much shit was happening. Then one thing lead to another, Roman ended up fingering Dean again. Nice and slow, drawing it out so he could completely milk his prostate and make him cum all over.

Best part is he fingered him twice. Roman just wanted him to forget about his problems for a little while. Valentines Day was approaching fast and he needed to do something, even if Dean was sick on that day like he said. He needed to do sweet thing for him, they were boyfriends and all.

Dean laid their panting on the bed with his legs still bent back towards his chest and his toes curled. "I never thought I'd get fucking fingered in my life but fuuuck..You finger me so good." Dean smiled when the older man planted kisses all over his chest, neck, and face. "Mmm, I enjoyed this day."

"Good." Roman cleaned up Dean and right after Dean fell asleep. He had 2 big orgasms and he was just knocked out for the night. "My work is done." Roman whispered with a grin on his face. Not long after he cuddled up to the teen and fell asleep with him.

* * *

The next morning Roman was up just doing some simple workouts in the house while Dean slept in. He was thinking about everything. He was so glad Dean was back with him and talking. But he was so worried still, about everything. Especially their conversation yesterday.

When would Dean get his break finally? He was birthed by the wrong woman and raised by the wrong fucking man. Roman dropped the weights to the ground when he thought about Dean's Dad, that sick twisted fucking asshole. He wanted to find out where he was exactly. To kill the son of a bitch, he would go to jail for Dean.

"Roman?" Dean rubbed at his eyes lazily and yawned. "Is there any breakfast around?"

"Yeah I made breakfast. Go ahead and eat Cheeks." Roman smiled when Dean almost ran into a wall. "Open your eyes baby."

"Yeah yeah yeah.." Dean went into the kitchen and made himself a big plate of food. It was all of his favorites. Dean smiled sweetly, he knew Roman was doing everything he could to make his day worth it. The worst part of this all is Roman didn't even know for sure if Dean was touched by his Dad. It was a dream and sometimes dreams could be really vivid and not make sense to your reality.

Roman knew John was still around somewhere just waiting. He had to be. He didn't even visit Dean that much at all, only one damn time. Then he left, saying he would be back but he doesn't come back? Roman thought he was just waiting for Dean to be alone fully. He wanted Dean to himself.

It was clear he wanted something Dean had, he missed whatever that was not Dean. And Roman saw that Dean was tried to deny that in his head. Maybe the teen was getting random memories but denying those too? Who knew. But the part Roman hated is that he couldn't ask, because he would push for the answer. It was hard to control his anger about this and be calm. He just didn't understand how Dean could just shrug off those dreams, saying if it did happen that was the past and it didn't affect him today as he becomes a man.

"Hey Roman? Did you actually eat yet? You should eat before you workout you know. Come eat with me." Dean said from the kitchen. "I also made some orange juice."

"Here I come." Roman replied. The goal was to keep his calm. Dean would tell him more if needed. But it didn't mean he couldn't find out more about John on his own. He could keep that part to himself. Even if he 'accidentally' saw John somewhere that would be okay too. As a man and as Dean's boyfriend he was going to get to the bottom of this. He was the only support in the teen's life and he was going to help him move on from these problems. Because who Dean is today wasn't who he was suppose to be. Traumatized and scared was not the way to go for anyone.

Especially a completely innocent scared boy like Dean.

* * *

_**A/N: short chapter yes. But now the ambreigns team is back. And now the Valentines chapter is finally coming up. Thank the LORD.**_


	36. Chapter 36

"Happy Valentines day baby." Roman kissed Dean's neck softly then sucked on the soft, warm skin. Dean was facing Roman with a leg wrapped around his waist. The cover over him was falling off, his bare ass was out. They had a good night yesterday. Sucking each other off in the 69 position. He's been spending the night over way more. His Mom doesn't even say that much to him anymore. Just a simple hey or how are you. Sometimes even an awkward hug. Dean didn't know what was up with her but he didn't question it. Because as fucked up as it sounded, he didn't really care.

"Mmm, morning Tiger." Dean yawned then let out a soft laugh when Roman rubbed his nose in the crook of his neck. "Can we just sleep in all day. I'm man enough to admit I like these cuddles from you." The doorbell rung and Dean groaned. "Who's that?"

"I would love to stay in bed all day but see it's Valentines day cheeks." Roman got out of the bed slowly and Dean landed 2 hard smacks on his ass. "Watch yourself." Roman whispered. He put on some basketball shorts and quickly left the room, he didn't bother with putting on some briefs. He didn't care. Dean sat up in bed and stretched his arms while groaning. He blew a piece of hair out of his face and sighed. It was passed his shoulders now and it didn't help that it was curled all up and messy. Well he could take care of it more..But..He didn't. That was just his thing, messy, unruly hair. The teen grabbed one of Roman's hair-ties from the nightstand and tied his hair up in a high messy bun.

"Romannnn who is it?" Dean got out of bed slowly and sighed softly. He didn't bother to put on any clothing, that's how comfortable he was now. He could walk around naked all day. He loved his body. The teen left the room and saw Roman closing the door, locking it as well. He had packages in his arms. "What's all that?" Dean came over and took some boxes. He sat them on the ground neatly then followed Roman into the kitchen. "I smell fruit."

"Yeah. I ordered some stuff some days ago. The fruit you're smelling is the edible arrangements." Roman put the big box of fruit on the kitchen counter. He opened it and Dean's mouth watered. There was all of his favorite fruits in it. "I even got some chocolate covered strawberries. I didn't know if you would like em' but I just put them in the cart."

"Aww, you're being sweet because it's Valentines day." Dean stuck his bottom lip out slightly then kissed Roman on the cheek. "Not that you're not sweet anyway.."

"I'm always sweet, yeah. I was raised well." Roman grinned then took a stick full of Pineapples and Mangos. He gave it to Dean then kissed his forehead."Go ahead and have some. I'm gonna open these packages." Dean started to eat the fruit with raised brows, he wanted to question what was in the boxes but he felt like it had something to do with Valentines day so he ate quietly.

Dean sniffed a bit, his nose was a bit stopped up. This is always how it started. Stuffy noses.

* * *

"I knew I fucking saw you John." Athena sat on John's couch in his temporary hotel. "I had to follow you just so I can see your scumbag face."

"Baby, look in the mirror. You're one of the biggest pieces of shit ever." John drunk some of his Vodka and grunted at the burn. "Why are you here?

Athena rolled her eyes. "I'm not a piece of shit. And the real question is why are you here?I told you to stay away from us. I won the fucking custody battle. It's over." Athena stood up from the couch and put a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Don't you fucking understand that?"

"Well in all reality we should of gave him up for adoption because we're both horrible." John put his cup down on a nearby table and smiled. "Athena you act all high and mighty like you've never done anything to that boy."

"I haven't! It was all you, you filthy bitch. Don't you drag me into this." Athena stepped closer to the older man. "It was all you. And you know it."

"Oh so you're saying, you didn't see it then act like it didn't happen?" John nodded and twisted his lips. "You let it go on."

"Stop!" Athena shook her head quickly and let out a deep breath. "Why the fuck would you touch him like that, huh?"

"He was beautiful."

"He was beautiful?" Athena spat. "You need to turn your fucking self in."

"I will if you come with me sweet cheeks." John blew Athena a kiss and that was it. She slapped him so hard that his gum flew out of his mouth. "Wow, you still have a strong hand."

"That's right you piece of shit. Come near Dean and I'm going to fucking kill you. I mean it." Athena went over to the couch and grabbed her purse. "You're dirty. You're a scum. You're just -"

"Go ahead and keep on talkin'. You saw me and you attended to him like it was all innocent. You loved me so much that you let your own child go through this. You could of stopped me. You're not so innocent. Not entirely sure why you let yourself think you were innocent. Speaking of innocent, how innocent do you think that guy is?"

"What damn guy?"

"That Roman guy." John picked his drink back up and sipped at it. "He sure hangs out with Dean a lot. I know he has to be older than 25."

"What the hell are you getting at?"

"Why Dean hangs with him almost 24/7 and never wants to be at home with you. Why do you think Dean is so attached to a grown man like that? It's something more than just because that's his only friend. He's really attached to that guy."

"Maybe because he doesn't have someone to look up to in his life. His Dad was a piece of shit and-"

"His Mother is lying sac of dog shit." John finished.

Athena opened the front door and walked out without a word. John laughed and went over to it, sticking his head outwith a smile. "Don't run from it now! You're killing that boy just as much as me!"

* * *

"Oh my God! You bought me a fuckin' dildo." Dean was bouncing on the bed slightly as he held the glass toy.

Roman blushed slightly. "Uh. See while I was shopping online I saw these toys and there was a sale for Valentines day so I thought you would like one. But now that I think about it I don't know why I would think that.." Roman read the receipt while biting his bottom lip. "It says, cherry glass dildo.. It curves up to rub at your prostate just right. I was thinking about prepping you over time to get you ready for the real thing if you're still down with that."

Dean eyed the dildo closely, there was swirls in it that were red. The rest was clear. It had some ridges on it as well. "Damn this might feel really good.." He whispered out. "Yeah we can do that. I don't want to be in a lot of pain whenever we first do it. This thing is small."

"Smallest I could find." Roman frowned when he heard Dean sniffle. "You weren't lying about being sick on Valentines day." He came closer and felt at Dean's forehead. "You're burning up baby."

"I know. It's fine though. Don't worry. Let's just enjoy our day?"

"Hey. I don't wanna do anything if you're not feeling good today. I just want my baby to enjoy some nice food and watch movies with me. That's all." Roman pulled Dean's nude body closer and kissed his shoulder. "Why are you still naked anyway?"

"I don't know." Dean cackled. "I honestly forgot I was still naked. You would really just want to not do anything?"

"It's not all about sex Cheeks. Sure it's great but that's only a bonus. I could cuddle with you all day." Roman smiled sweetly, as long as he was with Dean and could hug him everything was fine. He just loved everything about Dean. He was so cute and funny..And just a good person. When it hurts to even tell a lie that's when you knew a person was innocent.

"Alright. Well let's just make dinner together. It's like 5PM. We could be done by 7PM."

"Traditional?" Roman questioned.

"Hell yeah. Dean crawled off the bed and finally decided to put on some clothes. He was in the mood to stuff his face.

* * *

Dean put some homemade buttery biscuits in the oven that he made himself while Roman handled the food on the stove. "So we got S-sapasui?"

"Yup." Roman nodded as he tasted his cooking. "What else do we got? You're getting better at saying them. I need to teach you more Samoan words."

"Chicken and Taro leaves." Dean tasted it and moaned softly. "I love your fucking cooking. Then we have the Surimi Salad, right?"

"Right." Roman pointed to the two plates on the table in the dining room. Dean's phone vibrated loudly on the table. He went over and grabbed at it. He answered without looking. His eyebrows furrowed when he heard his mom telling him to come home.

"Why? I'm cooking."

_"Because. I would really like your company. I don't need to explain myself. Maybe we can just watch movies and hang out."_

"Um. That sounds really boring." Dean admitted with a frown. "Why? You barely spoke to be these past weeks and now I need to come home? No thanks." Dean ate some of his salad then looked back at Roman who had a look of concern.

_"Dean!"_

"What? I'm trying to enjoy dinner and you're ruining it for me. Just like you ruin everything else. Why don't you just go to sleep like you always do? I just wanna eat. I'll come back tomorrow." Dean hung up and turned his phone off. "Roman I know what you're gonna say. I really don't want to see her right now. I'm gonna spend my time with you. I'm not on her schedule anymore. She stopped talking to me, hell she barely looks at me. I don't give a fuck anymore. Right now, I'm in charge of my life. Not her." Dean turned to Roman with a slightly irritated face. "And right now, I wanna be with you."

"Okay." Roman replied in a soft tone. "Anything you want."

* * *

Athena looked at her phone with slightly wide eyes. Dean was going off on his own path now. She sat on the couch then sniffled loudly. Tears were coming to her eyes. "Maybe just one more time." She eyed the housing books on the coffee table with sucked in lips. "Maybe one more move and we can finally get away."

She grabbed the book and saw housing for completely different states. A lot of them caught her eye. She had more than enough money to move anywhere she pleased. She didn't have to tell Dean about this if she didn't want to. He would have to just come along. There was no one else for him to go to. She also couldn't tell him about her talks with John. She knew he followed, she knew he watched Dean at times. She knew everything John had did in the past.

She felt so fucking horrible. Now she couldn't look at her son properly anymore. All she could see was the pain on his face. She could see how lost he was and it just made her want to leave even more. It was even harder that Dean was becoming his own man. Soon he would just be able to leave. She wanted him close but at the same time wanted him away. She had a big part of his scarring but she doesn't want to admit it.

"I'm the one who's gonna fix you baby. No one else." Athena whispered.


	37. Chapter 37

Dean came back home the next day with a box a leftover fruit from yesterday and some chocolate. His Mom was in the kitchen drinking coffee with a blank stare. Dean eyed her then just went back to what he was doing. He put his fruit and chocolate on the dining room table then smiled. Athena came over and looked at the fruit with a raised eyebrow. Her mind just started going off. "What is it?" Dean asked out in a slightly tired voice. When he turned to the small woman he got a hard slap on the face.

"You've been acting like a fucking brat lately. Not listening to me, not coming home. Spending time with your little f-" Athena was interrupted with a hard slap. Her eyes went wide from the hit she got back.

"Don't put your fucking hands on me." Dean rubbed his cheek then sorted out his fruit.

"I can't believe you just did that." Athena rubbed her own cheek in pure shock.

"Don't fucking hit me." Dean grunted and nudged Athena back slightly. "You haven't been talking to me. Your only fucking son. For weeks and you want to fucking hit me? Are you out of your damn mind? It's your fault that I'm like this."

"No it's not baby."

"Don't call me baby." Dean rolled his eyes, if she didn't want to act like his Mom she wouldn't be treated like one from him. "Back off."

"Wow, you are not my son. You are not the same boy t-"

"You damn right I'm not the same boy. I'm damn near a man." Dean faced Athena fully and rolled his shoulders. "But who are you, huh? Because you ain't my Mom. I think I lost my Mom years ago and I won't ever get her back. This woman I'm seeing now is a sick joke. You call me saying I need to get home because you want to watch movies? You think I really want to do that with you? I'm done entertaining you. I don't care anymore."

"Dean-"

"Dean, is gone. Your little boy is gone, okay? Leave me alone." Dean waved her off then ate a piece of his fruit. Athena's mouth was open, she was dismissed fully. As she trudged off she heard Dean whisper he wish he was birthed by someone else.

* * *

"Your ass has been kicked!" Dean shouted into the headset while he watched the replay of his technique on Killer instinct. "I knew I would beat you in this game."

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Round 2." _Roman replied with a chuckle_._

After the 2nd round Dean won again. ""Ultraaaaa Combooo!" The two have been playing videos games with each other for hours, there was nothing else to do. Dean never had homework and Roman's second job as a personal trainer was only 4-6 hours but he got paid handsomely, always. "I feel like I haven't seen you in like days."

"Same even though..We just saw each other early this morning." Roman sighed softly then went quiet for a second. "Come over?"

"Come over?" Dean grabbed his phone and checked the time. It was 9PM. "Are you gonna feed me?I haven't ate since breakfast."

"Yeah I'm gonna feed you. I got some seafood here."

"Fuck. I'm on my way. Give me 15 to 20 minutes." Dean turned off the game and headset before quickly getting ready to spend some time with the older man. Dean went into the bathroom with a pair of pajamas and briefs to take a quick shower and shave. When he came out he saw Athena sat on his bed. "Um?"

"So you're going over to Roman's?"

"That's the plan, yeah." Dean put on some socks then put on some slip on shoes, his most comfortable shoes. "Why? Got somethin' to say?"

"Just be careful and be safe.." Athena whispered. She got up and left the room without another word. Dean frowned then grabbed his keys to head out. It's funny how as soon as he stepped out of his home the whole energy changed. He felt like he could breathe again.

* * *

Dean sighed softly after he finished eating. He was completely full now. Roman was just walking around the house cleaning up stuff quietly. Dean knew there was stuff on his mind, he could feel it. "What's up, Tiger? What's on your mind tonight?"

"Uh. Nothing really." Roman came over to Dean and ruffled his hair. "Why?"

"Oh come on. Just tell me You know we're suppose to be open." Dean pulled Roman down and rested their foreheads together. Roman just decided to pick Dean up and carry him. "I feel like my dick just tucked inside." Roman cackled and put Dean down. Instead he hugged him and rubbed his back. "So you're not gonna tell me?"

"It's about yesterday..You and your Mom. What's up? What's going on with that. I need to know." Roman made Dean look him in the eyes by cupping his chin firmly. "I don't want anything to happen."

"It's n-"

"Dean."

Dean frowned slightly. "She just randomly wanted me to come home to watch movies with her..She hasn't been talking to me but she wants me to do stuff with her on her schedule. She doesn't look at me really. Doesn't talk to me unless it's arguing. I don't like her..I..I hate her Roman."

"You don't hate her. Stop it." Roman moved some stray hairs away from Dean's eyes. "Even though she's fucked up-"

"No Roman. I hate her. She ruined my life." Dean closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Sometimes I wish I was dead and sometimes..I wish she was dead." Dean ended the hug and backed up a few steps. "I know that sounds really harsh but..I can't find it in me to care. Am I crazy?" When Dean looked back at the Samoan he had a severe kicked puppy look that has never been seen before. Roman put his hand on the teen's cheek then rubbed his thumb over it. "I'm sorry. Every time I come here I have more shit to tell you and fuck you must be tired of me."

"I could never be tired of you." Roman moved his hand away slowly. He had a guilty face that he couldn't hid. He had some bad news and Dean would freak out on him, he just knew it. "So um.."

"What's on your mind?" Why are you lookin' like that?" Dean linked their hands together and swung them slightly. "I don't like the way you're acting right now Tiger. If you want me to leave I can. I can just talk to you tomorrow and give you a break."

"No, see..It's actually me who's leaving."

And at that Dean stopped the contact he had with Roman. He separated their hands with the most confused face. "What the hell do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?"

"No!" Roman shook his head quickly. "No, no, no. I'm not breaking up with you. That's not it. Every year I take certain days off, in this case a full week off. I go back to Florida to visit some of my family and to just have a nice vacation. I already planned this months ago and..It's already in the school's office computer that I'm taking time off." Fuck and the kicked puppy look intensified. "No don't look like that please."

"I'm just really emotional right now. I'm sorry." Dean sighed shakily, he was tired now. "I hope you have a nice vacation. You're gonna call me right?"

"I want you to go." Roman replied softly. "I want you to come with me, Dean. You know, this upcoming week isn't anything important. I can collect all of the simple homework sheets for you, you already know how to do most of it so everything is easy for you. If it's not I can help you. You need a break and I think your Mom will understand." He smiled when the Ohioan's lips twitched into a small grin. "Would you like that?"

"Yes but- how would this all work?" Dean bounced on his toes a few times. "I mean, I think she's going to know I'm not gonna come back for a while." He shrugged carelessly. The scene of Athena slapping him was still playing in his mind repeatedly. She never put her hands on him before and he wasn't going to stand up for that. Especially to a lady he barely knew anymore. He did nothing wrong.

"What do you mean?" The two continued their conversation in the bedroom instead to sit on the bed and be comfortable. "Did something else happen?"

"She fucking slapped me and I slapped her back then she sat on my bed before I came over here. Told me to be safe. Don't know what she meant by that but I just shrugged it off. I didn't really care. I don't know what her problem is. I want to leave and never come back." Dean bounced on the bed a few times then played with his fingers. "So how would I go with you if you are visiting your parents? Aren't you gonna stay with them?"

"No way. I probably will stay in a hotel but most likely I'm gonna stay in a RV. They're family but a man needs his own space. Plus I don't go just to visit them. Out of the whole week I visit them about 3 to 4 times but other than that It's just me going around, eating, and checking out new spots." Roman cupped Dean's chin then leaned in to give him a random peck on the lips. "It's a road trip too. I drive there, takes me around 2 days. I love it though."

"This seems like my big break. You really want me to go?"

"Of course. I want you to be with me 24/7. I love hanging out with you, laughing with you, I just love everything about you." Dean's heart began to beat faster, he thought a I love you was about to come up. He bit his bottom lip and tried to hid his blush but he always failed with that. "Yeah I see you blushin' cutie."

"Shut up Roman. Don't talk me up. I'm sad here!"

"Nah, nah, nah. I don't want you to be sad. You know I hate seeing you pout. Hate it when you're mad, sad, tense..Filled with anxiety. Look at you, you're all cute with your wild curly hair and your chubby cheeks..Your dimples. Damn you're fucking cute, Dean."

"Stoppp." Dean hid his face. He was laughing loudly when he was pulled in and tickled. "Roman! Quit it!"

"Fine, fine." Roman stopped, instead he placed kisses all over the teen's face. "You excited? Huh?"

"Yes." Dean mumbled his reply as he got a few tender kisses on his lips. "We have to figure this out more though."

"I know baby." Roman rubbed their noses together and nudged them. "You can tell your Mom you're going on a school field-trip. Which is semi-true because a Washington DC trip is coming up soon for history class."

"That sounds fucking boring." Dean rolled his eyes at the history trip. "I'm gonna tell her, she probably will just stare at me then look away or walk away. I'll tell her. Are we using your regular car?"

"Since I said I'm getting the RV. I'm gonna drive it all the way to Florida. around 20 hours I think. Then when we get to Florida I'm going to park it in a trailer park place and we rest there. Sound fun? " Dean nodded quickly, his dimples coming out as he smiled brightly. "I'm not getting no cheap ass RV either. In 2 weeks we go. I'm going to buy food and get it ready."

"Is it already furnished."

"Very furnished." Roman moved his hand at the back of Dean to grab at his ass. "You got me alone for a whole week.."

"I know. I'm so excited. Fuck I can do all kinds of things. Do the splits and suck your dick. It will be great dude." The two both laughed hard then tangled their limbs. "No but I am really, really excited. And most of all..No one will know me so we would walk outside together."

"Definitely."

* * *

Over the week Roman packed food and clothing in his RV. The RV was really big and painted all black. Inside was a modern style look. Everything just looked so expensive. When Dean's Mom was at work he would go inside of the RV and put clothes into the room himself and Roman would be sharing. Dean was so pumped for this damn trip.

Even happier that when they started their drive to Florida he would be cooking and making dessert by himself while Roman drove. Dean could finally just really have a break. Even if it meant lying to his Mom. When he told her that he was going to go on the Washington DC field-trip she agreed. She even signed a slip for it but as soon as shit did Dean went into his room and ripped it up into tiny pieces then threw it away.

Athena seemed off..More off than usual. Maybe work was bring her down more. Maybe not. But Dean was on top of the world, at least for now. He was going to be with Roman for a whole damn week. Driving, eating, sleeping, and talking with him for 7 full days. No interruptions at all.

And well the actual field-trip was days but he would be gone longer. He could play that part off well too. This was the only time he felt good about his Mom not caring or asking any questions about this field-trip. She didn't even seem worried or anything.

Once again, signs that it wasn't his Mom in the tiniest bit.

Dean was going to be with Roman and that was all that mattered to him right now, he was falling in love.


	38. Chapter 38

"Okay. I think I have everything." Dean looked around the RV's bedroom with a smile. He had his luggage around mixed with Roman's. The older man was in the bathroom setting up there hygiene products by the shower. The shower was amazing, it was big and could definitely fit the both of them. This RV had to cost out of the ass. "Hey Roman?"

"Yeah?" Roman came out of the bathroom with a grin. He only had a white tank top on and a pair of gray basketball shorts. "What's up? Do you need help with anything? We gotta be on the road in an hour." Roman saw Dean looking around at the expensive per-furnished bedroom. "Don't worry about how much all of this costs. This is just renting for a week. I wanted a nice space."

"Okay." Dean replied with a soft tone. "I checked everything twice. We have food. Dishes. I have all my luggage. I made sure to pack everything needed. My room is like half empty. Uh..My Mom is gone but I sent her a quick text saying I'm off. Never got a reply." Dean took off his shoes and pushed them under the bed. "I'm ready to leave this fucking place."

Roman walked over to the teen and kissed his forehead. "I'll make sure you have a lot of fun on this trip."

"You know I will. As long as I'm with you I'll have fun." Dean gave Roman a gentle ass squeeze then grabbed his hand. "You ready?"

"Of course. It's now getting to 4:30PM. We should just start up now. I love driving at night." Roman lead Dean out of the room then took them to the front where the driver's and passenger seat was. "I'm gonna be up here for a few hours and we're gonna stop at a truck stop late at night to rest. Our gaming systems are in the living room. If you lift the couch cushion it's actually a storage. The games are by the TV. Do what you want okay?"

"I'll start on dinner early. What do you want?" Dean ran a finger down Roman's chest slowly while he looked up into his gray orbs. "Surprise?"

"Yeah surprise me." Roman got into the driver's seat. It only took a few minutes for Roman to put his destination into his GPS and get going on the road. He heard music coming from the kitchen and a lot of stuff being put out on counters. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw Dean nodding to a song and chopping something up on a cutting board. He looked so happy to just be going away.

Roman stopped at a red light and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Dean took a bottle of lemonade out of the fridge, he was humming the along with the song. They've been driving for about an hour so Dean thought the Samoan could be thirsty. He headed to the front of the RV and put the bottle in the cup holder quietly. When he was about to walk away he was grabbed by the hand. "Yes?"

"How's it going in there?" Roman rubbed his finger over Dean's knuckles, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Good. I'm done with dinner. I made Spaghetti if that's okay."

"Yeah I love Spaghetti." Roman looked at his GPS then back at the road quickly. "I'll eat soon. Thanks for cooking, Cheeks." Dean blushed slightly then headed back once again. He sat at the table and ate his dinner. His phone vibrated in his pocket a few times, he thought it was his Mom. But instead when he took it out he saw that it was from Lexi.

_"Where are you? I thought you were suppose to be going on this Washington DC trip."_

Dean hummed softly, trying to think of a reply. He didn't really want to reply. As bad as that was he just felt like he didn't have to explain himself right now. He just wanted to be with Roman, not looking back. He sent a quick reply saying he wasn't feeling good then turned off his phone.

After eating he washed out his used dishes then went into the bedroom. He plopped down on the bed with a smile. He couldn't believe he was heading to Florida. This secret trip..This was too good to be true. "Just me and him.." He whispered. His face began to heat up when dirty thoughts popped into his head rapidly. What if this was where he would get fucked? "Holy shit. Calm down Ambrose."

10 minutes of just laying there and thinking he was fully hard. He groaned softly, a quickie would be just fine. He didn't want to have Roman see, he would probably be tired after driving. Dean pulled down down his jeans with his briefs slowly. He kicked them off his feet then sat up to pull off his shirt. "Where are you. I know he brought it." The Ohioan crawled to the edge of the bed to lean down, grabbing the Samoan's luggage.

When Dean opened a suitcase he searched and searched until he found that toy Roman bought him for Valentines Day. Lube was found right after it."Bingo." Dean bit the tip of it while he closed the suitcase back up then push it back under the bed. He wanted to try it so bad, they've been busy with setting up this trip that oral wasn't thought about. But now..It was just them. The scary part is that Dean has never fingered himself, he only let Roman do that for him. It wasn't part of his masturbation routine. But now maybe it should be added.

When Dean laid back down he spread his legs wide nervously. This was suppose to be a quickie so he couldn't be scared to do this to his own self. He popped the cap on the lube bottle and drizzled the cold substance on 2 of his fingers. Once done he hurried to rub the fingers on his hole, pushing in his middle finger first with a shaky sigh. "Fuck."

The teen wasted no time in pushing in the second finger. There was tiny pressure but he could handle it, Roman's fingers were thicker and longer than his so he could do this. He slowly began to move his fingers, he didn't know how to find that special spot Roman always get to.

Fuck it, Dean thought to himself. He took the took the dildo from between his teeth and coated it with heavy lube. When he took out his fingers he immediately pushed in the toy. He gasped when his hole stretched a bit more than it would with Roman's fingers. "Fuck!" After his little curse shout he covered his mouth, he didn't want to the older man to stop the RV and come check up on him. "Oh God yes.." He whispered shakily. The toy had a angle to it so it did hit his spot.

Dean began thrusting the toy hard and fast into his tight entrance, grunting every time it went back inside. He loved that he could control it at his own speed. His tongue snaked out and his back started to arch. His body was heating up quickly, it didn't take long for him to be panting like a dog. His free hand went up to play with one of his erect nipples, circling it and pulling it as he fucked himself harder.

His cock was twitching and drooling pre-cum, he was milking himself quickly. It was so hard not to just moan out. He slowed down his working hand to breathe, he was so fucking worked up and turned on. And adding on to he couldn't stop thinking about himself just bending over to get fucked now. That was all he thought about when he played with himself now.

He bent his legs back and spread them open more. Fucking himself with the toy started up again and fuck it just felt so amazing, he could never get enough of this. His eyes slightly rolled and his hole started to contract, biting down on the toy.

Dean tensed up and grabbed the pillow from behind his head to put it on his face. His loud scream was muffled while his dick lost control, spurting all over his chest and stomach. With his trembling hand he kept thrusting the toy in his orgasm, he screamed out again as more cum shot out.

After about 3 to 4 minutes his dick stopped spurting cum. He moved the pillow off of his face slowly. He was fucking drained. He took the dildo out and without doing it his hole winked a few times. He had to hurry and take a shower but he was literally unable to move his legs.

* * *

Roman pulled up into a truck stop with a sigh. He drunk all of his lemonade and now he was just tired and hungry. He got up and went to the back, passing the living room and going into the kitchen to warm up his Spaghetti. It was so quiet, Dean must've fallen asleep. After eating Roman went into the bedroom to see Dean under the covers. "Damn, what got you so tired?" He whispered

Dean opened his eyes when he felt weight on the bed. He felt Roman pull him close, he was fully naked. He knew Dean loved the skin on skin contact. "Hi."

"Hi sleepy head." Roman spooned the teen and buried his head into his neck. "I didn't mean to wake up. What got you so damn tired?"

"I don't know. I was just..Tired."

Roman smiled and laughed softly. "Having a big orgasm would do that to you."

"How did you know?" Dean turned to Roman quickly and eyed him with wide eyes.

"Uh. You were screaming out. Those, you cannot hide that even when you try to."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." Dean hid his face in the other's neck and smiled. "It felt really good to do it though."

"Mhm, knew you'd like it." Roman rubbed his hand down Dean's back then back up. "In the morning I'll start up again. Maybe you could sit in the passenger seat? I was bored, I wish you could drive."

"You could always teach me yourself you know. I have my driver's permit. My Mom said she didn't want me to get my driver's license because for some reason I'm not mature enough for that. I think it's just an excuse because she'd know I would try and drive away and never come back." Dean laughed, it was forced. "And I would."

"Well if I taught you, will you promise not to drive off?" Roman kissed Dean on the lips a few times then did it to his nose. "We just have a lot of stuff to do together. I wanted you to come with me because I'm not comfortable with leaving you with your Mom or leaving you around by yourself period. Your Dad is still around I can feel it. You deserve a get away."

"Why are you so good to me?" Dean closed his eyes and ended up rolling on top of Roman to get comfortable. Roman ran his fingers through Dean's messy curly locks with a sweet smile. Dean was sleep before he even got an answer back. His soft snores filled the room and he slept comfortably on top of Roman with a grin.

"Because I love you that's why." Roman's voice was below a whisper, saying that made his heart pound all over. He wrapped his arms around Dean tightly and sighed softly. "And I hope you love me too."


	39. Chapter 39

"Wake up, Cheeks." Roman kissed all over Dean's face and saw the small smile on the teen's face. "I see you, come on up, up." Dean whined softly and swatted Roman away from him. "Alright guess you don't want the surprise. Pretty bummed.."

Dean opened one eye and looked over at the Samoan. "Surprise?"

"Mhm." Roman nodded slowly. Get got off the bed, he was already dressed. A black loose tank- top and khaki shorts. Dean bit his bottom lip when he looked up at his face. Roman's hair was also down and his sunglasses was pushed back into his locks. "Checkin' me out?"

"Hell yeah I am. Why do you look so good? Don't you have to drive still?" Dean sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and yawning. When Roman didn't answer he looked around for a second. He smelled heavy breakfast. But not from the kitchen direction. He got up on all fours and lifted up the blinds over his bed. "Oh my God we're here!"

"Yeah." Roman bent down and put on his socks and shoes. "I couldn't sleep for that long last night so I got up to start driving again. There's this diner a block away, that's probably the food you're smelling. It's a retro diner called the 11th street diner. There's a lot of good stuff there."

"Oh my God, oh my God. Okay. Oh my God." Dean rolled out of bed quickly and crawled under the bed to get his luggage. He pulled out a camo tank-top, black jeans that was slightly tighter than a lot of other jeans he had, a pair of briefs, and his simple all black converse. They weren't skinny jeans but they sure as hell were close. "I'm so excited!"

"I can tell." Roman plopped down on the bed with a chinked smile. "Hurry and shower. I got a big day planned for us." Dean nodded quickly and almost ran into the bathroom. Roman rolled on the bed, closing his eyes and laughing softly. This was going to be a really, really fun trip.

It only took around 30 minutes for Dean to be done showering. He was just in the bathroom shaving hair off of his face. His hair was starting to curl up as it dried and he honestly didn't feel like doing anything to it. "Roman?" He called out suddenly.

"Could you get my green thingy out of my suitcase?"

"What the hell is a green thingy?" Roman got off of the bed and went into Dean's opened suitcase from earlier. He searched and searched until he found a green headband. "Is it for your hair?"

"Yeah." Dean shook his head in the mirror. "Sorry, I forgot the name of it." Roman came into the bathroom and stood behind the Ohioan. Dean was about to take the headband but Roman shook his head, he was going to do it. Dean eyed him in the mirror with a grin that showed his dimples. Roman put the headband on then pushed it back halfway so there was a small hump in the front.

"Like that?" Roman put his arms around Dean's waist then kissed his cheek. "You're really cute today."

"I feel like you just ruined my appearance. Cute as in I look girly? Or-"

"You don't look girly. You're just, well. You do have a pretty face. Especially when you cum it's jus-"

"Roman! Fuck, don't talk about that. That's embarrassing." Dean blushed badly and Roman cackled but then got a hit on the chest. "Come on, let's go eat breakfast. I really want to see this Diner."

"Fine, fine. Let me just get my wallet." Roman patted Dean's ass and nudged him out the bathroom.

* * *

"This. Fucking. Place. Is. So. Cool." Dean looked around the big Diner with the biggest smile. He was just talking his head off. Especially on the way to the Diner. Roman couldn't keep up with everything he was saying but he was glad Dean was happy even if it was temporary. "Dude they have the old time booths and counter tables. And do I smell fucking pie?" Dean turned his head to see big pies in glass cases. "I'm gonna get sooo fat."

"I'm cool with that." Roman motioned them over to a booth. He sat across from Dean and got a good look around himself. He's been here only once but it never fails to amaze him. He saw things he didn't see from the last time he was here.

"Hey Roman?"

"Yup?" Roman eyed Dean with raised eyebrows. He saw the teen eying the menu with his bottom lip sucked in. "You can get anything you want and as much as you want. Don't worry about the cost, alright?"

"So I can get spiked mango pineapple.."

"Are you asking me can you drink alcohol?"

"No..Okay yes. I am asking. I mean I-"

"I can't stop you from drinking alcohol, Dean. I mean, why not have a little fun over this trip. Just little amounts of that stuff alright? I seriously don't want you drunk. Deal?"

"Deal." When the waitress came over the two ordered a lot of stuff and more than one drink. Everyday was going to be a cheat day in meals. About 10 minutes after ordering their drinks were placed on the table. Dean eyed his alcoholic drink with raised brows. "I never had this type of drink before."

"Other than pineapple and mangos what else is in there?" Roman sipped at his orange juice with a curious face.

"Mmm, Vodka." Dean sipped at it and smiled slightly. "It's really good though. Wanna try?" Roman grabbed the drink and sipped at it. It was good, tasted mostly like the fruit. He just felt weird about just letting Dean have alcohol. Dean saw the look and shook his head. "Don't do that face. It's only small amounts. I didn't come here to get wasted, Tiger. If you don't want me to have any, I won't."

"No it's okay. It tastes good, go ahead and chug it down." The drink wouldn't get Dean anywhere near tipsy anyway so it was fine. It didn't take that long for all of their plates of food to be put down on the table. It looked so damn good and Dean didn't hold back anything. He dug in like he had not ate in a week.

"Wait, did you like call your parents to let them know your here?" Dean swallowed and drunk some more of his beverage.

"Not yet. I don't do that until like a day after or even two. I just wanna be alone first. I'll deal with all of that later."

"So..Am I gonna meet them? Or do I just stay in the RV while you're in the house." Dean had a really concerned face, he was actually scared. Roman didn't look too bothered. He was sure everyone around thought Dean was in his early to mid-twenties.

"You don't gotta meet them if you don't want." Roman bit into his big chocolate chip muffin then licked the melted chocolate off of his top lip. "Don't really matter. They're gonna automatically assume you're like a trainer too and you're just coming along for the ride."

"Okay." Dean whispered. "It don't matter, I'm gonna have fun anyway. Thank God for me looking older than what I am." He dug in to his waffles and moaned at the taste. "These are so good. It's like a fuckin' mouth orgy." Roman choked from starting to laugh so he quickly drunk down his orange juice. "Sorry, Tiger. I'm gonna end up killing you."

"God it would be the best way to die." Roman smiled when he saw the cutest smile Dean had on his face as he broke his waffles into pieces.

* * *

After breakfast Roman asked if there was anywhere Dean wanted to go in life but never had the chance to. The answer surprised him. It was the zoo. They drove for about 30 minutes to get there. He didn't want to be there for that long, he knew the zoo smelled funny. Roman was just walking around with Dean, it was crowded. Roman almost lost the teen more than once so Dean held on to his hand and lead the way.

The two got into a building for the cheetahs. Everyone was looking through the large glass at the cheetahs laying down and getting fed. Some little kids were screaming from the cheetahs coming close to the glass and eying them like it was their next meal. Dean let go of Roman's hand and made his way to the front to squat in front of the glass wall.

One cub came to the class and Dean smiled."Hi cutie." The cub licked at the glass then ran off when its mother came. Dean didn't flinch he just stared with a grin. He put his hand on the glass and sighed softly. "I know this place ain't for you."

Roman made his way slowly to Dean and stood behind him with a curious face. Dean was really talking to the cheetah. He looked around and noticed most of the tour left and only a few people remained. When he turned his attention back to the teen he was shocked to see that the cheetah put its paw on the glass, trying to match the action.

"This ain't where they belong." Dean mumbled.

"I know."

"I feel really bad that they're captured and trapped into this shitty zoo." Dean said it loud enough that it made people look at him with shocked faces. "Don't worry buddy, you're gonna be free some day." Dean patted the glass and stood up to his full height. "We should go. I don't think this is gonna be fun anymore."

"Alright, let's go." Roman rubbed Dean's back and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry 'bout this." Dean smiled at the public display of affection. It was so casual. When they left the zoo it was quiet. Dean was just thinking deeply and Roman didn't like when he did that at all. "What's wrong?"

"I turned on my phone this morning before we left and checked it. No texts from my Mom at all. No missed calls. Nothing." Dean took out his phone and showed Roman everything. It was just texts from a while ago spread out. Sometimes days apart. "I don't think she cares about what I do anymore."

"Don't think like that baby, come on." Roman turned off the phone and put it in his back pocket. "I wanted this trip to just be happy and exciting. I don't want you to think about what's happening there. Act like it's not there, like, like this is our life together. Just us. That's what I do. This trip is to relieve stress not worry about it."

"I know bu-"

"Na-uh." Roman kissed Dean on the lips tenderly and smiled. "Look around you." He whispered. Dean looked around and saw people walking to their destinations with smiles on their faces. "I just wanna have one free week with you, that's all. Leave all of our stress and problems back in Texarcana, alright?"

"Alright." Dean nodded slowly and smiled. He took Roman's sunglasses and put them on. A curl fell in front of the Samoan's eye and Dean fixed it immediately. "Oops."

"Come on, let's go inside for a while. I'm gonna drive us to a RV stop and we can play some video games."

* * *

Roman just finished parking in the RV/truck stop part of town. Dean was in the living room eating a fruit roll-up and playing a download Crash Bandicoot on his Xbox. Roman sat next to him and watched, he's never seen this game before. "This looks cool."

"Yeah." Dean nodded with a big smile. "One of my favorite games." Roman laid his head on Dean's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Mmm, are you tired?"

"A bit yeah." Roman sat up and watched the teen pause his game to grab a pillow off the couch. He sat it on his lap and patted it. Roman smiled and laid his head down on the pillow. He got a kiss on his forehead and a head massage. "I don't want to sleep though..I want to stay up with you."

"It's okay Roman. Just go to sleep, remember we have a week. We can sleep in if we want, we can do whatever we want. It's just us. How it always should be.." Dean whispered that last sentence then grabbed his controller again. "I'll be here when you wake up and I'll be wide awake still so we can go to the beach or something."

"Alright."

10 minutes of quietness Roman suddenly started snoring softly. Dean had his game on mute so he wouldn't wake Roman. He couldn't believe they were actually in Florida right now. Dean was actually away. And this..This was better than running away alone and scared. He was still scared sure but only scared that one day he couldn't run away with Roman.

Dean nuzzled his nose into Roman's hair which smelled like coconut. "I'm so happy to be with you. Kind of think I already fell hard for you but I dunno anything about the L word, ya know?" He didn't know why he was talking to a passed out Roman but he couldn't stop the words from coming out. "I just..I never want to let you go. Is that love? Is that what it's about or..What is it?"

* * *

Dean walked on on the sand with a smile. He was only wearing a pair of loose basketball shorts. The sun was going down and fuck the sky was so pretty. No one was there but himself and Roman. The RV was parked away from the sand but they were still close. Roman was inside of the RV getting two bottles of water. When he came out he only had on a pair of swim shorts. "Catch." He threw a bottle to Dean then drunk some of his own. "I think I'm gonna take a swim."

"Mmm, I'll watch."

Roman put his bottle down and ran to the water. He jumped in splashed everything. Dean sat in the sand just admiring Roman's figure and how cute he looked with his hair all wet and down his back. After drinking all of his lemonade he quickly got up to go throw it away. When he came back Roman was coming out of the water and squeezing out his hair. "Are you done swimming?"

"Don't think so." Roman put Dean on his shoulder and ran to the water. Dean was screaming and kicking all over. Roman threw Dean down in the water and jumped in with him right after. They latched on to each other under water then came back up slowly.

"You asshole!" Dean took in a deep breath and shook out his hair. "Holy shit!" Roman started to laugh, he had hair all over his face, covering his eyes and cheeks. "Not funny." Roman laughed louder and Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay it's a little funny."

"I bet your heart is pumping really fast." Roman moved his hair back and put his hand on Dean's chest. "Yeah it is. You just got an extreme rush."

"Well yeah, you fucking carried me like I didn't weigh anything." Dean pouted and turned his head when Roman moved in for a kiss. Roman rubbed his nose against Dean's cheek then cupped his chin, turning his head back forward. He tilted his head and leaned in more. "You don't deserve a kiss."

Roman rubbed their lips together and Dean let out a shaky breath. "You can't turn me down.."

"Bet I can." Dean whispered. Fuck he was blushing. The Samoan took the teen's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled on it. He did the same for the top but suckling on it. "Fuuuck, I hate you."

"Mhm." Roman finally pressed his lips against Dean's. Fuck it was just so soft and tender. Dean pressed his lips back and moaned into it, this was Heaven. Dean's eyes closed when their tongues tangled together slowly. The kiss was so damn hot. Roman was grabbing at Dean's ass under water and pulling them closer and closer.

Dean opened his eyes again when Roman began to suckle on his tongue. He was met with lustful smokey gray eyes. Even in this water they were both getting hard. Dean moved back to end the kiss, a trail of saliva showed as he did so. "Come on. I wanna go inside.." He got out of the water and began to walk, not looking back at Roman at all. Roman quickly followed, almost tripping over nothing.

* * *

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" Dean was letting Roman push their toy in and out of him fast. "That's so fuckin' good." There was so much lube that Dean's hole was making a wet, squishy sound each time the toy was pushed back in. He was prepped so good, he could take it easily. Roman was stroking himself with his free hand. His lips were parted and his eyes were so blown. "More, I want more."

Roman stopped and took out the dildo slowly. "Hold on." Dean got off of the bed and leaned down to get something out of his suitcase. Dean had his eyes closed while he waited. His insides were throbbing and his cock was twitching out pre-cum. "I bought this the same time I bought the first one. I didn't want you to look at it 'cause I thought you would freak out."

Dean opened his eyes and saw Roman putting lube on another toy. "Shit.."

"Are you okay with this? I couldn't find one that was slightly bigger than that beginner one. It literally said beginner in the description. But this..This is a full on blown toy. But it's still not as big as mine so I thought it would be okay. I didn't want it too thick either. I just don't want to hurt you and I'm rambling now." Roman stroked the blue toy slowly.

"Yeah. I uh.. I think I can handle that." Dean rolled over onto his stomach and raised himself so he was on all fours. He spread his legs and stroked himself firmly."Just go ahead, slow please." Roman nodded even though Dean couldn't see him. He was so hesitant right now but Dean wanted this so he was going to do it. He put the tip of the toy to his hole and saw the difference in size. "C'mon. I'm okay."

Roman put some pressure on Dean's slicked with lube hole until the head went in. Dean whimpered and arched his back as far down as he could. Roman didn't get a stop or anything so he pushed more in. More and more went in until it was finally fully inside. "How is it?"

Dean didn't answer he just lifted his head and lulled it back. His body was starting to blush, traveling everywhere. Roman rubbed Dean's back and tried to feel if there was any tense muscles. He felt nothing so he began to thrust it slowly. Dean was letting out shaky breaths that were loud and sharp. Roman moved his other hand to Dean's cock and stroked it in time with the thrusts. "Just pretend it's me fucking you. Just fucking your ass just like this in your damn fantasies."

Dean moaned softly and that made Roman smile. There it was. He took the toy out all the way then plunged it back in. Dean gasped and moaned louder. That was the spot and Roman knew it. He began to thrust it fast in the same spot. The teen's legs were shaking and his moans were almost screams. "Yeah, yeah, fuck Roman. Harder."

Roman obeyed, slamming that fake cock hard and fast just like Dean wanted it. He kept his hand moving on Dean's shaft as well, making sure it was a totally different speed. There was a non-stop stream of pre-cum going on below him. It was just so hot to watch. Roman looked at his whole dick, it was throbbing and oozing as well. He needed something.

He was glad Dean was a giver. The teen grabbed the toy and held it steady. "C'mere. Sit in front of me and let me suck you off. I can fuck myself." Roman never moved so quick in his life. He was in front of Dean in about a second. Dean chuckled but it soon turned into a raspy moan when his started slamming the toy inside again. He leaned down to start and suckle on the older man's cock.

Roman moaned and put a hand at the back of Dean's head. "Yeah lick all over it." Dean moaned again, sending intense pleasurable tingly vibrations up Roman's spine. He kissed and suckled all over. The tip, the shaft, the sac. He just loved it all. It was all so gentle but so desperate all at once. Fuck it. He engulfed Roman's thick, long cock almost all the way before he gagged and tried again. His name was moaned out in a higher voice. Yeah he was getting good at this.

"I'm gonna cum, I-I'm gonna fucking cum." Roman lulled his head back slightly and bucked his hips up. He hadn't been this turned on since he was a fucking teenager. "Haa-ahh.." Dean's eyes were rolling, his hand was going overdrive, fucking his tight little boy pussy as fast and hard as he could go.

A few tense seconds later they both were in pure ecstasy, cumming and crying out their orgasms. Dean's cock spurted loads of cum and he swallowed the salty, sweet product shooting down his throat. He made sure to keep thrusting the toy inside while he was climaxing. His whole body was trembling so bad.

Dean was suckling on Roman's sensitive dick still, he cleaned all the cum up but was still going. Roman's body was twitching a bit, he was trying to calm down. The more they did this the more he just wanted to bury his dick so far into the Ohioan. He was starting to crave it so much. Dean took the dildo out and dropped it weakly. He released Roman's member and rested his head on the thick thigh in front of him. His body was still trembling.

"That was so amazing." Roman pulled Dean up and held him. "Relax, breathe."

"I'm okay." Dean mumbled. "I think I am. Orgasms gets more intense each time I-I do this. I still feel my insides throbbing. My body is on fire and I just, fuuck.."

"I know, I know." Roman kissed Dean's lips a few times then let his lips travel down to his neck. "I wanna do it again." He suckled on the soft skin and made a few love marks. Dean moaned and put his shaky hands on Roman's strong arms. "Yeah.." The Samoan breathed out. "Give in to me. I'm gonna make you feel good all fucking night."


	40. Chapter 40

Dean screamed out his last orgasm and fell on his back, completely done. He was so sweaty that it made a big spot under him. The same shape of his body. He was shaking badly, fuck he didn't know when the intense feeling would stop. He stared up at the ceiling with his mouth hung open and his hair fluffed out from humidity. Roman came up from between Dean's legs and licked his lips. His hair was just the same, all wild and dried out. "How you feelin'?"

"Oh fucking shit." Dean put his hands on his face, trying to control his shaking and breathing. "I have never came so much and so hard in my entire fucking life. I thought you were joking but you really..Made me cum all fuckin' night. Roman, shit man." Roman wiped the sweat off of his face then pushed his hair back. The bastard had an almost evil smirk on his face. Dean moved his hands and eyed the Samoan. "Look at all of this fucking cum on my damn body. I look like a slut huh?"

"A bit yeah. It's alright though. We're gonna clean you right up. Sucking and fucking will get you killed with me. Well I ain't exactly fuck you..But you know what I'm saying." Roman sat up on his knees then bit the hair tie off of his wrist to tie his raven hair in a messy bun. Dean knew how empowered Roman felt right now, he had this cockiness to him. And Dean didn't blame him. The man knows how to make him cum. And fuck he looked sexy with that little devilish smirk.

"Mmm. Shower me. I can't move that well." Roman smiled sweetly. He grabbed the teen, holding him carefully and gently in his arms as he got off the bed. They were so messy in their own juices. After a shower they were going to sleep in. Dean eyed the bedroom with a cute dimpled smile. He had his head resting on Roman's shoulder while his legs were wrapped around his waist securely. Then the Samoan kicked the door closed with his foot, rubbing Dean's back and kissing the side of his forehead.

"When we wake up you have to start on some of your homework." Roman heard a grunt from the Ohioan in response. "Don't grunt at me, I don't want you to be behind in school while we're here. I'll help you with anything you need help with on those sheets. I got all of books as well. How does 3 sheets of homework sound today then a break tomorrow then another 3 the day after?"

"Yeah." Dean's heart was beating fast. The conversation felt different, it was strong. Roman was his guardian now. no one was taking care of him but Roman. "I can do that." He breathed out softly.

"Good, I wanna see you make it out of that school."

"Will you be..Um-"

"Proud?" Roman sat Dean down on his feet slowly. He made sure he didn't fall over or anything as well. "Hell yeah. I'm gonna be so proud. Someone needs to be, guess it's only gonna be me. And I'm perfectly okay with that, know why?"

"Why?" Dean folded his arms together slowly, looking up at Roman with wide eyes.

"Because you're my baby." Roman leaned in to the shower and turned the handles. "What do you want? Steaming hot or warm." When Roman didn't get an answer he moved back to see if Dean heard him. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you." Dean replied softly. He bounced on his feet a few times then leaned in to kiss Roman's cheek. When moved back he had this deep blush on his cheeks. "I uh, I'll do warm today." He avoided the older man's eyes until his chin was cupped to make them have eye contact.

"I will always be proud of you." Roman planted a soft, tender kiss on Dean's lips. "Come on, let's shower."

* * *

Dean was on the couch with a text book on one thigh and a page of his homework on the other. He was on his second sheet and doing just fine. It was in the middle of the day now, after the shower he had himself and Roman slept in for hours. Dean was so fucking hungry, his stomach kept growling. Roman drove them somewhere then got out of the RV with his wallet.

After the second sheet was done Dean moved on to his last one. By that time Roman walked back into the RV with bags in his hand. Instantly Dean's head whipped to him. He smelled food. "Oh my God, Roman. I'm so hungry." He put his homework and text book down and ran to the Samoan. "Gimmie, gimmie."

"Alright, alright." Roman nodded towards the kitchen. "I got some of everything. I went to three places. I didn't know what was around and what was good but I got of course things you liked and new things. Knowing you eat so much and never gain that much you're most likely going to eat every single thing." Dean grabbed the bag and ran to the kitchen. "Damn Dean."

"You don't understand. We slept in so long. I ain't have breakfast. I do not feel like cooking and-" Dean bit into a burger and moaned. "Oh fuck. Roman I love you." Roman stopped in the kitchen, his heart was pounding so hard and fast. He didn't know if it was the real I love you or the I love you because you bought me food. He shrugged it off and took in a deep breath.

"Yeah, don't eat my food man."

"Better take it away from me." Dean licked his lips and sucked on his thumb. "Oh and I'm on my last sheet of homework if you wanna do the o'l check thing."

"Nah. I know exactly how smart you are. You checked it about 2 times yourself to make sure there isn't anything wrong. I know you." Roman took out his foam tray of Chinese food and chicken with a hungry look. "What do you want to do after this?"

"You have to call your parents, first off." Dean went to the fridge to pull 2 sodas. He handed one to Roman then opened his own. "And second.. I don't really know. We spent most of the day sleep." He took a sip of his soda and hummed. "Oh! I know. I need to check up on my Mom. Funny it should be the other way around.."

"It's okay. Do it in the room so you have it all quiet." Dean nodded then went to the room quickly, he could eat after the phone call.

* * *

Athena flinched awake she her phone blasted a loud ringtone. It was little bird, little bird. She used to sing it to Dean while he was in his hospital bed after another one of his overdoses. She snapped out of her little memory to grab her phone, answering it. "Hello?" Her voice was hoarse.

_"Hey."_

Athena smiled slightly at the soft voice Dean had. "Hi. How are you?"

_"The real question is how are you? You haven't uh..Checked up on me."_

"Thought you would want some alone time."

Dean went quiet for a moment, he knew that was a lie. She would still check up on him even if they had a serious argument. _"Oh okay. I'm having fun here."_

"Yeah? Is Roman there?"

_"No. He didn't come on the trip."_

"Oh." Athena swallowed and turned on her side. She eyed the bottles and bottles of pills she had on her nightstand. none of them were medicated. She was also mixing pills. Ever since Dean left her sleeps haven't been well. She was barely going to sleep. she had to take sleeping pills. If not she would just have a episode about her past and what John said to her. "Well that's nice."

_"I guess. What's wrong with you? You sound weird."_

"Nothing. I'm just tired. you woke me up from my sleep."

_"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know I-"_ Athena pressed end call on her phone and dropped it on the floor. Tears were already falling down her face. She started to pull at her hair hard, pulling some strands out. This was her rock bottom, this was her getting knocked off of her high horse.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm fucking sorry!" Athena screamed out and squeezed her eyes shut. A memory popped up in her mind, she tried to make it go away but she couldn't.

_"So we're going to keep him the pediatric intensive care unit. He has had 1 seizure and we're keeping a close eye on him. His blood pressure is also high from the overdose. He hasn't spoken any words to his nurse or any doctors. I think he just wants to see you Mrs. Ambrose."_

_Athena nodded quickly with tears in her eyes. She ran into Dean's room and went over to the bed. She put her hands on his face and smiled. "Hey, hey. You're okay. My baby is okay."_

_"Yeah I'm okay." Dean smiled slightly. "I don't uh.. I don't remember what happened before this is that normal?" Dean looked to his nurse then back to his mom. "I don't really care though. I'm happy to see you Mom." Dean pressed a button on the side of his electric bed to raise it up. "Where's Dad? I miss him too."_

_"He couldn't make it. You know work and all." Athena closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Don't worry about him okay? How are you feeling? How is your body feeling?_

_"Well I'm sore." Dean shrugged slightly. "I think I'm okay though. I'm so tired of waking up in hospitals and seeing people over me, touching me, checking me. I don't like it. I just want to go home."_

_"I know but.." Athena still had tears running down her face. "You can't go home."_

_"Why not?" Dean's face dropped. "I'm perfectly fine. Get my meds and we can go, right?"_

_"No baby. They're going to put you in a rehab center for teenagers like you." _

_"What?" Dean sat up quickly. "No I don't want to go there. I don't want to, please don't let me go there. I'm fine. You said I was okay. I said- what do I have to do? I want to stay home."_

_"You can't." The nurse finally spoke up and it only made Dean freak out more. His heart rate was going up fast. The monitor began to beep and Athena held him tightly, trying to tell him to calm down. Everything was hurting. Only good thing about this is Dean didn't remember things correctly and as long as he couldn't, she wouldn't tell him. She just didn't know how to leave John, if she left she would have no where else. Where would she start? And even after all the bastard did, she was still in love with him._

* * *

Dean eyed his phone in shock, he was slightly hurt by the hangup. "Well okay then.." He got up and left the room quietly. He saw Roman just getting off his phone as well. "Hey."

"Hey." Roman came over to Dean and hugged him. "How did it go?"

"Well she hung up on me, so." Dean sighed. "I'm sure it was an accident or something. Maybe she just fell asleep, she said I woke her up. Let's not talk about this, yeah? So you talked to your parents? We're gonna go to them tomorrow?"

Roman moved ran his fingers through Dean's curly hair with a slight frown. "Yeah we're gonna go to my parents house tomorrow."

"Sweet." Dean ended the hug to go finish his food. "I'm kind of excited to meet them ya know?"

"Yeah." Roman closed his eyes. Dean just didn't get a fucking break. "I'm excited too." He was so glad he didn't leave Dean back in Texarcana. Fuck he was just happy that he had Dean for a week. Dean right now, was his responsibility . He was his care taker here, and..Actually he seemed to be the only one to give Dean sanity. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean looked back at Roman with a mouthful of food that made his cheeks look even fatter.

"C'mere." Roman held his arms out and Dean stared for a moment before coming over to be embraced. He buried his head into Roman's neck and closed his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Roman held Dean even tighter. After a minute Dean was trembling slightly and Roman knew he was crying. "I know, it's okay. Just let it out." Dean wrapped his arms around Roman, he wasn't gonna let go anytime soon. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Even with all of this stuff going on with you and your Mom and Dad, I'm not going to give up. I know you may think I'm gonna leave 'cause all of this shit, but I promise you I'm not going anywhere." Roman smiled when some of the trembling stopped. "Everyone has a person that loves them, Dean."

Dean looked up at Roman with teary eyes. Their eyes were exchanging so many words but their lips didn't dare to move. "Someone loves you too." Roman smiled widely, one step closer. It was all coming together, the 3 big words. "And fuck, maybe there is a God, because I'm the most luckiest son of a bitch to have you."


	41. Chapter 41

_"He had it closed as a baby and you fucking opened it back up! Dammit John!" Athena took in a deep breath. "I love you but- I don't think I can do this anymore. You're ruining him so much. I can't fucking believe I let it go on this long. I was blinded by you, thinking I couldn't start over without you. I'm a horrible person." She rubbed her face, smudging her eye-makeup all around. "I'm done with this John. I can't do this anymore."_

_"What are you saying huh?" John leaned back on the wall and folded his arms. "You're gonna leave me? Then what, huh? Gonna tell the fuckin' cops? You can't tell anyone you know. 'Cause you have a big part in this as well. You let me do this. All of this for what, love?" John chuckled dryly and shook his head. "I'm not hurting him. He still loves me."_

_Athena stomped her foot and almost screamed but she held it back. "Only fucking reason he thinks he loves you is because his fucking seizures messed so much up that he only has the good times with you in his goddamn memory. Do you get that? You traumatized him and hurt him. When we hide the pills for him he still somehow finds them! You talk about doing stuff to him like you're fucking proud of it."_

_"I ain't saying that." John ran his fingers through his hair a few times. "He's different, I know this. I didn't know that would happen though."_

_"What the fuck did you think would happen when you tried to stick your dick in him huh?" Athena smacked John down and mushed his face back. "Sick fucking bastard. I'm taking custody of him and that's final." Athena went downstairs quickly to find Dean. She found him in the kitchen eating a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?"_

_"I'm okay." Dean shrugged then bit into his sandwich. "Are you okay? You look..I don't know. Sad?"_

_"I'm fine. How does a road-trip sound?" Athena smiled when Dean grinned "Yeah? I know how you always liked our car rides together. But this trip, we ain't coming back."_

_"Is Dad coming?"_

_"No baby." Athena bit his bottom lip slightly. "We're moving."_

* * *

Dean bit his bottom lip as he looked at himself in the mirror. It was night time, it was time to have dinner with Roman's family. He's been on edge all day. When he woke up and brushed his teeth Roman said they wouldn't be leaving right away. Now it just felt like it would be this big scary event. His family was waiting for them. _  
_

Roman was driving the RV to his parent's house and Dean was just looking around for different clothes to make himself look presentable. It was all stressing him out. When the RV stopped he froze instantly. Roman unbuckled his seat-belt then looked out the window to his childhood house. "We're here."

"I'm so not fuckin' ready!" Dean found a royal blue plaid shirt and put it on. Now he had a button up, a white tank top, and dark jeans. "I never felt like my clothes wasn't good enough until tonight." He started to button up the plaid shirt slowly but Roman stopped him.

"You don't need to button it up. Relax, Cheeks. Everything is fine. Look at me, I only have a black shirt on and some jeans. C'mon now. I told them you were a friend of mine. Just calm down. Besides, it looks way better unbuttoned..I like when your chest shows. You're really growing into yourself." Roman patted Dean's ass then kissed his cheek. "It's all good."

"What about my hair?"

"What about it?"

"I should like quickly chop it the fuck off right now." Dean groaned dramatically. It only made Roman laugh. "You're going to lose the title baby from me if you laugh at me again." Dean pointed his finger at the older man with a slight pout.

"I don't want to lose that title. I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me. I also like how you decided not to shave off the stubble you have going on here." Roman cupped Dean's chin to get a good look at his face. "And you're eyes look really blue tonight. I never seen 'em this blue before. Basically what I'm saying here is, you look good. I'm checkin' you out."

Dean smiled, that special one that showed both of his dimples. "Whatever. Let's go. I'm ready." It didn't take long for the two to make it to the doorstep. Roman knocked a few times and waited with a excited smile. He missed his Mom and Dad so much.

The door opened and Roman's cousins showed in the doorway with their wives yelling their greetings. Roman hugged them all and was pulled into the home. To Dean's surprise he was pulled in like he was already part of the family. "Cuz! It's been how long?" Jey patted Roman's back then looked over to Dean. "Hey man, you must be Dean. You're in for some nice ass food." Dean put his hand house for a handshake but Jey made a confused noise like he didn't know what that meant. "Nah man, we give hugs in this family. Roman said you're a good friend of his, that automatically makes you family." He pulled the Ohioan in for a hug then nudged him over to the rest of the family.

Dean ended up in the kitchen, he was getting passed around so much. There was so many people, he even passed the dining room that had a long table for everyone. It was around 30 people in the home. Dean bumped into a woman and quickly apologized. He was going to turn around but he was pulled back by her.

"Relax sweetie. Just think of yourself part of the family. Friend of my son, you will definitely get fed well here." Dean smiled sweetly, he wondered what Roman fully said to everyone. Other than he was just a friend. When the teen looked around he saw all of the food cooking and being prepped. There was some dishes being taken out of the kitchen to the dining room. The food smelled so fucking good.

* * *

Dean sat at the table next to Roman quietly. He didn't know everything everyone was saying because they would go in and out from English to Samoan. There were many conversations going on at once also but Dean didn't care he was on his 3rd plate of food. Roman was doing the same thing in his conversations, going back and forth between languages. Sometimes even squeezing Dean's thigh under the table.

Dean leaned over to Roman and whispered he wanted some dessert. He was afraid to ask someone else to pass the cheesecake he wanted down. Roman nodded then asked his Dad to pass it down. Once it landed it front of Dean some eyes landed on him. It made him want to shrink down.

"You know, you haven't said one word." Sika announced. "Are you alright? Roman is he a mute?"

"No, he's just really nervous." Roman looked over to Dean who was almost froze. "Really, really nervous." He chuckled softly. "Plus he doesn't understand everything we're saying, so it's like, all confusing I think."

"Dean, right?" Sika smiled then drunk some of his soda. "I'm Roman's father. You don't have to be nervous around us. You can have anything you want here, son. Roman told us you worked with him, as a trainer right?"

"U-uh. Yeah, that's right." Dean cleared his throat and took in deep breaths. "Sorry, I just never experienced big families before."

"Man, it's cool. Everyone get nervous." Jimmy, the twin of Jey's spoke up. "Now are you gonna get some of that cheesecake or not? I want some." Dean laughed and got the knife to cut himself a piece. "And hey, go ahead and get you a big piece. Don't be shy."

* * *

"I'll be back tomorrow, Mom." Roman hugged both his parents tightly. "Love you guys, dinner was great too." Dean was outside on the porch looking around. He was actually really full. He ate so much and even started talking before it was time to go. When Roman came outside he looked at him with a glowing smile. He did have a lot of fun tonight. As he looked into the older man's smokey gray eyes he saw a different look.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." Roman nodded to the RV then lead the way. When the two got inside the first thing Roman did was kiss Dean hard. Dean kissed back immediately. He didn't know why he was getting this passionate kiss but he loved it. When it ended Roman initiated a tight hug. "So before you were finally finish eating, you said you needed to learn some words in my language."

"Yup." Dean nipped at Roman's bottom lip then looked up. "Am I unable to learn or something?"

"Nah you can learn." Roman bit his bottom lip, he had a whole sentence Dean could say. After a few seconds his face seem to brighten without him even smiling. "I got it. Say Ou te alofa ia te oe." Dean scrunched up his face at what he heard so Roman repeated it more slowly.

"Ohhh, oh, oh. Okay." Dean nodded then frowned. "One more time." Roman laughed and repeated it even slower. Dean went silent for a few seconds then repeated it hesitantly. Once he did he smiled. "Did I say it right? I can try it again, fuck it sounds weird coming out of my mouth. I should try it again."

"No, no. You said it right." Roman's looked away for a few seconds then looked back at Dean. His face was going over a lot of emotions at once.

"What's up? What's wrong?" Dean put his hands on Roman's face, he was hoping he didn't do anything wrong. "What does it mean anyway?"

Roman let out a quick breathy laugh as he licked his lips. "Means I love you."

* * *

"Sooo, where's our boy?" John popped his gum while speaking to Athena. He came over because surprisingly she called him. "What is it that you need? You fucking hate me remember?"

"Yeah I know that. Don't remind me okay?" Athena paced in front of John, her appearance was horrible. She hadn't showered in days either. "Do you really think Dean and Roman are really more than the say they are?"

"Jesus, don't you pay attention? I think they are anyways. Maybe I'm just a possessive asshole, but eh- I think something is going on. And wait-" John smirked. "You're worried, you're so fucking worried. What? You think that guy's gonna do something to Dean huh? Like get h-"

"Shut the fuck up. Shut up!" Athena pulled at her own hair then paced faster. She knocked over some things as she did so but she didn't care, it was her home anyways. "It's closed again. I got him another fucking surgery. I had to lie all the way through. Thank the fucking Heavens for his therapists and doctors not giving him his medical records. That is the only thing I have right now. I'm losing my fucking mind."

"Okay? so why am I here then. I thought we would have a little family reunion , but it's just..You. Your sight is very disappointing. Not even an inch of makeup." John shook his head. "Hey, I could be all wrong and you could lose your shit even more. So maybe you shouldn't listen to me."

"This is crazy. I'm crazy. Why the fuck am I talking to you? Why did I even call you. Get the fuck out of my home." Athena pointed to the front door and closed her eyes. "Lose my number as well."

John rolled his eyes then made his way to the front door. "Whatever. You lucky I even came. But since you're border line insane right now...Maybe you should check on your son and not fuckin' hang up on him. I would never hang up on him." John opened the door and leaned on it. "Oh and, the boy has Mommy and Daddy issues, not to sound proud about that but..I keep saying you have so much to do with this as well. And Roman, Roman is probably his outlet to every. Single. Thing. Wrong." He left out the door, closing it behind him with a soft click.

Athena rubbed the back of her neck and sniffled. Her body shook badly, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to just come clean with everything but that would lead to more chaos then it already was. Now she was stuck at a road that she couldn't back away from.


	42. Chapter 42

"What?" Dean stepped back from Roman, his eyes were already looking glassy. "Don't fuck with me Roman. I don't need you to fuck with me, do you hear me!" Dean rubbed his face a few times, trying to cool down his sudden rage of emotions. Roman leaned over, grabbing Dean's hand and pulling them close again. He said it again and Dean sniffled and smiled.

Roman licked his lips then sucked in his bottom lip. Dean was hitting his chest with his fist. "Are you okay?" Dean was panting quickly, his body was trembling. Roman cursed and ended the embrace to go find a paper bag. When he found one he forced Dean to breathe into it quickly. "Fuck, if I knew you were going to have a panic attack when I told you I love you I would of never told you."

After a few minutes Dean pushed the bag away and closed his eyes. "I love you too, oh my God. I love you too." When he opened his eyes there were tears threatening to fall down. "I'm sorry, I just..Didn't expect it and all of this stuff is going on and-"

"Stop." Roman shook his head. "You don't understand Dean. My life is fucking shitty okay? I felt so alone and I was trying to be a man and hold it all together but everything was shitty and you made it better. Do you not get that? You are really, really special. You need to know your own worth. You mean so fucking much. you do so much for people don't even realize it. And fuck- look at me tearing up here." Roman chuckled, he was actually breaking down. "Holy shit, Dean you kind of saved my life."

"Roman.." Dean wrapped his arms around Roman tightly and smiled up at him. "Don't cry. I'm sorry. This is not how it's suppose to happen here. I'm the crier not you." He moved a hand up and wiped the older man's tears. "It hurts seeing you like this. Look at you, your cheeks are all rosy when you cry. It's kinda cute." Roman laughed and sniffled a few times. "I love you." The teen said again, this time so softly that it made Roman smile immediately. "I fuckin' didn't know what I was feeling at first but man every time I seen you I got this bubbly feeling. I just wanna always be around you. And you take care of me, you're..Fuck. I never thought I would have a fuckin' boyfriend but dude, you're the best ever. Our relationship-" Dean pointed his finger between them. "Is the best I have ever had. And that bitch who treated you like dirt-shit back then ain't got nothing on me. Not to sound cocky but I'm gonna be the best you'll ever have. I don't even care. I would never hurt you."

Roman did a breathy laugh. "Imma be the best you'll ever have too." The two leaned in and kissed a couple of times, so tender and passionate. "I just wanna keep saying it." Roman mumbled. "Want me to buy you another spiked mango pineapple drink?"

"Really?" Dean smiled excitedly. "Please? Come on drive there, right now. You need one too."

* * *

Dean was laying on the couch finishing up his homework. It was around 1AM. He had two spiked drinks and he felt good. Wasn't tipsy or anything but he felt loose. He was on his last sheet of homework for the whole week. The stuff was too simple for him. One thing his Mom did right was teach him stuff ahead of time. He had this smile on his face that wouldn't go away. They did it, they told each other they loved each other a few hours ago. He felt warm and tingly inside.

Roman came out of the room just when Dean finished off his last sheet of homework. He was only in a black towel and his hair was framing his face and going down his back. Dean watched him dig in the fridge for a bottle of water then open it, gulping it down. "Are you putting on a show for me? I'm getting a little bit jealous of that water bottle, you got your mouth all over it."

"Would you like my mouth all over you instead?" Roman cocked an eyebrow then smirked. "You eyin' my crotch like you want something."

"Maybe I do." Dean shrugged then put his homework back into his bag. "We're parked by a beach. I could listen to the ocean while sucking your dick dude." They both cackled, they said some of the most weirdest ridiculous shit. It kept the relationship fun. "No but I do wanna. Sounds fuckin' romantic. And guess what!?" Dean hopped off the couch with a goofy smile. "My dick, I swear it got like, bigger."

"Dean." Roman put his hand over his face to hold his laugh. "You're so weird."

"I'm serious, do you want to see? I can like, I can like kill someone with it." Dean only had on a pair of briefs and a tank top. He swayed his hips to make his junk move around. "Boom." He pointed to it and busted into fits of laughter. Suddenly Dean's phone began to vibrate from the couch. He groaned slightly then jogged over to it, grabbing it, and answering it without looking at the name. "Yo."

_"Hi baby."_ Athena's voice hit Dean's ear and his face immediately dropped. He didn't greet her back._"No greeting?"_

"Nah. What the fuck do you want? You hung up on me. And, and silly me for thinking oh..Maybe it was an accident. But you never fucking called back! how do you think that makes me feel? Huh? I feel like a fucking idiot." Dean's face was turning a rosy pink, he was so damn angry. It was amazing how his Mom could just snap that out of him with ease. He didn't like this, he really wish he was adopted but he was beginning to think it was too late for any of that sort of stuff. He just turned 17, practically grown but in the hands of a shitty parent.

_"Well, I was ju-"_

"You was just what? Hm? I'm sick of all these games, what did I do huh? Why do I deserve this? Do you even love me still? I'm hurting so bad over here and you're just fuckin'- you're just fuckin-" Dean let out a choked sound then bit his bottom lip, tears were falling down his face. Roman came over quickly, pulling the teen in for a tight hug. He hated this, he hated seeing Dean like this so much. It shattered his heart. Here Dean was fixing and helping everyone else but was unable to help himself with everything going on. "What do you want from me?"

_"I just want you- us to be back where we used to be."_ Athena whispered. She felt how broken her son was, she did this. Of course there was past scarring from John but the present Dean, this was all her doings. _"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."_

"Yeah, whatever. That ain't new. Why didn't you and Dad just give me the fuck up? I mean, what's the family secret hmm? What passing through the grape vines that I don't know about? When I popped out of you, did you smile and say my boy- or um, um did you say look at this fucking abomination. Which was it?" Dean nodded quickly and sniffled when he didn't get a reply quick enough. "That's what I thought."

_"Dean, please. Stop it. You're saying all of these things, you sound crazy right now baby."_

"Do not fucking call me crazy." Dean let Roman hold him even tighter. "How does it feel to be knocked off your high horse? To not be listened to, to feel like your life was never shit in the first place? I went through life too many times then woke up in the hospital. Ever think that maybe I didn't want to live? I don't remember anything but I will, I will soon. I will find out the whole truth about Dad, I wanna know how sick of a fucker he actually is. And when I do, that's when you will fucking end." Dean hung up his phone and threw it onto the floor hard, smashing his touch-screen into pieces. "I hate her!" He tried to struggle against Roman but it was no use, he was being held so tightly.

Roman was deep in his thoughts, the more he listened to the conversation the more he just wanted to take Dean under his own wing and take care of him like he should be taken care of. He was already doing it when he could but he wanted to do it 24/7. Dean didn't need Athena, Athena needed him.

After Dean calmed down only a bit Roman decided to take him out for a walk around, to get his mind off of things. The breeze was strong tonight, it was going to be a quick 5-10 minute storm soon. Roman knew that when they finally went back in they would pass right out, the walk was just plain silence. Dean was walking right in front of Roman. His head was down and he was kicking stuff he found on the sidewalk.

"Dean?" Roman finally spoke up. The reply he got was a simple deep hum. "You ever watch that movie Matilda?"

"Yeah of course, who hasn't?" The teen turned around and began to walk backwards while eying the Samoan. "Why?" Roman shrugged then looked down at his phone, he wasn't actually looking at anything on the device. His thoughts were getting the best of him. "Nothing, it's nothing."

"It must not be if you brought it up. What's up?" Dean's face still looked irritated and heavily emotional all around. "Is it bad? If it is just save me the pain."

"What if I did some stuff like on that movie?"

"What do you mean, like read books and get magical powers?" Dean twisted his face, he was getting confused and he didn't have time for this. "That's impossible Roman. How much did you actually drink tonight?"

"I'm sober." Roman grinned slightly. "You know like, how her family was-"

"Fucked up.." Dean whispered.

"Yeah and-" Roman swallowed. "Her teacher ended up taking her under her wing?"

"Roman? Are you trying to become my legal guardian?"

"I mean it's just a thought." Roman shrugged. "I'm just trying to think of ways to get you away from all of this. That's an option. My Dad, he's a judge and my mom is a lawyer, funny how that works." He sighed when he felt rain on his skin. "Let's get back. I don't want you wet."

* * *

"So you wanna just take custody of me? Like, now I'm Matilda?" Dean chuckled softly. Roman bit his bottom lip, he was still trapped by his thoughts. "I don't think you should try that. I'm too much work."

"Says who?" Roman shook his head to clear his head. "I already take care of you..I'm honestly the only one paying extra attention to you and caring for you. Besides us being together I already cared for you so much. I just- I don't know what else to really say. I just love you as a friend and as my boyfriend." Dean smiled at the weird face Roman made after saying the last word.

"We'll get used to saying that." The two were sitting on the bed in front of each other, Indian style. There was quick showers happening non-stop outside. Dean never saw quick rain storm showers like this "I just don't like..Want you to do that. What if we break up and then our whole thing becomes hostile. I couldn't handle that, I couldn't go anywhere."

"I mean, Dean. I see you as an adult. You do everything on your own anyway. You can have freedom. I know you, the real you. Even if something horrible like that did happen, I would still take care of you because you will always be my friend. That's how you started out, and just because it ends doesn't mean you don't deserve all the good things. Do you hear me? What did I tell you about that?"

"That I need to know my own self worth." Dean smiled when Roman massaged one of his thighs and rubbed it large hand up and down slowly. "I always think the worst, I'm sorry."

"It's okay baby, you can't help it. Don't apologize. That's part of your anxiety disorder talking." Roman sighed softly. "Speaking of your anxiety, did you bring your medicine?" Dean shook his head slowly, looking a bit guilty. "Why not? You need 'em."

"I don't need them when I'm with you. You keep be stable so I just thought it would be fine." Dean shrugged then said sorry softly.

"It's okay. You need to bring them just in case, what if I ain't enough hm?" Roman laughed softly when Dean shrugged innocently. "You're so cute. How are you feeling anyway? Do you want to tell me what just shot you off that much on that phone call?"

Dean bit his bottom lip slightly. "She's just a selfish bitch. She hangs up on me then expects me to greet her back when she says hi. Fuck that. I'm tired of this bullcrap. I'm not taking that anymore. It was just a stupid short phone call."

"But it's obviously got you really, really upset." Roman moved in closer to the teen then kissed his cheek. "How can I make you feel better? Because I really don't know what to do right now. It's really late and I don't want to end up making you more mad."

Dean looked Roman in the eyes while he thought of something. "You don't have to do anything you know. We can just go to sleep."

"No. You're not going to sleep in a bad mood. Not here you ain't." Roman shook his head quickly. "Think." After a while of thinking Dean told Roman simply what he wanted, he was embarrassed but he got his wish. He was on all fours moaning while the Samoan licked at his hole and stroked his throbbing cock. The licks were long, slow, and hard. "Mmm.." Roman pushed the tip of his tongue inside of Dean's tight hole as much as he can then took it out before repeating it a few times.

"You're so fuckin' good with your tongue, damn Roman." Dean closed his eyes and smiled at that wet muscle finally going all the way inside. He made sure he didn't get tense or anything, to stay completely loose so Roman could work that tongue inside. "Uhhh..Fuuuck."

Roman pushed in a finger next to his tongue to get to Dean's special spot. He heard a soft cry followed by a louder, longer one. He smiled, Dean deserved all of this. Roman took out his tongue then quickly pushed in another finger, thrusting them quickly at the same spot. The teen was bucking back and gasping sharply. "Come on, cum for me."

Dean's thighs began to tremble and his tight little hole clenched around Roman's long, thick fingers. "Yes.. Oh God.." Dean's back arched all the way down and a loud scream of Roman's name left his mouth while cum hit the towel under his body. His entrance was spasming, Roman was still rubbing at his spot. Cum kept shooting out, big loads to small loads.

After Roman was sure that Dean was completely done he took his fingers out slowly. Dean rolled over with a groan. "One day you just need to fuck me. I know you want to way more than you did like a few weeks ago." Roman blushed slightly then shrugged. "Are you scared to do it?"

"Of course I am. I don't want to hurt you or anything or have us regret it." Roman stroked his hard cock slowly. "That's why I bought you toys.." He sighed softly and tilted his head back.

"You wouldn't hurt me on purpose and we won't regret it. We love each other. "Dean's voice was so soft and delicate, it made Roman's heart pump fast. Dean got back on all fours and crawled over to the older man. He grabbed his thick shaft and smiled. "Don't ya love me, Tiger?" His long tongue lapped at the pre-cum on the head. "Taste so good.."

"I fucking love you so much , yeah." Roman ran his fingers through Dean's sex crazed hair. "Ohhh..Fuuck, Dean.." Dean took in almost all of the Samoan and went still to try and relax his throat. His eyes were tearing up. "Take your time, don't rush."

In around 2 to 3 minutes Dean began to bob his head, his relaxed his throat completely. Not long after Roman pulled his throbbing dick out of Dean's mouth and got off of the bed. He stood up and nodded down to his feet. Dean crawled off of the bed and got on his knees in front of the older man then immediately sucked his dick back into his mouth. Their were on each other the whole time.

Roman put his hand at the back of Dean's head and started face fucking him. Dean's hands with to Roman's thighs, digging his nails into the tan skin, fuck it felt so weird to have a dick thrusting in his mouth this far, but it also felt good, felt good to please Roman. Roman began to grunt loudly, he was letting his cum out. The white substance dripped down the teen's chin and traveled down his neck and chest. "F-fucking cumming.."

Dean closed his eyes when Roman did 1 more hard thrust. His dick imprint was showing on Dean's neck, throbbing and twitching. Dean blushed, he had no choice but to swallow the salty sweet cum shooting down his throat. Roman moaned softly and pulled his softening cock. Dean licked his lips then eyed Roman again. "My throat is fucking sore."

"I'm sorry, shit. I got carried away." Roman helped Dean up and kissed him all over his face. "I was suppose to make you feel better not sore."

"I do feel better." Dean replied softly. He had a warming smile on his face. "I want you to do the whole thing for me."

"What whole thing?"

"With your Dad and Mom. Take custody of me. Set me fucking free."

* * *

**_A/N: Hello, sorry I've been taking too long to update. I have been having moody days and, just mental crap. Whatever :p  
_**

**_But thank you for reading and reviewing my chapters guys. And welcome new followers and future followers.. Anddddddd ummmm, there is so much more coming with this story. The end is not near, I'll tell ya that._**


	43. Chapter 43

"So..I have to speak to you guys." Roman was making a heavy breakfast in the kitchen this hot morning. He was sweating his ass off. He put the last piece of bacon down onto a big plate then wiped his forehead. He had his phone on loud speaker talking to his parents. Dean was in the bedroom sleep. After last night they talked about the custody for a little while longer, even though his parents were a judge and a lawyer it didn't mean for sure they would be on board with it all. He had to tell them the truth, obviously not the part about him dating Dean but the part about how fucked up Dean's life is, he hoped they would help him. He had no where else to look. He just wanted Dean to be okay.

_"Oh my God, what happened? You sound really serious. Did something bad happen? Are you in the hospital? What's going on baby?"_ Roman's Mother, Patricia went on and on until Sika told her to stop freaking out so much. Roman laughed which made his parents both sigh in relief at the same time.

"Nothing like that guys, I promise. But it is serious. Remember the guy who came over, Dean?" Roman took a long pause then sighed. "I need your help with him. I'm going to drive over there and talk to you in detail about what's going on, so please just..Just don't freak out okay?"

_"Okay son, just make your way over."_ Sika replied simply. _"Is in trouble with the law?"_

"Not at all. He's a innocent person. I'll be over soon." Roman said his goodbyes then hung up to finish breakfast. Once he was done he put a big plate down for Dean with a smile. All of the teen's favorite breakfast foods. He made sure to put some orange juice right next to the plate as well before he went to wake him up.

Dean was holding the pillow tightly while he slept. He even had this cute smile on his face. Roman crawled on the bed and nudged Dean's face with his nose. "Wake up baby." His reply was a strong grunt so he nudged again. Dean groaned then pulled the covers over his body roughly. "Get up. I made you breakfast. Imma eat it all."

"Don't you test me. It's mine."

"You're like this fat guy trapped in a skinny guy's body." Roman laughed when Dean made another grunt.

"Do you fucking see this?" Dean put his arm up lazily and flexed it. "Mmnot skinny. You're just too fucking big with your-with your stupid nice face and your stupid nice body and your stupid smile."

"Aww, I feel the love." Roman pulled the sheets off of Dean's body, revealing his naked body. "Get up before I drag you." Dean grunted once again so Roman grabbed him by the arms, picking him up and carrying him to the kitchen table. "You need to eat." He sat him in the chair and smiled. "You'll get some energy after you eat, I made you your faves. I also talked to my Mom and Dad so, I have to go to their house by myself. I have to tell them the truth about you."

"You're gonna tell them that you date me?" Dean moaned when Roman pushed the big plate of food and the cup of orange juice in front of him. Roman sat across from Dean with his own big plate. "Thank you for making my favorite things."

"Yup." Roman winked then picked up his fork. "I'm not telling them I'm dating you. That would ruin everything as to you getting me as your new legal guardian. One step at a time, Cheeks." Dean hummed and swallowed his food. "After breakfast I'm gonna hit them up, don't know how long it's gonna take but I want you to stay in the RV. I don't want you to wander outside and get lost."

"Yeah, sure. I'll just go back to sleep or play some video games."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, he's a runaway?" Sika was trying to understand his son. He was so confused and it didn't help that Roman looked nervous. "Son, I'm not understanding."

"No Dad, he's not a runaway. But he will become one if I can't help him." Roman folded his arms, he was watching his own words carefully, making sure not to screw anything up. "His home, his Mom and Dad, they don't really give a damn about him. He literally break downs in front of me, like, like I'm the only person he trusts right now."

Patricia was writing everything down, she already felt really bad. She knew something was up with Dean, she could feel his emotions and how they was affecting him in situations. It looked like he was always in his head, not really looking on what's on the outside. "Okay, Dean he's actually 17 right? Baby why didn't you tell us you had a big problem?"

"Because I thought you would get angry that I decided to take him away from his family for a week." Roman twisted his lips slowly. "We lied to his Mom, getting her to sign a Washington DC field-trip paper. He keeps telling me he's going to run away and there is no doubt in my mind that he's going to soon if I don't help him. He literally has no one else. Mom, Dad, please just help me. I have no other ideas."

"Okay, relax." Sika leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Thank God for us being Lawyers and Judges, huh?" He laughed and Patricia gave a small giggle. "This won't be simple at all, from the way you explained it Athena is it? She's not going to just sign over the papers. She won that custody battle, she won't sign him over."

"So, we can't really do this?" Roman's face went into an instant frown, what was he going to tell Dean if he couldn't even start this thing up. That would be like false hope and Dean surely did not need that right now, or ever in that matter. "

"No we can." Patricia answered quietly. "Is this truly what you want to do? Are you really ready to be a guardian? Because if we help then there is no turning back baby. You need to be very sure."

"It's not like he's 6, Mom. I just need him free. He needs to be protected for. He's not properly stable either, or medicated. He has a lot of traumatizing stuff in his past, like seizures and lost of memory from those seizures. He was overdosing. It's just a lot of family secrets and no one will speak up."

Patricia's eyes were tearing up badly. "Sika we have to." She eyed her husband with big puppy eyes. She saw how passionate Roman looked about this, it meant he wasn't going to ever give up any time soon.

"I never said we wouldn't help." Sika smiled. "What we're gonna do is cheat the system."

* * *

Dean was on the bed eating popcorn. There was this scary movie on, he had no idea what it was called since he turned to it in the middle of a killing scene. He just knew the plot was deep and good. He even had a big bowl of popcorn made. He was so into it that he flinched badly when Roman walked into the room with a brown bag in his hand. "Fucking shit Roman."

"My bad." Roman chuckled softly then took off his shoes. "I brought you a milkshake and some fries."

"God I love you." Dean made grabby hands towards the bag when Roman crawled on the bed. Once he got the bag he dug into it and let Roman take his popcorn away. "Okay so how did it go? Was it horrible? What did they say? Is everything off? I have so many fuckin' questions."

"It went really well actually. I was nervous as hell but..It went super well. They're gonna help." Roman shrugged simply then threw some popcorn into his mouth. "I mean, at first I thought they were going to yell at me for telling them the truth but my Mom was basically in tears. She really wants to help."

Dean smiled brightly. "That's so great! What's the first step?"

"I don't know." Roman sighed. "They said they were going to cheat the system since they know for sure Athena won't just sign the papers easily and give you up. She has this weird thing about you, protect you but hang up on you but then try to restart over. I think she's having a fight in her head or something, she's not really understanding her pain on a serious level."

Dean sipped at his milkshake quietly for some minutes before speaking up. "I guess I'm more of a complicated Matilda aren't I?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Roman wrapped his arm around Dean then leaned in to kiss his forehead. "We got this. I got you. I always got you. When I become your legal guardian the school will know then we can be out in public, going places, doing things. Fuck, when you move in with me that'll be great too."

Dean smiled, he was getting butterflies right now. "Will you start driving me to school?

"Think imma let you keep taking the bus? We're going to the same place everyday. We'll even get breakfast, real fucking breakfast before we drive there. You can sleep in my bed..All day. I can cook for you, feed you, make sure you're well. We can get you your first job..Teach you how to drive seriously. You have so much to do when you're finally free."

"That sounds like Heaven. I know I say it a lot but you're so good to me, Tiger. I don't know how to thank you." Dean sucked in his bottom lip while he passed the rest of his milkshake to the Samoan. Roman laughed a bit then took it, drinking the rest of it. "You must really love me to go through all of this..Risking all of this for me.."

Roman blushed slightly and tried to hold back his smile. "I really do. Now that I say it, it's like this big relief. It was like hiding something. I was trying to wait for the perfect moment ya know? I thought you would of just shut down on me but..You're still running fine and you even said it back. I can't believe this was all yesterday."

"I think I really started loving you when you helped me calm down after my first breakdown." Dean whispered. "When we get all mushy my heart bangs against my fucking chest. Not sure if I love it or hate it yet." He was about to continue talking but Roman shut him up with a deep, passionate kiss. It lasted for almost 2 minutes. It took Dean's breath away completely.

When the kiss ended Roman buried his head into Dean's neck and stayed quiet. Dean rubbed the older man's back slowly with a smile on his face. "I know." He mumbled.`

* * *

At night Roman and Dean were back over Sika and Patricia's house eating another big meal with some leftovers from the day before. This time it was only the 4 of them. It wasn't so quiet this time, Dean spoke up a few times and even laughed. They asked him nothing about his background or the legal guardian situation. They were fine with him, so fine that they wanted Roman and Dean to stay in the house for the rest of the night.

At first Dean wasn't comfortable with it at all until Roman just shrugged and said it would be nice to be in his home for the night. Dean of course was going to sleep in the living room while Roman slept in his old room, he didn't like that either. It felt weird being spaced now.

When it was actually time for Dean to go on the couch Roman gave him a few soft kisses and some gentle pats on the ass behind closed doors. He felt really drained. Dean didn't go to sleep right away when he laid on the couch, he just stared at the ceiling with wide eyes. The house seem to always smell like food when there wasn't anything cooking or around.

He heard some footsteps coming from the stairs so he looked over to see Sika coming down in his pajamas and robe. They made eye contact briefly before Sika spoke up. "Want a snack?"

"At 12AM? God I don't know.." Dean smirked when Sika smiled. "Yeah sure." Dean got off the couch and followed the older man into the kitchen. He watched him grab random snacks down.

"You can have anything you want son." Sika took out a bowl and a bucket of ice cream. "Patricia doesn't like me snacking but she's just going to have to deal with it." Dean chuckled while going over to the cabinets to get a bag of dill chips. The two fell silent for what seemed like forever. The teen knew Sika was going to ask something, he had the face saying he was gonna. "So you really want to be done with your parents?"

Dean suddenly became nervous, he didn't want to say anything to fuck up the whole process. "Yes, sir."

"If you could give me rate from a scale 1-10 on how bad it is to be with Athena what would you rate it?" Sika swallowed some of his ice cream quietly, waiting for an answer.

"11. 10 isn't enough. It's over that. I can't do this anymore. My only escape is to run away. I know how to provide on my own already. At least without her. She does nothing for me. Roman is already like my legal guardian basically..He does the stuff she never did or my Dad. It just hurts so much and honestly if it wasn't for your son, I would probably be a goner. He saved me but I still have to go home to her. I hate it so much." Dean was starting to tear up, he was trying to stop but he just couldn't.

Sika put his spoon down and pulled Dean into a tight hug. "Relax, breathe. I am sorry. I did not mean to make you relive this stuff."

Roman had his door open a bit, listening to them with a smile. His Dad was a big bear, that's where he got it from. He was happy they were bonding. If this relationship lasted long enough he could tell him maybe that he's actually dating Dean. That would be the ultimate test. He was scared of the reaction if he did speak of it. He couldn't do it now obviously. The goal was to get Dean free. When Roman heard them going back into the living room he closed his door silently then got back into bed. His sleep would be nice tonight.

Dean walked over to the couch, still munching on his chips. Sika watched him from the steps with a smile. "Don't worry Dean, we're going to get you out of this. If you ever do want to run away, run away to our house. There's always room."

Dean smiled back, he loved the bond they started up. "Thank you, I really appreciate it." That night was one of the best sleeps he has ever had.

The next morning there was homemade breakfast from Patrcia. This time the table was filled with non-stop conversations. Dean even made Sika laugh so hard that he feared up. They all looked like one happy family. Dean's phone rung while he was speaking so he looked at the name quickly. It was his Mom. Instantly he sent her call to voicemail and kept talking. Honestly he wished this was his real family. Sika had done way more good things than what Athena had done as a parent to him already in a year.

Roman was so proud of Dean. He was growing mentally. Getting even more mature daily. It was kind of like one of those sad, sad movies where the person you were rooting for dies. But instead of dying Dean is completely rebuilding himself to the man he wants to be. His own man without anyone to teach him. The two made eye contact and Dean knew Roman was just proud of him. The feeling was so amazing.

After eating breakfast he sent a quick message to his Mom. It was simple. His messages was "I loved you but now I honestly hate you. You made me this way and now you have to watch me live without your help. Stop calling me."

He was officially done with her games. No more. His phone was now permanently off until he was back. He was going to get wild for his last days before he had to go home. He was gonna call it the honeymoon phase.


	44. Chapter 44

"Do you ever miss banging pussy?" Dean asked randomly while they sat on a bridge. He always wondered since Roman hasn't been inside of anyone for a few months. "I feel bad that I'm stoppin' you from getting some of that." He scratched as his stubble then smiled when Roman pulled his head in to rest it on his shoulder.

"Sometimes. I'm not going to lie to you. I'm thinking the same for you. But it doesn't suck. I can get my pleasure somewhere else. Especially now." Roman grinned when Dean placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "What was that for?"

"For being honest with me." Dean sat up straight again and sighed. "So honestly tell me." He kicked his feet over the pretty sparkly blue water with an almost serious look. "When will you be ready." His eyes traveled over to Roman's who looked like he started to have an internal battle with himself. "Relax, tiger."

"I'm sorry. I know you're ready. But-"

"There's so much what ifs with you. Listen to me clearly, you ain't gonna hurt me. What are you holding on to that sentence for? Seriously. I want it, so bad. I want to feel you and that new type of connection and I know you wanna feel me too. You have to be frustrated sexually by now." Dean smiled when he saw the slight blush on the older man's face. "Yeah, I know you." He reached his hand over and pulled Roman's ponytail down. The long raven colored hair fell everywhere. He pushed his hair back so he could lean in and get to his soft pink lips. Kisses were planted, the slow tender ones Roman loved so much. There were giggles so Dean looked over to see girls giggling at them. He winked and didn't stop kissing Roman at all.

Roman ran his fingers through Dean's out of control curls and deepened the kiss. He pulled Dean onto his lap a bit roughly and grabbed his ass hard. Dean grunted and let the Samoan take over the whole kiss while he melted into it completely. The teen ended the kiss abruptly, he was panting and smiling. "Can we please just have a wild day? We don't have that much time together now, not like this anyway."

"I don't know.." Roman rubbed his thumb over Dean's bottom lip. "You really want to do that?"

"Please?" Dean rubbed his nose against Roman's then nudged them together. "I just want to have one completely wild night while we can be together alone." Roman couldn't say no to Dean, he didn't want them to get fucked up but the look on the teen's face was almost desperate. He knew Dean didn't want to go back without something to remember.

"Alright but we're staying inside." The two got up, helping each other up and walking back to their RV hand in hand.

* * *

"Ha!" Dean beat Roman at another round of one of their downloaded fighting games on the PS4. He picked up his half empty beer bottle and drunk the rest of the liquid. It was his 4th one. He was of course drinking light beers. Right now he was already tipsy. Roman was just hitting his 5th one, he was also tipsy. "Boom. I want pizza." Dean dropped his game control and crawled over to the couch to open the box of pizza. Roman picked up his controller and pressed start. He began to play without Dean, attacking his character and winning the round. "Hey! Hey, stop it!" The teen put two slices of pizza into his mouth and crawled back over to his spot.

Roman laughed loudly at how messy Dean's face look with the pizza hanging out. He took one out and bit into it. "You're fucking drunk."

"Am not. I'm still sober, I think." Dean shook his head. "Yeah that's a horrible lie." Dean growled when Roman kept attacking him. "You asshole, you're just button smashing now!"

"I win!" Roman laughed while Dean pouted and chewed his pizza in an angrily way. "Aww, cheer up."He polished off his 5th beer then got up. "You want something else to drink? I got you a few of those mango drinks." In an instant Dean was on his tail. "Thought so." When he got to the fridge he pulled out a big cup of the alcoholic beverage and gave it to the teen. He watched as Dean gulped it down like it was just a simple cup of water. "Relax. We got all day."

"I just wanna forget." Dean replied in a soft whisper. It broke Roman's heart to hear that. He took out another mango drink and drunk it down. "Fuck her. She hurt me and now I'm gonna hurt her. I'm going to fuck up her whole entire existence." Dean nudged Roman a few times to the bedroom.

"Dean.."

"Shut up." Dean pushed Roman onto the bed and clawed his shirt off. He wasn't going to be stopped anymore. Once he got that shirt off he crashed his lips with Roman's. In between kisses he was mumbling I need it repeatedly. Roman was tense for a while, his mind and body were screaming different things. But the most obvious thing was his dick, it was rock hard. When the kiss finally ended there was an intense energy in the air. They eyed each other with complete drunken lust filled eyes. "Fuck yeah.." The kiss started up again, hard nipping, tongue tangling, and sucking. They were panting hard, just finally fucking giving in to their needs.

Roman pulled off Dean's shirt and tossed it to the side. Dean could feel the effects of that mango drink kicking in now and he was sure Roman was feeling it too. Dean stopped the kiss and got off of the bed to strip himself fully. He saw Roman doing the same exact thing with a rosy blush on his cheeks.

"I'm going to enjoy riding your cock so much." Dean stroke his length a few times. "I sounded like a 2 cent whore." He giggled then crawled back on top of the older man with hungry eyes.

* * *

"The field-trip ended days ago?" Athena questioned. She was at work outside of a meeting that she excused herself from since Dean's school kept calling her. "Well uh, what happened?" She listened to on why the trip ended so early. Some kids got food poisoning and had to come back since they were unable to do their tours and projects. "My baby has food poisoning?" Athena got the text message from Dean but she just thought he was overreacting so it didn't affect her like it should have. "Why didn't anyone call me sooner? What kind of fucking shit is that?"

_"Mrs. Ambrose-"_

"Ms. I'm not married." Athena rolled her eyes. "Where is he?"

_"That's the thing, we're back in school and he hasn't came. He wasn't even in Washington D.C with the other students. We've been trying to contact you. Do you know where your son is?"_ Paul honestly didn't care that Dean was gone but he had at least try to in front of the system. Dean has been marked absent for almost a week. _"What is going on?"_

"I uh.." Athena instantly started thinking about what John said about Dean and Roman being something even more than friends. She refused to believe John. Why would she believe that son of a bitch anyway? "I know where he is. I am truly sorry. It totally slipped my mind. He's over at his grandma's. I forgot to tell you guys. I don't know know how to put it in that he's on a vacation."

_"Oh."_ Paul sighed in relief. _"Well that's good. I thought there would be some type of report. Okay I'll put it in that he's on vacation. Is he coming back this upcoming week? We have test to do."_

"Yeah. Monday, he'll be there. Sorry about all of this." Athena twisted her lips and subtly pulled at her own hair. "Thanks for understanding."She ended the phone call and took in a deep breath. This place was bad for herself and Dean. It's this whole damn place. She would be happy to move again, she just needed to look at some more housing options and apartments. She didn't know which she wanted and she sure as hell didn't know what state she wanted to permanently stay in.

She put her phone in her suit jacket pocket and put a fake smile on her face. She knew Dean had to be with Roman and that meant he was very well safe. She knew for a fact that Roman was a safe person as well. Dean could even be down the hallway, she didn't know. She just knew he was okay wherever he was and that was good enough for her right now.

* * *

"Oh fuck yeah, fuuuuckk.." Dean was at the edge of the bed letting Roman tongue fuck his tight hole and finger it. His phone rung on the bed and Roman moved back to look at it. Dean grabbed it and threw it against the floor hard, cracking the screen open. "Keep eating me out. Don't fuckin' stop."

Roman grabbed Dean's hips tightly and pulled him back roughly. His tongue shoved back inside, this time getting deeper. Dean arched and balled up the sheets while rocking his body back slowly. A lubed finger went back inside of him, stretching him open once again. Honestly Roman was heavily influenced by the alcohol but he still wasn't sure about anything they were doing. Dean kept begging him and fuck it's not like he didn't want it as well. He wanted it so damn bad. Maybe this was all a good thing.

Dean on the other hand wanted it all. He didn't even care that there could be a possibility that this all wasn't his thing. He just wanted to please Roman. The man did so much for him in a short period of time that he just needed to say thank you some type of way. Roman's tongue disappeared and another thick, long, lubed finger went inside the teen to replace it. Roman was trying to sober up so he won't do anything ridiculously stupid. He was so damn horny right now though.

He heard a loud broken moan from the Ohioan. He found his spot. Roman rubbed at it in slowly circles then did a come here motion that was fast but gentle at the same time. Dean cried out and let the side of his head rest on the sheets, his body was trembling. Roman stopped to add another lubed finger. He did it nice and slowly, he wanted Dean to be as stretched as possible. Dean grunted at the slight pain then quickly got over it when his sweet point was massaged again. "Feels so good.." He mumbled.

"Dean, baby..I don't know if we should do this." Roman finally admitted. He took his fingers out slowly and saw how Dean's hole winked at him a few times. "We can regret this."

"What's your problem huh?" Dean turned around to Roman and shoved him down on the bed hard. "Why the fuck do you keep telling me that? I just think you don't wanna bury your dick in my ass. Stop being a fucking pussy and fuck me. I keep begging for it but you won't give in. I just want you to help me forget but you're just turning me down repeatedly."

"Dean I'm fucking sorry!" Roman closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths. "You know I'm scared to death."

"How long will you keep saying that huh? Until I'm 21? Are you still not over our age difference? Is that what it really is? I should of fucking known." Dean glared down at Roman and saw the wild look that was starting to show on his face.

"I. Did. So. Much. For you. I did so much to you. And you're still on that bullshit?" Roman pushed Dean off and stood up on his knees. "Fine. This is what you want so bad. You can fucking have it." He put Dean on all fours and grabbed the bottle of lube, popping the cap and excessively squirting the gel substance on his hard cock.

"Roman.. I'm sorry." Dean hiccuped slightly. Roman didn't answer at all, all there were was grunts and harsh breathing. "Look we don't have to do it. I didn't- didn't want to push you." Roman held the base of his member with one hand and let his other hand push down the teen's back to arch him more. Dean was honestly scared, he didn't know if he was going to get rough treatment, it made him sober up so fast. He's never been intimidated of Roman like this.

Roman clenched his jaw and lined his tip to Dean's entrance. He pushed in, not fast but very, very slow. Dean buried his head into the sheets and tried to stay still but his body began to tremble more. He was opening up for the Samoan. He couldn't believe it was finally happening. He couldn't believe he that angry that he couldn't have it and now he was fucking scared, but it was too late to back out.

There was slight pain but lucky for him Roman was taking his time. Even when angry Roman didn't want to cause any pain. Dean thought it had something to do with the excessive lube as well. His hole was stretching and that was the uncomfortable part and obviously where that slight pain was coming from. He put his hand back and Roman took it, holding it tightly while his hips continued to push forward. "Just relax, I'm almost in." Dean heard how desperate and angry the older man sounded. "I'm not going to hurt you so don't ever think that. Even if I'm angry. You know I love you."

Dean smiled then gasped when there was a quick short thrust. Roman was all the way inside of him now. "Holy shit. You're in, you're in."

"God you feel so good, so damn tight, so hot.." Roman tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Dean felt empowered, this is what Roman needed. What they both needed. The two sat like that for a while. Dean had to get adjusted to all of this, he felt so damn full. "Tell me- tell me when you want me to move. I'm dying back here."

"Move, take it slow." Dean let go of Roman's hand to plant both of them in front of him. He spread his legs apart more and braced himself. Roman pulled out halfway then pushed back in. That first thrust made Dean's whole body snap forward. He was silent, this all felt familiar. It didn't hurt that much anymore but he felt this upcoming burning sensation when the thrust continued on.

Roman couldn't stop moaning, this was well worth the wait. It wasn't about self pleasure though. He kept angling himself, he needed to find Dean's spot. He couldn't be the only one enjoying this. Dean wiggled his hips slightly to help. It did not take long at all for the both of them. Dean gasped sharply when the tip of the Samoan's cock rubbed over his spot. "Stay right there..Don't move." He began to buck back slowly at first but it turned into frantic bucking. His moans were spilling out along with the older man's. "Fuck!"

Roman grabbed onto Dean's hips tightly, digging his nails in slightly. He was losing his control. As Dean bucked back he slammed in. It's been too long since he's been in someone. Their skinned slapped together and Roman was ashamed to say he wasn't going to last long. It suddenly felt so, so hot in the room. Their bodies were sweating and their hair was starting to friz. "I'm not going t-"

"I'm not either, just keep fucking me, I'm almost there." Dean's cock was drooling pre-cum badly. The steady stimulation was making him dizzy. His mouth hung open and his eyes closed, here it was. He was cumming. He let out a lout raspy scream as his cum shot out, coating spots of the sheets "Ohhhhh fuuuuckk!"

Roman wish he saw Dean's face as he came, he sounded so damn hot. Roman repeatedly slammed in, his hips were almost moving robotically. He couldn't hold on. He sped up as much as he could. His balls were slapping against Dean's ass, making a loud echoing smack sound. "Inside?"

"Inside, inside!" Dean was still climaxing, his entrance was tightening. He felt like he was in an orgasmic heaven. His little sweet spot was tingling and felt like it was even more sensitive. Roman let out a loud cry and stopped moving. His dick throbbed and twitched inside of the Ohioan for a while, filling him up with cum. When he pulled out tiny shots of cum flew out. "Wow.." Dean breathed out.

"That was amazing, you felt amazing." Roman laid back on the bed, panting. He didn't want this feeling to end. "Do you want to go again?" He suddenly felt weight on top of him. Dean started to kiss him again. He didn't waste any time to push his tongue inside to tangle it with Roman's. He also didn't waste any time on stroking Roman back to hardness. Cum was oozing out of his used hole and he honestly fucking loved it.

* * *

Athena drunk her 4th glass of whiskey. She left work early saying she had a family emergency. Her emergency was to get drunk. She was having multiple breakdowns a day. She had no idea that Dean would be like this. She honestly didn't think that he would turn out like this from the past scarring. How could that even be anyway? He forgot most of his life from the seizures. So how could it effect him now? Unless it was Roman triggering him..Nah. She only felt good things from him.

Everything was getting to her so much that she even thought about just leaving. By herself. But that didn't even make any sense and would screw up everything. Maybe Dean really didn't need her. Hell she didn't want anything to do with herself. She saw a disgusting woman in the mirror. she couldn't deny anything anymore. She was just as fucked up as John.

And the thing that made matters worse is that wherever Dean was right now she knew he was happier there than being at home with her. That's why she was okay with him being gone right now. If this was the Dean that first walked into this apartment with her she would of filed a missing person case. But now? This was her fault. It was her fault that he decided to lie about the trip. It was her fault that he couldn't be at home for long. Her fault for his current breakdowns.

And now here she was. Drunk. "That's it." She mumbled. "That's fucking it. I gotta stop this!" She threw her glass to the wall and broke it to tiny pieces. She quickly grabbed her phone and called Dean. She went straight to voicemail and maybe for what she was about to say was a good thing. She wouldn't get an immediate reaction. Athena hung up the phone quickly then hit it on her head. He was probably really happy right now, she didn't know what the hell he was doing. "What if I ruin his break from me?" She stared at her cellphone for a while then decided to do it again. When she reached the voicemail again she let out a shaky breath. "Dean.."

* * *

"Yes, faster." Dean smacked his hand against the wall hard. One leg was over Roman's shoulder as he got fucked deeply and fast. His head rested by his hand that was now clawing down the wall. Cum and pre-cum was seeping out of his entrance so much that it went down his inner thigh. Roman had that leg bent back while it rested on his broad shoulder. He was holding Dean's thigh to steady himself while his cock abused that tight little boy pussy.

"Best damn thing I have ever felt.." Roman's voice was so worn out. His dried out hair was all over, some pieces in his face. "What was it that you called me a few minutes ago?"

"Daddy.." Dean gasped out sharply when Roman pushed his leg back further and got even deeper. Small squirts of cum were shooting out with every fast thrust. Everything was all slippery and wet. He pulled out and grabbed the teen, picking him up and forcing his legs around his waist. Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and tightened his thighs so he wouldn't slip. He felt himself get full once again, he was in pure ecstasy.

Roman bounced Dean on his throbbing dick. "I love you so much." He lips attached to Dean's, their connection felt even stronger. It was deeper now. This was the exact connection Dean needed with the Samoan. Roman moved one of his hands carefully to Dean's shaft. He stroked it firmly and let him take over the bouncing completely. Dean stopped the kiss and tried to keep his eyes focused on the older man but his orgasm was rising fast. His eyes closed slightly before closing all the way. He cried out Roman's name and came once again. His product went between their sweaty tired bodies. They were all sticky now.

"Cum with me, please." Dean cheeks were a light pink color. He was feeling so many emotions at the same time. He even felt like crying. Roman carried Dean back over to the bed then fell on it, still buried inside. He pushed the teen's legs back and pounded him. His moans were loud, he had no shame. He felt so stupid for not giving Dean what he wanted long ago and apparently what he, himself needed.

Roman's dick began to pulse, he was cumming. Dean watched Roman's face, it was so damn beautiful. He moaned when he felt more cum inside of him. After Roman finished he let all of his body weight fall on top of Dean who held him and kissed the top of his head multiple times. The two stayed like that for the longest time until Dean spoke up. "I love you too."

Roman smiled then looked over. "You broke your phone."

"Good. Fuck that phone. I can get a new one. Put me on your phone plan instead." Roman laughed and pulled out his softening member out slowly. He pushed Dean on the bed more then slowly went down between his legs. Dean made a confused face but then let out a soft moan. roman was licking at his entrance, even kissing at it. Almost like he was worshiping it. He put his hand on Roman's head and closed his eyes. He was still feeling the alcohol but he would definitely remember this for the rest of his life. It topped everything. "Good boy." Roman chuckled deeply and kept going. Dean was just sat that he had to go home soon. But at least he had something that he could hold on to when he went back.

* * *

_**A/N: HELLO. Happy late 4th of july.**_

_**For you guys who keep messaging me and saying to switch my plot because you don't like the idea of male pregnancy I'm not going to do it. And I ain't gonna reply either. So stop it. You waited this long to say you don't like my upcoming plot. You didn't even give it a try. I put hints throughout the whole story and now it's too late to change it even if I wanted to. So if you can't deal with it or at least try unfollow my story.**_

_**You will not be missed at all, I will assure you that.**_

_**I also I want to thank everyone for reading my story and reviewing. Thank you so much. I kind of wanna dance..Is that too much? Maybe I need to shut up..Okay..Bye.**_


	45. Chapter 45

Roman was sitting up against the headboard thinking. He had an arm around Dean who was on top of him snoring softly. Roman put out some aspirin and water on the nightstand for when the teen woke up. He couldn't believe they had sex yesterday. Not once but twice. And as good as it felt Roman wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. Dean pushed him to do so. He got him angry enough to just fucking give in. And honestly? Roman was still angry about that. He didn't know if Dean knew it or not but he was a fucking pusher. He pushed and pushed and pushed.

Dean pushed Roman to say yes to them dating. Repeatedly. The more the Samoan thought about it the angrier he got. He felt so fucking stupid right now. He literally could of lost everything. He could of been in jail. And now they had sex? Roman moved Dean from on top of him and rolled out of bed, he needed some fresh air. As soon as he stood up he heard a raspy good morning. He didn't answer back he just quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and left the bedroom. Dean furrowed his brows and shrugged, he was still tired and had a headache. Maybe Roman didn't hear him.

Roman stood outside with his eyes closed. His body was up against the RV. He was breathing in and out steadily trying to think everything out. Here Dean was this messed up soul that he loved so much. He helped him, fed him, encouraged him. All while he's dating him? It was like a smack in the fucking face how risky this all was now. Then they had the audacity to have sex. They could of waited longer. Honestly Roman was terrified. This damn trip was risky as well. He felt so dumb right now. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He was so blind by how hurt Dean was that he had to take him away. This could lead to big trouble as well. And now he had to buy Dean a new phone immediately so he could text someone, like his Mom. Who knew what was really going on back in Texarkana.

He didn't know how long he was standing out there until he smelled breakfast from inside. He went inside and saw Dean all showered up and fresh for the day. Dean looked at Roman and smiled, he couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. "Hi, where were you?"

"Just outside." Roman replied with a shrug.

"Are you okay?" Dean bit his bottom lip slightly. "I made you extra bacon if that helps." He tried to lighten up the weird mood in the room but it didn't work. "Okay, seriously. Tell me what's going on."

"Dean it's nothing. Stop it." Roman took in a deep breath and sat at the table. The teen furrowed his brows at the sudden dismiss. He nodded and finished cooking quickly so he could get out of Roman's way. He didn't know what his problem was but he wasn't going to be around to just be dismissed. Roman sighed at how fast Dean left the kitchen to go to the bedroom. "Dammit." He got up and followed, they needed to talk about this. He promised to always be open. When he came into the room Dean was looking at his cracked phone with a frown. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, okay. What is it?" Dean eyed Roman with an slightly irritated face. His mood was ruined, he didn't expect to just be dismissed when trying to make things okay.

"I'm sorry." Roman started off with a sigh. "I'm jut getting a smack in the damn face of how risky we are being. I'm so brainless around you. You make me just stop thinking and give in to anything." He rubbed the back of his head. "Dean I could go to jail. I can lose everything for risking everything with you." Roman saw the confused look Dean had so he continued. "I don't know.."

Dean squinted his eyes and folded his arms. "Are you telling me I'm a damn pusher?"

"Well, sorta. Yeah." Roman shrugged. "It bothers me, Dean."

"I didn't fucking push you to do anything. You're a grown ass man. If you think I pushed you then you need to fucking rethink your priorities." Dean couldn't fucking believe this was happening. He didn't do anything wrong.

Roman tilted his head and furrowed his brows. "I need to rethink my fucking priorities? Are you fucking kidding me with that dumb shit? Did you just hear yourself. You know what my fucking priorities are? You're all of them. You come into my life a mess and I'm helping you fixing it because I fucking have this big ass loving soft spot for you." He chuckled dryly and paced for a few seconds. "Who takes care of you? I do. But you're a fucking pusher and I don't like it."

Dean got off of the bed and went over to Roman, standing toe to toe with him. "Let me get this straight. You let me, a 17 year old guy distract you so much that you can't think for yourself?"

"You act like you're a normal 17 year old! You're not!" Roman's sudden yelling surprised Dean but he didn't back down. "You don't have typical teenage problems. This shit is huge. And it's fucking tiring and stressful. You need to understand that." He eyed Dean while he started clenching his jaw. "Think about it, just think about it. You pushed for everything-"

"Are you saying that you're feelings ain't as genuine as mine or what?" Dean interrupted without a damn care. He saw Roman's face twitch from it but he couldn't find it in him to care.

"I'm saying you fucking push me before I'm actually ready to do a certain step. Why can't you understand that part?" Roman touched Dean's forehead. "What the fuck is blocking you from not understanding."

Dean slapped roman's hand away and nudged him back hard. "Don't put your hands on me. Like I fucking said you're a grown ass man. You can tell me no."

"If you haven't noticed you don't take no very well." Roman was trying to calm down and not result into full blown yelling. "You push and push and fucking push until I just give in. Like yesterday you purposely made me mad to get me to fuck you. That sure as hell isn't what I wanted for our first time to be a special moment. Not some type of sweaty hard, quick fuck."

"Are you saying you didn't like it?" Dean questioned, his fists were balled.

"Why the hell do you keep insinuating things that's not even there." Roman pulled at his own hair, he never thought they would argue like this before. "I loved having sex with you. But you brought up old problems just to have me fuck you. That's not what it's about. Then you almost backed the hell out when I was about to push my dick in. You're confusing. What do you really want here?"

"Don't ask me that fucking question. I didn't purposely make you angry-"

"Bullshit." Roman spat. "You brought up the age stuff-" Roman put his hands up in surrender and turned around to walk out the door. "I'm done arguing with you." He walked off back to the kitchen and Dean followed him, he wasn't done. "Stop following me, I don't want to talk to you right now."

"You don't want to talk to me right now?" Dean laughed and shook his head. "It doesn't work like that. I'm sorry, man up and talk to me."

"You keep telling me to stop being a pussy and man up." Roman turned to Dean and nodded. "You man the fuck up. Why don't you handle your life problems on your fucking own then. That's what people do, they handle their fucking problems. Go ahead and do it yourself. I'm done with this."

"You done with it? The fuck does that mean?" When Dean didn't get an automatic answer he screamed Roman's name. "Tell me!"

"It's fucking over." Roman mumbled. "It's fucking over, that's it. I'm done. Handle everything on your own. Why don't you push yourself to do shit."

Dean looked down, his face turned red. "Fine. It's over. Everything was a mistake anyway." And that was what bit Roman back. When Dean was hurt he was going to instantly hurt back without knowing sometimes how deep it could cause a wound.

"Fine." Roman shrugged like he didn't care but his heart was heavy. "It's over then." His voice was below a whisper. They just stared at each other for a moment then walked the opposite direction. Dean went back into the bedroom and sat on the bed with his arms folded tightly. He looked at the floor with a blank expression. But his vision turned blurry in a matter of seconds. Tears were welling up in his eyes. He sucked in shaky breaths and squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears but they fell anyway.

Roman was in the driver's seat with his elbow on the arm rest and his hand holding up his head. He was looking straight ahead to the beach. His eyes began to water. Everything happened so fast, maybe they did need a break. After an hour of just staring out the window he felt a presence so he looked over and saw Dean standing there, looking down at the ground. "I want to go home."

"Yeah okay." Roman mumbled. "I'll take you home."

* * *

It was night time and Roman was still driving. Taking the quickest exits and taking no breaks. He just wanted to be at home too now. He didn't want to be with Dean right now, it felt like he couldn't breathe at all. He even called his parents saying he was making an early leave. He gave them his hugs but never explained it. Just a homesick type of issue they thought. Dean was watching TV inside the bedroom. He didn't want to come out. And if Roman came into the bedroom he would just sleep on the couch.

What was going in his head is that maybe it's best to just break it off for good. In his head he could admit he was pushy. And he didn't tell no well. But he was still so hurt. It hurt to hear it so he wasn't going to go and admit he was wrong to Roman. Why? Well because he was pushing a near 30 year old man to do things with him. It was risky, very risky.

And then they had sex.

Dean groaned and sunk under the covers slowly. He just wanted to bury himself and die. His mood was all over the place. It hurt to hear Roman say he was tiring. Maybe he meant the problems only. Dean didn't fucking know. The argument just kept replaying in his head repeatedly. Before he knew it he was asleep.

In just a few more hours Roman made it. It was still night out since he started to drive when it was still very early. He parked a block so he could pack all of Dean's stuff for him. Once done he slowly pulled the sheets off of Dean's body. Even in his sleep he looked fucking hurt. "Dammit." He had to get Dean home and make it seem like he came home on his own. "Dean. Get up." He shook the teen slightly.

Dean's eyes opened slowly, they landed right on Roman's. He looked so tired. Dean knew they were here. He got out of the bed and saw that all of his things were packed up again. He looked out the window and saw his complex a ways away. All he had to do is walk straight down the sidewalk. "My Mom isn't home. Her car isn't in the parking lot. Just drive me over. This is a lot of luggage." His voice had a rough tone to it while he avoided Roman's stare.

Roman never replied he just left the bedroom and did just that. Dean pulled his bags to the front door of the RV. When He was in front of his apartment he opened the RV door and began to take his luggage out. Quickly he walked it into his building. When he made it to his door he got his keys out and opened it slowly, just double checking to make sure his Mom wasn't there.

To his surprise Roman came in with the rest of his luggage and put it in his room. Dean saw Roman leave without a goodbye. Now he was alone, confused, angry, and sad. After a moment of just looking around he realized how fucked up his place look. There was food out that looked really old. Spills on the carpet. Glass broken. Alcohol was out. He quickly walked into his Mom's room and saw it was even messier. "What the fuck.."

He didn't know what could of caused this but he couldn't try to go back to sleep with old food and glass around. It was stinking up the whole place so he decided to clean up. He made everything spotless and even vacuumed the carpet. He was sweating after he finished, it took him almost 3 hours to do this all. Dean guessed his Mom was at work, but still nothing made sense. He didn't want to really think about it either. He was already feeling too many emotions.

One last thing he had to do was unpack his luggage. He did it quickly and carelessly because he was too tired for this shit. After he put his things away, some in the right place some in the wrong place he fell asleep. Not on his bed but on the floor. He felt numb to the bone.

* * *

Dean jolted awake from someone coming into the apartment. He got up quickly, rubbing his eyes and walking out the room. He almost bumped into a few walls from not looking carefully. Athena stood there with her usual dressy clothes on. but it was wrinkly and her hair wasn't done like it used to be for work. They just stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Dean..Hey." Athena dropped her purse then picked up quickly. He was dreading this moment. She sent him that long voicemail and was now waiting for his reply to it. "Um.."

"What happened to this place while I was gone? I cleaned it all up of course but how could you let it get that dirty? There was glass on the floor as well. Meaning you either broke something on accident or you smashed it on purpose." Dean's voice was too normal for Athena. She just kept looking at him with the same wide eyed look. "You look like a deer caught in headlights."

"Um. I'm sorry." Athena cleared her throat slightly. "Where's your phone?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I broke it." At that Athena sighed in relief. That voice message she sent drunkenly was all about Dean's past and how fucked up John and herself are. "Why?"

"No reason. Where were you?" Athena questioned immediately. "The school called and-That Washington D.C. trip ended days ago from kids getting food poisoning. called as well telling me you weren't even on the trip at all. And were you okay wherever you were at?"

Dean tilted his head a bit, studying his Mother's face. "You knew I was with Roman didn't you?"

"Not at first but right after I found out you weren't in D.C. There would be no where else for you to go." Athena sighed. "I really, really wish we could start over. Do you really hate me?" Her reply was a shrug. "Dean please. I've been taking days off. Can we just go out places. Spend time with each other a bit. I just want to hang out with you again. It's not too late. We won't be the same like we used to be but we can make some type of happiness." She sniffled. "When I die I don't want your last memories to be this horrible. Let me add in some more good ones. I promise I can make things better. I can be better. I swear."

Dean rubbed the back of his head as he thought about it. He couldn't keep doing this. No doubt since it's over with Roman the legal guardianship would be off too. He knew Roman was pissed as hell. Why not give his Mom 1 last chance. Sure it won' be fully right but maybe there could be some type of redeeming. Even though he hated her he still loved her, he couldn't deny that. "Yeah alright."

"Really?" Athena dropped her purse and ran to Dean, hugging him tightly. Dean slowly wrapped his arms around Athena with a small grin. "I'm going to make it right. One more try baby, just one more try." She kissed Dean's forehead and hugged him even tighter.

"Yeah..Last try." Dean whispered. This could also be a distraction for Dean. He didn't know what was to come when he went back to school. He didn't know what was to come when he saw Lexi, Dolph, or Seth. He was clueless to everything. He was thinking the best thing to do is to distant himself because all good things come to end. Especially for him. Good things never lasted but bad things do.


	46. Chapter 46

_"When the hell are you going to get a job!" Layla rolled her eyes and nudged Roman's head. "It's been 6 months, jobs shouldn't be that hard to find. You need to provide for me." Roman put his hands over his face and groaned, he was so frustrated with being pushed harder and harder everyday. He was trying so hard to find a job. He's been sending in applications everywhere and he would get nothing. He's been on interview after interview, he would get the same thing. The we'll call you line. He hated it. Then he had a girlfriend who pushed him past his limit everyday. He was so fucking tired. They've been dating for about 2 years and in the beginning Roman thought he would marry this girl. She was so sweet and nice, he loved her accent as well. But now, she was bitter, mean, and exhausting. "Do you hear me?"_

_"Yeah." Roman replied in a muffled voice. "You need to calm down. Don't put your hands on me." Roman moved his hands and stood up from the bed, towering over her. Layla reached her hand up and nudged Roman again. He grabbed her hands and shook her. "Stop it. Look at us!" The small woman snatched her hands away then folded his arms. Roman sighed and began to pace. "I've been trying, and trying, and trying. Stop pushing me. You're making it even more stressful."_

_"But you're a grown ass man, you should be able to handle anything."_

_"I can't!" Roman pulled at his hair and closed his eyes. "I can't handle everything! Stop it. Stop fucking saying that." Roman sat back down on the bed and looked at the floor. He knew what Layla was about to say next, he couldn't even look at her._

_"Well, you're not a man then. You don't have your priorities straight. You're a fucking excuse of a man." Layla shook her head and left the room without another word. Roman teared up and shook his head, this was too much. He's been cheated on, fucked over, talked down to. He couldn't take this anymore. He thought this was the right route but his life was so miserable. He couldn't do this anymore. She wasn't the love of his life, he couldn't force himself to marry that cheating bitch. He didn't love her. He always fell for her tricks, thinking with his heart wasn't the best thing. But he couldn't help it. He was raised in a family like that. There was so much love in his family but that love was never brought back to him like he wanted it in this relationship._

_He had to leave. He needed to just be somewhere else. This place, Florida wasn't for him anymore. And he would be damned if he moved back in with his parents. He wanted to come up on his own. He needed to get a real plan going, far away from this place and Layla. He took his laptop from under his bed, it was broken down and rusty but it still worked. They lived in a studio apartment with no cable but only internet. Layla was paying for most of the bills with money from her fast food job. It took a few minutes to load the laptop but when Roman got it he went straight to searching up different places that had many opportunities jobs and a better life. _

_He was going to make it._

* * *

Roman came into the school building early. He had his gym bag over his shoulder and a cup of coffee in his hand. It was earlier than he usually came in. He just couldn't be in his home anymore, he took up his side job full time as well. As soon as he left from this job he would drive right over to some of his clients house. He greeted all of his co workers with a fake smile. School buses were just pulling in so the first class Roman had would be in around 2 hours. No sign of Dean, that was good. He felt like the argument they had was too similar to the last one he had with Layla before he just left her. It set him off even more than he meant to. He was so damn angry and tired of being pushed when he was trying his hardest to do something. Tired of fucking hearing the same thing. Man up man up, man up. He didn't even know what the fuck that meant. He just knew it hurt him. He was trying his hardest with everything, to handle everything at once. Roman felt like no one was on his side and he hated it so much.

When Roman got into the gym he went straight into his office to change into his basketball shorts, shirt, and Nikes. He had nothing planned for his classes to do today since he's been gone. Right now, he had nothing to lose. He was expecting the worst for everything. His first class came around fast, they greeted him, happy that the Samoan was finally back. Roman was like every student's favorite teacher. They hated the substitute they had.

The whole time the classes were coming in and out Roman would explain that it was a free day then he would just sit there and space out, thinking about the argument with Dean. He broke up with him, he felt like he was talking to Layla at that moment. Something he should of just told her but he left her without a word instead. She ruined everything for him. He wasn't good in relationships, he honestly tried to play this perfect guy and make everyone else feel so much better while he felt like shit. Holding everything together and not showing how cracked he was inside was what a man did right? Roman didn't know anymore.

He knew he did love Dean though. He knew what he was taking on when he became the teen's friend anyway. And he knew what he would be taking on when he agreed on dating him. Roman knew he was fucked up for what he did to Dean but he also knew Dean fucked up too. They were both wrong in ways. Nobody was wrong, nobody was right. And he hadn't seen the Ohioan since the night they argued. Who knew if he would come to school today.

"Roman?" Roman shook his head and focused his eyes on the blond in front of him with concerned blue eyes. "You okay? Class has been in for 10 minutes and we've been waiting for you to say something." Dolph moved over and showed all the students talking amongst themselves on the bleachers. Roman looked all the way over to see Dean all the way at the end with a gray hoodie on. The hood was up, covering most of his face except for his lips.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know the next class started." Roman got up and walked over to the students. "Hey guys. It's a free day. Do whatever you want. I'll try to have something for you to do tomorrow. I didn't plan anything since it's my first day back."

"Cool." Dolph smiled. "Hey Dean-o you wanna play basketball?" He tossed the basketball to Dean who caught it and hopped off the bleachers. When he took off his hood his hair wasn't past his shoulders anymore. It was cut short and trimmed at the back with long pieces at the front, still giving him that unruly look. Dean didn't even look at Roman when he passed him to play with Dolph. Roman studied the Ohioan. He almost had a full beard growing in, he just looked..Older.

Fuck it hurt Roman just to stare at him. So he looked away quickly then went into his office quickly, leaving the door open so he could listen out. Dean on the other hand watched Roman leave back to his office then kept playing his game with Dolph. Dean himself looked fresh on the outside but in the inside he was confused and felt so damn shattered. Him and his Mom have actually been spending a bit of time together, it was still awkward. She took him to go get a haircut, out to eat, to the movies. It was nice to have this temporary mom back. He didn't know when it would end but he knew it sure would. This shit wouldn't last for long.

"So man. I like your haircut. We missed you on that D.C trip." Dolph snickered then bounced the ball a few times. "I didn't go.. I don't know why I said that. I just missed ya in general man. Lexi said you weren't returning her text."

"I got a new phone." Dean pulled out his new phone that his Mom bought him over the weekend. "I broke my old one. Put your number in it." He tossed it to Dolph who caught it and did just what he was told. It didn't take that long for the bail to ring for the next class. Dean helped Dolph put everything up that everyone left out or was too lazy to do. Roman came out of his office and looked around until his gray eyes landed on Dean's blueish gray eyes. He nodded a thanks then looked away, he was going to take a break now. Maybe just go get some food since he hadn't ate in a long time.

"So what do you think that's going on with Roman?" Dolph frowned as he walked out of the gym with Dean. "I never seen him that out of it. I'm worried."

"I don't know." Dean shrugged and sighed. "I didn't notice anything."

"Well I'm noticing things about you." Dolph replied with a smile.

"Mmm, like what?" Dean gasped when Dolph flicked his earlobe. "The earring? Some shit happened over the weekend and my mom pierced my damn ear. She said I look good with it." Dean shrugged and chuckled. "It's alright I guess."

"I like it, fits you. You look good man. Let's go get some lunch." Dolph patted Dean's back then took out his phone to quickly check some text messages.

"Uh. I'm not going to be here for the rest of the day." Dean walked backwards towards the direction his locker would be. Dolph turned to him confused. "I'm going with my Mom to eat. I might be back after."

"Dude, so lucky. Okay have fun." Dolph waved Dean off and kept walking to the cafeteria. He knew Dean was different but he couldn't figure out what his issue was. He was distant and giving a bit of the cold shoulder. He was like hidden the whole day basically with his hood up and over his face. Dolph only knew who it was from the walk. Dean can never get the bounce out of his step even if he tried.

When Dean made it to his locker he quickly grabbed his things from there and pulled his hood over his head again. After he began walking to the back of the school quickly. He looked behind him right before pushing open the big exit doors. He crossed the street and headed jogged down to the lake near the school.

As he got closer he shredded his things off. His bag dropped on the green grass first before his hoodie was unzipped and pulled off. When he made it to the rocks and beautiful water he was already in his basketball shorts that was under his jeans. He jumped in, making sure he was close to land. His Mom even started to drop him off at school, they rode past this lake and instantly he knew he wanted to have a sit and think place.

Of course he would have to lie to Dolph. He didn't want the older teen to try and tag along. Dean came up from the water and shook his hair out. He was so deep into this forest that no one could spot him from the school, even if they had binoculars. Walking back to land, Dean climbed a big boulder and sat on it. He slicked his hair back then leaned back on the boulder. He took his medication today and was feeling so relaxed and at ease. That's how he was doing it, looking calm on the outside. He ignored Roman over the weekend, he made sure his Mom took him places far away. He was surprised at his Mother's attempt to get them back on the same page.

Then there was Roman. Dean missed him, so much. Maybe he was so far off with saying that shit to Roman. He did purposely make the Samoan mad to get him to fuck. That wasn't cool. Dean shook his head and slapped his forehead. That was fucked up. Roman was trying hard for him. He was still surprised how hard Roman snapped out with anger and frustration, like he's been holding it in. Maybe Roman was just as broken but had a better way of hiding his feelings.

Dean held himself and sighed shakily. Roman was risking a lot of things for him and maybe he was moving Roman too fast for his own good. Roman was right, they should of never fucked when they were tipsy. It was all wrong. Only thing Dean got after it was a sore damn ass and an angry Roman.

This wasn't right. "I'm such an asshole." Dean wanted to scream out but he held it in and shook instead. He was always pushing, and pushing, and pushing. Roman's warnings in the beginning, Dean just passed them right up. Here he was this mentally unstable kid who is pushing a grown man who he knows think with his heart most of the time. Roman, Roman was scared out of his fucking mind. But he still let Dean.. "I don't take no easily do I?"

Fuck but Dean was just so hurt, everything about the argument hurt him. He didn't know what to do. It was too early to even try to talk to Roman. They needed breathing space to sort things out separately. Suddenly a loud bell rung, it was the school so Dean hurried and grabbed his stuff to pull them on and go back.

* * *

Dean put his key into the door of his home and opened it up. He looked over when he saw Roman leaving his home down the hall. He saw the athletic wear the older man had on. Had to be for his trainer side job. When Roman was locking his door he looked over and made eye contact with Dean. He broke contact and began to walk down the steps without looking back.

Dean sucked in his bottom lip then went into his home, closing the door behind him and locking it. He saw pizza on the table that looked fresh. There was a note by it that made Dean smile. In big blue letters it said

_Picked up pizza before heading off to work again. Don't forget to take your medication again, love you._

Dean put his bag down and took a slice of the pizza and bit into it. He heard a knock on his door so he groaned and went over to unlock it and open it. When he swung the door open he saw Roman there with teary eyes. Roman dropped his bag and pulled Dean in for a tight hug. And no doubt, Dean hugged back, so fucking surprised and so fucking emotional now. There were no words exchanged or anything. Just a long, tight hug.

Roman ran his fingers through Dean's hair and kissed the top of his head. "I gotta go." His voice was shaky when he let the teen go. He didn't even let him reply before walking off quickly. Dean stood there with his mouth open and tears threatening to fall. He could literally feel the pain Roman was in, it was overwhelming. He knew that simple hug didn't mean they were bag together, it was just something to feel better about.

They needed to clear their heads and just space themselves out. Dean stepped back and closed the door then leaned against it, sliding down slowly. It had only been a couple of days and he was a fucking mess. "No matter what happens between us, I'll always fuckin' love you."

* * *

Roman sat in the car and just stared at his steering wheel for a moment before hitting it. He needed to think about what he wanted. He wiped his eyes then started his ignition. There was no escaping Dean, he couldn't just say oh hey I'm fucked up and not that good with relationships. No, he put too much into this. His feelings for Dean are strong. Stopping Dean from ending his life way back, talking to him, caring for him, loving him. He didn't want anything to happen to the teen even if they decided to just be friends. He couldn't see Dean be in pain, hell he couldn't see it for anyone.

He was raised right, if anyone needed help he was the guy. He couldn't turn it down. He needed to be a giving guy until he knew everything was alright. And if it was never alright, well at least it was when he was in that said person's presence. He didn't know how to stop helping people, there was a limit but there was no damn limit for Dean. He had this obsession on just making the Ohioan happy. Seeing and hearing the horrible stuff that happened to Dean switched up his thought process.

How could he reject a mentally unstable teenager? Who's been neglected, hurt, beaten down, and maybe touched. Roman wasn't sure. He knew if he decided to keep it all Dean's problems were his problems but sometimes it was way too much to deal with. Was his priorities messed up? What if Layla was just right about him? Maybe he was always messed up. What the fuck did he go to college again for? They said he would be successful.

"Dammit." Roman began to finally pull out the parking lot. He just didn't understand. He just needed to breathe and relax. He had options, many, many, options. Dean was practically a grown man now anyways as well. He was going to be 18 soon. Maybe he could leave it up to him if he wanted to keep this whole thing. All he knew was in the end, whatever the decision was. He had to save Dean. And maybe Dean could save him too.


	47. Chapter 47

It was around almost 2 weeks later on a Saturday. Roman was off on both jobs, no teacher meetings and no work for his trainer job. It was late at night, around 12AM. Finally after some time he was able to sleep soundly. His mind was all Dean still. Like how was he doing, what was he doing, where he was at. But this particular sleep was interrupted. There was fast knocks on his door like someone was in a panic. Roman instantly thought it was Dean so he ignored putting on a pair of sweat or a shirt. He ran to the door with his black boxer briefs on. Once the Samoan unlocked the door he saw that it wasn't Dean but in fact Dean's mother, Athena.

"Mrs. Ambrose- I uh.." Roman tilted his head confusingly then rubbed his eyes to try and erase away his sleepiness away. "It's very late. Is there an issue?"

"Yes. You." Athena replied softly. She had her arms folded as she looked up at the big man who was now leaning on the door frame. "I mean.. Not in a bad way." She began to tap her foot quickly, she was so nervous. "I meant as in like, why does Dean like you more than me?" This was ridiculous, and not in a funny way. The woman was in her pajamas looking defeated and confused. "May I come in?"

Roman sighed and moved aside. "Yeah sure. Come in." When Athena came in Roman closed his door and stretched his arms above his head. Athena headed over to the living room and sat down on the couch. "Want anything? Coffee? Water? Juice?"

"Coffee would be nice thank you." Athena tapped her finger on his thigh and looked all around the home. It was almost sparkling clean. Roman nodded and quickly went into his room to put on some more clothing items. He was so surprised to see her here. He didn't know what this conversation was going to be about but he was a bit afraid. When he came out of his room he went into the kitchen to make her some coffee and of course the older woman had her eyes on his every move while making the coffee.

"I'm not some type of murderer Mrs. Ambrose. It's just coffee, I promise." Roman shook his head when he heard a small giggle. "Is Dean not feeling okay or something? What's up?"

"He's fine." Athena smiled when Roman came over with a cup of coffee."Thank you." She took a sip of it and hummed at how delicious it was. "We're bonding more and going to the movies sometimes." Roman sat on the couch by Athena and nodded slowly, he knew there was a big point that was about to come up. "So..He was with you not on that field trip." Roman's eyes went wide but Athena continued to speak. "Which I am totally fine with since I knew he was with you. I mean I was horrified when he wasn't there but I knew he didn't run away. You would of stopped him if he tried. You're a good man. I just want to know the secret here. You have no girlfriend, you're very handsome, and you are really in shape but you stop everything for my son."

"Yeah." Roman chuckled a bit while clasping his hands. "There is no secret. I promise you. He sat back on the soft couch and sighed. "It's all fine, I get why you would question this. Uhh, I just understand. I don't judge. I try and engage him in activities. I don't like that he is a loner. He stays away from anything he can. We're just good at talking. I don't know what else to say."

"That's it?" Athena gulped down the warm coffee and gave the mug to Roman who was staring at the wall in front of him. "I'm sorry about this. We never really got to speak before and Dean seems to just gravitate towards you. You have a really comforting energy. That's most likely what it is. You're probably someone he looks up to."

Roman smiled sweetly. "That would be amazing. I hope I am. I think I'm a good role model."

"You are an amazing role model. You're almost perfect, no you are perfect." Athena smiled and patted Roman's back. Roman's smile went away at that sentence, he wasn't perfect. Far from it. "I just wish he would come to me when he really needs that deep comfort." Roman almost laughed at that, that would never happen. This Dean wouldn't let himself get tricked that easily. "You should really get out there ya know? Have some kids. You're a loving soul. Anybody would be happy with you." Athena stood up and walked towards the front door. "Thank you for speaking to me."

"Anytime Mrs. Ambrose." Roman got up and walked Athena to the door. He waved at her as she walked back down the hall. Once he closed the door and locked it back he let out a big breath he didn't even know he was holding. That was all weird. He wish Dean would text him or something. Make some type of contact with him. He missed him but he had to think about himself right now too. He still didn't know exactly what he wanted. He looked down at his hands then wiggled his fingers. He eyed his ring and grinned but that soon went away. His mind needed to be made before he lost Dean.

* * *

Dean was panting harshly while he fucked himself with the largest toy Roman bought him a few weeks ago. He locked his door, making sure his Mom couldn't just bust into his room. It was staring to storm down hard, fuck he missed Roman so much. His toes curled and his body shook, he was feeling that familiar hot spark from below. He slowed down to a stop to calm down his rush of pleasure. He hasn't pleasured himself in a while.

Dean blew out a big shaky breath then pulled his legs back while spreading them open. His free hand went to his pre-cum coated cock to stroke it for a while before he went back to stimulating his sweet spot with the perfectly angled toy. "Goddammit.." Thunder boomed and Dean was ashamed that he flinched a bit. But for some reason it made him even more excited. "Fuck it." He began to move the toy while pumping his throbbing wet cock. Both different speeds. Hid body was completely on fire now. "God yes.."

There was some soft knocks on his door and he almost groaned. Instead he went completely quiet, acting like he was sleep while he kept pleasuring himself. He needed to cum. He let go of his member to grab the pillow from under his head. He bit onto his as he pushed the toy in and out of himself harder and faster. His grunts were heavily muffled into the thick pillow. His legs were shaking, his heart was skipping beats. Once his dilated eyes close he arched and shook violently while his cum shot out of his cock rapidly. Spurts and spurts hitting his contracting abdomen. "Mmm, fuck.."

After he was finished he moved the pillow and smiled, he felt so much better. He put his legs down then got out of bed to start cleaning up and changing his bed sheets. While he went into his bathroom he eyed his ring and bit his bottom lip. It was sparkling from all different angles. He wondered what Roman was doing at this very exact moment.

* * *

_The next day_

"Mom I don't need that helmet." Dean groaned when Athena tried to put the helmet on him anyway. "Noooo." He practically whined. He slapped the helmet down and rode around the parking lot with his mother chasing him around screaming to put on a helmet. "I know how to ride a bike!" Roman was in his garage fixing up some stuff when he heard the commotion. He went out into the sun to see what was going on. The whole scene was just funny to him. When he started to let his small chuckles out Athena looked over to him then blushed, she knew this was all too ridiculous.

"Hey baby! Look who it is." Athena pointed to Roman with a big smile. If Dean loved to hang around with Roman she would try to love him as well. She thought it would get her even more boosted up on points with Dean. Dean looked over and saw Roman waving. He suddenly lost balance and fell off of the bike. Athena and Roman ran over to him and grabbed him up quickly. " I told you to wear your damn helmet."

"Ugh I was distracted. You don't distract a man while he is on his bike okay?" Dean rolled his eyes then dusted himself off. He was trying to act like he wasn't that phased by Roman's appearance but that failed when he fell off his new bike. "Hi Roman."

"Hi there." Roman nodded and smiled at Dean. Athena felt her phone vibrate in her pocket so she took it out fast. Once she saw it was her job she excused herself and quickly went back inside of the apartment complex to take the call. Now it was awkward. Dean and roman were just staring at each other with wide eyes. "So uh, how have you been anyways?"

"Great." Dean sucked in his bottom lip before picking his bike back up. "And you?" When he looked down he saw Roman still wearing that promise ring. It made him get butterflies.

"I'm awesome." Roman mumbled. That was totally a lie, he couldn't do this anymore. "That was a horrible lie. I'm doing bad Dean. I miss you, so much." Dean nodded quickly and sucked in a deep breath. "I don't know if that makes me sound pathetic. Maybe you think I'm a fucking asshole. I'm so sorry. I just was under so much p-"

"Stop it." Dean whispered. "I miss you too. I miss you so much okay?" He looked around to see if his Mom was anywhere. "My love ain't go no where, Tiger. I was upset.. But this isn't a good time to talk about this here. Seriously. I'm having this..bonding moment with my Mom. Very awkward but a little fun."

"Okay, alright." Roman nodded and looked away, everything felt weird now. Dean cupped the Samoan's chin and made them look eye to eye. He looked around then landed a quick peck on Roman's soft lips before backing up a bit. "I missed that."

"Me too." Dean smiled and swung his body side to side. "I um, that was so risky. I should have never done that. If you're up for it we can text tonight or something. I don't know." Before Roman could answer Athena came back out with a smile. "Hey, why so smiley Mom?"

"I got a raise." Athena clapped and laughed. "This is great."

"Congratulations Mrs. Ambrose."

"Just call me Athena, Roman. My Dean is really close to you and I would like to be as well." Athena sighed. "So what have you guys been talking about since I've been gone." She looked between the two with bright eyes. This is the happiest she had been in 2 months.

"I was just saying how much I liked Dean's haircut here. Looks great." Roman smiled at Dean who tried to act like he was focused on a tree like it was the most interesting thing. "I gotta go. Dean if you want to come over later- I have some new games on my PS4."

"Really?" Dean smiled and shrugged. "Maybe."

"You should baby. I have to head to work later and I work more than 11 hours today."

"Well yeah okay." Dean nodded. "I'll go maybe. Might have some stuff to do."

"Great." Roman replied. "I have to go back to my garage and finish some stuff. It was nice talking to you guys." Roman said his goodbyes and jogged back to his garage where he leaned against a wall and breathed in and out a bit fast. He hoped Dean came over.

* * *

Dean rolled his eyes while he locked his door. He was talking to Dolph over the phone who called Seth and Lexi on the other line so now everyone was talking. "Guys what the fuck. Come on now. It's too much talking about this damn Promageddon."

"_Dude! You have to go to prom._" Dolph was so loud over the phone it made Dean groan. _"It'll be fun this year. Lots of hot chicks too."_

_"He could bring Lexi."_ Seth said with a cat call at the end.

"I'm hanging up." Dean walked down the hallway towards Roman's door. Of course he was going to go over to the Samoan's house. No doubt. It was weird when his Mom was so okay with them hanging out. He didn't know what was going on with her but he just couldn't find it in him to find out right now.

_"Nooo!_" Seth, Lexi, and Dolph all said at once.

Dean hung up anyway when he made it to Roman's door. He knocked and waited with a smile that he couldn't hold back. Roman opened the door and pulled Dean in excitedly. "Hey there."

"I thought you would never come." Roman closed and locked the door behind Dean. "Got some good out for you and drinks. Help yourself." Dean laughed at how excited the older man was.

"I'm excited to see you too." Dean took off his shoes and socks then went into the kitchen to get a plate. After doing so he went into the living room to lay on the couch with his beverage and plate. Roman was online playing some type of fighting game that he's never seen but it looked fucking cool. Roman was playing online with this big ass smirk, the son of a bitch won every round easily. "You want me to play this game so you can beat the crap out of my characters? Hell no."

"Aw, c'mon." Roman looked over to Dean who was already looking at him with a tilted head and a that smile that showed his dimples. "I'll go easy."

"Fine, give me a controller."

* * *

"That didn't last long." Dean was sitting in Roman's lap kissing him all over. They completely bailed out on the game. The first round Dean actually won but he just couldn't keep from Roman. It was the energy in the room and the connection. Roman squeezed Dean's ass hard then made him grind. "Fuck you're needy aren't you?"

"uh huh." Roman was about to take off Dean's shirt but he stopped abruptly. Dean frowned and stopped his grinding movements. He was quiet, Roman's face completely drooped.

"What's up? You was just wantin' me but now I can literally feel your dick softening on me." Dean got up and sighed softly. "Why are you thinking so hard, hm? What exactly is going on in your thoughts?"

"It's not right." Roman mumbled.

"Not right?" Dean questioned with raised eyebrows. He wasn't mad but a bit disappointed. He missed their kisses and touches.

"We haven't talked about anything. We can't just go to sex or whatever we were going to actually get to." Roman stood up and straightened out Dean's clothes. "Really, that's not how stuff works. Not for me anyway. We still have stuff to work out. Like talking about our argument..Talking about it deeply. Like a normal couple. It won't ever be the same until we fully get things out. Does that make sense?"

"Yes." Dean nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm trying here, I'm trying.." Roman grabbed Dean's hand and pulled their bodies close. "I want you, of course I do. I love you. But I need to work out some things with myself and..Just need to figure myself out okay? Please just wait for me. Don't move on from me just yet. I wanna- I want to be the guy- the man that you want me to be."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "You always were. I didn't want you to change, Roman. You're perfect." Roman shook his head at that and Dean nodded quickly and smiled. "Shut up, you are. You're not perfect for anyone else but me."

"So you don't want me to man up?"

"No. I was so stupid for saying that. Fuck, I am sorry." Dean groaned and put his hands over his face. "I kept calling you a pussy and pushing you to your limits- no past your limits. I am so sorry." Dean moved his hands and bit his bottom lip. "I should go now."

Roman watched Dean go to put on his shoes quickly. "Hey, don't feel bad."

"I don't know know how to not feel bad , Roman. I never had this happen to me before. Everything was going so great and it's all fucked up now." Dean leaned against the wall once he was doing getting ready to leave. "I don't want you to suddenly decide oh, this guy is a fuck up. I have too much on my plate I have to leave him. That is what hurts. That is what keeps me up at night fucking losing my mind. Because- Because I might lose you."

"You're not going to lose me." Roman replied in a soft tone.

"And how the fuck do I know that, huh? How don't I know like in three weeks you won't wanna have shit to do to me?" Dean sniffled and Roman came over immediately, grabbing the teen's waist and pulling him in close. "How do I know you won't want to just start over with someone else?"

"Because I said I'm not. Look at me. Look at my damn face." Roman and Dean made eye contact. Dean saw all the sadness in Roman's eyes. "I'm here for the long run. I don't want to just give up now. That's not my thing. I keep trying until I can't go no more. That's my thing. Do you hear me? I don't give up on getting my fucking trophy. Imma keep fighting until I get that shit. I ain't no quitter."

"I hear you." Dean whispered. "I'm just so scared."

"And it's okay to be scared. I understand that. I'm scared too but that doesn't mean doubt what we have. I'll always fight for you. Told you that a long time ago." Roman kissed Dean on the lips. The peck was so tender and soft. When he moved back he eyed Dean before moving back in to give a few more passionate kisses. "Don't be scared, be patient."


	48. Chapter 48

_2 weeks later_

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Dean rolled his eyes then banged his head against his locker. He was still in school after everyone left to go home and get their belongings to get ready to come back. They were having this fundraising idea and since the school was so big and had a lot of benefits everyone would be sure to come back. It was a school sleepover and he was talked into this from everyone. Even his Mom. Hell, even Roman. Dean was pretty sure he was talked into this from Roman because the poor man would be miserable here since he couldn't go home at all and had to chaperone. The reason why he didn't go home is because his Mom told Mr. Levesque that he would help set everything up for missing those days of school and making the school district worry. And on top of that Athena donated almost 1000$ dollars to the school. Dean has no idea why she was being so overly nice but it was starting to make him uncomfortable. She was trying too hard.

Dean bought a big air mattress, he was not sleeping in a sleeping-bag on the gym floor. Some people were going to bring big tents to sleep in to have some alone time. But there would be no guys sharing tents with girls. That wasn't happening at all. And Dean honestly didn't want to be here, it made him uncomfortable but he can't turn down begging from people. So now, Dean was just waiting to know what he was suppose to do to help. Mr. Levesque came around the corner with a big smirk on his face, son of a bitch loved this. "Hey. Mr. Ambrose."

"Yes?" Dean turned around and to face the older man. "What do I do first?"

"Well you can start by setting up the gym, then see if the movies are in the right place for tonight. Bunch of kids coming. Tell your Mom I said thanks again for the donation." Paul clasped Dean on the shoulder and Dean without shame shrugged the dirt shit hand off. "So is your Mom.."

"Dude. No. She won't be banging you anytime soon or fucking ever."

"Excuse me?" Paul stood up straight and Dean rolled his eyes and rubbed his face.

"Nothing. I'll go fix up." Dean walked off to the direction of the gym quickly leaving an embarrassed Paul stood there with a red face. As Dean came closer to the gym his thoughts instantly went to Roman. They haven't really had any physical interaction. Wasn't back together, there was barely kissing. Just small pecks or cheek kisses. He was trying to be really, really patient but it didn't feel like he was even in a relationship. They started texting again but it wasn't exactly the same. He felt like what he was afraid of was coming true. Roman was preparing to leave him. As he entered the gym he saw a few teachers helping Roman put stuff away. There was a large black rotating wall covering the other half of the gym since the part was never needed since classes didn't have too many students.

Dean went over to the wall and pressed the big red button to open it up. Slowly the black wall opened, showing the other big half of the gym. Luckily this wasn't the only place students would be sleeping tonight. Roman looked over to Dean who looked absolutely miserable. He didn't blame him at all, he wanted them back together as well but he was stuck. He felt like if they got back together then another fight would break out. Neither of them were good at arguments from past events. And honestly Roman didn't know what to do. He told Dean not to be scared but patient. But even he didn't know what patient meant.

Dean made eye contact with Roman then grinned for a few seconds before going back to cleaning the gym up. It was getting very close to being reopened for the students. Roman went into his office quickly to pull out his phone and send a quick text to Dean.

_**I promise I will try to make this as fun as I can for you. Please stop looking miserable and have hope in this thing.**_

Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the message over quickly then looked back to see that Roman wasn't in the actual gym anymore. He sighed then typed out his reply fast. _**If you think that's why I am looking so miserable we have a problem.**_

Roman put his phone away after reading the upcoming text. This wasn't the time for this. He had to just do his job here then go home tomorrow. It would all be fine. Soon he would have to help ordering all the pizza for tonight. Students would be bringing in their own food and snacks but some won't so it was the school's job to still provide food just like they were at home. For dinner and breakfast they ordered some good food for the students.

After cleaning the gym Dean went outside, he couldn't avoid Lexi, Seth, Tanya, or Dolph. They would scream and go wild in his face until he cracked and began yelling back. It was all ridiculous. Cars pulled up and students got out with big bags in their hands. There was no sign of his small crew but there was a sign of someone else. Randy. Randy was back.

The thing about this fundraiser is that you had to pay for everything basically. Pay for this school lockdown, pay for certain drinks. Pay, pay, pay, pay. Dean thought it would just be over after his Mom donated but that obviously wasn't the case. Randy eyed Dean then kept walking with his things into the building. There was glare or anything, it was just a stare. Which was weird. Dean stopped thinking about it when he saw Lexi come out of her car with a new hair color and a showy type outfit. She looked like she matured by years in only a few hours. She even had on makeup.

"Dean!" Lexi came over with her bags then hugged the older teen. Dean hugged back with wide eyes, she never looked like this before. Her hair was now a burgundy color. Even her breast were out. Honestly in the right mind of a 17 year old, Dean would be excited by this appearance but in his mind, how he felt towards Lexi, it was like a sister brother thing. "I did my hair before I came here. Stripped the color and all."

"I see." Dean raised his brows and ended the hug. "You look hot. Who are you trying to impress?" Lexi blushed and shrugged then looked over when she heard bickering. Tanya and Seth were coming from the same car. "Oh God, I hope they don't argue here."

"I don't think they will." Lexi smiled when Tanya came over to hug her. "Hey guys, let's go set up our stuff in the gym before we don't get a good space." Lexi pulled Seth and Tanya inside with her and talked their heads off the whole way, trying to make them forget about their bickering. Dean looked around for a bit longer, now students were really coming in. There were cars coming in and out everywhere, he hoped this wasn't a damn disaster.

* * *

"This is fun right?" Lexi asked the question with a big smile to Dean who was in the school's pool swimming. There was music playing and people screaming and laughing. Every room in the school was filled. Dean looked at her then looked all around, he hated how loud it was right now but he was enjoying it a bit. But all he could think about is Roman right now. He hated this. He was doing anything he can to stop thinking about that man. It honestly really didn't feel like anything. Was it still a relationship or just a pitiful friendship?

And Dean knew Lexi's plan too. They only been here for 2 hours and she was throwing herself at him He didn't want to comment on it, he just acted like he didn't notice anything she was doing. "It's alright Lex."

"Just alright?" Lexi was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in, subtly kicking around in the water. "Are things going bad for you and your girlfriend?" As soon as she said that she gasped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to s-"

"No it's okay." Dean smiled slightly. "We broke up."

The fact Lexi had to pretend she was sad about that was already bad. She didn't want Dean tied down anyway. She tried to stop liking him but she couldn't seem to. Everything about Dean was mysterious and cute. He was so smart but so relaxed and chill. She loved it. He had everything. He was actually pretty to her too and had this boyish smile with those deep dimples.

"You alright Lex? You've been staring at me without blinking for like 3 minutes." Dean snapped his wet fingers in her face. Lexi nodded quickly with a blush on her cheeks. She didn't know she was staring like that, dammit she had it bad. Suddenly someone screamed cannonball and jumped into the pool. When Dean turned he wasn't surprised to see it was Dolph. "Dammit Dolph!"

Dolph came over and pulled Dean under water but Dean made sure to pull Lexi with him, he wasn't going down by himself. When they came back up they were laughing and splashing water in each other's faces. Leave it to Dolph to make the mood brighten up. After getting out the pool he went into the locker room quickly to take a shower in there and put his regular clothes back on. When he looked over he saw Randy again, no one was talking to him at all and honestly Dean felt bad. Something was wrong.

* * *

Dean looked outside the school window in the cafeteria with raised eyebrows. It was now night time and everyone was eating pizza, drinking soda, and just having a good time. Dean ate around 6 slices of pizza and zoned out of the conversations that happening at his table.

"What is she doing?" Dolph's face turned serious when he saw Lexi talking to Summer and actually grinning. "What the fuck?" Dean turned around to see what Dolph was losing his mind about. When he saw it he almost got up and walked over there but Seth pulled him back down. "And look at him over there, sitting completely alone." Dolph nodded over to Randy who was eating by himself. "Why do you think he's here now? No one is even paying attention to him."

Dean sighed and got up again. He went over to the table where Randy was sitting at and sat across from him. "Hi." Randy looked up at Dean then shook his head. "Hey man, can we just talk? Please?"

"What is it? You here to try to beat my ass again?" Randy rolled his eyes and bit into his pizza aggressively. "I'm not here to start any problems. Just back off." He got up but Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled him right back down. "What the hell is your problem?" His voice raised which made some other students look their way, thinking another fight would come up.

"Dude please just relax. I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"Is this some type of fucking joke? You knocked my tooth out and ask me if I'm okay, classic." Randy sighed when Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

"Okay but you punched my in my nose and made it bleed. Don't pull that crap on me. You're just now coming back to school a month later and now no one is talking to you. I worry about people. I mean, I'm not the best person but dude Summer wasn't right for you at all a-"

"I know that." Randy interrupted. "I want nothing to do with her anymore. "He drunk the rest of his soda and looked over to Summer who waved at him. He rolled his eyes and looked back to Dean who had a deep frown on his face. "Stay out of my business."

"See that's the problem. I would but I fucking can't. The whole incident should of never happened you know it. I don't like fighting but I had to. I turned Summer down each time she made a pass at me. Everyone knew she wasn't right for you but you bro. I don't get why you come back here now after being gone for so long. I just want to know that you're okay. You were suppose to come back two weeks later."

"I'm fine!" Randy's sudden yell made everyone stop talking in the cafeteria. "This is a fucking joke!" He slapped his hands on the table and stood up slowly. "Mind your fucking business, you don't get to ask me questions. You don't get to do shit! Do you hear me?" Roman just walked into the cafeteria when he saw the two eying each other. He's been put to work all day, making sure everything was fine. There was no breaks for him. Him and other teachers came close bu Dean put his hands out to stop them, signaling that it was fine.

"Listen here you son of a bitch, I came over here to see if you were okay. I didn't ask for your shitty ways of answering things. At least you can do is say you are fucking okay and move the fuck on. Don't get all mad at me for what you deserved." Dean stood up as well and leaned over to get into Randy's face. "Now I know you really are a piece of shit, I thought all people had some good in them. But you, nahhh man. You ain't shit." Dean looked Randy up and down while shaking his head. After staring at him for a moment he just walked away. The place was still quiet. When he sat back down with Dolph, Seth, and Tanya people were looking at him. Randy was stunned at being told off that way, he should of never came here.

"What the hell was that?" Seth's eyes were wide with confusion.

Dean shrugged. "He has a battle he's fighting somewhere outside of school and I can tell. I know the look but no one can help 'cause he's being a little bitch about it. I feel bad for myself for feeling bad for him." The noise began to finally pick up with chatter finally and boy was Dean glad for it. Roman took out his phone and texted Dean to meet in his office.

Dean took his phone out of his pocket when he felt the vibration. When he read it he sighed. "I'll be back guys. I'm going to get those cookies I brought and set it up in the gym. It's almost movie time." He got up but Lexi came back over so he stopped his movement all together. "Hey , you okay?"

"Yeah." Lexi replied with a shrug. "Summer was just apologizing to me. I don't know if I really believe her. But I accepted so.." She looked around and saw Randy was gone. "Are you okay?"

"Perfect. I'll be back guys." Dean quickly walked out of the cafeteria and headed towards the gym. He was tired of this place being fucking crowded, he didn't know if he would be able to go to sleep. Everywhere he went was loud. When he entered the gym other teens were setting up their sleeping bags correctly or their tents. He didn't understand this school. The closer he got to Roman's office the faster his heart pumped, this always happened now. It wasn't the same comfortable energy with them. Why? Because Dean didn't exactly know where they stood.

When he entered Roman's office he closed the door behind him since it was too damn loud to be able to hear an actual conversation. He even locked it so no one bothered them or barged in. Roman was sitting at his desk quickly writing things down in his notebook from his phone. It was quiet for a while until Roman looked up with a grin. "Peaceful isn't it?" Dean chuckled and nodded, it was peaceful. He could only faint music from outside the office. It was great.

"So uh, am I in trouble or something?" Dean went over and sat in the brown chair in front of Roman's desk. He scooted up all the way up and put his elbows on it."

"No, no. You're not in trouble." Roman put his phone and pen with a sigh. He sat back in his chair to give his full attention to Dean. "This is not me talking to you as your gym teacher but me talking to you as your-"

"Friend." Dean mumbled. His tone was so dull when he said it. He sucked some life out of Roman just by putting it out there. Dean was not fucking okay with this current arrangement. It went quiet again as they eyed each other with so many mixed emotions going over their faces. "Why am I here then?"

Roman rubbed his hands over his face, he was so stressed. "I fucking miss you, okay?" Dean leaned back and folder his arms, he was getting upset now. Roman had no right to say that. "I know you're upset I even said that. It's been all weird and I'm just so stressed. You usually me me all better but-"

Dean stood up so fast, making the chair he was sat in fall back. "You don't get to say that!" Dean slammed his hand on the desk and Roman stood up right after telling the teen to calm down. He understood Dean's frustration. "No. I'm not going to calm down. Fuck you, alright? Just say we're over. Just say it. Don't be scared. Be patient. What is be patient? A year? 2 years?" Dean gasped dramatically. "Oh no? 3 years? Fuck that!" He pushed everything off Roman's desk then walked over to the door, trying to open it. He was pulling the knob hard forgetting that he locked it. Dean got so angry and started to punch the wall next to the door. His knuckles bled, he was having a full on breakdown. Roman came over and snatched the teen away from the wall and grabbed his hands. "Let me go."

Roman shook his head and looked around for something to take care of the wounded fists. He quickly went to his desk to open a drawer and get a kit out. Dean held himself and shook. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, he couldn't stop them. When Roman came back over he put pressed an alcohol strip over both sets of Dean's knuckles. The Ohioan hissed slightly then yanked his hands away. "Leave me alone."

"Stop it." Roman grabbed for Dean again but Dean moved and shook even harder. "Baby please." His voice was full of emotion. He couldn't take this, this was his, his baby. His love.

"Baby?" Dean spat. "We're not together." He pointed his finger between them. "We aren't even really friends. Nothing is the same. Best friend my ass. Guess when we're not together we ain't going back to friends. We go to those people who once knew each other's past, those fucking people that know everything about each other but turns the other fuckin' cheek. Do you understand that hurts? What the fuck is going on with you? You can't even kiss me the same."

"I'm sorry." Roman looked down sadly. His face showed too much emotion and he didn't want Dean to see that. Dean came closer and grabbed the older man's face to make them look at each other. And to his surprise Roman had tears in his eyes. It made Dean instantly feel bad.

"What's going on with you?"

"I'm a fuck up okay?" Roman shook his head slowly. "I'm not good with this. This happens repeatedly."

"What happens? Talk to me dammit. Don't cut me off with this type of shit." Dean swiped his thumb over a tear that finally rolled down Roman's cheek. "I don't like you crying. Come on." Dean's voice was so soft and soothing right now. He'd stop everything for Roman. And when something made him tear up this easily it had to be serious.

"My ex." Roman started up slowly. "She hurt me badly and I never want to talk about her 'cause I just try to handle it myself. I try to be strong ,okay? And when I say this type of stuff I feel like I'm weak. I feel like I'm not good enough. That's how she made me feel. No matter how hard I worked for her, trying to do something she comes at me. Pushed me passed my limits, cheated on me, yelled at me. Everything was fine in the beginning then it got rough and just depressing. That is my issue right now, Dean. That's my damn problem. It's hard."

"Roman, you should of told me this. You're not weak, Tiger. I promise." Dean sighed then moved his hands down to wrap them around Roman's body. "I promise you you're far from it baby." His voice became even softer. "Did I trigger this?" He looked up and saw Roman nod. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Roman whispered. "The argument we had was like a replay of my ex." He shrugged and sniffled. "I hate crying. I just have this stupid ass mentality that I need to be strong every single second with you and if I don't I'm not right for you. And when you told me to man up, she said that too. And I just snapped harder than I should have. I'm so sorry, Dean. Please forgive me."

"Roman you didn't do anything wrong. If I would of known this, I would of knew better." Dean squeezed Roman tightly and kissed his neck a few times then his shoulder. "I feel so bad. Don't ever doubt yourself like that around me. you don't have to do that with me. You need to be way more open with me now that I see you have shit triggering you." He rubbed Roman's back slowly while looking into his watery eyes. "We all have problems and it's okay for you to show yours."

"I really, really love you." Roman smiled then wiped his eyes. "I told you, you make me feel better." He leaned down a bit and planted a few kisses on Dean's pouty pink lips. "I feel so damn stupid right now."

"Don't." Dean smiled. "I'm standing here with bloody bruised up knuckles." He flexed his hands and sighed. "To grow we have to show our battle wounds. We can't grow at all if we don't. And I'm showing you all of mine. And, when we had sex..You're right it should of never happened like that. I mean it felt amazing but I pushed for it and took your rejection wrong. I don't know what was wrong with me. But I'm getting better at it."

"Yeah, you are." Roman rolled his eyes when the music seem to get louder and the screaming and laughter did too. "I've been over working myself so I can try to forget everything but I'm so close to just having a melt down." Dean leaned up to get some more kisses. They felt better now. So much better. They closed theirclosed his eyes as their lips smacked together tenderly and slowly. It felt so damn good. The feelings between them were even stronger. Roman put his hands on Dean's face and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Once their tongues met Dean opened his eyes to see Roman's thick black eyelashes still glistening from tears. He ran his fingers through the back of the Samoan's ponytail and closed his eyes slowly. The kiss was so intimate and breath taking.

After 2 minutes of kissing Dean had his arms wrapped around Roman's neck. They were panting into the kiss and rubbing their forming bulges together. Roman lifted Dean up and laid him on the desk then crawled over him without stopping their kiss. Dean moved his hands to Roman's ass and squeezed, this felt different. Everything was making his body tingle. His legs spread on their own. Oh God, he was blushing so bad. Roman finally ended the kiss after needing to breathe. When they pulled apart a trail of saliva showed. "We can't do this here."

"You're right." Dean whispered. He bumped their noses together and moved his hips so their bulges rubbed together just the right way with just enough friction. "Just a little more." They rubbed fast , slow ,then fast again. Dean arched when Roman took complete control. "Okay, okay." Roman chuckled deeply and leaned in to trail wet kisses down Dean's neck and suckle gently. "I gotta get back to Dolph, Seth, Tanya, and Lexi. I said I'll set stuff up for movies tonight and snacks. I-"

Roman kissed him on the lips and got up, fixing his clothes and his hair. "I'll get my chance to do it right." At that Dean blushed even more. "Let yourself calm down a bit and fix your clothes then you'll be good to go."

"Yes sir." Dean smiled and winked.

* * *

Dean was laid on his air mattress with his maroon sweater on and his white plaid pajama pants. Lexi was by him eating his cookies with Dolph as they watched the movie. They were basically cuddling. Tanya and Seth were holding hands and laughing at the movie they were watching. It was finally quiet. After this there would be 2 more movies but throughout the current one that was playing Dean was texting Roman. Roman was in a different room playing a movie for other students. Dean would do anything for that man. After their encounter Roman made sure to fix up Dean's knuckles and put bandages on them. He even kissed them. It was all sweet.

Dean looked over to see Tanya kissing Seth. Teachers couldn't see it since the gym lights were off for the movie. Looking the other was Dolph was running his fingers through Lexi's hair. Dean should of felt left out but it was perfectly fine. "Thank you for talking me into this guys."

"You're welcome grumpy." Dolph leaned over from his big sleeping bag and patted Dean's head. Dean was about to swat at him until his view was completely blocked by a tall figure. It was Randy. Dean looked up at him with a confused face. "Please guys if you're going to fight-"

"This is not going to be that type of thing." Randy replied quietly. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Dean got up and followed Randy who was leaving the gym to go towards the bathroom. When they got inside Randy hugged Dean tightly and honestly Dean was about to push him off until he felt Randy's body trembling. "What's wrong with you? you snapped on me earlier a-"

"I know. I'm sorry." Randy backed off a bit. "I didn't mean to. I'm just not in a good place. I really needed that bitch slap earlier." He tapped his left foot a bit then grinned. "This is my last day of being in this school. I need to start new. I'm moving up north and you're the only one that knows so..Thanks man. I'm sorry we fought and I hope you change some more lives. You're a great dude." Randy left the bathroom and Dean stood there stunned. His eyes were completely wide with shock. He didn't understand anything that was happening but Randy seem to have some type of peace.

And honestly, Dean was happy. It hit him hard that he was actually happy. His Mom was playing the nice card, Roman and him rekindled some feeling, he made up with Randy, Dolph and Lexi seemed to be getting along very, very good. "Wow." He breathed out and laughed to himself. "Just wow." He hoped this kept going but he knew something would come up again. But for now he was a happy birdie.

* * *

_**A/N: ****My power has been going out randomly and I don't have cable anymore. I'm getting kicked out of my apartment . So please, don't rush me.**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**"I'm on my way down."**_ Dean put his phone away, he was going to meet Roman at his garage for his first motorcycle lesson. He was pretty excited, him and Roman have been hanging out and talking. Last week's encounter in the Samoan's office wasn't going to happen for a while because they needed to build their relationship back up. As he was putting on his shoes he heard a loud knock at his door. He thought it was his Mom, maybe she forgot something and had to leave work. "Coming." The teen stood up quickly after tying his laces. The knock came again and Dean groaned, unlocking and opening the door.

It wasn't his Mom. Hell it wasn't even Lexi. It was his Dad, John who had this big goofy looking smile on his face. "Deannn!"

"Um." Dean held himself and stepped back when John let himself in. "What are you doing here? Didn't you take too much time off from your job? This is getting a bit weird to tell you the truth."

"I fuckin' missed you and came here to visit you." John's voice was going high then low and he was hiccuping slightly. He was fucking drunk. "Don't worry about me or mmm-my job." He closed the door behind him and leaned on it. "Where you goin'?"

"Out.." Dean wasn't feeling okay right now. He wasn't feeling safe. His brain was starting to scramble, triggering horrible shaking. "Why are you drunk? John completely ignored that question. He was drunk because that's what it came to over the years. Losing his family, losing Dean. Everything was gone from him. All he had now was a job. Well not even that. He wasn't going back, he was going to bring Dean with him somehow. Dean's phone vibrated in his pocket so he quickly grabbed it out and read the text. It was from Roman, he was still waiting in the garage for the lesson.

"Is that him?" John spoke up with a few steps forward. "IS that him?" His voice became stern and low. Dean sent back a quick text saying that he would be there in a few minutes, for Roman just to give him a bit more time. When he tried to put his phone back in his pocket John snatched it.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Dean grabbed his phone back and nudged John back a bit. "You need to go home now. You need to relax and get back to work or whatever keeps you busy. I'm-I'm not comfortable with you staying around and you not telling me how you got my number and you telling me not to tell my Mom that you're here." He went around John so he was closer to the door. "I'm going out for a few so you have to leave."

"To see Roman right?" John looked absolutely offended. "You're going to blow your old man out to be with him?" Dean was about to answer but John kept talking. "Don't you miss me? I came all the way here for you, and only you." He stumbled forward to Dean and grabbed his shoulders tightly. "I was there for you. I made you. You came from me. He can't take care of you, not like Daddy can."

"Back the fuck off!" Dean pushed John back had and watched the older man almost fall on his ass. "What did you just say to me?"

"He cannot please you like I can." John smiled and fuck it was so damn sick. Dean was in complete shock at those words. His brain instantly went off. Those dreams were playing rapidly in his head. "Don't you remember?" He stepped forward again but Dean stepped back only for his body to hit the door. "I know you're with him."

"I'm not with him." Dean mumbled, he was holding himself tightly while looking down at the floor.

"Bullshit!" John spat. "Bull-fucking-shit!" He forced Dean's head up so they had complete eye contact. "When I first saw him interact with you, I saw the twinkle in his eye. And he knew so much about our business." Dean's heart was thumping around in his chest, how could his Dad spot all of that. "I see everything. I'm a selfish man."

"Please go away." Dean shook his head quickly then grabbed his hair roughly. "This all isn't real."

"Stop denying it." John put his arm around Dean's waist and bit his bottom lip. "Let me satisfy again. Don't you remember baby?" Dean clenched his jaw and pushed John off of him again. This time the old blond stumbled and fell on his ass finally.

"I'm not a little boy anymore! You're not going to touch me and take advantage of me. You make me fuckin' sick!" Dean spit in John's face then balled his fist. "You don't get to come in here and tell me that shit you fuckin' sicko." John wiped the saliva off of his cheek then stood up. A big vein started to show on his forehead. Dean barely had time to see it before he was pushed against the door so hard that the back of his head received most of the impact. Luckily for him his adrenaline was kicking in, he couldn't feel that pain.

"I took care of you!" John's voice was echoing through the home. Dean was sure the neighbors could hear them. "I took care of you more ways than one. And now you're probably fucking that guy. You're missing a daddy figure in your life so now you're seeking love from older men. I can't believe Athena let you go near this guy. Hanging out with him because of me. Well.." John grabbed Dean and pressed their bodies together tightly. "Daddy's home."

* * *

Roman sighed, maybe Dean was having second thoughts. He didn't want to keep sending text messages so he just left his garage and closed it. Once he locked it up he went into the complex building and jogged up the steps. When he was at his floor he saw neighbors standing in the hallway with worried expressions. Then that's when he heard it. The commotion, the yelling, and the banging. He ran down to Dean's apartment and opened the door to see Dean pacing back and forth, yelling at no one. There were dents in the wall. His fists were bloody. His mouth was bloody. Everything was a mess in the home.

Roman came slowly, his eyes were wide, and his mouth was slowly opening. John was on the floor and there was blood coming from the back of his head. Roman looked up past his body to see the corner of the marble coffee table bloody as well. Dean didn't even look at Roman. He just kept screaming out things and pacing. There were tears going down his cheeks. His clothes were roughed up. "Dean.." Roman said in a shaky voice. He squatted towards John to see if he could even find a pulse but there was nothing. "Dean- Dean!" When the Ohioan didn't answer to him he got up and went over to him as calmly as he could then grabbed him, holding him tightly. "Dean, please. Talk to me. Please, please, please."

Neighbors were at the door on their phone talking to the police and all of their stories were different. But which one was true Roman didn't fucking know yet. He shook Dean hard and finally got his attention. There were tears in his own eyes at the bruises showing up on Dean's face and neck. John was no different, he had just as much bruises or more. But the man was dead and Dean couldn't have killed him. His head most likely hit the corner of that coffee table.

"Please tell me what's going on." Roman whispered. "Tell me what happened." There were loud police sirens suddenly, Roman knew it was too late to get a full on answer. And in seconds he heard loud stomping getting closer to them. Officers came in yelling and searching. From all the stories the neighbors said in their own words they were overly aggressive. Around 3 officers grabbed Roman and held him and that's when Dean snapped out from his own ranting.

"He didn't do anything!" Dean tried to get to Roman but he was pulled back by some big screaming officer who was already questioning things. Like if Roman attacked him or attacked John. "He didn't hurt me! Please just let him go." Roman wasn't struggling, in fact he was quiet. He was clenching his jaw while tears fell down his face. He had no idea what was going on but he was so damn scared for Dean.

"I'm officer Leo. What's your name son?" A brown haired officer asked to a trembling confused Dean.

"Dean Ambrose." Dean kept his teary eyes on Roman who was getting asked questions and receiving handcuffs. He himself received some as well. "Am I in trouble? I'm sorry. I don't-"

"Kid, we need to take you and him in for questioning. There is a man dead in your apartment. He has bruises you have bruises and that man who is being talked to has no bruises. What do you think that looks like to us?" Leo secured the cuffs on Dean's wrist then looked over when detectives showed up to secure the scene. "Where are your parents?"

"Well the u-um." Dean took in a deep breath but his heart was pumping so fast. He was about to have a panic attack. "U-uh.."

"He needs something!" Roman screamed out and came closer while struggling in his handcuffs. "Get him a paper bag or anything!" He was pulled away by the officers then taken out of the home quickly. "Dean!" Leo found a paper bag from the kitchen and put it up to Dean's mouth. The teen breathed in and out into the bag quickly. While he started to calm down Leo finally walked him out of the home with other officers following and telling the neighbors to go back into their homes.

When Dean ducked to get into the back of the police car that's when he started breathing fast again, he couldn't calm down. His mind kept replaying what just happened and his dreams and other memories. There was an officer named Shane who got into the backseat with him to let him use the paper bag again. For the first time..All Dean wanted was his Mom. He just wanted his fucking Mom.

* * *

By the time Roman was released it was night time. He was questioned all day. He even said he was Dean's gym teacher. He told everything except for their obvious relationship they had going. He was just so damn scared right now. It was said that they would call him back in for questioning if they needed to do so. Roman walked all the way home. He had to also call in from work for a couple of days. He wish he knew what exactly went down but he couldn't feel bad for John being dead. He was a freak and he did believe that that man touched Dean. Even though he didn't know if it really happened but he full on believed it did. John was fucking sick, anybody could see that.

And Dean..Dean tried to ignore the signs. Tried to ignore how uncomfortable he was around his own Dad. On the way out Athena came in but they said nothing to each other. Mostly because she was rushing in with her 4 inch heels. For some reason Roman thought that it was going to be the moment she was knocked off of her high horse. He didn't like her either. She put Dean through a lot as well. But he had to keep playing the good guy for that situation for Dean's sake.

When Roman entered his home he stumbled and fell on the floor. He never seen something like that before..As in a dead body. Detectives were still in Dean's home getting all of the evidence they could. Roman didn't think he was freaking out mostly because John was dead but mostly because he didn't know how it happened. Why he was there. What happened to Dean's face. He just needed to everything but no one had any info and they sure as hell wouldn't tell him anything.

What the fuck was he doing here? What was he suppose to do? Relax and call it a night. He was too worried. Roman got up quickly then went to go find his keys. He was going back, he couldn't take this. When he found his keys he was off, leaving his home and running to his car. The whole ride to the police station he was trying not to speed and get pulled over but he couldn't stop going over the speed limit just a touch.

Boy when Roman arrived he went straight into the police station and went up to the desk. Frantically he asked questions to the man who looked absolutely done with this night. This man did not want to be on desk duty right now. There was too much happening around and everything was loud. "Sir, please give me a minute, okay? You're asking too many things at once."

" Roman put his hands on the desk and leaned in. "Is Dean Ambrose okay?"

* * *

"Was there molestation going on?"

Athena's eyes went wide at the question that officer Lewis asked. "Ma'am?"

"Is Dean okay?" Athena left from her job so fast when she got a call from the police station. He instantly thought Dean got into a bad accident with someone but that wasn't the case at all. "Where is my baby?"

"He is fine. He is in a room calming down. Now-" Lewis leaned in with his paper and pen on the table. He was new to this whole job and sitting with Dean before he had so much information from his past and knew of his dreams and how uncomfortable John made him. Dean told Lewis everything about John and what he said when he was drunk. He was just here to confirm Dean's story by asking Athena questions. "Now was there any molestation going on?"

Athena sat there for a moment and avoided the man's eyes. "There was but- we had a custody battle and we left him." She saw Lewis's face change dramatically. The story Dean told officers was 100% true. "Did I um.."

"You knew that there was molestation going on and you didn't turn that sicko in?" Lewis stood up slowly and slammed his hand on the table. "You hurt your son more than you know!" Athena flinched at the deep loud voice suddenly booming at her. "You have as much to do with it as John. You don't deserve to have a child!"

"I got him out of that environment!" Athena shouted back but quickly shut down.

"No you obviously didn't!" Lewis shook his head then took in a deep breath. "How long was it going on for?" When Athena didn't answer fast enough he asked again. Athena was tearing up badly but trying to stay strong in front of Lewis. "You do not get to cry. This kid is repeatedly having panic attacks and trembling. You don't get to cry!"

"I tried to help him!" Athena stood up fast and slammed her hand on the table. "I helped him. I'm his Mom, I'm his parent. I took care of him and raised him."

"Yeah?" Lewis questioned with a dull laugh.

"That's right, you asshole. I know what's best for him."

"If that's true why did your parenting skills leave to this horrible outcome of panic attacks. Anxiety. Depression." Lewis was trying not to yell anymore. He was losing himself now. "You sit here..Tell me molestation happened for years. I bet you saw it but didn't do anything about it officially. I bet-"

"You don't know shit!" Athena grabbed the paper from Lewis and ripped it up quickly."

"I know Mr. Ambrose won't be in your custody anymore." Lewis was about to go to the door but Athena started screaming and pushing chairs down.

"You're not going to take my son away from me!"

"Ma'am you need to calm down or you will be put in a cell."

"Fuck you, you treat me like I'm the bad guy." Athena spit in Lewis's face then gasped when she was pushed up against a wall and handcuffed immediately. "Let me go!"

"You are under arrest."

* * *

"Roman's here?" Dean looked up from the table at officer Leo who nodded. "Can I please speak to him? I really need to talk to him right now. I-I told you he is all I have right now. I vent to him and-"

"Yes. He's coming in." Leo answered softly. He felt so bad for Dean, and now his Mother was in a cell and losing her mind. There was a knock at the door before it opened up showing Roman who looked so relieved. He came in quickly and went over to Dean. They hugged tightly, it's what they both needed. Instantly Roman's shirt started to get wet so he ended the hug and sat right next to him at the long brown table. "Are you okay? What's going on?"

Dean shook his head and shrugged with a forced smile. "Nothing. Just that CPS will be coming to get me and oh!" Dean clasped his hands together. "My mom! Yeah! She spit in one of the officer's face and admitted that my Dad- that son of a bitch did whatever he fucking wanted to me. /now she's being held in a cell. Oh yeah, 'm living the American fucking dream."

Roman looked at Leo with shocked eyes. "CPS are coming?"

"Yes. Tonight. He's going to a group foster home." Officer Leo confirmed with a sigh. "Kid needs help."

"That's not the type of help he needs." Roman was going to continue but Dean stopped him saying it was fine. "Dean you won't b-"

"Listen." Dean whispered. Tears fell down his cheeks as he spoke, his voice was shaky as well. "Remember when I said someone was going to get knocked off of their high horse?" Roman nodded slowly and almost reached over to wipe Dean's tears but he stopped himself. "Well they did and now I'm alone." As this whole thing was happening Officer Leo listened and watched. His heart was dropping. He seen many cases of teachers helping students or actually giving a damn more than the actual parents. A woman came in with 2 men came in with sweet smiles. Dean eyed them and stood up slowly. "And I guess this is where I get off."


	50. Chapter 50

_**A/N: I've been having a rough time.  
**_

_**I just moved into a house and I just got wifi yesterday.**_

_**I'm having mental issues/health issues.**_

_**I'm trying to get myself sorted and my life but here is a chapter.**_

_**Thank you for waiting on me. Am I back? Partially, yes. **_

* * *

"This is not where you get off." Roman stood up and shook his head. He looked at the Woman who came from CPS with a serious look. "He cannot go to that home tonight. You will drive him insane." His eyes traveled to Leo who looked to be in deep thought. "Please tell me he's not leaving tonight. It's been a very long day and-"

"He's not if he has somewhere to stay." One of the men behind the woman said. "I'm Riley and I am the social worker for this case. It has been a long day and if he does has somewhere to stay then he can stay there until tomorrow where we get more into this situation." He looked at Leo and nodded at him. They were the best of buds and Leo was counting on Riley to do the most best, gentle idea he could think of. "Mr. Ambrose, do you have anyone?"

"I have Roman here. I should be safe with him since he's my teacher and all. I don't want to go miles away. I just don't want to put somewhere where I know nothing and feel even more empty and angry. Please just let stay at his place tonight. I'll be ready for whatever in the morning but right now I want to just go to sleep. My Dad is dead, my mom is in the jail cell screaming her lungs out-"

"Done. You can." Riley interrupted. "We just need to talk to Roman there for a few to let him have a better understanding of this." He opened the door and moved aside a bit. "Chat with me?" Roman nodded and followed behind quickly. When the door closed Dean was left to look at the other unknown man, the woman, and Leo.

"So kid, what do you actually want to do. What's churning in your brain." Leo spoke up after a few seconds of quietness.

"Why should I release that?" Dean shrugged slightly. "It's not like I will get it."

"There's a big chance you just might." Leo mumbled.

"He's right you know." The woman commented in a quiet voice. "I'm Lisa. We wants what's best for you. Obviously you wouldn't get what you wanted if you wanted to live in a drugged filled home but you are a good person. You know what's best for you. Do you have any aunties or uncles?"

Dean frowned, he never thought about that. Having an Aunt or an Uncle. "I don't know. Maybe.."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Knowing Ms. Ambrose she probably hid them from you. I can talk to her and tell her you need a place to stay. She won't be locked up forever. And staying with Mr. Reigns could be only temporary..Many things can happen here. You're 17, the percentage of near adults getting adopted is a very low percentage."

Roman quietly came back in with Riley and smiled at Dean. "Riley thinks it's the best idea for you to stay with me right now."

"Actually.." Riley looked over at Leo then Lisa. "I think it's best for Mr. Ambrose here to stay with Roman full time. His Dad is a judge and his Mom is a lawyer in Florida. Either way if we try to put Dean somewhere else this man is going to get Dean under his watch somehow."

Leo furrowed his eyebrows and tapped his foot. He didn't know what was churning in Riley's head. "What do you expect us to do?"

"Have her give Roman Legal Guardianship until he's 18. He cannot get emancipated because he can't hold his own. We can also have him go through some intense therapy and maybe get a check up on his pills. I feel as if we need to make this as simple as possible. Look at him." Riley nodded over to Dean who was looking down at the ground and biting his nails. His face was really pale and his eyes were glistening.

"Wouldn't that be hard?" Leo replied in a low voice while leaning over into Riley.

Riley winked and chuckled. "No. Do what you gotta do."

* * *

"Let me out of here!" Athena stomped her feet around in the cell and groaned. "Someone, please!" She saw officers walking pass and ran to the bars to yell. "Is Dean okay?" The officers ignored her and kept doing their jobs, they didn't have time for her. She's been screaming for hours. "Goddammit!"

"Ms. Ambrose, hey." Leo showed up in her eye sight with a bright smile. "Remember me? The officer you spat on? Well how bad do you want to get out of this cell?" Athena squinted her eyes and looked away. "It's not some type of trick, I promise."

Athena backed up a few from the cell bars then folded his arms tightly. "Well what is it then?"

"Well.." Leo grabbed 2 bars and leaned into them. "I have a proposition for you." Athena stepped forward slightly to listen, the man's voice went into a whisper. "You give Legal guardianship to Mr. Reigns until Dean is 18-"

Athena hissed and shook her head. "No!" She took in a deep breath when other officers looked at her. "I will not give up my son." Leo stifled a laugh and sighed softly. "What's so funny?"

"It's funny because you already gave up your son. That's not your little boy anymore. Now here me out. Dean is a good kid. He's almost an adult. He doesn't want to go into foster care because let's face it, he won't get adopted and he might become a runaway." Officer Leo saw the dramatic change on Athena's face. It was sadness. "Exactly. I know you care about him. Why not give him the best?"

"Because I can give him the best." Athena's voice went into a shaky whisper. Her eyes were watery. "That was my job. I-"

Leo rolled his eyes. This is what Riley meant by do what you gotta do. "If you don't agree on these terms, I'm gonna call some local media on here for some late news." Athena's teary eyes went wide with anger. "That's right, I will do just that. That's not good for you now is it, Mom? Doesn't sound so great."

"Are you fucking blackmailing me you piece of shit?" Athena smacked her hand on the bars repeatedly and hissed. "You son of a bitch!"

"Hey, hey, hey." Leo shook his head slowly. "I didn't call it blackmailing, but you did. I'm trying to help you out. You give Legal guardianship to Roman, who's a teacher, who's more than capable to hold your son up until he's 18, who's been there more than you. You give Dean that you give him happiness. Dean said you stopped actually being his Mom a while back, you haven't been making him happy if you try it seems forced. But if you give this, you give your son real, genuine happiness."

Athena looked down and bit her bottom lip. "Okay." Her voice was so soft. "Okay, yeah whatever. Sure. I don't have a choice anyway. He deserves to be happy. I love him so much and- and I always told him I would do whatever it was to make him happy and if this is what it is.. So be it. He will be in good hands."

"Good choice." Leo put his hand between the bars and shook Athena's hand. "We just gotta have you and Roman sign a paper."

* * *

Roman, Dean, Athena, Leo, and a small plump woman were sitting in a small conference room, Athena hastily writing as everyone watched her in silence

"There!" Athena spat after she signed the document. The plump woman analyzed what she wrote and nodded, she nodded at Roman who came over quickly and signed next, with everything complete, the notary signed and stamped the paper, which was now an official government document. Athena eyed Dean who had his head on the table, relaxing his mind. He was so done with this day. His brain should be going into overdrive with thoughts but sadly it seemed to be frozen.

His Dad is dead. His Mom just signed for Roman to be his guardian until he's 18. He heard his name being called so he looked up to see Athena crying. "What's happening?"

"Ask me anything." Athena whispered. "What do you want to know?"

"Do I have an aunties or uncles?"

Athena was quiet for a moment but nodded. "1 aunt. No uncles. Grandma is still alive too." Dean's eyes went wide with shock and anger. "I'm so sorry Dean. All of your records will be transferred over to Roman. You'll find out whatever you want. I'm so, so, so sorry."

"Save it. You told me I had no one." Dean stood up and shook his head quickly, tears were falling down. "I want to leave. I'm ready to get out of here."

"Baby I'm sorry." Athena stood up but officers sat her back down in the chair. "Please let me go to my son."

"Ma'am, you're going back into the cell." Leo spoke up. "You have to go to court and we will not be releasing you. You cannot have any contact with Dean unless he wants you to." Athena shook her quickly and put her arms out towards Dean who was leaving the room behind Roman. The teen didn't even look back at her, he was done now. He was finally out this shithole.

When Roman and Dean got outside they took in a deep breath. "How do you feel?" Roman whispered.

"Horrible, mostly. But good that I'm free." Dean looked back at the police station then jogged over to Roman's car and opened the door to get into the passenger seat. Roman smiled sadly then followed suit, he was happy as well, having Dean finally free. But he hated that it took this long for him to be free.

* * *

"So we checked you all out. You're fine and healthy. I picked up your medication and some clothes from your place.." Roman looked around and snapped his fingers a few times. "Brought some stuff from my place as well. We will be staying in this hotel a while. I gotta move out of that damn apartment. My lease is almost up so this all works out." When he looked at Dean he saw the look he was getting. This in awe look. "What's wrong?"

Dean stood up from the really soft bed he was sitting on then pulled Roman down to give him a few tender pecks on the lips. "I love you so much." His voice was barely audible, so soft and delicate. "You're the best ever. I never ever had this feeling before. You're so a-amazing." Tears fell and Roman smiled then wiped them away quickly. "I do need therapy and that psychiatrist."

Roman nodded, wrapping his arms around the Ohioan tightly. "I can get that for you asap. I'm here for you. I just want you healthy. I will tell the school about this arrangement and get you a week or two off so you can gather yourself together." Dean sniffled and nodded quickly. "Don't cry. You're going to get through this. I'm your biggest supporter and number 1 fan."

"My Dad did say something though that is making me wonder if it's true." Dean's cheeks turned pink at the thought. His brain felt like it was throbbing. "He said that I'm missing a daddy figure in my life so I'm going to older men for love."

Roman furrowed his eyebrows then started putting everything together. That could be what the actual problem is. "Do you think what he said is true?"

Dean shrugged slightly. "I- I don't know. I feel like it's not." He saw the hurt in Roman's eyes and frowned. "Please don't. I'm just confused and I don't need you down right now. Just wait for me? I want to see where my therapy and everything goes."

"I'll wait." Roman agreed. "But what if it's true and you just don't come back to me?"

"Then that's my problem. Not yours." Dean responded softly. "We'll figure this all out, I promise. I just really need to lay down. I feel like I'm going to fall out. Too many..Too many things happened."

"Whatever you want." Roman watched Dean strip to his briefs and lay on the bed. He went over and pulled the cover over his body then left out that bedroom. He got a 2 bedroom if one of them needed space. This was one of those moments. He went into his own bedroom and plopped down on the bed with a soft thump. "Whatever you want.." He repeated in a whisper.

For the first time in a long time Dean had a completely peaceful sleep. He felt like a weight was finally off his shoulders. He couldn't even be sad that his Dad was dead. He couldn't feel for his Mom either. He was numb with that stuff. His only focus now was to get better. He had his biggest fan with him and biggest supporter.

That's all he needed for this process. His lips twitched into a smile in his sleep, there was a new energy now.

New Dean Ambrose, New routine of life, new everything. IT all started the moment he woke up, his new life. And for the first time he wasn't hesitant of this newness, he was confident. Confident in Roman and himself. "I love you, Tiger."


	51. Chapter 51

Guess what day it was? Roman's birthday! Dean was smiling in the kitchen while he made a big breakfast, it was around 5AM. He just couldn't sleep. Between when he got his freedom and now they moved a ways away, a town over so Roman had to wake up earlier to do his morning routine. They lived in a really big apartment, all of it just felt amazing.

Dean started his therapy and it was going really well but more importantly he went to a psych and was upped in his dosage of medication. He was even put on another to relax his mind, slowing it down so his racing thoughts wouldn't ruin his day.

He rarely thought about his Mom and when he did he forced something else in his mind. It's not that he was trying to forget her, it's just that he was trying to erase negatives out of his mind and replace everything with positives. Dean put the fresh hot pancakes on a big plate next to the eggs, bacon, and biscuit. After he set up Roman's plate of food he went over to the fridge to get a can of whipped cream. He sprayed happy 30th on it then bit his bottom lip. What were they going to do today? The two haven't been touching or doing anything really. Just some soft kisses, sometimes small gropes.

When Dean told his therapist the stuff that happened with his Dad he asked right after if that could affect his relationships with guys. His therapist instantly said yes but to a certain extent in certain people. From that Dean gathered that what his Dad said was irrelevant, he loved Roman. So much. His Dad wasn't shit. Before this all went down he was falling for Roman. "I fucking love that man." He whispered.

"I love you too."

Dean looked over quickly to see Roman leaning on the wall with only his dark green boxer briefs on. His arms were folded against his chest and some hair pieces were in his face. "You scared me, holy shit." Roman snickered then walked over slowly to the plate Dean was at. "Happy birthday!" He hugged the older man tightly and snuggled into him. "How long have you been up?"

Roman was smiling big , he stopped celebrating his birthday a long time ago. He felt so wanted right now. "For a while. I was just letting you do your thing. Yesterday we didn't really get to talk that much since I was out all day. How did therapy go?"

Dean nibbled on his top lip and hummed deeply. "My Dad doesn't know shit, basically. I loved you way before any of that-" He took in a deep breath at images flashing into his brain then continued. "-Stuff went down. He was just trying to confuse me because he saw the way we looked at each other. But I love you, sure I am missing a Father figure but you're kind of replacing that as weird as that sounds. You being older and experienced in life more makes it better for me since you can teach me things and guide me through stuff. You are.. Kind of like a parent figure since I have none now."

Roman wrapped his arms around Dean and rocked them side to side. "I get it, just relax. I'm just like a replacement for everything right now. I'm comfort to you. That's good, Dean. You're getting better." He saw the confused look on the teen's face so he continued. "You can't see that you are getting better?" Dean shook his head slowly and looked down. "You are. I talk to you everyday. You got worse before you got better but that's fine. You're making big progress. Opening up about everything, changing the way you do things. You're amazing." He rubbed Dean's back and laughed softly. "By the way your friends miss you. I told them how you were doing and what you were doing."

Dean's lips twitched into a big smile. "Tell them I miss them too. Eat up. I have some news."

The two sat at their new dining room table and ate silently for a few seconds before Dean excitedly started talking. "So when you were gone yesterday I was out and about after my therapy session." Roman saw the happiness in Dean's eyes, it made his heart speed up. This was 100% happiness. "And I walked into this restaurant, they really need help in there.."

"Whoa hold up." Roman tapped his fork on his plate. "Damn you gettin' jobs?"

"Wait!" Dean put his hands up and cackled. "Let me finish, let me finish." Roman raised his eyebrows and nodded at Dean to keep on talking. "So they said they need a dishwasher or a server. So I did one of their applications for part time."

Roman's brows raised even more and his lips turned into a smirk. "Wow."

Dean furrowed his brows and twisted his own lips. "Is that too much?"

"Hell no. You're doing big things in little time. I'm proud of you."

Dean blushed at that then shrugged. "We gotta work on getting you better too." Instantly, Roman knew what Dean meant. His past was still affecting his present as well "But how does it feel to be 30?"

"Old." Roman mumbled.

Dean rolled his eyes and huffed out a big breath. "Shut up, you look so hot right now." Roman chuckled and flushed only slightly. "What do you want to do for your birthday since we can actually be seen in public now."

"I don't know." Roman shrugged. "I don't celebrate my birthday. I don't care for it. I just wanna be with you." Dean cocked an eyebrow then shook his head. "I just don't like it really."

"Fine. We won't celebrate." Dean's tone suddenly changed but he wasn't angry or anything. He know how that felt not wanting to celebrate or do anything for your own self.

Roman frowned then moved his legs to tangle with Dean's under the table. "Did I make you angry?"

"Nope." Dean smiled then finished his breakfast. Fine they wouldn't go out but he had something else they could do. "Hurry and eat, you don't wanna be late."

* * *

Dean was on Roman's bed on his belly reading a comic book. It was almost time for Roman to come home. He was excited, they've been texting back and forth all day. Dean put down the comic book then put the white, thin, sheet over his lower half. He let his hands go under to strip of his jeans and black boxer briefs before taking off his gray tank top.

When he was fully nude he let his dick grind against the bed a few times, he missed being touched. The weird part he hadn't seen Roman jack off once these past weeks. Maybe he didn't have the need for all of that anymore. All men had needs though, Roman had to be a little bit uneasy in that situation.

Dean heard the front door unlock and open then close and lock. Roman's footsteps became louder and Dean's heart pumped rapidly. "Dean?" Roman came over to the end of the bed then eyed Dean's body language. He looked tense but loose at once. He slowly went for the white sheet, pulling it off only to discover that Dean was fully naked and hard. He swallowed thickly and looked away with parted lips.

"Hey big guy." Dean looked behind him and grinned. "How was work?"

Roman swallowed once again but did not make eye contact with Dean, he's been trying to avoid this type of physical situations. "Uhhh, it was okay. Had a field day."

"Look at me." When Dean got what he wanted he turned on his side and bit his bottom lip slightly. "C'mon take a load off."

Roman shook his head. "I don't know about that. "

"Come on.." Dean got up on all fours and crawled to the end of the bed where Roman was standing. "I know you haven't been taking care of yourself, and I haven't either." There was no answer so Dean got up and sat Roman on the bed then sat in his lap. Their eyes met for only a few moments before Dean touched the tip of their noses together and rubbed their lips against each other. Roman's hands and fingers were twitching from wanting to touch the him so badly. "I know you got a whole lot of passion you wanna release."

"Dean this wouldn't be the best idea, I mean.." Roman let out a shaky breath when Dean's hands went under his shirt. "I mean are you ready for this type of stuff again- Fuck, am I ready?" Dean didn't respond instead he rubbed his hands over the Samoan's chest and left two little pecks on the side of his plump, pink lips.

"Please." Dean whispered shyly. "Please, Roman. This is your present so you can't say no to me." He pressed their lips together finally then sighed into it when Roman returned the action. It was just long pecks first but then it turned into their tongues hesitantly touching. God, it felt so good to do this again. Dean didn't know where he was going exactly but he was down for whatever. Wherever the mood took them.

They weren't taking any breaks into their making out so Dean unbuttoned and unzipped Roman's pants, letting his fingers grip onto them along with the waistband of the boxer briefs under. He lifted his body and pulled the clothing items down, next was his shirt. Roman's cock bobbed out and twitched a few times when the cool air hit it. Dean lowered his body back down and started to grind their hard members together while he initiated another long succulent kiss.

Roman's shaky, twitchy hands finally went to Dean's ass, playing with the soft cheeks. Dean moaned when a soft slap landed on his left cheek. He stopped the kiss to just look into Roman's smokey gray eyes, they were dilated. He sunk down off the bed to get between Roman's legs. "Watch me suck your cock."

Roman sat up quickly just in time to see Dean engulf half of his member without a gag. His mouth fell open and his eyes rolled slightly ."Oh, Dean.." Dean closed his eyes and relaxed his throat the best he could before taking in more. One of Roman's hands went to the back of the teen's head, resting there. "O-oh.." His deep moans were turning Dean on so fucking much. When he began to bob his head the moans he heard turned into shaky breaths. He had to open his eyes back to see that goddamn face. Roman's face made the tip of his dick bubble up with pre-cum, the man hasn't been pleased in a while and that wasn't okay.

Dean took his lips off slowly, showing a few trails of saliva. "You deserve so much." He leaned down to nibble at Roman's sack then suck at it for a few seconds. "So, so, so much." His tongue went up the shaft then to the tip, circling it around the slicked with spit and pre-cum head. Roman's hips bucked up a bit, he was losing himself now. "What do you want to do to me?"

"A lot.." Roman whispered. "I wanna do so many things to you, Dean."

"Why don't you show me? Enough talking." Dean stood up only to be yanked down onto the bed. Roman put him on all fours and crawled behind him. His movements were frantic and desperate. Dean gasped when he felt sudden rough licks on his hole. "We got all day, I want it too, but I promise we have all day. It is your birthday and all.."

Roman slowed down his licks and tried to calm down but obviously it was so hard. The licks were still rough but he kept everything slow. Dean closed his eyes and let out a big breath. Roman raised Dean's ass higher in the air, holding him by the waist while trying to push his tongue in. Dean let out a whiny moan and relaxed as much as he could, he wanted everything to go smoothly. Once Roman got the tip in it didn't take long for the rest to go in. Dean was getting tongue fucked so good, he was moaning at each wet thrust.

Dean's cock was so excited, it was dripping with pre-cum on the bed sheet. Roman pulled his tongue out suddenly which made Dean whimper but that turned into a gasp when he was turned on his back. He was man-handled into position. Roman pushed his legs open and bent them back then lowered his body. The teen arched when he felt those hot licks again.

Roman stopped once again to move back up just a bit. He was eyeing Dean's cock with want, he sucked the pre-cum off the top then moved up some more. He sucked Dean's right nipple into his mouth while using his left hand to play with the other one, rubbing his thumb over it slowly. Dean let out a shaky moan, his whole body was starting to tingle. The first time they had sex should of been fully sober like this. He felt everything way more. He moved his hands down to grab at Roman's ass, groping hard.

Roman went to the other nipple, swirling his tongue around it slowly then sucking at it softly. Dean's fingers began to tremble at the pleasure he was getting. Roman let his tongue lick all the way up to the Ohioan's neck, sucking hickies on it and biting the soft flushed skin. "I want you." He whispered. "Let me take you." His voice was so shaky and husky.

Dean bit his bottom lip so hard that he made it bleed. He felt Roman's fingers rubbing over his hole and circling over it. "Yes, please. Do it. This was how it was suppose to be." His voice was so damn soft, he really wanted-no needed this. "Make love to me then fuck me through the bed." At that Roman licked his lips and shook out the chills he got. He got up and told Dean not to move while he got the items he needed.

Dean's heart was about to blow up. It was beating so hard that he could hear it in his ears. When Roman crawled back onto the bed he had a condom and lube. Dean spread his legs back open and bent them again for the intrusion. A cap popped and the sound of gel squirting was heard around the room. Dean's face was starting to flush badly, he was intimidated once again. Now that he's sober he will be able to analyze everything.

A lubed finger went inside slowly and Dean closed his eyes at the feeling. Roman studied Dean's face then pumped his middle finger at a good speed. "That okay?" Dean chuckled and smiled, he could handle it. It was so cute how gentle Roman could be.

"You can add another, it's not like you haven't fingered me before." Roman laughed to himself then nodded. He added another finger. Almost immediately he curved them up, trying to find that spot. Dean sat up on his elbows, he knew it was about to come. "Oh fuck yeah, come on, come on.." He arched when Roman found it and rubbed over it slowly a few times. "Fuuuuckkk.." He toes curled and his hips bucked at the surprise pleasure. Roman moved in closer and grabbed one of the teen's legs to wrap it around his waist. "Faster."

Roman groaned and obeyed. "You're killing me here." Slowly, he added another lubed finger. Dean hissed and shook at all the feelings he was getting. "It's okay, it's okay." Dean lulled his head back and squeezed his eyes shut until the finger was all the way in. Roman started off slowly, thrusting the fingers, twisting, and spreading them. "Need to prep you real good, you know that."

"I know, I know." Dean heard more gel squirt so he looked down to see Roman with the condom already on but just adding excessive lube onto it. He always forgets how big Roman actually is, but he knows that the older man will go really slow. He screamed out when all three fingers rubbed at his prostate. "Shit! Take me before I cum right here, Roman." But that didn't stop the Samoan. He kept rubbing faster and faster. Dean gripped at the sheets and arched all the way up. Whimpers started flying out along with Roman's name in a shaky voice. "I can't hold on, I can't fuckin' hold on!"

Roman felt Dean's rim contracting and his insides. He smiled then looked at his cock, it was about to explode. "Cum baby. Go ahead and let go. Just climax, Dean." Dean screamed out once more and finally let go, his cum shot out and hit his face then chest. Roman kept rubbing only to see another big shot of cum release, hitting Dean's collar bone. "That's my baby.." He pulled out his fingers and laid on top of Dean immediately. He lined up his throbbing member and started pushing in while the climax was still happening.

Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's neck then wrapped his legs around his waist tightly. He was still letting out little cum shots, twitching, and moaning at his nerves that were all on fire. Roman moaned at the heat that began to wrap around his shaft. "Almost." He whispered. Dean couldn't even focus his eyes, what he was feeling was overpowering everything else. "I forgot how tight you were, so snug." Once he was all the way in he grabbed Dean's arms and grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head. "Look at me, focus on me."

Dean tried his hardest to look Roman in the eyes but his own eyes kept rolling. Roman hips moved slowly, his thick, throbbing cock going in and out just right. Oh, it was so, so, so good. He moved his head over to suck on Dean's earlobe and nibble at it before whispering to him. "You like that, huh?"

Dean scratched down Roman's back and tried to pull him even closer but that wasn't possible. "Uh-huh." His voice shook even more from earlier and was a bit higher and of course out of breath. Roman looked back at Dean and licked the cum off of his face then kissed him passionately as his hips sped up just a bit. He let go of his wrists for a moment to move his legs from around his waist. Dean's legs were spread and bent once again. "It's so good.." More whimpers were heard again and it only made Roman speed up even more, his own moans were getting loud. His balls were slapping against the teen's ass hard and the bed was shaking now. "Take off that damn condom!"

Roman pulled out and roughly pulled the condom off his length then laid on his back. He grabbed the lube to pour it and stroke it all over his shaft. Dean crawled on top the best he could, it was no surprise that his dick was getting hard again. Roman put his large hands on Dean's ass cheeks, pulling them apart and pushing back in. "Don't move." His hips bucked up hard and fast. The moans that were passing his lips were becoming small whimpers. He made Dean's body bounce up and down, engulfing his cock over and over again. "So tight.."

Dean grabbed Roman's arms and decided he wanted to be in charge. He pinned them above his head then started to bounce by himself. At that Roman was shocked and even more turned on. He was about to cum but he needed to hold on just a little longer. He bucked up every time Dean went back down on his shaft. Straightaway they both were so in sync. The movements went fast skin slapping kept getting louder and louder. The older man put his knees up so Dean's body leaned over towards him more, he leaned up to suck at his hard nipples again. Pre-cum and lube was oozing out of the teen's hole every time it was filled.

Roman's body shook, he felt it. He was about to let go. He got one of his arms loose to go and stroke Dean so they could cum together. They were both sweating all over the place now, this was the best sex Roman has ever had. Their hair was drying out and their skin was flushing everywhere. Dean was letting out loud "ah" moans. It was time for him to cum again, the double pleasure was too much now. "I'm about to cum!" Right after he screamed that out he started cumming. Roman kept bucking up while he moaned out Dean's name, almost screaming it as he came. It shot deep inside of Dean, filling him up completely. That was it, he was whimpering loud now. His cock was still going in and out at a fast speed while it spurted.

"Oh fuck, yes, yes, yes." Dean lulled his head back, that tingling feeling was back in full force. "Ohhhhh God!" his eyes were tearing up, it seemed like the pleasure kept building he was already climaxing still. Roman was grunting and arching as well now. After a few seconds he slowed down to a stop, he was going soft and getting really sensitive. Dean fell on top of him weakly , he was shaking too much. He never knew he could feel his whole body, and even brain go into an orgasmic overdrive.

"I love you." Roman panted out. "I love you so much."

"I-" Dean swallowed and tried to stop shaking. "I love you too."


	52. Chapter 52

After sex Roman was quiet, Dean hoped he didn't regret it. Roman sat at the side of the bed rubbing his neck and rolling his shoulders, his body was still heated and sweaty. Dean crawled over to him and kissed up his neck then wrapped his arms around him. His hands rubbed at the tattooed pec then went lower to grab the resting hand. Roman laced their fingers and grinned. "You know I'm okay, right?"

Dean smiled against Roman's neck then laughed to himself. "I thought you were gonna pull out some shit. That- what we did was so amazing. I never felt t hat damn good before, I'm still kind of feeling it. How are you feeling, Tiger?"

Roman tilted his head back and closed his eyes. His cheeks were burning up. "It was actually the best sex I ever had, Dean." Dean was speechless, he felt so on top for that. "And no I'm not lying. The connection was amazing. You knew how to get me there with so much ease.." He rubbed at his face with his free hand then sighed. "It's just hitting me hard that that's what it is, out of all the women I-"

Dean tilted his head and pressed himself against Roman as much as he could. "I was the best you ever had. That's okay. We do have a strong connection and counting that you haven't got off in a while. When that mixes up we as men become desperate and hyper for sex." Roman pulled Dean in front of him and sat him on his lap.

There was a few kisses exchanged and some shoulder rubs. "You're full of answers today, huh?" Roman whispered with a grin. Dean nodded and shrugged, he was thinking about how hungry he suddenly was. His belly growled and Roman cocked a brow at it. "You didn't eat anything today. Let's go out, I guess."

Dean snickered and got off of Roman with a small shake of his head. "Oh now you wanna go out? Someones feeling really relaxed huh?"

"Well how could I not be now?" Roman stood up as well then made his way to the bathroom. It sucked that it wasn't jointed to the room like their old place but that was okay. He left the room and turned down the hallway to the bathroom. Dean decorated it all by himself and Roman didn't mind at all. It screamed Dean's personality and it felt warm being in there. Dean was right behind him, he stepped over and went over to the shower, turning it on to a nice warm option. He got right in and stuck his hand out with a smile on his face. Roman came over and took his hand, getting pulled in.

Almost instantly Dean sunk to his knees and Roman lulled his head back then closed his eyes. "Goddammit, Dean.."

* * *

"So are you loving your birthday so far?" Dean smiled at the woman who put his big plate of coconut shrimp down. They were at an Outback SteakHouse. Dean had never been here, fuck he's never even had steak before. Roman looked around then looked back at Dean, his face looked so happy. He even got dressed for this, pale pink button up v-neck, hair down, and some nice blue jeans. "God I love when you're happy. This is the happiest I have ever seen you, Roman."

Roman's plate was sat down in front of him. The server winked at him but Roman ignored her and dug into his medium rare steak. "It's been years.." He drunk some of his lemonade and sucked in his bottom lip. He felt emotional right now, all of the images of being with Layla was racing through his mind. Dean scooted his chair in more and tangled their legs for comfort. "I'm sorry. You're really good at getting me outside of my comfort zone then putting me in a new comfort position." He bit a piece of his steak then tapped his fork slightly on the plate. "How- why are you so good at that?"

Dean shrugged and laughed silently. "I don't know. Just am. I think it's because I needed so much comfort in my life and I can give it to others easily because I know what it is like to not feel that warmness inside, ya know?" Roman looked down when something hit his foot. It was a baby's bottle. He picked it up then looked around when he heard a loud cry. He spotted a couple and their baby not too far away so he got up and went over to them. The baby grabbed for the bottle and Roman handed it over. He almost made an "aww" noise. He wanted one with Layla in the beginning but obviously none of that worked out.

Dean watched the whole interaction with a sad like smile. Roman looked so natural around kids. When the Samoan came back to the table he stuffed his face with his steak. "You okay big guy?" Roman nodded and swallowed. "Are you sure?" When he got a nod again he looked over to the baby who was clapping and giggling. "That baby was really cute huh?"

"Yeah." Roman looked up at Dean with a subtle grin. "He was."

"You want 1.." Dean mumbled. "You'll get a cute little kid one day." Roman opened his mouth but closed it when someone called Dean's name.

"Dean!" It was Lexi. "Hey!" She came over and hugged him. "I knew that was you, hey." She looked over to Roman and squealed. "You too, hey! This is amazing. The other steakhouse was packed so my step-dad took me to this one. I missed you so much, Dean. How are you, are you feeling okay?" She put her hands on his face then looked back over to the Samoan. "Has he been okay?"

"Wow." Roman laughed a bit, he didn't have an answer for that at all. Dean grabbed Lexi's hands and nodded with a big smile. He didn't think he would see her around for a while. Roman scooted his chair out and stood up, clearing his throat and wiping his mouth with his cloth. "I'm going to head to the bathroom." While Roman left Lexi sat in his seat and bounced a bit, she was so excited to see Dean.

"You look amazing." Lexi put her elbows on the table and leaned in. "You just look, new and glowy like." She looked at the older teen's body and raised her eyebrows. "You look more bigger too, as in like muscular. You're even taller too."

"Yeah. Things have been changing." Dean rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. He saw her eyes tear up suddenly and his face instantly changed to a drooped one. "Whoa, what's wrong?"

"What happened to you? I mean, Roman only told us that you were sick but it's more than that isn't it. I mean for fucks sake he's your legal guardian now. What's up with that part?" Lexi looked behind her and sighed in relief when she didn't see Roman yet. When she turned back around Dean was picking at his food and holding himself the best he could with his other arm. "I'm sorry. I went too far."

Dean shook his head and shrugged. "You didn't." When he looked up he smiled forcefully. "My parents are dead." Lexi immediately teared up but she wiped her eyes before the tears dropped down. "Yeah. Uh, hey, Roman is back and it's his birthday so-" Lexi nodded quickly and stood up to move out of the way. Roman sat down and was about to ask what he missed but he felt the mood and just decided to stay quiet and eat his steak. "I'll see you around, okay?"

Lexi let out a shaky breath and waved to the both of them as she walked back to her table. Roman looked over to Lexi who was still looking over at them. "What's going on?"

"Can we please get out of here? We can go somewhere else. Anywhere, just not here. I'm sorry- I know it's your birthday and all but I just can't be here. I feel like I cannot breathe." Dean was breathing fast and tapping his fingers on the table at a rapid speed. "We really just-" He stood up fast, accidentally knocking over his drink and plate of food. The sound of the items falling to the ground echoed so loud that everyone inside stopped their conversations and looked over at him. He looked around for the nearest exit and ran to it with tears falling down his cheeks.

Roman stood up, taking out his wallet and putting a 200 dollar bill on the table. He made sure he tipped graciously. After he picked up the plate and cup and left out the same exit Dean did. When he was outside he looked around but didn't see Dean so he took a path and looked around. He was so glad it didn't take long to find the Ohioan. Dean was in an alley talking to himself and smacking his head. There was loud sniffles as well that just broke Roman's heart. "Dean." Dean shook his head and kept walking but Roman jogged up to him and moved them to a blind sight where they couldn't be seen between a brick-wall, dumpster, and gate. "Hey, now. Just breathe. What's wrong baby? Talk to me, I'm here."

Dean pounded his fists on Roman's chest softly and sniffled again. "That's just it. You're here for me. Lexi asked me what happened and I just said my parents are dead. Then I saw you looking at that baby and I can't give you that. It was just a lot building up. I wanted this to be so perfect but it's about me crying again. I'm so fucking sorry. I'm so sorry, Tiger." Roman put his hands on Dean's cheeks and let his thumbs wipe away the tears. "No fuck it. I'm so stupid. Let's go back in there and eat."

Roman shook his head slowly and leaned down slightly to plant his lips on Dean's. Dean stopped the kiss to look where they were but they were fully blocked off from anyone seeing. He was pulled back into the deep, passionate kiss in a matter of seconds. He melted right into it. His fist that were balled up tightly loosened up fully then fell down to his sides. Roman ended the kiss then bumped their noses a few times. "I love you, no matter what happens. I will always love you, you know that. Kids, babies. We will cross the road when we get there. But you're young Dean, stop getting into the mind of a 25 to 30 year old. You are 17, Cheeks. You need to live a little, live a little with me." Roman shrugged and left a soft peck on the teen's lips. "I'm still young too. We just need you healthy. I just don't talk about babies, I don't want to talk about that with you for a while because I don't know what could happen in a year. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Dean wrapped his arms around Roman tightly and pressed their bodies together. "I love you too. I'm sorry for that scene I just made. It felt like everything was starting to go in slow motion."

"How about this." Roman smiled when Dean looked at him with big eyes. "Act your age. Act like you're suppose to. Act young. Don't make yourself so old baby. You don't need to think about all of this shit. When we get there I'll bring it up, whatever that may be. Fuck if you wanna just drop out and get your G.E.D. We'll talk about it. We'll get you on the right path." Dean nodded at that and buried his head into the older man's chest. "How about, we go get some ice cream and food then head back to our place.. Order some movies?"

"Please." Dean ran off off to the direction of the car excitedly, he just wanted to go home.

* * *

Dean came out of an awesome bakery called Sandee's sweet. He had an ice cream cake in his hands. Roman dropped him off here after they got their favorite foods from different places. Dean insisted they needed a cake or it wasn't a full birthday. When he got into the car he carefully put his seat-belt on then held the cake on his lap. "Got ice cream cake. Let's get a move on baby." Roman backed out of the parking lot then drove off, he was so damn happy.

It didn't take them that long to get home and boy when they were there they unloaded everything, got out plates and put their food on them. They put the cake in the fridge then looked for drinks. There was soda, lemonade, beer, and water of course. Dean shrugged and got out 2 bottles of beers, he thought of that as more as a birthday treat. Roman brought the big plates of food into the room while Dean took the beers and followed suit. "Is beer okay?"

"Yeah if you can handle it." Roman put the plates on the bed then turned on the flat screen TV he bought along with his ps4. He was sure there were good movies they could order there. Dean scoffed, he could handle a regular beer. Roman crawled onto the bed carefully and began to scroll through things on his ps4 while Dean sat next to him and ate his crab legs like the old times.

Roman put it on an action/comedy movie while they ate. They both loved action so it made everything way better. Dean cuddled up into Roman while they ate their food and drunk their beer. Roman let his free hand rub through Dean's messy hair then put his fork into his fish and pulled a piece off. He bit it then let his hand rub Dean's back. He appreciated this so much. His phone began to ring in his pocket and he knew who it was. His family was about to blow up his messages and scream happy birthday to him. "I'll be back, keep watching."

Dean stole some of Roman's food while he was gone to just taste it, after the first taste a ripped a chunk off then tried to move it around like it was already like that. Today was so nice. They had incredible sex which was actually shocking. Dean was surprised that he got it that easily, he was sure he would get turned down longer than that. Roman really was sexually frustrated, damn he hid it good

When Roman came back into the room he had the biggest damn smile on his face. There was birthday cards in his hands and long letters. "Hi. Stuff from family?" Roman looked over the letters then his heart stopped when he saw a envelope with Layla's name on it. He snapped out of it quickly so Dean wouldn't ask if something was wrong. H went straight to his parents letters and cousins.

"Yeah. Love letters and all." Roman sat on the bed then looked down at his food. "You're not sneaky, Cheeks." He hope Dean didn't see his expression some seconds ago, his heart was still beating fast. When he looked over the letters again he hoped that he was just imagining things. What would she want anyway? He was so damn afraid.

"Pshh." Dean shrugged and put his arms up. "I don't even know what happened there. Some type of animal must of came in here and chewed your stuff up, man."

Roman chuckled then kissed Dean's forehead. "I'll believe your story for now."

* * *

"You took your medicine?" Roman asked as he crawled into bed. He just hopped out the shower not too long ago and now had to rest since he had to be in school early tomorrow and Dean had another therapy session. Dean turned over to Roman and nodded. "Sweet." He turned off the lamp and scooted towards Dean to cuddle him. Dean looked over to their window to see the little rain drops hitting the window. "You alright?"

Dean hummed then looked over to their clock on the nightstand. It was 11:11 pm. "It's still your birthday." He whispered softly. "We still got time." Roman closed his eyes when he felt Dean stroking his cock slowly. "No clothes to bed just became way more fun." Roman furrowed his eyebrows and let his mouth open, his length was hardening so fast. Dean kissed the older man on the lips tenderly then moaned softly. "One more time for the night, a good happy ending."


	53. Chapter 53

_"Your son.." Doctor Sampson started. He looked at Dean's papers and tests with a frown. "He has a womb." When he didn't see the surprise on Mr.s Ambrose face he frowned. "You already knew that."  
_

_Athena let out a shaky breath. "I knew since he was born." She looked into the doorway to see Dean with his eyes closed, he looked sleep so she turned back around to the doctor. "Please just erase his medical records of that."_

_Dr. Sampson shook his head and looked at the papers again. "There was minor injuries on him a-" Athena shook her head quickly, she didn't want to hear that. She just wanted Dean better so they could leave. This was a big seizure and a different hospital. She already got his therapists to erase him from their files with money of course. The rehab did was well, she was giving out a lot of big time checks for this. "He's really damaged for his age, you have to understand Mrs-"_

_Athena looked back at Dean and rubbed her eyes. "I do understand, that's why I don' need him to remember this. I'm trying here and I can't let him suffer. I have a plan doctor and I'm not changing it. I'm trying to be the best Mom I can be. Please just help me, I have to get back on the road with Dean. I need him to be okay enough. Relaxing medicine, medication, whatever."_

_The whole time Dean heard them, they weren't good whisperers. He didn't know what the nurses injected into him but he was half sleep and half awake. He just decided to keep his eyes closed because when they were open his eyes kept rolling. His damn wrist was so sore from the iv in it. On top of that they took blood from him but kept stabbing him. He wanted to be really angry from the information he heard but who knew if he was going to remember this. He was drugged most of the time and was told he had so called seizures. Slowly he was starting to just accept that he was, he obviously couldn't remember jack shit unless they made him grin. His eyes opened when he felt his Mom ruffling his hair and kissing his forehead. _

_"Hi baby." Athena looked towards the doorway where Doctor Sampson nodded his head and walked off. She had her way once again but she didn't know how long she could keep this up. This was her only baby. "I love you so much." She held him tightly and buried her head into his neck. "So, so , so much. No matter what happens I will always be your Mom." Dean lifted his arm and slowly wrapped it around her, what was he suppose to feel? Athena sniffled, he was getting Dean's hospital gown wet. "We're gonna leave this place and find somewhere to live again."_

_When the hospital released Dean they gave 3 bottles of medication. She gave Dr. Sampson a check and was on her way. Dean's records were erased once again. In the car Dean was still feeling a big high and now he was eating sugar donuts. They were his favorite, he had a whole box. So far he ate 6 and he didn't want to stop either. He drunk 4 bottles of water like it was nothing. "These are so good." He grabbed another and bit into it and groaned, he was being very messy. He had sugar and bread crumbs all over his cheeks and clothes. Athena smiled, at least he was very content._

* * *

Dean was on his 2nd doughnut. A few weeks passed and therapy was going so good and so was his doctor appointments that he was well enough to go back to school. And he had a part time job, this was amazing. He also took his driver's test and- HE PASSED! He was on a seriously good road. Roman drunk his coffee and stopped at a red light. He hated the long ride to the school but this coffee was doing wonders. He looked over to see Dean stuff another doughnut in his mouth. "Damn, cheeks." Dean raised his eyebrows and looked over to Roman, his cheeks were so fat. "You really love those donuts."

Dean swallowed and chuckled. "This comes right after seafood. I'm pretty sad that I haven't had the craving for it lately. Been feeling like I'm tired of it. But these fucking donuts are the best thing I have ever tasted right now." He looked around but he forgot he didn't get anything to drink. He looked at Roman's coffee and squinted his eyes, he didn't really like coffee but for some reason he just really wanted it. The sudden hunger kicked up so high sometimes, it's been happening for at least a month.

Roman handed his coffee over and began to drive again. "You're really hungry again this morning." He sighed happily when he saw the school coming up. "Make sure to get some extra breakfast, alright? I think today is french toast sticks but since you're getting paid a lot just for part time you can buy that whole thing out." He parked into the lot then grabbed his phone to look at the time. They had 30 minutes to just relax. They were the first ones to be there. Dean handed Roman a doughnut with a cute dimpled smile. "You look really cute today." The older man took the doughnut and nodded at the teen's appearance.

"Ripped jeans and gray shirt?" Dean cocked a brow. "It's nothing, Tiger."

Roman shook his head. "Your face too and your messy hair. You're just cute, Dean. No matter what you do." He moved his hand over and squeezed Dean's thigh. "How was work yesterday? Did any girls hit on you?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah but who cares. I'm just there to do my job. You should come one day..Really good food." I can't cook since I'm not 18 yet but I can clean dishes and be a waiter. After school can you drop me off there early? You should stay while I do my job. I only work 2 to 3 hours today. And you can get a discount on a fancy meal."

Roman bit his lip. "Well, I can't, cheeks. I have to stay after for parent teacher conference but you can take the car and come pick me up after." Dean's eyes went wide, he's been waiting to drive this damn car ever since he passed his driver's test. "Yeah yeah, you can drive it. You take care of my baby."

Dean unbuckled his seat-belt and leaned in, hugging Roman tightly. "Fuck yes! Thank you. I'm so excited now." Roman smiled and hugged back, Dean didn't know it yet but a car was coming his way soon. He knew exactly what he liked, he liked vintage cars. With smooth paint and great details. Dean ended the hug and moved back, the smile never leaving his face. "I wonder what everyone will say when I walk in there. I'm a bit nervous ya know, it's been a while and I'm so behind in this crap."

Roman unbuckled his seat-belt when other teacher cars began to pull into the parking lot. "Don't even worry about it, you got this. We'll get to our options soon. The school is in all year around so you are bound to catch up easily. Come on, time to go in."

* * *

Dean had to gt a new schedule since he was gone for so long. They put him in classes below his level, thinking he needed to work his way up to the advanced classes again. Teachers looked at him with this weird look, he knew they knew what happened. Everything. He looked away from them and went to the cafeteria with his donuts and backpack. He pick the table nearest to the back, no one really went over there. He put down his 2 items then went to the breakfast line. Buses were heard from outside, all the students were finally coming in. Thank God he was first. He got himself 2 trays and filled it up with so much stuff. The worst and best thing about all of this food is that he knew he could eat it all. Along with the donuts.

Right after he sat down with his trays Roman came into the cafeteria with a bunch of students. He eyed Dean for a few seconds and grinned before going into the breakfast line to order his own styled tray. Dean dug in to his food and got out his earphones to listen to some music while he inhaled everything in front of him. Do ehrn trays dropped down by him he couldn't hear, he just kept eating.

Seth cocked a brow then slowly reached over to open the doughnut box, once he lifted it up and touched 1 his hand was smacked. Dean looked up and took out his earphones. "Ow." He rubbed his hand and Dean smiled then handed it over. "Dean! I missed you." He got up and came around the table to hug Dean tightly. "Are you okay, man? I heard you live with Roman now."

Dean grinned and hugged back. "Yeah." He took a doughnut and bit into it then bit into his french toast stick. "Pretty cool." He looked over to Lexi who was looking emotional. "C'mere." Lexi came over and pushed Seth aside to hug Dean tightly. Out of no where Dolph jumped in on the hug with excitement. "Guys, I'm like really hungry right now. Come on now." They all backed off and went back to their trays. They never took their eyes off of him.

Lexi took a doughnut and batted her eyes. "I saw him eating with Roman not too long ago guys. Look how different he looks. He just looks so healthy." She looked over to see Seth looking at her with big eyes. They had a thing going on and Dean saw it instantly so why was Lexi still breathing down his neck? They were good friends but he missed so much and was so out of the loop.

Dolph rolled his eyes, he saw all the looks. "What's happening here is Tanya broke up with Seth because he started giving big puppy eyes to Lexi over here and now she's not any of our friends. We haven't seen her at all matter of fact and Sethie over here has been trying to get closer to Lexi-"

Seth growled and punched Dolph in the arm. "Dude shut up. You didn't have to say all of that." There was a deep blush on his face and it made Lexi giggle. Seth was cute but..She still liked Dean. She could like both right? Whatever. "If I like her so what, ya know? Everyone doesn't need to know about that.." Dean chuckled and moved his eyes over slightly to see Roman sitting with the other teachers and scratching his 2 day beard. God he looked so hot but once their eyes met of course Dean looked away.

Lexi bit into her french toast and sighed. "Dean, so how's the new place? Is it weird living with Roman, ya know him being your guardian now." She looked back to see the Samoan getting up and leaving the cafeteria. Dean shrugged and Lexi rolled her eyes. "C'mon, give up the details. Is it bad?"

Dean laughed and shook his head. "Not at all. It's really, really peaceful. Got therapy and all, got a part time job, passed my driver's test. Actually I'm driving his car to my job right after school ends. I'm a waiter today. You guys should come." Everyone at the table gave the Ohioan a wide eyed look, he had done so much and they were still trying to get jobs.

"Where do you work?" Dolph bounced in his seat, he wanted to see this. A little friend road-trip.

Dean smiled at the excitement. "Frank. I work at Frank's. It's pricey but it'll work out. Got a discount for people I bring."

* * *

"Alright, just come to me after work." Roman was sitting at his desk, leaned back with his feet up. Someone knocked on the door and Roman sighed. "Give me a second." He took his feet down and patted his lap. Dean came around the desk and sat on the older man's lap, plopping down on them. There were no words exchanged just Roman running his fingers through Dean's hair and hugging him. Dean smiled when he saw the happiness in Roman's eyes. He reached into his pants pocket and grabbed the keys to the car. "Be careful, okay?"

Dean rolled his eyes."Yes sir." He leaned down and planted a few kisses on Roman's lips then buried his head into his neck. "I'll see you in a few hours." He got up and received a smack on his ass before he opened the door and left out. A few seconds after Dean left out the office his phone vibrated in his pocket. When he got it out to look at the home screen it was an I love you from Roman with a heart at the end. Now he felt so tingly and warm inside, damn him.

He held on to the straps of his backpack and ran to the nearest exit to the parking lot. He was a bit too damn excited to drive. Once he put the key into the lock and opened the door he threw his backpack into the passenger seat and sat in the driver's seat. "This is really happening right now. Holy shit."

Suddenly the door opened and Dolph hurried into the passenger seat and closed the door, forcing Seth and Lexi to sit in the back together. "Asshole." Seth mumbled. Dolph smiled and shrugged before buckling in his seat-belt. Seth and Lexi followed suit then looked at Dean with smiles. "This is Roman's car right?"

Dean adjusted the rear view mirror and nodded. "Uh-huh." He put a CD in and the first song was **Don't Fear The Reaper**. His dimples came out, he was trying to hide his smile. "Let's get you guys fed, yeah?" He put the key into the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. He was extra, extra careful even though he knew what he was very well doing. When he finally got onto the street he looked over at Dolph who was looking like he wanted to say something so bad. "What is it?"

Dolph patted his thighs and shrugged. "Are you seriously okay? Like do you think it's too early for you to come back? You weren't gone for that long ya know and hearing some things about you in the office made me think you would be gone for months. It feels like you're not suppose to be here." Dean turned left and twisted his lips, a lot of stuff did happen and he wasn't fully okay, he would never be fully okay but Dolph had a point. All of this did seem off, it didn't fee lright being here anymore. Like he was suppose to give this up as well. "Sorry if that sounds weird."

Dean hummed then stopped at a stop sign. "It's not weird. In actuality I do not want to be here. I'm trying to replace everything with something else. I live in a different town I could if I wanted go to the school there or get my G.E.D." He chuckled dryly and looked into the rear-view mirror. "Everything comes to an end."

* * *

Everything passed quickly, the meal was great and Dolph, Seth, and Lexi thought it was a good idea to check out the new place so Dean took them to it. He got off earlier than he expected so he could drop them off at his home then go get Roman. He made sure to lock both the room doors as well, they were just going to sit on the couch until he got back. Dean didn't tell Roman at all about the company so he didn't know how the older man would react to all of it, he hoped not bad because he was having a good day already.

On the way to pick up the Samoan Dean picked up some food for everyone. He was suddenly not feeling that high anymore, like his energy was slowly sucking out of him. After getting the food he rushed to the school, he didn't want Roman standing out there for a long time just because of the food stop. When he finally got there Roman was on his phone in the parking lot with a smile. Dean got out of the car and went over to the passenger seat instead, he knew Roman would want to drive the way back. "Come on!"

Roman ended his phone call and jogged over to the car. "Sorry, was talking to my Mom." He got in and saw all the food on Dean's lap. "Are you going to eat all of that? Dean yawned and shook his head slowly. He wiped his eyes and buckled in his seat-belt. "Are you all tired out already?"

Dean sighed and put Roman's drink in the cup holder then gave him his bag of takeout. "I'm so tired now and I don't know why." He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. "Dolph, Seth, and Lexi.."He yawned again and stopped talking all together. He was completely sleep and Roman just sat there staring at him with a confused face.

Roman started the car and shook Dean slightly but to no avail. "Guess I'll find out later." The whole drive Dean was passed out, he didn't move one inch. When he parked into the lot he got out of the car and went over to the other side to get Dean out, it wasn't until the teen was actually standing on his feet did he actually snap his eyes open. "You're so tired, what's up? Did they work you too hard at work?"

"No that's the thing." Dean rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I was perfectly fine all day until I was driving to get you. Feeling so damn tired, I swear if the ride was longer I would of not made it. I've never been tired like that before." He grabbed the food out of the car and groaned. "What happened before I passed out?" Roman looked at their apartment building to see their window, it was open. He jogged to the complex quickly and Dean looked up to see the same thing. "Roman! It's not what you think."

Roman got into the building and Dean groaned and locked up the car before trying to catch up as fast as he could. When he finally got up the stairs Roman was already locking the door. He finally walked into the door to see Roman letting out a deep sigh. "Sorry guys. I thought someone was either breaking in or something. Didn't mean to scare you." Lexi, Seth, and Dolph let out a big breath at the same time.

Dean raised the food and gave a tired smile. "I got some food guys. Sorry if I was gone too long and sorry for not telling you Roman."

Roman laughed and shook his head. "You can have company, Dean. You don't have to ask." He went to his room and Dean almost went that way too but stopped then went to the other room, there was barely anything in there since he didn't ever sleep in there. There was just some clothes in there of his since the closets weren't that big. Dean heard Roman's door close and instantly thought the whole thing some minutes prior was just a show he put up. But the worst part he couldn't go ask so he just decided to go hang with his company for now.

It didn't help that he was still so damn tired, he had to dive them all home which definitely sucked so much. After an hour or 2 of trying to talk to his friends he fell asleep on the carpet. He just wanted to have a quick nap so badly, hopefully they wouldn't be mad. A quick nap to him was actually hours and when he woke up he was in the room and Roman wasn't by him. "That felt like 5 fucking minutes, what the fuck." His phone began to vibrate so he patted himself but he didn't even have the same outfit on. He looked down at himself to see he only had his tank top and pajama pants on.

Dean found his phone on the nightstand so he grabbed it and answered it. "Hi, hello? Roman?"

_"Hi baby."_

Dean sat up in bed quickly and looked around, pinching and grabbing at himself to make sure this isn't some type of sick type of fucking dream. "Who's this?"

_"You know who this is, Dean."_

Dean closed his eyes and rolled out of bed with is phone to find his medication quickly. "The police told you not to contact me."

_"I know but-"_

Dean hung the phone up immediately and popped his pills into his mouth, scrunching his face at the putrid taste. His phone started vibrating again, he felt like breaking this phone as well. He held the device tightly and waited until it stopped but when it stopped it started right back up. He answered it and growled over the line. "What the fuck do you want!?"

_"What? Dean I dropped your friends off and- Are you okay?" Roman was at the grocery store at the moment getting a few items before he came home. "What's wrong with you? I was just trying to tell you I'll be home in a few and did you want something from the store.."_

Dean mentally cursed himself and groaned. "I'm so sorry Roman. I'm so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

_Roman sighed and looked around until he spotted a woman with kinky curls and a small basket. "We'll talk when I get home okay?"_

"Are you o-" The line went dead and Dean grunted. He was going to call him thinking something went wrong but on second thought maybe Roman was just mad from Dean not telling him that there was company earlier and for having to drop Dolph, Lexi, and Seth at home because he went to sleep. "I'm so fucking screwed."

* * *

Roman looked away when the woman stared at him- she reminded him of Layla. When he looked back their eyes met and his heart stopped. His eyes almost bulged out of his damn head, it was her. He didn't know what to do so he just kept staring at him. Layla gave a sad smile and Roman finally found it in himself to walk off fast. He left his cart and headed out of the store. Layled dropped her basket and hurried after Roman, when she finally caught up to him he was already trying to get into his car but his keys dropped.

"Roman!"

"No! Fuck this."

"Oh you're just going to run away again, huh?" That made Roman stop to turn to her. "Your Mom told me where you were but I just happened to be in the store, I didn't know when the right time to knock on your door."

Roman shook his head slowly and picked up his keys. "There is no reason for you to be in my face right now. I don't fucking know why my Mom would tell you where I an-" Layla rolled her eyes and folded her arms which made Roman get angrier. "You have no right to do that, you screwed me over, remember? Or did that just not happen at all?"

"If you would just shut your damn mouth you would find out that I have fucking Cancer you idiot."


	54. Chapter 54

After a long time of waiting for Roman to return home Dean just decided to fall asleep. He sent the older man text messages apologizing for everything but there was no reply. He was so worried but he needed to sleep somewhat. It was a miracle he went back into a deep sleep because he didn't hear Roman come into the room sloppily, the man was a bit drunk but he was aware of everything. Right before he got home from talking to Layla he read the text messages from Dean and voice-mails. He needed to drink for all the stuff the stuff that just unraveled on him. When he spoke to Layla it wasn't even a real conversation, he didn't know what to really say after she announced that, he played it off as if he didn't care because what if it was all a lie? She was the bitchy cheating liar in his head. But if she was telling the truth..What could he do? What did she actually want? He told her that it wasn't his problem and it sounded so cold but he also knew she saw through that bullshit answer.

Roman was hurt from hearing that from her, Cancer? It wasn't a joke and he did love her when they first started dating and he still did but not how she was in the present. He couldn't ever go back and love her the way she is. He didn't understand cheaters, he didn't understand why she treated him like dirt whenever she wanted to then come back into his arms like a sad puppy whenever she fucking pleased.

Roman was the joke. It seemed like he was always the joke in a lot of situations. Wearing your heart on your sleeve was a joke, caring too much was a joke. Caring too less was a joke. He was confused again and all he had was Dean and he fucking needed him. He stripped down and crawled into the bed slowly. He got under the covers and covered his body on the teen's. The moonlight was shining on his worried face as he slept. Roman rubbed his nose on Dean's cheek then his neck. It all soon turned into warm, soft opened mouth kisses.

Dean opened his eyes only to flinch when his face was covered with a dark mane. "Holy shit.." His voice was cracked and rasped. "Roman?" The Samoan moved all of his hair over to rest on his left shoulder. "Hi." He made Dean wrap his legs around his waist before grinding their cocks together. Dean made a confused face then sniffed only to grunt when he smelled alcohol. Instantly he thought Roman went out drinking because of him. "I'm so sorry." He didn't get an answer but just a look, a look of want and desperation..And even a bit sadness. "What's up?"

Roman sighed shakily and grabbed Dean's hands to put them on his back while he buried his head into his neck. His grinds became faster when he felt Dean's dick start to come alive. Dean kissed the top of Roman's head and closed his eyes, whatever this was , was obviously needed. Roman wouldn't even fucking reply to him but wanted some pleasure. He could ask what was wrong later.

"I'll please you." Dean let out a chopped up breath when Roman began suckling on his neck hard. "We'll talk when you wanna talk but-" Roman stopped suckling on his neck to look back into his eyes. "You'll tell me right?" Dean got a slow nod and that was good enough for him right now. It definitely had to be more than what he thought now because he never seen the Samoan like this. "Let me be on top."

There was no type of talking, just needed release and extra love. Dean was prepped well enough and was now just riding the older man at a slow pace and rubbing his chest. The lamp was turned on and dimmed so they could see each other more and fuck, the look Roman was giving him was too much. A soft emotional, half closed eye look. When his eyes closed for a few seconds it was because Dean's hole contracted every few minutes and it was making his heart-rate go up each time.

Nothing but harsh breathing and their bed creaking was heard. Dean leaned over and bounced his ass a bit harder and whimpered at his little sweet spot getting rubbed at so delicately. Roman sat up against the headboard and leaned into the Ohioan to suck on his nipples and rub at his soft, supple ass cheeks. He looked up when he heard even harsher breathing that was starting to skip and shake every few moments.

Dean gently pressed his hands against Roman's chest to make him lay back down. When Roman did he began to ride his cock faster. "Haa-ah.." Roman bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes while his body bounced from the heavy mounting the teen was doing on his length repeatedly. He put let an arm rest behind his head while his freed hand on his other arm went to Dean's thighs to squeeze and rub them. His legs were so long, Roman fucking loved them. Especially when they wrapped around his waist.

God why was Dean so hot?

Dean started hearing wet, squishy sounds so he stopped riding to lift himself up slowly. Roman's fat cock showed, twitching with pre-cum flowing down the meaty shaft. His mouth watered and fell slack, he couldn't pass this up any day. He rubbed his fingers down the shaft to collect some cum and bring them to his lips. He looked at Roman who's lips were parted, chest rising up and down shakily, and eyebrows furrowed. Dean sucked the wet digits into his mouth and removed them a few seconds later, showing trails of saliva.

The Samoan moaned huskily then sat back up and grabbed Dean's wrist to pull it in and lick at the already slicked with fluid digits. Dean didn't even have time to enjoy it fully because he was suddenly picked up like it he weighed nothing. He was laid down on his front and had his ass mounted. Dean turned his head to the side to try and see Roman but he couldn't and that made him blush because he didn't know what the fuck this was. All he knew that his arms were getting pinned down above his head and Roman's wet dick was rubbing between his cheeks.

"Tiger.." Dean's voice was so damn hoarse. "Baby.." He tried again. Roman bent down and nudged his nose against Dean's cheek to let him know he was listening. "Fuck me. Just have your way with me. Let whatever the hell you got out. I don't know what's going on but you have too many emotions building up and it's bothering me and- and my fucking cock is hard here. Come on." After that it felt like an orgasmic blur. He was on all fours but not the normal way, a more flexible way. His back was arched all the way down and his ass was raised up so high. His head was laid on the bed and his arms weren't moving, they gave up a long time ago. it was hitting 2AM and here Roman was leaning over Dean's whole body and fucking his ass hard and fast. No mercy. So much pre-cum was coming from his abused hole. Falling down Dean's balls and inner thighs. Some of it even dripping on the sheets.

Roman's balls was smacking against the teen's ass and his eyes were rolling while his body was sweating out. He was surprised Dean was lasting this long, his cock looked like it was going to explode any minute. It was wet and down right fucking suck-able. "This all mine right?" Finally he fucking talked, it was a breathy sentence and it made Dean submit even more. He whimpered and his legs began to shake, he couldn't do this anymore. He was about to cum. Roman began to rain down hard slaps on the other's ass. "Answer me!"

Dean suddenly got the strength back in his arms, he raised himself up and screamed out. "Yes! Fuck, fuck, fuck! It's yours. Keep fucking my ass, it's all yours." Roman moved back to rest on his knees fully while grabbing both of Dean's arms and pulled them back and angled his member even more. That was it for Dean, he started screaming out Roman's name and cumming finally. His cum splattered on the sheets and his legs began to fall. He collapsed but that didn't stop anything. Roman was back to pinning his arms down and fucking into him even though he was laid flat with his legs spread.

Roman pulled out and watched his length bounce and drool more of his fluid. "turn on your side."

3:50AM was now the time and Roman was still thrusting. He was facing Dean and kissing him passionately while his dick pushed in and out slowly. Dean had his leg over Roman's hip and whimpering at how over sensitive he was, his toes were curling as well. When the kiss stopped he saw Roman's face flushing. "I feel it, you're gonna cum deep inside huh?"

Roman nodded quickly and pulled Dean in closer, holding him as tight as he could. "You uh- I'm glad you decided to stick with me a-" Dean rubbed his shaky hands on Roman's cheeks and kissed his nose. "You're too good for me."

"Baby don't say that."

"I can't help but to say it, baby." Dean shook his head and whispered stop it repeatedly. His voice was going higher and lower from Roman starting to thrust fast again. He saw the pure orgasmic look the older man had now. Roman's sac eventually emptied itself, oh fuck he was cumming! "Dean!" He can't believe he screamed out the Ohioan's name that loud. He wouldn't stop moving. He felt like his hips were robotic. Cum was squirting out Dean's hole every time he pushed back in. "Dammit..No one can make me cum like you can.."

Dean closed his eyes and tried to stop from blushing to a deep red but he couldn't. He was a goddamn cum bucket right now and was still getting pounded into all the while getting came into still. When it all finally slowed down to a stop Roman was shaking and out of breath completely. "Mmm..You came so much." Roman pulled his softening dick out carefully and sighed softly. "I got fuckin' cum coming out of my sore ass. Thanksssss."

Roman chuckled and licked his lips. "I'll make it better." That's how Dean ended up getting licked out for a good 30 minutes right before they needed a much needed shower but in the case for Dean he needed a bath.

* * *

Dean groaned when he sat down in the warm water and rested his back on Roman's chest. "This feels so damn good." Roman felt much better than he did hours ago but he wasn't okay enough at the same time. He just felt really relaxed from the release but he knew later on everything would hit him later on. "It's like going on 5..We have to be gone at 6.."

Roman wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and sighed. "I'm calling in."

Dean looked up at Roman and received a few warm kisses on the lips. "You're not mad at me anymore?"

Roman shook his head. "I wasn't mad but I was a bit confused and upset as to why you answered the phone like that. What was happening over here baby?" Dean shrugged and mumbled nothing. "It had to be something if you answered the phone like that."

"It was nothing. I had a bad dream of me getting haunted. Was a bit too realistic and I guess things took a turn."

Roman cocked a brow and grunted. "Do you think I'm stupid? C'mon baby." He moved an arm so he could rub Dean's back then kiss his neck. "You know you can tell me everything."

"It was a dream about my Mom and I guess I suddenly thought she was calling me for some reason." Dean sighed, he felt shaky. He just fucking lied to Roman. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scream at you like that. Please don't be upset at me, know I hate our little fall outs." Shit, shit, shit. This wasn't going to turn out good later on but he just couldn't tell Roman this.

Roman still felt like something was off but he wasn't going to push it since he knew how hard the Mom subject was. "Alright baby, no more talking about it."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You know what."

Roman closed his eyes and thought for a second, he didn't really want to talk about that right now. He said he would but he just couldn't and that would make Dean so upset and insecure. It could even start in an argument. "My cousin and his girl split up and he called me really upset." Dean turned around and sat in Roman's lap, looking at him in the eyes with a concerned look.

"Are you sure? You were really, really upset..I never seen you act like that..Or in sex your emotions kept changing. Like you were sure then unsure then sure again. I'm worried over here." Dean moved his hands up and placed them on Roman's cheeks. His thumbs over them a few times before he smiled. "Was it all together? I thought you were angry at me for having company over."

Roman rubbed Dean's chest and hummed. "It wasn't about the company. I just thought someone was in here. Ya know."

"You son of a bitch!" Dean chuckled and slapped Roman's arm. "I'm not cheating on you!"

"Well come on!" Roman laughed slightly. "You're getting all of these opportunities and a lot of girls at your job like you and I don't blame them obviously. Everyone wants a piece of that ass. It was stupid I'm sorry. It's when you tell me about your day at work and even though I ask for all the details I get jealous that ya know.."

Dean groaned. "Nooo. Don't go there with me right now. I got the man I'll ever need."

"I'm the only man, huh?" Roman cocked his brow and stole a kiss from the teen.

"Think I'm hiding some shit? After the way you just fucked my ass, no thank you."

* * *

Dean opened his eyes and looked over to see an empty space by him. He looked the clock and saw that it was already 4PM. "Jeez." He did not remember himself finally falling asleep. When he sat up he stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes then looked around. There was a white note sticking out from his pillow so he snatched it out and read it. A warm smile crossed his face and butterflies in his belly. Roman was doing his grocery shopping again since he didn't get to last night. Dean's belly growled and he flinched at it. "My death will be from food." He rubbed his stomach and crawled out of bed so he could get his day started with finding something to eat and getting his medication.

Good thing Roman never let them completely run out of food before he went grocery shopping. Dean made himself a late breakfast then right after looked into the fridge for more food. He just wasn't full off of 5 blueberry pancakes. bacon, sausage, eggs, and a muffin. He hoped he wasn't super tired after work again. He swear he didn't do that much to be as tired as he was yesterday but he was wrong obviously.

After he ate again Roman came home with a big crate in his arms with a lot of bags. "Hey you're up." Dean came over and gave Roman a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?"

Dean shrugged and did one of his cutest boyish smiles that showed his deep dimples. "Just missed ya." Roman went into the kitchen and started putting the grocery bags on the counter. Dean came over and took everything out of the bags and began to put things in the right places. He moaned when he saw all the fruit. "Thank the higher powers for making fruit."

Roman grinned and looked over to Dean who looked so happy even after everything that happened to him. "How do you keep so happy?" He was having a hard time keeping himself relaxed because all he could think about was Layla having cancer and if he should try and go meet her or if he should keep on trucking and forget it all. He was so stuck and he didn't even want to call his parents because honestly he was pissed at them for still even talking to her.

Dean looked over at Roman and tilted his head. "You mean after everything?" Roman nodded and scratched his beard. "You. You keepin' me calm. You helping me with everything. Cuddling me. Listening to me. Just letting me be me and all. With you I'm finally seeing things clear and breathing on my own. With you- I feel like I'm just starting my life and I never wanna grow up now because I missed over 10 years of what was suppose to be considered the fun years. And now that I'm free..It's like wow. I'm gonna be 18 in some months..It's time to be an adult and ya know it's weird when it hits you that I have to be even more of an adult at a certain age even though I've technically been an adult for 4 years already."

And for some odd reason Roman felt like that all would backfire down the road.

Dean rubbed Roman's back and looked down. "I just really am still wondering if I'm doing the same for you. Helping you live again." Roman stopped his movements completely and looked ahead. "Hey, you're not okay, are you?" He stood in front of the older man and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Does someone need some extra lovin' today?"

Roman looked down at Dean and grinned a bit. He knew they were in different parts of their lives but the way it was all working out for them was almost hard to believe. Dean's reply made him think even more. What if one day Dean would want to start over again? Go out and live his life completely. Do everything on his own. Just completely get away, this all might just be a phase for him. Hell at 17 Roman was going to parties with is cousins and getting ready for college. "Yeah. Just a bit down today."

* * *

Athena was sat in her hotel room bed with a cracked smile. She was so glad she didn't have to spend any time in jail. Ever since signing over Dean she never stopped watching him. She still had her same job and everything was fine, everything would be okay. She got demoted for not getting her same work in, the high effort wasn't there anymore but she still got paid a nice amount.

Athena actually knew where Dean lived now. Everyday she would ride past the school or just wait in her car a block away to see and watch if she would fine Dean anywhere. Glad to know he started going again, she took pictures of him getting out the car and got them printed out. Athena knew her son worked at Frank's. She was actually sat outside the building just watching him work and smile at customers.

She couldn't believe she was stalking her own son. This was so bad and she knew all too well what could happen but she just needed to see him and how he was. No Mom should be able to up and leave their son without a proper goodbye. But in this case she did not want to say goodbye and there would be never a goodbye in her eyes.

Athena stood up to go get some double sided tape and a recent picture she had took of Dean and Roman talking in the car. She pressed it on the wall and smiled at it before looking over to the 50 other pictures right next to it. "I will never let you go." Tears fell down but there was no care to wipe them away. "I may not be able to fix anything but I don't have to fucking let you go!" She sat back down on the bed and eyed the wall with big eyes. "And no matter how much you hate me you will always take me back and love me because I'm your damn Mother."

The even sadder part is that Athena only lived 30 minutes away from Dean. She would keep this up until she died if she had to.

* * *

"Do you ever think we just cling onto each other because we were both lonely when we met?"

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. "No. You make it seem like we're 2 ugly dudes that can't get dates and just decided hey, the world fucking thinks we're as pretty as dirt so let's fuck each other."

Roman let out a breathy laugh and shook his head. "I just wonder those things ya know?" He was laid on the warm sheets that were freshly washed. "Wonder a lot.." He reached his hand over to rub Dean's cheek. "And nah, I think I'm pretty attractive."

Dean smirked. "Yeah you are. But so am I. Together we ball up into this big great depression for women." After a few seconds they both began to laugh loudly, their conversations always could turn fun in a matters of seconds. Roman pulled the teen in and kissed him on the lips. "I haven't said it for a while and it's bothering me-"

"I love you." Dean snickered when Roman rolled his eyes. "Beat you to it old man."

Roman rubbed their lips together and shrugged. "I love you too young man."

"Ew." Dean scrunched up his face and rejected any further kisses from Roman. "Don't say that. That's so ugly dude." Roman buried his head into Dean's neck and started laughing again but Dean just grunted. "Not funny." He rubbed the Samoan's back and kissed the side of his head. "Let's try that again."

Roman moved his head back and tried to stop his big smile but was failing miserably. "I love you, Cheeks."

"Love you too, Tiger."


	55. Chapter 55

_1 Month Later_

"What do you want me to do?" Roman shrugged at Layla then folded his arms together tightly. "You come to my work place, my office for what? To tell me you have Cancer again? Layla, it's not my problem. I'm sorry." He saw the hurt but instant anger show up on the small kinky haired woman. "I'm sorry that you have it but you need to start treatment and heal yourself. I'm not going to heal with you. That's- I've moved on."

Layla tapped her fingers on Roman's desk then stood up. "I think it is your problem."

Roman dismissed what she just said with a dry chuckle and a hand wave. "I don't think so."

"Then why have you kept contact with me. I think you think it's your problem. You're struggling with yourself because you fucking left me in the dirt years back!" She slammed her hand on the desk; walking around the to position herself right in front of the Samoan whose face she could not identify with. He was different, more settled into himself now. It was harder to crack him. Back then Roman was- what she would call him was her big bear. You never knew what sweet tactics you were gonna get. He wasn't afraid to do those sweet, corny things with her. "You left me. Why did you leave me, huh?" Layla's voice went into a shaky, soft whisper. "I loved you. I still do. " Tears began to fall down her flushing cheeks- and that was what made Roman's strong face break down. He always hated seeing her cry and breakdown, no matter what was happening.

Roman unfolded his arms and clenched his jaw slightly. "Please don't cry, Lay. Please." He sat up straight in his chair when she looked away from him sadly. "You don't get to tell me you love me. You just don't get to. You hurt me badly. I'm still trying to understand why you would fuck up like that- why you would just use and abuse what we had!" When his voice raised her bottom lip sucked in. "I'm trying to be relaxed with you. I'm trying to get you on the right path here."

Layla stomped her feet and shook her head quickly. She didn't want to hear that from him. "I am on the right path. I came here for you because if I died- I would of been very unhappy. Not seeing you before I passed."

"Layla you're talking death like it's tomorrow. You just found this out and this- this disease isn't in its last stage. You have time to try and kill it off. Are you planning on not getting help with that or something? That's how it is coming off right now. You will not die here. You need to get some help. You have to take care of your damn self." When he saw the head shaking again he leaned over and grabbed her hand, pulling her in. He must have forgotten his own strength because Layla fell right into his lap. "Listen to me, listen. I know what we had didn't fulfill you enough, you didn't- I don't know. You just have to get something or someone to make you happy 'cause I ain't the one for that anymore."

Layla sat in Roman's lap properly, facing him fully. "I can't do this." Tears were still running down her cheeks rapidly and Roman couldn't stand it. "I'm sorry for cheating on you. The relationship did fulfill me. I swear it did. I didn't mean to hurt you- I didn't- I didn't-" She was talking so fast and balling Roman's shirt up with her shaky, weak hands. "I'm tired, weak, and scared. I miss you so much. Please don't leave me on my own. Please."

Roman closed his eyes; leaning his head back on the edge of the chair. "I can't do this, Layla. I can't do this at all." His voice went into a whisper suddenly. He was getting emotional now. He didn't want to open his eyes back because now tears were close to falling. This is not the side he was suppose to show. This was all bad; he had this woman that he loved here, sick and crying on him for help. Confessing that she was sorry and she that she loved him still. She wasn't going to go away until there was real meaning behind his words. He told her to go away a week or 2 ago but there wasn't any strong meaning behind it at all and that's why she was still here. Here and waiting to be let in for what she believes is the right path.

Layla furrowed her eyebrows when she saw a tear escape Roman's right closed eye. "I'm so sorry.." She uttered then leaned in, her movements were unhurried. She pressed her lips against the Samoan's tenderly. It lasted only a few seconds but she didn't receive a kiss back. Instead Roman opened his eyes and parted his lips. "Please just help me beat this. Help me get through this. We're not getting any younger here." Roman put his hands on her hips and dug his fingers in. She thought he was going to finally help her, let her in but that wasn't it at all. The alternative solution for him was to pick her up off of his lap so he could get up and breathe. "Roman?"

Roman wiped his lips and walked over to his door, opening it and nodding towards the outside. "You need to get out of here."

"But Roman.."

Roman clenched his jaw and put his hand outside the room. "Get. Out." Layla nodded and walked towards the door, taking her sweet time. She gave Roman a big eyed look right before he closed the door. He was glad Dean didn't come to school today. The teen wasn't feeling to it; he was so tired and just couldn't be bothered to get up.

* * *

Dean wasn't going to go to work today but he took a taxi and did his job. Roman hasn't texted him all day but that was okay. Their relationship was a bit weird now and he didn't know why. Roman was off; they haven't been going out anywhere either. Not to the movies, not to eat, not to shop for little things. It was kind of sad and Dean didn't fucking like it. He was a wild boy- he wanted to have fun and do cool things. All they did now was watch movies and sleep. Hell they haven't even had really since the drunken sex last month. What if Roman was just cheating on him? That for some reason wouldn't surprise him.

They were like an old married couple. Roman wasn't his same romantic fun self either. It kind of felt like he was dying out and that worried Dean so much but he tried to ignore it. He had second thoughts about it all. What if something started up an argument? He was young and was starting to see how different they were; in life Roman was ready to settle everything down, but Dean was ready to start it all up with wild behavior.

After work Dean decided to have his own little fun. Roman had to be driving home and would most likely call him to ask where he was but honestly he didn't know if he would answer the call. He wasn't feeling as loved as he needed. He needed those cuddles and that extra I love you sometimes. This past month he took a few more hours on his part time job. It was amazing there; the atmosphere was always fun and new.

Dean walked into a pizza place since that what he was craving so much-plus he smelled it from blocks away when he was searching after leaving his job. Man, he was glad he decided to get some pizza because it was so damn good. He was sat at a table close to a window so it wouldn't look weird since he was alone and what not. Usually Roman would go to these type of places with him and they would talk and joke around. He picked up his meaty lovers pizza and took a small bite out of it. He already ate around 2 slices but now he just felt like crying.

He missed Roman.

Dean put his hands over his face and sniffled a few times before rubbing his eyes. His phone started ringing but he took his time to take it out of his pocket and answer it. When he answered he heard Roman's soft breathing. It was weird that he didn't automatically get a hi. "Roman?"

_"Hey- Hey Dean. Where are you?"_

"I decided to go into work today and now I'm at this pizza place down the street."

_"Do you want me to come and get you?"_

"Uhhh.." Dean looked around only to lock eyes on to a woman in a car who was watching him from inside the pizza place. His heart started racing- it looked like his Mom. He got up quickly and ran out of the place to see if it was her but once he got out there the car drove off.

_"Dean?"_

"I'm uh.." Dean swallowed, letting out a shaky sigh before bringing the phone back up to his ear. "No. I'll just take a taxi back. Thanks though." He hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. That was harsh but he was just so tired of this. He was changing, physically and mentally. He didn't really know what he wanted. Hell he was even ignoring the only friends he had. Everyday he was tired, super hungry, sad, irritated, and withdrawn. Some of the physical changes is that he was gaining weight and his body seemed to be more he wasn't in the right path anymore. He had all of these thoughts in his head and haven't talked to Roman about them not even once. He loved that man so much and would do anything for him but everything else separated.

Roman could be cheating on him. Hell Roman could have a double life and a kid now. Dean knew these thoughts were getting out of hand but he was just so scared of everything. He didn't know what was wrong with him. When he went back into the pizza restaurant he took the rest of his pizza to go and called a taxi so he could go home. He needed to talk to Roman like an adult. They were together and they needed to talk things out so this could be fixed.

* * *

Dean opened the door and took off his shoes on the little mat they had in their home. He closed and locked the door behind him silently, he didn't know if he wanted to announce that he was here. He walked into the kitchen with his box of pizza and sat it down on the counter. "Hey Dean." Roman's came into the kitchen and didn't even give him one of those welcome back kisses. Dean just stared at the older man with a blank look. When Roman caught that look he frowned; Dean's whole stand screamed he was unhappy. The teen's arms were folded tightly too. "What did I do wrong?"

"What didn't you do wrong?" Okay that wasn't a good way to reply but Dean was feeling anger boil up so fast. He never felt anger like this. There wasn't even a build up for the lashing out. Roman looked absolutely confused by that response. "I'm sorry. I'm just so fucking angry at you and it's killing me. It's killing me so much Roman. I'm so sad and down and it's like you don't even notice me anymore." Tears released again and that was it. He was finally letting it all out. "I'm so- I'm so lost. This past month have been messed up. What are you doing? Cheating on me?"

Roman saw the tears and had to look down in shame. He let Dean down and his heart was breaking completely. He thought he could perfect this with Dean. He never wanted to disappoint him. This past month has been down with Layla still here and how he was dealing with it. It was wrong that he still hasn't told Dean about it. It was so fucking wrong. And cheating? Fuck no he wasn't cheating. No way, this was the best thing he has ever had.

Dean pulled at his hair and closed his eyes. "What is it, huh?" His voice went into a hushed tone. "Am I not enough anymore? I just miss you being with me. Cuddling me. We came so far- I came so far. What am I suppose to do now? Roman I fucking love you. So much." He wiped his tears and backed up a few steps. "Tell me what you want 'cause I'm really, really, not liking this. I always blame myself for things but for the first time fully this ain't my fault." He went into the second room in their home and slammed the door.

Roman leaned on the counter and groaned loudly. This day kept getting worse. He was going to forget Layla and make it up to Dean. He wasn't treating him right. He didn't know he was ignoring him and not being his complete self. He was so stuck on Layla that he forgot about his damn relationship. "I'm so stupid but I can fix this. I didn't let you down completely baby." He decided to go into their primary room and get his laptop out. He needed to search up some places, he had an idea of what he could do.

* * *

"Dean?" Roman opened the bedroom door to see the Ohioan in a deep sleep but there was a deep frown on his face. "Baby." He walked over to the bed, leaning in and kissing his forehead. "Wake up, cheeks." Dean opened his eyes slowly but his frown deepened even more. Instant anger appeared on his face. "I know you're mad at me.. But I want you to come somewhere with me. I made reservations at a cool place. Dig out your winter things from our closet and meet me outside. I'll be in the car, alright?"

Dean sat up on his elbows with a confused face. Roman got up and backed out of the room with a grin. Better to see a confused face than an angry face right? When Roman left the room Dean crawled out of bed with a sigh. His anger was going down since Roman was finally feeding him something that could be romantic. Who knows. He couldn't believe he was this deep into a relationship like this. He was dating a man and needing so much love from him. Jeez, he never saw this coming.

If this was a date or even if it wasn't he was going to look nicer than usual. He was even going to shave the stubble he had coming in. But why the hell did he need his winter gear? As he walked to the other bedroom he let things pop into his mind about it. Where are they going really? This was fucking Texas not Alaska. When Dean was getting dressed he thought back to his meltdown and seeing how sad Roman looked. Something was up with this all. The Samoan couldn't be cheating on him. Not with how sad and down he looked.

Dean put on a gray tank top, blue jeans, and the maroon zip up hoodie Roman got him a while back. Everything was a bit tighter than usual but it wasn't uncomfortable. Dean moisturized his hair a bit then ruffled it up. Looking in the mirror he actually smiled at his appearance. He looked really cute, it's been a while since he could say that to himself. He didn't really care for appearance as much as he did this past month from being tired a lot.

Roman was inside his car relaxing with a nervous expression. He hoped this worked. He even groomed himself completely for Dean. Wearing the cologne the Ohioan loved the most, his hair was down, and his beard was shaved; leaving only his goatee. He put his coat in the backseat then started up the car when he saw Dean walking towards the passenger seat door.

It was hitting 8PM and some places were closing. They couldn't be going to eat because the items for this place didn't make sense. Dean opened the door and took a deep breath before he sat down. "Where are we going?" When he looked over to Roman he saw that admiration look in his eyes. "What?"

"You look really good." Roman eyed the zip up hoodie with a big smile. He hasn't seen that in a while so Dean cared about this night.

"That doesn't get you off the hook."

"Good. I'm glad it didn't."

Dean rolled his eyes and looked out the window when Roman pulled out of the parking lot. That comment didn't get Roman off the hook but it surely did make him feel a spark inside. The whole car ride was silent. Dean didn't have anything to say and he still didn't have any answers. Did he have Roman back or what? He looked over to the older man who had a small smile on his face and looked..So damn handsome but of course Dean wasn't going to admit that.

* * *

"An ice skating ring."

"Yes."

"I..I uh." Dean looked around with a smile that kept growing on his face. "I never been ice skating. I always wanted to go. This is amazing! Where is everyone?"

Roman nodded at the man who was looking at them from across the place. "I called in and paid to just have it private for us for 2 hours." He put on his coat while Dean rushed to put on his beanie and coat. The smile on Dean's face was so satisfying; those cute dimples were out and proud. "You're smiling." As soon as he said that the teen stopped his smile and walked off to go find the skates.

After the skates were put on the real struggle came for them both. Once on the ice Dean stood up straight by himself, away from Roman at first who was also struggling to stand up straight. Dean tried to go forward and skate off but he fell on his ass immediately. Roman bent his legs slightly and carefully came over to Dean who was trying to get up. He put his hand out and to his surprise Dean took his hand tightly to try and get up however Roman wasn't steady on his feet so he fell down right next Dean.

Dean put his head in his hands quickly after the double fall. Roman groaned because he thought that this was a complete disaster. Dean wasn't having fun and he just fucking broke his back. "I'm sorry Dean. I thought this would be fun and cool for you b-" A loud cackle came from the Ohioan that interrupted him. "What's so funny?"

Dean moved his hands away and kicked his feet. "Holy shit! The way you tried to walk over to me. Then you hold my hand then fall on your fuckin' ass!"

"Oh Man.." Roman shook his head and let out a chuckle.

Dean playfully punched Roman in the arm and got up the best he could on his own. "This is really fun and you know me so well. Let's try again." He put his hand out and giggled to himself. "Let's hope that another fall doesn't happen." Roman took Dean's hand and stood up the best he could. They tried and tried and tried; busting their asses repeatedly but at least they were holding hands the whole time and laughing.

After an hour in a half they were finally able to skate a few minutes before falling. Dean took both of Roman's hands and lead the way around the ice. "I'm a fucking pro! Look at me." He let go of the Samoan's hands and spun in a circle then put his hands up. "Boom!"

Roman smirked and gave Dean a small applause. "Alright, alright. You did a little something. But I think you're about to fall."

"No I'm not."

"You're not?"

"Nope."

Roman skated towards Dean quickly and stopped right in front of the teen. The surprise knocked Dean right down, falling just like Roman said. "Told ya."

"Asshole move!" Dean tripped Roman and snorted when Roman attempted to keep himself up. "Down you go!"

"Mr. Reigns? I have to close up in a few minutes."

Roman looked over to the man who owned the place and nodded. "Alright man I'll get these skates off." When he was bracing himself to get up Dean plopped down on him, straddling him. He received a kiss on his cheek then his lips. The kiss was so simple and soft and also amorous. "I got a kiss. I'm doin' good right?"

Dean gave off a boyish smile then lowered his head. "So are we going home?"

"Yeah. Gonna call it a night." Roman saw the disappoint on Dean's face and almost smiled. That's the exact reaction he wanted. Of course they weren't going home. "Let's go."

* * *

Roman looked over towards Dean when he stopped at a red light. He was looking out the window once again and was very quiet. "You hungry?" He looked at the watch on his wrist and saw that it was almost 11PM. "There an uhhh-" He turned left which made Dean sit up and look around since that was the wrong turn to their apartment. "There's a diner that's open 24 hours called 24 diner. Has good food, milkshakes, ya know.."

Dean smiled sweetly and chewed his bottom lip slightly. "You're an asshole."

"Love you too baby." Roman took one hand off of the steering wheel and moved it towards Dean. He didn't grab his hand first because he knew he wasn't off the hook at all so he kept it close, letting him know that he would be down for it. After a few seconds of looking at Roman's hand Dean laced their fingers and turned his head back towards the window.

When they arrived at 24 diner it began to rain. Their hands loosened and separated when they went inside. There were around 10 to 15 people inside enjoying their food. Dean spotted a booth and walked over to it quickly. He loved how the place look. The chairs were red and the tables were dark brown and shiny. "This reminds me of our trip to Florida."

Roman sat across from Dean and smiled at that comment. "Yeah I knew it would. " They both received menus from a waiter and looked at them immediately. Dean hummed when he saw all the options. He ordered a strawberry milkshake, bacon, french toast, sausages, 24 hash, and chili cheese fries. While Roman ordered a cheddar burger, vanilla milkshake, and french fries. "You ordered a lot, damn."

Dean patted his belly and shrugged. "Daddy's gotta eat." He looked over to see if there was any windows around. He saw a big one on the other side of the diner and watched the rain come down even harder. "Have you noticed that I gained some weight?"

"Yeah."

Dean looked back at Roman with raised eyebrows. "You have? I don't know why. Even though I eat a lot I do a lot of work." Their milkshakes were placed in front of them by a waitress with big blond curls. She was just really happy to serve them it seems. When she walked off Dean took 3 gulps of his shake. "Oh my God this is so good."

Roman grinned and shook his head. "Doesn't bother me at all. Ain't nothin' wrong with chubbiness."

When their food came Dean dug right into chili cheese fries. They were damn good. Roman bit into his cheddar burger and hummed at the taste. "They do make good food." Dean polished his chili cheese fries then went to his french toast. "So um.. About what you said to me earlier before you went to sleep.." Dean stopped eating and eyed the older man with an off look. He was getting sad again. Sad because how he lashed out and how Roman's face was at the lashing out. But hell no he wasn't going to apologize for it. "I know I was so wrong. This month I wasn't giving you enough attention. I wasn't holding you like you wanted. I wasn't giving you those little kisses I always give. I'm a damn jerk, I know. I also know sorry isn't even enough for the loneliness you felt." Roman tangled their feet together and let out a deep breath. "I just really want to make it up to you. Hell we haven't even been intimate really."

"Roman.."

Roman shook his head and put his hand up. "You're not understanding. I would never ignore you it was just stuff going on. I haven't talked about it and I'm sorry about that too. I would never ever cheat on you." He wet his lips and leaned back on the booth's cushion. "You have no idea how much you actually mean to me. You know I'd do anything for you. Whatever you want you get it."

Dean grinned and looked down at his fingers on the table that were tapping the wood gently. His heart was dancing in his damn chest right now. "So what kept you from paying attention to me and just havin' fun with me?"

Roman rubbed his hands over his face groaned. Dean saw how hard this was for Roman but he just needed the truth. Even though Dean didn't tell him about the phone call from his Mom it didn't stop his whole brain function. He still cuddled, kissed, and tried to have fun. "My ex has Cancer." Dean's face dropped at the news. He did't know whether to comfort Roman or get angry. "And she sent me a letter but I never opened it. In fact I threw it away days later."

Dean sat up straight and folded his hands on the table. "I don't really know how to reply. I don't know what to feel." He ran his fingers through his messy curls and kept eye contact with Roman. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fucking stupid." Roman finally moved his hands, his eyes were actually watery. "I feel so fucking dumb right now for letting you down and letting her try and put one over on me again." He sniffled and rubbed his nose with the knuckle of his index finger. "Dean you are the best thing that has happened to me since the shit with her. I don't know if I believe her with the cancer thing but I told her it's not my problem. It's just not but I feel so bad about everything."

"Do you still love her?"

Roman shook his head no and gave the teen full eye contact. "I don't anymore. But I used to. When I see her faking vulnerability or just crying I think about how much I used to love this girl. It hurts that all of this shit has happened to me and I was the good guy of this all. Good guys never win, right?" Dean never has seen Roman like this; being exposed with his feelings and the truth. Ir was making his heart break so much. "I'm over here trying to get you through things but it's getting harder. What am I suppose to do?"

"First off. You tell that shit eating bitch to hit the fucking bricks." Dean took in a deep breath because he didn't want to tear up. "I'm so fucking happy you told me the truth, Tiger. That means so much to me. It's okay for you to expose yourself like this. You don't always gotta be my superman, alright? I know how to comfort as well." He scooted over in the booth so he was touching thighs with him. "I love you so much. I feel so much better knowing this. I'm so glad you didn't let her take you into a hell hole again. You used to love her. This girl now, she isn't the same. No matter how much she say she is you turn that bitch out. Tell her to get the hell out of your face 'cause you ain't havin' it." He held the other man's hand under the table and smiled big. "You just need a little direction. I can do that. I'm your boyfriend. What do you think I'm here for? Just to suck your dick? Don't fuckin' think so."

Roman laughed, squeezing Dean's hand and rubbing his thumb over the knuckles. "Remember when we were figuring this out and you were all for it?"

"Uh huh."

"What stuck out?"

"Roman." Dean threw his head back and chuckled "When you first knocked on my door I knew something was up. It was just a weird feeling. Like I'm going to beat this guy's ass in my video games. Then in a snap we're best friends. Then just in that snap we're kissing. Something was missing in us and when it started to click we just..worked. If someone asked me later on in life like oh how did you guys get together I'd probably just shrug." He looked around to people coming in and leaving out with smiles on their faces it made him smile even more. "This is what I wanted. For you to connect with me like this. Do you feel better?"

"A lot better." Roman admitted. "I'm sorry again."

"It's perfectly fine. I would kiss you right now but ya know we're in public."

Roman sighed happily. "Let's finish eating. We can make up a new set of rules." Dean went back over to his food and dug in. "Maybe we can have a date day every Friday or Saturday."

Dean was so excited inside again. The same old feelings he had everyday with Roman were back and stronger than ever. "I missed you." Roman bit a fry and gave a sweet smile to the Ohioan. He missed everything too. The whole time they were eating a black rented bently was parked outside the diner and inside of it was Athena. She just wanted to talk to Dean and maybe this could be the night she could. She saw how unhappy he was this past month but now that he really happy this night maybe she could appear.

* * *

The ride back home was them holding hands and giving each other longing looks. Dean looked around and hummed, there were no cars around. No houses, no stores. Nothing but empty spaces. "Pull over."

"What?" Roman looked over at Dean with furrowed eyebrows. "Pull over?"

"Yeah."

Roman pulled over and turned on the interior car lights. "What are you thinking baby?"

"Meet me in the backseat." Dean unbuckled his seat-belt and crawled into the back. Thank God Roman had a roomy car. Roman turned off his headlights and took the key out of the ignition before unbuckling his own seat-belt. Dean heard the driver's door open then close then the back door open. Roman crawled in on top of him and kissed him on the lips a few times. When he closed the door back they began to make-out and grope each other. The kisses, God the kisses..They were so passionate. The touches were so delicate. "I just want you."

"Here?" Roman closed his eyes when Dean began to suck on his neck. "How are we gonna do this Dean? I don't have any condoms or anything."

"You've got spit, you've got fingers, and you've got a tongue. Get to it baby."

Roman did just that. The prepping was thorough but a bit quick. This was all too risky but they could do this. Once everything was done and ready Dean positioned himself on top of Roman and leaned down slightly so he was comfortable. When he sunk down on his convulsing cock he grunted and trembled. He had to tighten his legs up so he wouldn't fall off. There wasn't much room in the backseat so he needed to stay steady on Roman.

Roman ran his large hands up and down Dean's sides; drawn out focused movements. He began to buck up but Dean shook his head and put his hands on Roman's chest. "Let me ride. I got this. You just lay back and enjoy the ride."

Roman licked his lips and nodded. "Alright baby."

A half an hour passed and Dean was bouncing on Roman's cock at a good pace. They were both panting harshly and grabbing at each other. The windows were fogged from how hot it was in the car now. Dean smacked his hand against the window and dragged his fingers down while he leaned down to the older man, kissing him and sucking on his tongue. When the kiss ended he moved back up and bounced harder. "Gonna cum." His whisper was so sharp. "Fuck I'm going to cum.." His head lulled back and that's when Roman started to buck up to meet his riding.

From a few blocks away Athena watched them. She was ultimately wrong about trying to talk to Dean. Through the diner window she couldn't see Roman but now she did..She saw them together clearly. The blue eyed woman had binoculars but she couldn't look anymore. She had to get out of here.

Athena should of listened to John. She reversed her car and drove off as fast as she could. She didn't know what to do and wasn't even suppose to be watching Dean. From all of this she could get in so much trouble. "Fuck."

"Yes, yes, yes.." Dean was stroking his cock roughly with a blissful smile on his face. Cum started spurting out along with loud shaky breaths. Roman almost closed his eyes because he did not want to cum inside of Dean. He pulled out and stroked himself quickly. He had some of Dean's cum on his stomach, they were lucky he had something to clean them with. When he came he moaned out Dean's name and let his body twitch up from the sudden shots of his product shooting out.

Finishing up was amazing too. Dean kept on kissing Roman all over his face and rubbing their noses together. "I'm always here for you. We'll always come back to each other. No matter what happens. We'll always find each other and I'll keep falling for you."

* * *

Finally they were going home. Roman would be tired teaching tomorrow but it would be so worth it. He got his Dean back and Dean had him back. They progressed in their relationship once again. After they cleaned up Roman got a blanket out of the trunk and gave it to Dean since he was tired. He was sleep in the passenger seat with his legs crisscrossed. Roman reached over to ruffled the teen's hair and rub his warm cheek. "You were definitely made for me."

Dean hummed and lifted the covers up to his shoulders. "I know." He murmured.

Roman pulled into their apartment's parking lot and smiled. Layla was going to be no more. Her problems weren't his problems at all. He had something amazing who kept surprising him. He wasn't going to get sucked back into his past. All his energy and love was going to Dean and no one was going to try and sabotage that. "We're here , Dean."

* * *

_**A/N: Hey hey hey. Just to clarify now Dean didn't just get pregnant. He was impregnated on their Florida trip. The first time they had sex. The symptoms aren't going to be many 'cause he's not going to know he's pregnant. Which is why there is no vomiting, nausea, intense weight gain, etc. **_

**_He's only getting hunger, fatigue, and softcore mood changes. Remember, every pregnancy is different._**

**_ON ANOTHER NOTE WHO THE FUCK DOES SHEAMUS THINK HE IS?_**


	56. Chapter 56

"Goddammit Roman! It's Saturday night and you promised me a fucking good night." Dean had a nice work day and Roman suddenly texted him out of the blue saying he had a big surprise but then never replied back after that. It was hitting 5PM and Dean was pacing around in some black jeans he just bought a few days ago, green plaid shirt, and his lucky black converse. The thing that made him even more confused and irritated is Roman's car was still in the parking lot. Where the actual fuck did he go?

An incoming text came from Roman finally saying "_I'm coming up now baby. Don't be mad. I got a surprise just roll with me, please." _Dean went to the door when he heard it unlock. Roman came in with a straight face but it was obvious that he was hiding his excitement. "Hey Dean."

"Hey?" Dean snorted and shook his head. "Where'd you go? We were gonna hang out dude."

Roman put his hands up in surrender and finally let his smile slip. "Okay. I had to get the surprise and I just don't need you mad at me for this. We can hang out today still, I promise." He took out a blindfold and wiggled his eyebrows. "Let me put this on you." Dean groaned when the older man went behind him to situate the blindfold over his eyes. "This will make you freak the hell out."

Dean began walking from Roman holding his hips and pushing him forward. "Is it a pet?"

"No."

"Is it some donuts because that sounds good right now."

"No."

"Is it a new video game?"

Roman chuckled at the building excitement he felt coming from the teen. "No. Just wait for it. Almost there." They went down some stairs together and through a door. When air hit Dean more excitement pumped through his veins. This must have been a huge surprise. "So the reason why I didn't leave in my car is because well-" He took the blindfold off of Dean and sighed. "Is because I had to drive here in your new one."

Dean sucked in a big deep breath when his grayish blue eyes landed on a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. He literally felt like he was about to throw up his own heart. He always wanted one of these bad boys! Dean looked over to Roman then back to the car then right back to Roman. Roman nodded and let out a small snicker. "Yup. It's yours, cheeks." The teen sucked in even more air and ran over to the car to touch the hood, headlights, and windshield. "Let that breath out baby."

Dean finally began to breathe; hyperventilating. "Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!" He went over and stuck his head into the driver's seat window. "You got me a fuckin' Impala!" When he moved his head away his excitement suddenly went away. "Oh fuck- Oh fuuuck , what the fuck! Roman Impalas cost a lot of money a-"

Roman shook his head and chuckled. "No no. It's used and certified. I got it used because I figured we could work on it together..Ya know changing out the old seats for new upgraded seats. New inside but kept vintage on the outside. It was basically a steal." He tossed Dean the keys then walked over to the passenger seat, getting in with a smirk. "All yours. You just gotta get it in your name and all but right now..Let's hang out like we planned."

Dean opened the driver's door and flew in towards Roman. He hugged, kissed, and sat in his lap. "Thank you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Roman wrapped his arm around Dean and rubbed his back. "I have so many ideas for the interior! Man this is fuckin' great." He moved to his seat and let out a shocked gasp. "And I have a job! We can work on this baby like, every weekend!"

Roman buckled himself in and looked over towards Dean who was bouncing in his seat. "Like I said, it was my job to keep you happy. My baby gets whatever he wants. Now, drive."

Dean put the key into the ignition and closed his eyes when the car started up. "Listen to her purr." He bit his bottom lip, putting his hands on the wheel to get a good feel. "Where do you wanna go?"

Roman took out his phone quickly to pull up one of the places he was looking up earlier. "There's a nice ass drive in movie theater I wanted to go to with you. You like those things right?" A breathy laugh passed his pink lips when Dean nodded quickly. "We can do that then hmm.. The movie there I wanted us to see was Age of Ultron-"

"You're making me, my heart, and my dick excited here. I've been wanting to see that but I've been tired and working- and school..Keep talkin' I feel like Angels are playing songs while you talk." Dean buckled himself in then pulled out of the apartment's parking lot. He grabbed Roman's phone so he could look at the directions to the drive in theater.

"Then later we have to talk."

Dean frowned, he hoped this wasn't a big excitement that went to a let down. "Bad?"

Roman hummed and reached his hand over to place it on Dean's thigh. "Not even close. It's good in my eyes. I don't know, just depends on your feelings." When Dean stopped at a red light that's when he leaned over to swipe his nose up and down Roman's cheek for a few seconds. "By the way, you're driving good as hell right now. Smooth riding."

"Don't make me blush. You're still a way better driver than I will ever be. How does it feel riding in the passenger seat?"

"I mean.." Roman shrugged. "It ain't my first time ya know but I don't really like it but imma get used to it for now on."

* * *

Dean pulled into the lot of the drive in theater with an excited smile. It took almost 2 hours to get there but the whole ride was fun. Laughing and talking like him and Roman always did. "We didn't bring snacks." He looked outside of the window and saw a concession stand not too far away. "Food. There. I'm going to go get in line."While unbuckling his seat belt and taking his wallet out Roman did the same. "Nope, I'm paying. You paid for us to get in here now I'm paying for the food."

"Fine." Roman tried to see the menu at the concession stand from where he sat in the car but he couldn't. "Get me anything you get. You know what I like." He saw a woman walking by their car with a chocolate covered soft pretzel and grunted. "Give me that. I haven't had a soft pretzel in so long." Dean got out of the car; going over to the Samoan's side to give him a kiss on the cheek before running to get into line.

Roman made sure Dean was fully in line so he wasn't seen when he popped the trunk and got out of the car to get a big soft blanket and pillows he bought on the way home from getting this car. Once back in the car he sat the pillows down on the car floor then folded the blanket up. He would put it on himself and Dean when they were both settled. This was going to be a night their relationship moved forward; he was thinking about them all day.

Layla..Roman was going to deal with her soon. He knew she was still in town and waiting for him like a lost puppy. He had to tell her what Dean told him to do. He was working on building him and Dean up; this meant everything to him. Hell, he was even thinking about telling his parents somehow but that was another story. Dean came into the car with a big basket of food. "Hey, sorry I took so long. The movie is suppose to start in 10 minutes." He passed the basket over to Roman and began to take off his shoes and socks. "I got us nachos, those pretzels, 2 big sodas, chilly cheese fries, and twizzlers."

"Thank you." Roman smiled warmly then followed suit, taking off his shoes and socks as well. "Thank God these are old time seats. We wouldn't be able to lay down like we're about to do now." He grabbed the pillows to put one behind him as he leaned back. Dean watched as the older man laid down with a soft expression on his face. Roman looked like he was almost glowing but maybe it was just that the sun was gone and the big screen's light was glowing on them. Who knew but Dean saw something different in his eyes tonight. "C'mon lay on me. You know I'll bite when you want me to."

An hour into the movie they were really into it. Dean ate his and Roman's nachos and all the twizzlers but let Roman eat the pretzels and the chilly cheese fries. "Ultron..Is my fucking idol." He sat up slightly and leaned into the windshield; he half thought about just getting out and climbing on the hood but he was too comfortable with Roman. Roman on the other hand, his eyes were completely stuck on the screen while he brought fries up to his mouth slowly. "Thank you for bringing me here and thank you for buying me a car..Thank you for just being in my life Roman. I say it a lot but you really mean so much to me. It would be impossible for me to ever stop loving you, you big fucking teddy bear."

Roman pulled Dean back down so they were cuddled up again. He put the blanket over their bodies then ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "You don't even have to thank me. This- us" He put his hand under the cover and let it go up Dean's plaid shirt to rub his sides and belly since he couldn't rub his back like he usually did for comfort. "We're together for the long run and if something breaks us down..We'll come back. We'll argue if we have to, we might even leave..But all I know is me and you are a forever type thing here and I hope you feel the same way."

Dean put a hand over his face and blew into his hand. "You givin' me butterflies. I love you, tiger." He hummed at the small rubs on his stomach. "Keep doin' that. That's nice. This is like the second time you ever gave me a belly rub here. I think it's going to be one of my things that I need at night." His closest hand went under the blanket and under his shirt to put it on top of the older man's hand. "I've been changing physically and I'm not really liking it."

"You mean your weight gain? Don't worry about that. It's not that big of a difference."

Dean frowned slightly and looked away from the movie. "I lost my six pack. It's a big difference to me.." Roman felt the mood change and groaned. He kissed and nibbled at the nape of the Ohioan's neck while wrapping his other arm around him. "I'm not making this movie as good as it should be."

"No, no, no. It's okay. Just chill, relax." Roman ignored the movie so he could completely attend to Dean's feelings. "We could watch this anytime. I'm already going to buy it on DVD." This is what Dean hated. He hated all of this; how Roman couldn't entirely enjoy himself because he was always in a certain mood. He was moody more so than ever but he was always like this. It was getting old. "I'm here for you." Roman said with a smile.

"Right." Dean replied softly. He didn't like that he was a teenager and just getting to be an adult while Roman had been one for a really long damn time. In his head, the more they lasted the more Dean thought they weren't for each other. He was a big hassle and Roman shouldn't have to take care of him like this. "I'm just a fucking kid." The sentence came out without him really thinking but it made Roman eye him with a confused face. "I'm just a fucking kid Roman. Why are you with me? You can do so much with your life right now."

"Dean what's going on?"

Dean closed his eyes and grunted at the question. "Nothing. Sorry."

Roman sat up fully and took in a deep breath. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"No." Dean didn't want to leave a place every time he wasn't feeling okay. He ruined Roman's birthday dinner because of his emotions. He was always going to be emotional wreck but he didn't have to ruin someones life with it. "it's nothing, okay? I'm sorry."

"I can't get back to the movie because there is obviously something bothering you like crazy."

Dean moved away from Roman and pushed the blanket off. "You know what's bothering me? Myself. I'm shit okay? I'm fucking shit. My life is shit. I'm putting it on to your plate and you don't need that. I will always be a fucking kid in your eyes. I have to be. I will always be someone you have to take care of because you still feel bad for me. I-I-I fucking.." He felt his hands shaking and his eyes watering. "I love you so much but..I shouldn't be here with you it seems like. I put everything on you and not on purpose and you just take it. You take everything from me and swallow it. I don't want to be a kid Roman, not yours. I don't want it to feel like I'm only leaning on you because I need love in my life because my parents are shit. Am I just with you because a big hole in my life?"

Roman couldn't believe he was hearing this. It was like Dean just put multiple walls back up that himself and the therapist broke down. "You're not a kid in my eyes..I don't want to be anywhere else. In a relationship your problems are my problems and my problems are yours. I take care of you because, I do feel bad that you didn't get enough love but it's just not that. It's because I'm in love with you , Dean. Do you not get that? If I could I would tell the whole world that I fucking love you so much. Yes I'm filling voids in your life but aren't you doing the same for me baby? I know what you're feeling. I know it's hard to get past all of this stuff that happened to you, I know."

Dean had tears falling down his cheeks and his lips sucked in. He had no reply right now, he just wanted to listen to Roman speak. His brain was really shutting down on him.

Roman stayed quiet for a few seconds before talking again. "I even thought about telling my parents about us.." Dean whipped his head over to Roman with wide, shocked eyes. "That's right. I thought about it. I'm still learning you and this is the longest relationship you have ever been in. It's getting overwhelming, right?" Dean nodded his head and wiped his eyes. "It's okay baby. Ain't nothing happening here. I ain't pushing you no where, we ain't married. We're dating and we're serious. But there aren't any serious complications happening. Do you get that? You can take a break any time you want. You need to breathe? I'll let you breathe. That's how we do things here."

"I ruin everything when my mind crackles."

"What did you ruin, Cheeks?"

"I ruined your birthday."

Roman laughed softly and scooted closer. "No you didn't. I recall me kissing you right after that and talking to you. You cooked breakfast for me, took me to dinner, watched movies with me. You were amazing. I don't celebrate but you got me to. You didn't ruin anything. You never do. It's just the fact that you think you do is what bothers me. I'm your boyfriend, I always want to spend time with you." He dug in his pocket and got out a leather braided bracelet with a silver infinity piece in the middle. "Look, I even got you this today. It was a corny little thing but I thought it would be perfect."

Dean took the bracelet and blinked a few times so his eyes weren't glazed over with tears. This little bracelet made his heart skip over a few beats. It meant a lot to him that Roman randomly got him small gifts or big gifts; meant he was always thinking of him no matter what he was doing. "This is so nice. I love it Roman." He put it on immediately and let out a breathy laugh. "I love it so much."

"You're welcome." Roman kissed the side of Dean's forehead, letting his lips rest their for a few seconds. "Don't you ever think I'm just here 'cause I feel bad for you. We made love.." He whispered. "You got me wrapped around your finger."

Dean smiled when Roman wiped at his eyes and tear stained cheeks. "I'm almost 18. You wanna run away with each other soon?"

"You know I'd be down but I want you to get an education first. You don't know how good you're doing right now. You have a car, a job, and still managing to go to school and do all of your work with extra credit? Dean at your age I would of quit something but you just keep on going. I'm proud of you, I need you to know that." Dean turned his head so their lips met in a few tender kisses. "You're a damn man by the way."

"I'm your man." Dean mumbled.

"That's right." Roman smirked. "And I'm lucky."

After their talk they finished the remaining of the movie in complete peace. Dean was back to being hyped about seeing the movie. The action made him wish he was there while it was happening. He didn't know if this would become his favorite movie for a few months or not but it sure as hell was beating Guardians of the galaxy by a few stones. When the movie went off Dean groaned because he didn't want the night to end. "Wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Yeah baby. I think it's a dairy queen not too far away." Roman buckled himself back in and watched as other people began to pull out the lot. "Be careful when pulling out."

"Yes sir!" Dean put the blanket back over him while folding a leg on the seat and kissing the infinity piece on his bracelet.

* * *

Dean moaned when he put the spoon of ice cream in his mouth. He had a snickers blizzard and was basically having an orgasm. He was on the couch in the living room with Roman who was eating his own blizzard and texting on his phone. "Give me some."

Roman shook his head and scooted further away from Dean. "Na-uh."

Dean scooted closer until he was literally laying across Roman's lap. "Hi." He cheesed at Roman with the most innocent smile he could muster. "Can I have some? I'll give you some of mine." He dipped his spoon in his ice cream then moved it towards Roman's lips. "C'monnnnnnnn." Roman chuckled and let Dean feed him his ice-cream. "See, it's good. But now you gotta share."

Roman dipped his spoon in his strawberry cheesecake blizzard and fed it to Dean. "Happy?"

"No. Now I wish I had your kind instead." Dean gave Roman a small kiss on his lips then went back to eating his ice cream. He was only silent for a few seconds before he began to speak up again. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh nothing." Roman shrugged and looked back down at his phone. Dean took his phone and turned it off. He was not going to go through something like Roman not giving him what he needed for a month again. No fucking way. "Alright, alright. Promise not to laugh?"

"Promise."

"So I was thinking since it's only one sided..Do you want to try reversed rolls? I don't know, it's just an idea because I don't want you to feel like you're a girl or something.." Roman suddenly found something so interesting on his shirt so he kept his eyes locked on it, avoiding Dean's eyes.

Dean leaned over to sit his blizzard on their coffee table. "You want to let me do all of the things you do to me?" He was excited by the idea but slightly overwhelmed. "Are you sure? You don't gotta push yourself into that if you're not comfortable."

Roman twisted his lips while in deep though. He dipped his spoon in his blizzard a few times with a deep long hum. "I'm not pushing myself into it. I think it's fair and by the way you react to the stuff I do..I think it'll feel good?"

"Oh my God, Roman are you blushing?" Dean pinched Roman's cheek and kissed it a few times. "It's just me. You don't gotta be ashamed of any of this. We talk this all out, we always do. We can try it but if you don't like it I understand 'cause that means more for me, right?" He cackled when Roman hid his face behind him. "How does it feel when you're inside of me anyways? Does it feel like a vagina but in the back or like- what is that."

Roman muffled his laughs into Dean's shirt at hearing that. Conversations with Dean always took unexpected turns. When he moved his head he took in a deep breath before talking. "No I don't know..It just..Feels really, really good. Especially when I know how good I'm doing..You moaning and trying to hold me closer..Squirming and crying out my name. It's just really sexy when I see you lose it. You're really warm, tight.."

Dean closed his eyes and hid his face on Roman's neck; now it was his turn to blush.

"Then when I start getting there, getting close..It's just like, your body knows instantly so you start contracting around my dick. Fuck you do it without knowing, Dean. It's so good, you make so much pre-cum come out. I try and try and try Dean..To hold on..And I do but it kills me when I'm fucking that tight ass of yours and you start getting all wet inside . Or when I'm cumming inside and still fucking you hard and fast-"

"Oh God. Okay, okay, okay. Stop it. I'm blushing so much here." Dean put his hands over his face and shied away from the kisses Roman was placing on his cheek. "I didn't know it was all like that." He spread his fingers to see Roman eyeing him with small little smirk. "The first time we did it I was soooo fuckin' sore."

"I'm sorry. I read up on it and I was suppose to be way more gentle with you. It was just the heat of the moment.." Roman sighed at the memories of Florida hitting his brain. "Then the next day I fucked you over-"

"Don't. Don't bring that up. We were both wrong on all of that." Dean moved his hands fully and kissed Roman on the nose. "I was in pain but I remembered how good it felt so damn good. Don't worry , I will perfect this with you. I don't wanna hurt you or make it so uncomfortable that you never wanna try with me anymore."

"Alright..I'll be looking forward to that. Now come with me to bed. I think I got a knot in my neck..Think you can massage it out?" He got from under Dean and walked backwards to their room. Dean pouted slightly and Roman knew exactly why. "You can eat the rest of my blizzard in the room just get your ass in here."

"Coming!"

* * *

The next morning Roman woke up at 9AM to a knock. It wasn't that loud but it wasn't that soft either. He looked over towards Dean who was on his stomach with half of his nude body showing from under the sheets. His hair was more messy than it had ever been. Last night was a good night all around. He leaned over and kissed the top of the teen's head before getting up carefully. The knock was heard again so he quickly found a pair of his basketball shorts to cover himself up.

When he made it to the front door he looked through the keyhole to get a good look at who the fuck would be here at this time. He saw her face and his heart stopped but anger boiled up inside of him. As he unlocked the door he took in a couple of breaths to try and relax his anger. He opened the door slowly and looked down at the woman. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to see my son."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so..Yeah.. Athena, she needs to go and it's time for- like Dean said..Get knocked off of her high horse..Again.**_

_**Also, something big is about to happen. I'm trying to push all these cute things in before I kill emotions.**_

_**Thank you for reading and keeping up guys, love you.**_


	57. Chapter 57

"Excuse me?"

Athena took in a deep breath and looked over a bit to see if she could spot Dean somewhere. "Where's my son, you heard me. I know he's here!" Roman blocked her from trying to peek into his home. "What are you hiding, huh?"

Roman rubbed his hands over his face and shook his head. "Lower your damn voice. I'm not hiding anything, what are you hiding?" He saw her face scrunch up in anger. "You shouldn't do that with your face." Athena tried to make her way in but Roman nudged her back a bit. "No. He doesn't want to see you, talk to you, or even know you exist at the moment."

Athena stomped her foot and balled up her fist. "I know you're with him."

Roman folded his arms against his chest and raised his eyebrows; usually his heart would be out of control, pumping or just stopping completely. But Athena didn't scare him, he didn't sweat her. He could handle himself. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about but you can take your crazy ass back to where you came from with those assumptions."

Athena's fists balled up more and shook. "Liar! I saw you with him in the backseat!" She loosened her hands to wipe her upcoming tears. "John was right, you were with him. You were really with Dean. You're not caring for him you're just..You're just fucking him!" Roman stepped into the apartment's hallway and closed his door behind him. "OH now you want to step out of your home, huh? He's in there ain't he? You don't want him to hear how you're some type of pervert!"

Roman looked around to see if any neighbors were out watching them before he looked down at Athena who's face was as red as a tomato. "Listen, I don't know what you are seeing but that never happened. Dean is in my custody and he's safe. For you to sit here and call me some type of pervert shows how much you think you fuckin' know. You don't know shit. What was your whole plan anyway, huh? You didn't think I would just uh-what, let you in here right? Don't nobody want to see you, I sure as hell didn't want to wake up to your face either."

Athena slapped Roman across his face and pushed him. "Now you listen here you piece of shit." She saw the Samoan rub his cheek and clench his jaw a few times but that didn't stop her for getting closer to him to make her point. "I'm going to tell the police what's really going on here and you won't have Dean anymore." Her hard expression dropped when Roman began to laugh. "What the fuck is so funny?"

Roman moved his jaw around a few times then licked his lips. "You didn't think that out correctly. See if you tell the police what you think you know, you know what they're going to say to you?" This woman was so lucky he wasn't a violent man. "They would say how do you know that? How would you even see that? That says you've been stalking him. That also says you've been trying to contact Dean who doesn't want to be bothered. I remember what the police said to you if you tried to get into contact with him, do you remember? Go ahead and tell and if they happen to believe you for some reason..I won't have Dean but you also won't have Dean. You can't win babygirl but thanks for trying."

Athena looked down at those facts hitting her. "Oh.."

Roman heard loud sniffles and honestly felt a bit bad for her; only because this was all pathetic. "Look, I feel bad for you so here's what I'm gonna do. I'm not going to tell the cops you were stalking us and came to my home." Athena nodded and backed up until she hit a wall. "You can be on your way now, alright? If Dean wants to contact you..Well he will. I can't stop him with that but in this home there isn't anything but love going on, something he didn't get enough of. Oh and attention."

"I did give him love. Ask him, ask him everything. I loved him.." Athena choked back her soft cry and sniffled again. "I loved him so much. I wouldn't be trying to see him or get him back like I am now. I really do love him. I'm wrong on a lot of things but me loving him isn't wrong. It's right..I'm just going to um.." She turned around and walked off quickly, feeling very embarrassed. She didn't even look back.

After making sure Athena was okay Roman went back inside. His body felt like it was deflating after that conversation. He walked back into the room where Dean was sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes. "Good morning.."

"Mmm good morning. Amazing night right?" Dean crawled out of bed and stretched his body. "You ain't up for another round are you big boy? You had some big knot last night." He chuckled and headed out of the room to go to their shared bathroom. Roman followed him, not knowing how to tell him what just happened some minutes ago. Dean went over to the toilet and aimed his dick into the bowl while he looked over at the older man who was starting to put toothpaste on his toothbrush. "What's up with you?"

Roman furrowed his eyebrows and didn't answer, he was just trying to put everything into words. He turned on the faucet quickly and ran his toothbrush under the water then brushed at his teeth. The action was a bit too aggressive for Dean's liking so when he finished his business he came over and bumped him playfully but to no avail.

"Come on grumpy pants. Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Dean grabbed his toothbrush and their toothpaste. "Tell me what's up before I get all down here." After Roman finished brushing his teeth he watched Dean with a frown. They were all about being open with each other and there was no way that he would hide this. Of course Dean would want to know that his Mom was all over them.

"Your Mom came by."

Dean stopped what he was doing and eyed Roman with wide eyes. "What?"

"I said um-"

"No I heard you." Dean dropped his toothbrush on the sink counter and turned off the water. "What do you mean she came by? Was she in our home? Was she fuckin' prancing around this place?"

Roman groaned because Dean was already getting loud. This is what he didn't want. "She came over but not in. Of course I didn't let her in here. She called me a pervert and said she saw us the backseat and your dad was right about us and-" Dean cut him off with a snort. The teen paced like a mad man suddenly, his brain was on overdrive now. "Please just calm down. She ain't about nothing baby I promise."

Dean gave Roman a look then rolled his eyes. "Have you met my Mom? Have you actually met her? She's going to be about something. Whatever happens to her she won't stop. She will have more ways, so many more. She have been contacting me through my phone. I seen her many times before a-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Roman put his hand up and closed his eyes for a few moments. "And you had a dream about her right? Oh and then you freaking out on me over the phone. You've been lying to me, Dean."

"I haven't been lying..." Dean looked down in shame. "I just haven't been telling you."

"Bullshit. You were trying to get on my ass about not telling you about Layla but you can't tell me that your no good Mom is on your ass again? Are you fucking kidding me?" Roman left the bathroom and walked back to their bedroom quickly. He grabbed Dean's phone and unlocked it, checking the numbers and messages. "Has she been texting you?" Dean walked into the room slowly; swallowing a few times and shaking his head no. "Speak to me. Use your words."

"I didn't tell you because, well I don't know." Dean shrugged and avoided any eye contact with Roman.

"You don't know? That's not fair Dean!"

"It is fair! I didn't fucking ignore you because of it. You ignored me because Layla has Cancer. Even if my Mom had Cancer I wouldn't ignore you!" Dean's fingers were tightening up and so were his arms. "But you stopped doing shit with me so don't you give me that. I've been dealing with this for years!"

"So have I!"

Dean snorted and let out a dry laugh. "How so, huh? What's been hurting baby? 'Cause if you've been hurting that bad..You ain't tell me that either." There was a silent pause and them just looking at each other. They couldn't believe they were arguing about this. "I'm not going to have this conversation with you. I'm not going to argue with you."

"Well we wouldn't be arguing if you would of just told me right after she tried to contact you. This woman comes over with a whole plan saying she's going to turn me in to the police and she just smacks the shit out of me, threatening me. I tell you because This is us building up our relationship. Fuck, Dean, I want to marry you some fucking day but I can't if we have to keep going through this don't tell everything bullshit."

"You want to marry me some day?" Dean mumbled the question to himself. He was in awe but he was also so fucking angry.

"I'm just busting my ass for you. That's it. I mean I felt bad for ignoring you because that wasn't my intention. I love your ass so much. But this, this is what we worked on for months. You being free and you being able to do anything you want. I am, disappointed. It feels like I just helped you for no reason. Do you want to be sucked into this shit again? Anything can happen now,anything. I told her if the police do believe her about us being something then she won't have you and I won't have you. No one wins.."

"What you are saying is completely true but you need to take up for yourself too. Don't you treat me like that. I am 17 and I still have Mommy issues, hell I will probably always have mommy issues and you know that. You knew what you were signing up when you got me. I will keep falling down and for some odd reason you keep picking me back up. Maybe you should just leave me down one day. I bet Layla is still here. I bet you ain't tell her shit yet." Dean knew how ridiculous this was all getting but he couldn't help the words coming out of his mouth anymore. "I bet you still love her. I bet you were lying to me."

"I don't have shit to lie to you about her!" Roman walked over and stood right in front of Dean who didn't back away or flinch. The teen held his ground, he was fucking pissed and nothing could pull him down right now. "I told you everything."

"I don't care anymore. Why don't you just get the fuck out of here." Dean broke eye contact with Roman and avoided him again. His brain was frying up completely. Roman sighed and wrapped his arms around the Ohioan. "Don't touch me, get the fuck out of here. I pay bills too now and I can tell you to leave."

Roman closed his eyes and shook his head. "You don't want me to leave."

"Yes I do. I'm tired of this." Dean leaned into Roman even though he was telling him he didn't want any type of contact. "I'm tired, okay?"

"But you don't want me to leave." Roman responded in a soft tone then rested their foreheads together and held the teen tighter. "Let's just calm down and talk about this correctly. I don't want to argue with you, cheeks. I honestly don't. I know you're still working on yourself and I am too. Let's just take some steps back here." Dean nodded and finally wrapped his arms around the Samoan as well. "Now your Mom is plotting, I shut her down, but who knows what she will do is all I am saying."

"Yes, okay..I've been also seeing her around. Ya know my job and stuff. She called me but I hung up on her. I haven't actually had a full conversation with her but I think I should." Dean rubbed his hands down Roman's back and grinned a bit. "I should get to the bottom of this because it's about me. It's just about me and she sees you in the way of that, obviously. Just let me handle it. I'm sorry about bringing up everything else and I'm sorry for being on your ass about Layla but not telling you about my Mom."

Roman kissed Dean's nose and laughed softly. "It's okay. I'm glad you brought it back up. I have to talk to Layla. I know she's still here and I'm going to tell her like it is. I'm gonna also tell her I'm in a relationship."

"With me?" Dean's eyes brightened when Roman nodded. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Nah. I can handle it." Roman smiled big when Dean placed soft kisses all over his face. " Everything is fine, we're fine."

"I always get out of control when I'm pissed off. You bring it back down to a 0. I don't know what it is but I get I lose my damn mind and bring up all types of shit. Doesn't matter how old it is." Dean groaned and smacked his head a few times. "Forgive me, tiger."

"You good baby." Roman ended their embrace and rubbed his face. "How about we make some breakfast together? We have a big upcoming week and we can just do whatever you want."

"Okay." Dean rubbed his belly and patted it. "Come on."

* * *

"Well you know how I said I would handle it with Layla?" Roman pushed around his eggs with his fork and took a sip of his orange juice. "She's coming over here."

"Whoa whoa!" Dean almost dropped his plate of breakfast. "I'm not ready for that, Roman what the f-"

"Relax." Roman heard a knock at the door and smiled. "Think that's her. Just be yourself. I need your help with this, baby. Please just do this with me. End this chapter."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." Dean scratched his stubble then bit a piece of his bacon. "Bring in the crazy." Roman left the kitchen quickly to go answer the door, he just wanted to get this over with immediately. Dean needed to see how serious he was. Their relationship was slowly transitioning to the public.

"Alright so this is Dean." Roman came in to the kitchen with Layla who Dean eyed immediately. Layla eyed Dean with her head tilted a bit. She saw that he only had boxer briefs on and was looking like he practically owned this place.

"Okay?" Layla squinted, turning to Roman with her face slightly twitchy. "And? We still have important business to talk about a-"

"No." Roman shook his head slowly. "You don't get it. This is Dean." He walked over to the Ohioan and wrapped his arm around him. "My Dean. We won't be doing any type of business. You need to go home. I'm not going to be caught up in this anymore." Dean's heart was pounding out of his damn chest but he kept chewing on his bacon. He couldn't believe Roman was actually doing this.

"You're gay?" Layla put her hand over her chest. "Is that why you left me? You left me to suck dick?" And that's exactly when Dean's anger started to build up fast. "This makes so much more sense now. You left me those years back because you wanted to be with men." Roman eyed Layla like she lost her goddamn mind but Dean was close to throwing his glass plate at her head and knocking her out. "You dragged me along and you didn't e-"

"That's enough." Dean interrupted. "That's enough, alright?"

Layla shook her head quickly and laughed at Dean trying to dismiss her. "He loved me! You don't get to say shit here, alright?"

"Are you on some shit or what am I missing here? I know you supposedly have cancer but I don't feel sad for you. I don't know what it is, maybe it's because you used Roman and cheated on him. But now you came here. All the way from fuckin' Florida to just say oh I have Cancer , Roman. Take me back as your princess. It doesn't happen that way sweetheart."

"I-"

Dean interrupted Layla again with a small laugh. "No. I don't think I was finished. No one fucking calls their ex's parents years later to ask where their son is unless their life is shitty. Your life is shitty huh? How long have you had Cancer?"

"I uh- I um.. 4?"

"4? Are you asking or telling me?" Dean sat his plate down on the kitchen counter and looked up at Roman with an amused smile. "I don't think she has cancer. You had it for uh, um, 4 months and just now come? Or was your life shitty and it took you 4 months to come up with a plan to try and get Roman back?"

"You don't know shit about me!" Layla spat and stalked over to Dean. "You know nothing!"

Dean rolled his eyes and moved his head back. "I know everything about you. You're shit. Let me tell you something, I don't have a heart for bitches like you. I'm not down with the skanks and hoes, ya know?" Roman stared wide eyed at Dean; he didn't know all of this was going to happen. He knew drama would come but this was way more than he expected. "But I do know one thing, if you come near him again there will be a big problem. He didn't leave you to suck dick, whatever the fuck that means. You left him to do that your damn self." The teen snapped his fingers a few times and hummed. "Oh! And don't try and make assumptions about him either. You cheated on him, you used him, and you fucking left him like I said earlier. Do you know what cheated on someone means? Means you fucked another cock!"

"His life is good. You asked his parents. They told you he was well. So you came back to fuck it all up with your made up shit. Get the fuck out of here!" Dean stopped Layla's hand was coming to his face. "I'm not getting slapped. Get the hell out of here deadbeat. Don't come back. Pack up and leave."

"Roman you're just going to let him speak to me like that?" Layla tried to give Roman puppy eyes but Roman ignored it and looked at Dean, he was smiling and biting his bottom lip.

"Yup. I think I am."

Layla growled and stormed out of the kitchen, knocking things over and mumbling things to herself. The front door slammed and Dean flinched. "Whoa. Angry, right? Wonder what I said." He pouted then cackled. "Do we have more bacon?" He looked behind Roman and saw the big plate of it sitting there. "Awesome."

Roman pulled Dean in for a bear hug. "Oh yeah, I'm definitely marrying you. Thank you so much. I feel so much relief right now." Dean swatted when Roman gave him wet kisses all over his face. "I love you."

"I know you do." Dean bopped Roman's bottom lip and batted his eyes. "Now eat up, okay?"

* * *

"I know I've been acting weird guys but I'm up and fine now." Dean was on the couch and talking on the phone with Lexi, Dolph, and Seth on threeway. "What's up? I've got your text messages?" Roman came into the living and laid on top of Dean, hugging and and burying his head into his neck with a smile. Dolph began talking so fast with the news but obviously Dean didn't understand a damn thing that he said. "Dolph, you need to talk slower. I don't know what the fuck you're saying." He ran his fingers through Roman's long mane and kissed the top of his head.

_"Shut up Dolph." Seth sighed softly. "Long story short, prom is like next week and Lexi is part of the committee. You've been in school but you've been really, really busy Dean. When are you gonna hang out with us again man? You should really come. You could be prom king."_

Dean cackled and threw his head back. "Yeah right. I'm not..What is it? Popular?"

_"Well you actually have a good amount of votes Dean." Lexi giggled when Dean made a shocked humming sound. "Yeah but Dolph is in the lead at the moment."_

"One second guys. Stay on the line." Dean put his phone on mute then said Roman's name softly. Roman looked up with raised eyebrows, that smile never leaving his face from earlier. "I've been busy. I didn't know there was a prom."

"Oh yeah." Roman sat up with a frown. "I forgot to tell you that. I have to go because last year was chaotic." He groaned and shook his head quickly. "I'm tired of being a bouncer to school things. I didn't know if you wanted to go but..If you want we can get you a suit and tie."

"I never wore a suit before." Dean scrunched up his face at the thought. "They really want me to go and I feel like I kind of have to. I've been either falling asleep on them or doing too much school work then going straight to my job." He tapped his fingers over his chest and chewed his top lip. "Will you help me?"

Roman kissed Dean on the lips and nodded. "Of course I will. We can go get you your first suit. Get it fitted, let you pick out your style.." Dean kissed Roman back and moaned deeply. They shared a few more kisses before the teen moved back and pointed to the phone. "Maybe I wanted to have some fun, damn."

"Let me finish this phone call." Dean shook his head when Roman stuck out his tongue. "Very mature baby." He put the phone back on his ear and took mute off of it. "Hey guys. Yeah, I would love to go to prom."

_"Sweet. I'm taking Lexi." Seth announced._

_"Bro I was going to take Lexi." Dolph responded quickly._

_"Gotta go, bye." Lexi hung up quickly, leaving all 3 guys utterly confused._

"Well.." Dean started with a small laugh. "I'll let you 2 figure that out. Talk to you later guys." He ended the call then placed it on the couch cushion. "So prom..How is it?"

Roman shrugged. "It's nice I guess. Way different from my prom from back then but the same at once. Are you excited?"

"Actually, yeah. A little bit." Dean got off of the couch and played with the strings on his pajama pants. "Makes me feel..I don't know, regular?" Roman stood up then hugged Dean from the back; he couldn't keep his hands off of him. Dean really was something special. The way he could handle things were amazing. Roman couldn't dismiss Layla that well. He had a feeling that she would call his parents and they would question him and what he was doing with himself but honestly he wouldn't answer. He haven't contacted them or sent them any type of mail in a while. "Will you wear a suit too?"

"Of course. Everyone has to."

Dean closed his eyes when thoughts of Roman wearing that suit on that camping field-trip popped into his mind. "You can't show your chest. Like the suit you wore on that trip, don't wear that anymore. Well you can but only in our home. I could basically see your dick through those pants and your muscles a-"

"Alright, alright." Roman kissed Dean's cheek a few times. You got it. I won't wear anything that's too much. I was just trying to look nice for the trip, ya know? Give a good impression to the people who runs that place."

"Mhm."

"Baby you know I only got eyes for you, stop playin'." Roman let Dean go and watched the Ohioan head to the kitchen. He followed and leaned on the counter, he was in his thoughts. It was the middle of the day but so much shit has happened. He kept thinking about Athena and what she was up to. "Do you love your Mom?"

"Why?"

"Just please answer the question."

Dean took out a bag of grapes and popped 1 into his mouth. "I mean yeah.. I can't lie and say I hated her all my life.." He swallowed and dug back into the fridge. "Why? Did she tell you to ask me or something?"

"Actually yeah she did." Dean looked at Roman with squinted eyes. "Yeah.. I'm just lost right now. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you."

Dean took out more fruits and some milk, he wanted to make a smoothie. "You're not going to lose me, tiger. I'm here.."

"But will you always be here?" There was a long pause that actually scared the living hell out of Roman. "Dean?" Dean had his hand on the side of his stomach with a slight pained expression. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Dean took in a deep breath and shook his head quickly. "I will always be here." Roman put his hand on Dean's stomach and rubbed it soothingly. "I'm okay, I promise."

Roman nodded slowly and took his hand away. "What will you do if you see her when I'm not around?"

Dean took out a chopping board and knife then began to cut up some strawberries. "I will handle it. I want to hear what she has to say."

"What if she says to just come with her?"

"She knows me all too well that I won't take that shit. I know she will have a story.. I just want to hear it. It has to be a new one because she's not stupid enough to repeat something to me. I had seizures but I can call bullshit easily. I'm ready for anything. Stop worrying, okay?" Dean grabbed Roman's hand and squeezed it a few times. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Roman came into the bedroom with a towel around his waist; he took a nice hot shower to wash off the day completely. Dean was still sitting on the bed in his own towel, he liked air drying. He took a steaming hot shower right before Roman and was feeling so good tonight. "Do you still want to have a little fun? We can try that thing..We talked about.."

Roman blushed slightly and shrugged. "I mean, I don't mind. Do you mind, I don't know how to start that-"

"Calm down. Don't ramble." Dean let out a breathy laugh and leaned back on his elbows. "It's only if you want to. I'm not going to push you into anything baby." Roman eyed the front of Dean's towel with curious eyes. He saw the upcoming bulge forming under it. "I don't know what it is but I just keep thinking about it. I kind of just wanna show my skills off and make you feel good, really good."

"You sound really confident." Roman dropped his towel then tied his hair in a low ponytail. "What have you been doing? Research?"

"Yup." Dean patted the spot next to him with a bright smile. He saw Roman's cock growing slowly as he walked over. He took off his own towel and pulled the older man close when he sat on the bed. He kissed him once, twice, three times then nibbled at his bottom lip to see what would happen. And just as he thought Roman tried to take the lead. "Nope, no. Let me lead."

The kissing started over and this time Roman let Dean take the lead fully. It was different and hard to not lead but it was a good different. Dean had his hand on the Samoan's cheek, kissing him deeply with his head tilted at a perfect angle. When their lips parted their eyes opened slowly. Their pupils were completely dilated. Roman rubbed a hand down Dean's thigh then up to his side. "Kiss me again." So Dean did. He leaned back in and pecked Roman a few times right before their tongues tangled around with each other outside of their mouths then coming closer to swirl inside.

Dean parted from Roman again to kiss down his neck while grabbing at his ass. Roman moaned then sucked the 2 fingers Dean put close to his mouth. He felt this new energy coming from the teen that he never felt before. "I fuckin' love your body, Roman." He rubbed his lips down Roman's neck then down his chest until he got to an erect nipple. He sucked it into his mouth an looked up to see the older man's eyes closed and still massaging his fingers with his tongue.

Dean loved this, he thought it would be harder to get Roman to fully submit to him like this. Maybe he was ready for a while to be touched like this by him. Dean went to the other nipple eagerly and pulled at the bud with his teeth gently. He herd another moan but this one was shaky and almost like it wasn't suppose to come out. That's it, this was the hottest Roman Dean had ever seen. He definitely wanted to fuck him but neither knew how that would actually go. Dean let go of Roman's nipple then took his fingers away. "Am I doing good, you wanna take lead still or?"

"No no. Just do what you want." Roman opened his eyes and scooted even closer to Dean. "What do you want me to do?" When Dean looked into Roman's eyes he saw how into this he was. But of course, Dean being Dean..He wanted to test it more.

"Nahhh." Dean pulled away from Roman and sat on the side of the bed. He was about to get up to let his experiment go over the edge. "Maybe you ain't ready for this, I don't know." Dean attempted to get up but Roman reached over and grabbed his hand firmly. Dean looked back to see Roman eyeing him with parted lips and furrowed eyebrows. He knew the older man really wanted to try this out but he couldn't say it.

Roman pulled Dean back and kissed him on the lips then waited. He was waiting because he learned quickly to let Dean just take over. At that Dean's heart sped up; he began that deep passionate kiss they both loved. Their hands groped and rubbed at each other's heated skin excitedly. "I don't exactly know what I want to do to you." The Ohioan mumbled.

"That's okay." Roman whispered huskily. "What do you like that I do to you?" He cupped Dean's chin and bumped their noses.

Dean slid his hand down Roman's tattooed pec and sighed shakily. "I like it when you eat me out. I like it when you suck my dick and give me complete eye contact.." He moaned when Roman began to suck on his earlobe. "Oh god..And I love it when you finger me. Your cock is is poking my in my fuckin' stomach." The two laughed and embraced each other fully again. "How about I see you on all fours? Oooo no, now about you suck me off on your knees and keep that eye contact that I love."'

Roman crawled off of the bed and got on his knees. "Let's do it then. Come over here." Dean came over; taking his damn time. When he stood up proudly in front of the Samoan he smiled. He didn't have to tell Roman what to do 'cause the man got right down to it in 2 shakes. But he was gonna say it anyway.

"Suck all over it. c'mon." Roman was holding the base and rubbing his lips against the shaft. Then the gentle tip sucking came along with long, painfully slow licks. There was eye contact between them but Dean was dying in the most heavenly way. "You said let's do it some minutes ago and now-now you're just teasing me. Suck me off, tiger."

"Mmm.." Roman took took in as much of Dean's member as he could before repeating the motion a few times then bobbing his head. Dean let Roman's hair down and ran his fingers through that mane while trying to keep eye contact. His eyes kept closing and opening though. Roman didn't suck him off a lot but when he did that tongue did wonders on him. And his cock was bubbling at the tip with pre-cum from being so turned on with sucking his man's dick. This was getting absolutely ridiculous how turned on he was from reversed roles.

Dean pulled Roman off of his throbbing cock then leaned down to kiss him on the lips. They both moaned and tangled up on the floor, thrusting their hips, making their dicks rub together for the most delicious friction. "You son of a bitch. I was suppose to be l-leading.. God that feels amazing."

"You're still in the lead. I've just been waiting for anything since you turned me the hell on from telling Layla off the way you did." Roman gasped when Dean turned them over so he was on top. He stroked both of their twitching wet cocks with a blissful smile. "I'll do just about anything right now, Dean..Anything."

Dean collected both of their fluids on his fingers then sucked it off. Roman's mouth fell open at just how damn hot that was. "Will you marry me?" Dean chuckled and stood up, getting on the bed with a slow crawl. Roman was half serious after he realized he said it. He didn't let it slow him down not one bit though; he followed suit with getting back on the bed with his lover. "I'm making a mess here." He grabbed his wet cock and played with it, pumping his fist and twisting it.

Roman's cellphone started ringing but Roman waved it off, it could wait. He got on all fours and buried his head into 1 of their pillows. Dean saw the older man's muscles tense at being so open so he kissed a cheek to see a little squirm. "Tell me if you're uncomfortable with anything, please."

"Yeah yeah." Roman was ashamed that his legs were slightly shaking at the anticipation.

"You know.." Dean set himself up behind Roman fully and held his hips. "I really appreciate you letting me do this." He kissed his left cheek then went to the other one. "It gives me this new feeling of trust." He spread both cheeks and eyed Roman's entrance closely . He read on this but what if he didn't like this and what if Roman didn't either? "I'm gonna ya know..Start." It wasn't making him feel disgusted but it was making him scared because now he realized what this all meant. This was another step and the older man was still hard as a rock and so was he.

Fuck it.

Dean leaned in and swiped his tongue over Roman's entrance then moved back a few meters. "Wow.." He rubbed his hand down Roman's back and saw the muscles relax some. "Remember what I said, okay?" He moved back in, licking at the Samoan's hole and moving a hand down to stroke his cock. Roman spread his legs and arched his back down slightly.

Roman's phone rung again so he reached over clumsily to grab it from their nightstand. He answered carelessly and greeted whoever was on the other side. Dean almost giggled like a little school girl from how this was all going.

"Mom." Roman let out a soft sigh and backed into Dean's tongue subtly. "This isn't a good time."

"I wanted to apologize fo-"

"Yes.." Roman shook his head quickly then cleared his throat. "No no. You have to call some other time." He hung up and nudged his phone away from him. "I think I like this. Keep going."

"Yeah, right. You kind of love it.." Dean sucked, nibbled, and licked to the best of his ability as his hand moved faster on Roman's shaft. "How would you feel if I pushed in a finger? Would you be mad at little o'l me, hm?" When he got no answer he stopped everything he was doing to quickly go get their bottle of lube. Roman turned on his back and opened his legs wide for the Ohioan. Surprise surprise; he did like being licked there, he liked it a lot.

"It felt good Dean.." Roman flushed badly when Dean got onto the bed with an intense hungry look. "I feel, I don't know."

"You have big butterflies right now and you're kind of freaking out 'cause you're 30 and you should take a situation more easily but you can't because I just ate you out for a while." Dean popped the cap of the lubricant quietly and put a glob over Roman's entrance then his fingers. "I was losing my mind when you tried things with me. My heart was going to explode. Each. Time."

"So you just got all the answers today don't you?" Roman closed his eyes at feelings Dean's middle finger on his lubed entrance. "I'm not going to lie. I'm pretty intimidated here." He chuckled and squeezed his eyes shut even more. Dean had no reply though, he pushed the finger in oh so slowly so he didn't hurt anything. Roman grunted at the intrusion and clenched his fists.

"Calm down. You trust me right?"

"Of course I do Dean b-"

"Just breathe. Think about this, your fingers are longer and wider than mine. I took all of that and I took your dick. I'm always sore after but I don't say anything. Know why?"

"Why?"

Dean found that talking to Roman through this loosened him up, half way making him forget the pressure and slight pain he was getting from the finger. "'Cause you always make me feel so damn good baby. Thinking about that makes my dick even harder.."

"Oh yeah?" Roman opened his eyes and saw Dean smiling sweetly at him while working his finger in and out at a nice pace.

"Yeah." Dean whispered. "You're really tight."

"Just work me good, baby." Roman's facial expression softened at Dean kissing his thighs and just all around worshiping his body like he did to him each time they had sex. He closed his eyes again and thought about how this all felt. He was trying to figure out when that pleasure would come in. Dean went wild when he got to that sweet spot, but where was his or was the teen even looking for it right now? "Fuck!" Another finger began to push in him. That was when his back arched up into the air and his fists balled up again. "Slow, slow."

"I can stop. I'm sorry if I'm hurting you." Dean was going to pull out his fingers but Roman stopped him and spread his legs wider. "Roman.."

"Dean just do it. I trust you. I can't imagine how you felt."

"Alright.." Dean finally got the second finger in with a grunt. "I just want you to be nice and stretched. I'm so turned on right now." And Dean was, he was making a big mess with his pre-cum on their bed sheets. He drizzled more lube on his working fingers to make it better for the both of them. "How's that?"

"Better." Roman relaxed his muscles and took Dean's fingers quietly. "Make me feel good, Dean."

Dean finally pushed his fingers up and went in deeper, trying to find that sweet spot. He didn't want his confidence to sink if he couldn't find it. Honestly that would be so embarrassing for him. Especially because he did a good amount of research on this. After a moment he started to get nervous that he was never going to find it, he didn't even want to look up at the older man.

Roman's fingers twitched at this small pleasure suddenly building up inside of him. Dean found it and was rubbing the gland in a gentle manner. His toes curled subtly when the stimulation intensified. "Ohh.." He shook his head side to side slowly at that shaky moan he released that was higher than usual. Dean looked up to see Roman looking up at the ceiling, mouth open, and completely flushed face. "That feels so good.."

"It was freaking me out because I thought I wasn't going to find it.."

"Don't ever doubt yourself." Roman sat up on his elbows and bent his legs back a few inches. "It's so good." He whimpered and took control of his own cock, stroking it to the slow rubs Dean was doing on his prostate. "Fuck, that's nice.." His eyes rolled slightly then closed again. "Can you go faster for me? Just..Please go faster."

Dean didn't know how long he could last with this. It was painful to be this hard and watch Roman feel the pleasure finally, to get to feel what he does to him almost on a daily basis. "This is what you do to me." He rubbed Roman's sweet spot just a tiny bit faster and saw his body flinch and start to shake. "You're contracting and squeezing my fingers, tiger." He was panting at just watching this scene, everything was so hot and he didn't feel like himself anymore. All he wanted to do was fuck Roman now.

"I'm going to cum." Roman whispered. "I-I" His dick was overflowing with his fluids as he stroked the slippery shaft. Dean took his fingers out and heard the loudest whine from Roman . "Why did you stop?" Dean got off of the bed and looked around for the smallest dildo they used. While he did that Roman rubbed his lube slicked hole in shock how the pleasure was still lingering. "Dean come on, if this is a game I don't want to play."

"Not a game." Dean held up the toy and smiled. "Do you want to take this?" Once back between Roman's legs he lubed it up excessively. "I don't really think I was looking for an answer now that I think about it. Just breathe." He lined it up with Roman's entrance then pushed it after counting to 3 mentally. Roman lulled his head back and fell back down on the bed with a soft thump. "Go ahead and bend your legs back as far as you can."

"Like this?" Roman asked in a shaky voice after obeying.

"Just like that." Dean loved this damn toy, loved how it was already angled so there wasn't really any complicated finding he had to do again. "I'm gonna milk it, okay?"

"Milk what?"

"You'll see." Dean pulled the toy out half way then slammed it back in. Roman was about to stroke himself again but Dean slapped his hand away and took over that. "Sit back and relax." In just a few seconds he was slamming the toy in non-stop. Roman was twisting and almost screaming out his name at the all the pleasure crashing back down on him at once. "Yeah I know, you're taking it so well."

Suddenly no more sound was coming from Roman just arching and leg shaking. He couldn't make anymore noise, he lost his fucking voice. Dean slammed the dildo in 3 more times and cum spurted out from Roman's cock. It went up into the air then coated his body. Dean moved his hand off of it to watch it twitch around as it tried to release all of the pent up load. He started up with fucking Roman with the toy again, just like he said milking it. "Dean!"

"So hot.." Dean whispered then began to stroke his own cock. "So fuckin' hot.." More of Roman's cum shot out eagerly and coated his body again. It wouldn't stop so he kept working into the older man. "How does it feel to be on edge and cumming? You don't know when the orgasm will end. Roman turned on his side and bit the sheets. He kept a leg up so Dean could keep going. His hips were bucking fast from his dick letting out loads and loads of his product.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." Roman chanted.

"Oh fuck you?" Dean took the toy out and rolled Roman onto his back again. He pushed his legs back and laid on top of him. "I want you to breathe because I'm bigger than that damn toy." He honestly didn't know why he was telling Roman that, the man was completely losing his mind with pleasure and was still on edge. He lined himself up and pushed into the contracting entrance slowly. "Oh God.." It was even hot that the cum on Roman's body was now on him as well from laying on top. "So tight."

Roman moaned out and grabbed at Dean's hips. He pushed them in then pulled them out, making Dean fuck him. He felt so much pre-cum inside of him already mixed with all of that lube. He also felt how close Dean was to his spot already. "Come on." It sounded so desperate. "Come on Dean, fuck me."

"I don't want to make you sore after this I-"

"Fuck me right now." Roman squeezed Dean's ass and licked his lips. "Fuck into me. You talked big game and now I want you to back it up, baby." Dean nodded quickly and pulled Roman's hands away from his ass to wrap them his arms around his neck. He wrapped Roman's legs around his waist and pulled his cock out slowly then slammed back in. Both of their mouths fell open at the pleasure and harsh panting released. Dean did it again and again and again until he couldn't take it anymore. He pounded into the older man with complete control. Their skin smacked together; making a wet sounds from pre-cum seeping between their privates. "Yes.."

Dean leaned down and kissed all over Roman's glistened face. "I'm about to cum. I can't hold on." He grunted when Roman tightened around him even more. "You're trying to trap me inside you animal." They kissed each other on the lips tenderly then it got rough. They were breathing into each other's mouths and sucking on each other's tongues. The best part was Roman was still leaking cum from his cock; God he was going to be so sore after this.

"I want you to cum inside of me." Roman closed his eyes and smiled when Dean pinned his arms above his head. "Yeah, take control baby. Fuck my ass.." Dean's eyes went wide at Roman talking dirty this type of way. He always let this man take control and now seeing him a full on submissive and enjoying it to the fullest was overwhelming..Too overwhelming.

"Oh shit." Dean closed his eyes and began to tremble. "Ohhhh." A long whiny, raspy moan passed his lips and somehow he fucked into Roman faster. Any second he was about to cum. He lifted himself up and grabbed Roman's thighs to give him leverage. His hair was all in his eyes and his body was all flushed. "Uhhhh fuuuck.." He lulled his head back and dug his fingers into Roman's thighs; his whole body was tingling.

"Go ahead.."

Dean screamed out and slammed into Roman 1 more time then stopped all movement His dick lost control, spurting out cum into his lover. After moments of sitting there he pushed Roman's legs back again and mounted him, pounding into him as much as he can until he finished cumming. Roman grabbed Dean's ass and bit his bottom lip hard. He heard the wet squish sounds every time he was filled again, he was still in pure ecstasy.

When Dean's dick softened he buried his head into Roman's neck and tried to catch his breath. Roman rubbed his back and planted kisses on the top of his head. "Want to go again?"

* * *

"Wow." Roman panted harshly and put his hands over his face. "Fuck."

Dean kissed Roman's shoulder and smiled sweetly. "Mmm, thank you for trusting me to do that. It means so much. I feel like we're so much closer now."

"We are." Roman moved his hands and looked over at Dean. "I would never let anyone else touch me this way..I-I, I don't know..I'm just really in love with you."

"So why don't we just get married then?"


	58. Chapter 58

_**A/N:The song playing when Roman and Dean look at each other is by Jets Overhead "Where did you go"**_

* * *

Honestly, Dean was terrified. Here he was in his bathroom mirror eyeing himself. It was prom night and he was home alone. Roman was already at school, letting everyone in, fixing drinks, and keeping an eye out for anything bad that could happen. The worst part about that was Dean didn't even know how Roman looked. When it came down to their suit picking they split up in the store and did their own thing, promising not to show each other until they met in the school's gym for the big night.

"Fuck." Dean mumbled. This was like his wedding night or some shit. Speaking of weddings they were talking about engagement still. It was a process but it was still in the air like every 3 days. Now not being able to see Roman, how he looked, how he did his hair, not knowing his suit color, wondering if he shaved his beard or still had it was making him aggressively nervous. It screamed pre-wedding to him, like a secret practice. "Fuck, me, fuck me, fuck me. Get a hold of yourself Ambrose. You look good, you look nice, okay?"

And Dean did look good. He had full stubble that was neat, his hair was freshly cut. Trimmed in the back and only slightly snipped in the front, he had to keep his bangs. But his suit? He loved it, but he hated it. Something that freaked him out more was if Roman didn't like it. "Stop thinking like that. You're fine." The suit was silver and royal blue. The jacket and pants being silver and the button up shirt inside being royal blue along with the handkerchief. He specifically found a suit that didn't need a tie because he hated them and he didn't know how to put one on.

He left the bathroom and went into his and Roman's shared room to put on some black ankle socks and his black dress shoes. His phone vibrated in his pocket a few times. He was receiving group texts from Dolph, Lexi, and Seth. The teen dug in his pocket and eyed the messages but didn't go to the full display, he didn't want it to say seen.

_**Dolph: Dude you better not skip out on us tonight.**_

_**Seth: He's definitely coming, he owes us!**_

_**Lexi: Guys stop fucking texting me. I'm right next to you in the car.**_

Dean chuckled quietly then went to the bed side table, grabbing his medications and taking them dryly. "Ugh." He coughed a bit then shook his head quickly from how disgusting that was. "Should of got water." He picked up the small hoop earring on the table and put it into his ear. After that he went back to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror again and rubbing his hands over his face a few times then licking his lips. "Okay, time to go Ambrose. You're going to do this."

Once he got into his 1967 Chevrolet Impala he took in big, deep breaths. Before this he stalled in his apartment, trying to act like he had to clean some stuff up before he left so now he was going to be a little late. He had to do this, there was no turning back. He put the key into the ignition and started up the car then backed out of the parking lot more carefully since it was night time now.

When he was at school earlier he saw how cool the prom decorations looked. Lexi and the others did a really good job. He didn't get to talk to Roman today either. He drove himself to school and got a message from Roman saying he had to leave earlier. What time did that fucker wake up anyways? Maybe he wanted to cuddle in the car before they had to face other people. After driving for a while he began to get nervous again, he saw the school approaching fast. There were limos in the parking lot and cars everywhere. People were still going in and there was loud, blasting music any time the doors opened.

The Ohioan parked across the street but didn't turn off the car. He was freaking out, eyes wide, lips parted. "I can't do this. Shit!" He turned his car around and sped off quickly, his heart was pounding too fast. "Shit, shit, shit!" Driving back he abruptly hit the breaks and let out a raspy scream. "Stop being a little pussy." He turned back around and looked around to make sure no cops were around to see that stunt before going back to his school. This time he parked in front of the the gym doors. His fingers tapped against the steering wheel fast as he readied himself for this event. He was almost 40 minutes late. "Okay..Okay." His phone was going out of control, he knew that was his friends and Roman asking where he was. "Here I go."

Dean unbuckled his seat-belt and got out of his car slowly. He was grasping his keys so damn hard that his knuckles were turning white. He put his hands in his pants pocket and looked around to make sure no one saw him going into the school. He felt like he was about to pass out but he made it in.. The place was packed! The lights were dimmed and a slow song was playing at the moment. How the fuck was he suppose to find his friends or Roman in that matter. There was a long table with snacks and drinks on it so he went over and got him a cup of punch then rested against a wall while sipping it. So many girls were looking at him, eyeing his every move, every lip lick.

Roman was watching students take their prom pictures at a booth while standing by the other teachers. He didn't know where Dean was and he of course sent him a text asking. He missed him, he wanted to see him..No he needed to see him. He had a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black pants, and black shoes. Trimmed goatee and beard with his hair in a tight low bun. He had to admit he was pretty damn nervous, even though he wasn't going to be able to dance with Dean..He could still watch him. He wanted to see how he cleaned up.

Dean looked up when he heard someone talking on a microphone saying another slow song was coming up before a fast song. He put his foot on the wall he was leaning on and tilted his head back then closed his eyes. "What am I doing here?" He mumbled. His eyes opened when he felt this intense feeling that someone was just staring at him. Looking over to the right is when his heart stopped, Roman was eyeing him with parted lips before expression turned into this soft blissful look.

_Where did you go? Ooo, I don't wanna know.._

_Who's somebody?_

_Who's someone?_

_Who's somebody_

_Who's someone..._

Dean looked away for a few seconds to try to collect his thoughts, Roman looked so good. He looked back at the Samoan and saw that he was still eyeing him with the same look. He waved and received a wave back. He wanted to walk over there but he was pulled out of his thoughts by Dolph jumping into his face. "Deano!"

"Whoa!" Dean moved back a bit. "Hey man." Lexi and Seth came over with big smiles on their faces. "Guys you look amazing."

Lexi eyed Dean for a long time before replying. "You suave motherfucker.." Her heart was racing so much that it started to hurt. "You cleaned up night.."

Dean smiled and shrugged innocently. "First time I ever wore a suit." His dimples went on full display when he smelled Roman's cologne pass him. He even felt their fingers slide against one another subtly, it felt so damn tingly. "So um, who wants to let me know how proms work besides the dressing up?

"Pictures!" Lexi, Dolph, and Seth shouted all at once. And that's exactly what they all did. First it was Dean and Lexi. Their pictures were joking ones. She stood behind him and held him tightly for one pose and their second pose was Dean kissing her on the cheek and her faking a disgusted face. After Dean's picture with Lexi he let Seth and Dolph take some with her. It seemed like they both had her as a date tonight which was very weird to watch. In a way he felt bad for Tanya but a lot of things came to an end.

"Dean! So you have no date?" Lexi came over with Dolph and Seth who was nodding their head to the new song playing. "First dance on us?"

"You want us to sandwich you? Don't you have it lucky tonight." Dean cackled when he was pulled to the middle of the dance floor quickly. "I don't know how to dance guys."

"Just grab me. You ain't a regular white guy, get in gear!" Lexi put Dean's hand on her hips and put her arms around Seth and Dolph's necks. Dolph couldn't contain his laughter anymore, the way Dean's expression was from touching Lexi this way was killing him. They all dance for the whole song and laughed at how ridiculous this all looked. People were even looking at them with amused faces.

Roman smiled at Dean enjoying himself in the middle of the gym. He was filling up the snacks and punch again. It sucked that he couldn't dance with him but he would get over it, maybe. Dean looked unreal tonight; he was almost glowing. Roman didn't know what it was either. Maybe it was just the prom feel getting to him or maybe it was because Dean literally looked like he was glowing.

After Roman finished refilling things one of the teachers who had a big crush on him took his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. She was so damn excited and had been waiting to dance with Roman all night. "Trying to ignore me Reigns?"

"No Michelle, never. I just didn't know I could take a break." Roman spun the blonde around then held her close. "Someone's heart is beating too fast."

"Don't ruin this for me." Michelle rested her head on Roman's chest and held him as tight as she could. Roman rolled his eyes and laughed when he heard some of the students making calls at them. "Gotta love teenagers, they keep me young."

* * *

"Alright guys, you've been waiting all night!" Jericho stood on the stage with a microphone and a folded paper. "The prom results..Drum roll please." He unfolded the piece of paper then tilted his head at the first name. "What in the blue hell?" The drum roll stopped and everyone looked around at each other. "No no, start it up again. Sorry guys." Roman looked up from the chip bowl when his name was called.

"What the f-" Roman's eyes went wide when a spotlight went on him. "That's a mistake guys! Try again."

"Roman, it's definitely you man! Come on up here." All the students began to chant Roman's name and clap when the Samoan walked up to the stage hesitantly. He had no idea what the hell was going on but he didn't want this. He felt like someone's moment had been stolen completely. Mr. Levesque came to the stage with another paper in his hand that Chris took and read with a big smile. "Seems like you had a lot of votes because of all the positivity for all the years you worked here. You've changed lives here and you're still continuing and donating things to others. You go out of your way for people when you don't have to and for that we all love you." He gave the microphone to the younger man and clapped for him.

"I um." Roman laughed a bit when a crown was put on his head. "I don't know what to say other than thank you and I don't deserve this guys. I'm just doing my job." He smiled when some of the students started chanting his name again. "seriously guys no, no. I'm 30 and I had my prom a long time ago. Trust me I'm okay with not having this. I just want you guys to grow up to be amazing things." Roman took the crown off of his head and eyed Dean with a wink. "I'm just gonna toss it." As it was tossed Dolph pushed everyone out of the way and jumped up into the air in full speed to get it. "Jesus Christ Dolph."

"Everyone knows I would love to be the prom king." Dolph said as he got onto the stage while pulling Dean with him. "But it's this guy's first time wearing a suit. First time for prom. First anything in all honestly. I think he deserves to be prom king because he helped me so much, more than he knows." He put the crown on top of Dean's head and patted his shoulder. "This guy here, you think he's out of control, crazy, some type of lunatic..But he's a friend. He's a true damn friend. Without him I think I would be a shit guy. He saved my ass."

Everyone started clapping and cheering for Dean after Dolph's speech. Dolph made the Ohioan bow down and show off his suit. Roman couldn't stop smiling at how happy Dean looked, he was so damn beautiful tonight. Maybe that was corny, too corny. It was all of these new awakening feelings that was killing him every time he looked at the teen.

"Alright guys, alright." Jericho took the microphone back and looked down at his papers. "Prom queen now. Drum roll please.." Lexi was almost sure it would be her and was about to walk up to the stage but her name wasn't called. "Naomi Knight!" Dean looked at the dark skinned girl who walked up to the stage with her pink and white ombre ruffle dress on. He smiled at her, she was so damn beautiful. "Here's your king and queen everyone, give them a round of applause! Enjoy the rest of your night."

Naomi came over to Dean and took his hand. "Come on, you gotta take pictures with me." The two went to the picture booth and did a few poses together then started up a conversation. At the end of it Naomi kissed Dean on the cheek; leaving a red lipstick stain. "Do you want to dance with me? I know you don't got a date and you're just being pulled around here with one girl to share. I have no one tonight, so how about it prom king?"

"Hell yeah." Dean pulled Naomi to a space and held her close but she turned around and pressed her ass into his crotch. "You barely know me and you're this close to me."

"You barely know me and you have your arms around my hips." Naomi looked up at Dean and giggled. "Just dance."

Roman couldn't even be jealous at all the attention Dean was getting because he knew for sure now that they were made for each other. Dean was younger and of course he would miss girls, he was like a mindless flirt but at the end of the day he belonged to Roman and Roman belonged to him. An hour past and prom was ending finally. The lights turned on everywhere and the music stopped. "Single file everyone, no one needs to ruin their outfit on the way to the limos and cars."

Dean smiled when Naomi put her number in his pocket then kissed him on the cheek again before leaving to the gym's exit. He looked around with a frown when he didn't see Dolph, Lexi, or Seth anymore. Maybe they had to get home in a rush. He didn't think about that anymore when he saw Roman cleaning up messes with the other teachers. He slowly walked towards the Samoan and tapped him on the back. "Hi." His voice was so soft.

Roman turned around and tried to hide his smile. "Hey Dean." He had to keep calm in public obviously. Have a regular conversation, just be cool. "Did you like prom?"

Dean pointed to his crown and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah. I'm fuckin' prom king!" He did a little shoulder dance and bit his bottom lip when Roman's face softened completely. "Did you?"

"Very much so but it wasn't my job to really enjoy.." Roman let a goofy smile slip out and Dean cackled. "Shut up, I'm trying to be professional. Do you want to get something to eat? You can just follow my car. Get a burger and shake? I know you're hungry 'cause I am."

Dean looked around to see if the other teachers were close. When they weren't he gave Roman a sweet look then nodded. "Take me out. You look so good tonight." His dimples came out and he looked down shyly; here came the butterflies again. "You like my suit?"

"I love it Dean. You're making me feel too many things inside. You look smooth. Stubble, earring, cute pouty lips.." Roman sighed and tilted his head a bit. "I'm sad that we didn't ya know get to try out a slow dance with each other."

"Mmm.." Dean folded his arms and thought for a moment. "We can try at home. We can even take our own videos of everything and pictures. Is that corny?"

"Yeah a bit but I won't tell if you don't."

* * *

Roman and Dean just made it back from getting a bite to eat. The burger and shake really hit the spot for them. Dean watched the older man let his hair down and run his fingers through it, shaking it out before taking off his dress shoes off. "Do you still wanna um.." He blushed when Roman eyed him with raised eyebrows. "It's nothing." He felt embarrassed by bringing up what they talked about at prom.

"Hmm." Roman took his phone out of his pocket and put on the same song that was playing at prom when they spotted each other. "Still wanna try to give slow dancing with me a go?"

"Not if you think it's like too corny or anything, ya know..We don't gotta do that. I just don't want to go to sleep. I want to have more fun with you and ..I'm just rambling on, let's dance." Dean grabbed Roman's phone and turned up the volume then restarted the song, even putting it on repeat. He put on a shelf then took off his own dress shoes. The teen made sure to take his time because he was so damn flustered. "So um, how did you know I'd like this song?"

"It was the way you were looking at me.." Roman pulled Dean by the hand and yanked them close. "You looked at me with this..This shy look. You were instantly vulnerable.." He put Dean's arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around that waist he loved. "Then you looked away. You've been acting all shy ever since our engagement talk have been getting more serious."

Dean looked down and shrugged slowly. "I don't know. I almost didn't go tonight. I was so nervous. I even drove off but came back. I was like what if you didn't like my suit, what if I have this panic attack. What if-"

"Dean you looked really handsome tonight." Roman interrupted. "I was a little embarrassed by all the thoughts I was getting by just looking at you. I was just feeling a lot, more than usual." He swayed their bodies together slowly and chuckled when their feet hit each other. "You're really nervous right now."

"I don't know, dancing isn't really my thing and now I'm just-" Dean looked up and huffed out a big breath. "Just shut up." He massaged his fingers in the back of Roman's neck then pressed their bodies together fully. "You look amazing tonight too. Like wow, you're really mine, huh?"

"Yup." Roman kissed Dean's forehead then moved his hands down to rest on the Ohioan's ass. "This suit on you needs to be saved. Bummed that I don't have pictures with you."

"Well.." Dean took his phone out of his pocket and put it to camera mode. He switched it to the front camera and put it on them. "Smile." Roman smiled into the lens but Dean kissed him on the cheeks then took a picture. He took another one of them kissing on the lips then one more of them laughing at how ridiculous this all was. "There. Now I'm gonna put us kissing as my lock-screen." Once done he showed the Samoan. "How 'bout that?"

"Don't we look good?" Roman nodded in approval. "Send me those pictures."

"You know I will." Dean put his phone back in his pocket and continued to slow dance with Roman. They kept getting closer and closer. It came to a point where Roman was rubbing Dean's ass and gently squeezing his cheeks. "Easy now big boy.."

"I want you." Roman whispered. "I want to make love to you." His voice stayed in that small whisper because he didn't know if he could say that louder if he tried. "I just, I want to kiss you and watch your face as I'm sliding my dick into you repeatedly."

"What if I wanna have a go at you again?" Dean slid his hands down to Roman's ass and squeezed hard. "What if I wanna slide my dick into you over and over again until you cum?"

Roman sucked in his bottom lip for a few seconds before smirking. "Why not both?"

* * *

Dean was behind Roman slamming into his ass hard and fast. Roman was on all fours with his head resting on the sheets as he moaned. He just got done fucking Dean almost an hour ago and now he was getting the fucking of a life time. His ass had hand-prints on it as well, the Ohioan really took control the way he wanted. "Can I-can I-"

"Yes Roman. Stroke your cock." Dean groaned at how fast Roman got to stroking himself. "I'm going to cum." He pulled out and rubbed his dick over Roman's back. "I'm back here with cum leaking out of me and now you're about to have my fuckin' load on your ass."

"Dean." Roman whined slightly. "Inside. I like it when you cum inside so do it." He bit his bottom lip hard when the teen pushed back into him and began to fuck him again. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..Like that. I'm about to cum." His eyes rolled and his back arch down as far as it could. "God yes!" Cum shot out from his cock while he pumped it just right. "Keep it at that angle babe, don't stop."

"I'm cumming.." Dean said in a shaky voice. Their sweaty skin slapping echoed in the room as he finished up. "Shit!" He was filling Roman up and rubbing his back slowly. "Such a tight ass.."

"All yours too." Roman looked back at Dean, hair was in his face and his lips were parted. Dean reached over and pushed his hair back to see his flushed face. "You're so good at this."

Dean pulled out and fell on his back. "Learned from my boyfriend." Roman crawled on top of Dean and began to kiss him all over his face passionately. "Mmm..We should like make a personal life blog of us being together." The teen grabbed his phone from the nightstand and went to camera mode for recording. He put the lens on them and pressed the red button. "'Cause ya know, this is a growing process."

Roman smiled and thought about it; that was a really good idea. "I think we should really do that. I have a camera..I can record our moments..We could narrate..Something to keep special, ya know?" He looked into the camera and winked. "Welcome to our life."

* * *

Dean opened his eyes halfway when he felt Roman rubbing his naked chest. "You actually got the camera." He laughed softly and rubbed at his eyes. "I look like a fucking mess right now, Roman. Turn it off."

"No way." Roman shook his head then ran his fingers through Dean's messy hair. "You look good. You want to go for a ride on the motorcycle? Get some breakfast?" He instantly saw Dean's face light up at mention of breakfast , food in general. He liked seeing it caught on video; something he could watch over and over again, Dean's excited moments, and how it could change everyone's mood. "Yeah, yeah. Come on. Let's go to IHop."

The 2 showered and readied themselves quickly. When Roman took the motorcycle out of the garage Dean recorded him and narrated everything. "This dude is going to buy me as much food as I want at IHop and it's going to be fuckin' glorious, isn't that right?"

Roman nodded and put the helmet up. "That's right baby. Put this helmet on and let's get to eating before we both get grumpy." Dean turned off the camera and put it in his hoodie pocket. He put the helmet on and got behind Roman on the motorcycle carefully. "Hold on to me tight." The ride to IHop was peaceful besides the loud motor sound. The teen was holding on to the Samoan as tight as he could and smiling excitedly the whole time. He felt alive!

When they got into Ihop Dean picked where to sit and Roman followed suit. There was no time wasted in ordering either; they knew exactly what they wanted, especially Dean. He ordered 3 plates of food and a big cup of orange juice. Roman watched as Dean turned the camera on and put it on him. "Are you recording me right now?"

"Uh huh." Dean smiled at how good Roman looked early in the morning. "I look like shit but you, you look so nice. Chiseled jaw, messy hair-" He looked over when he saw a couple of guys looking at them with a look of hate. "Is there a problem?"

"Dean, don't." Roman warned.

"They keep staring at us." Dean turned off the camera and shrugged. "Sorry."

"Just leave it, alright? Ya know what it looks like." Roman nodded a thanks at the waitress when she placed their big tray of breakfast down along with their drinks. "We'll cut that out when we put these videos together."

"Alright." It was silent for a few minutes while they dug into their food. Dean was a bit irritated and Roman was just thinking of a way to relax him. He tangled their legs and took the camera. When Dean looked up he grinned at the older man recording him with a smile. "Turn it off, seriously. I'm not in the mood."

"Come onnnn." Roman responded in a soft voice. "Smile."

"No Roman. I wanna eat."

"Please? It'll make me happy. Remember what we did last night?" Roman cackled when Dean's face broke out into a flushed dimpled smile. "There we go. We've been getting really, really close. I'm just on cloud 9 with you right now. Hopefully it's not just me. If you want to slow things down or anything, tell me."

Dean chewed on his bottom lip and hummed. "I feel the same way. We're gonna get married or whatever. It already seems like we are but ya know everything is a process since our situation right now is a bit weird." They kept their voices hushed so no one could hear a damn word they were saying. Dean didn't need those guys eyeing them again because he would be pushed over edge. He didn't actually know why it made him so angry. "But I'm down with whatever, as long as you know, keep loving me, being there for me, cuddling me when I need it. That type of shit."

"I'm always here for you, you know I love you." Roman drunk some of his water and wiggled his ringed finger. "I always got you, Cheeks."

Roman batted his eyes then laughed. "So you danced with Michelle last night."

"And you danced with Lexi and Naomi last night. Ooo and they were grinding their asses on you." Roman cocked a brow and bit a piece of his pancake. "I take it Naomi liked you a lot after that dance."

"How'd you know?" Dean finished his first plate of food and immediately started on the second one. It was just all fruit. "I had to throw out her number."

Roman shook his head. "You stud. She kissed you on the cheek like twice. That's how I know. I'm glad you had fun and you became prom king..Had fun with your friends." He stopped talking when Dean frowned at the last part. "What's up?"

"They left me and haven't talked to me since then." Dean mumbled. "They probably hate me or something. It feels weird at the moment." He thought back to the night and tried to figure out where i tall went wrong. "I went to dance with Naomi for the rest of the night but she had Dolph and Seth as her dates. I don't know if I'm just over-thinking this or not. Usually she would text me about her day or Dolph would ask if I wanted to get on Xbox live with him and Seth. But..It's nothing."

"It's probably nothing. Don't sweat it." Roman shrugged. "And if it's a problem then you'll get to it when it comes up. Don't waste your day on negative stuff, especially when you're with me. Love it when you give me that cute little smile."

"Shut up." Dean blushed and rolled his eyes. "Have you talked to your parents?"

"No." Roman replied in a quick manner.

Dean raised his eyebrows and twisted his lips at the fast reply. "You need to. Who knows what Layla has been saying..And they called while we were ..Yeah."

"I don't really want to , Dean. They betrayed my trust."

"Maybe they had a good motive behind it. Just, give them a call some time soon. I bet they miss you a lot. Just do it for me. Only I can fall out with my parents, not you." Dean laughed at his pathetic joke and finished up his food.

Roman sighed and took out his wallet so he could pay the bill. "Yeah okay. I'll call them soon, only for you."

"Thank you, tiger."


	59. Chapter 59

"Brought you some lemonade baby." Roman came over with a big cup of homemade pink lemonade, it was Dean's favorite. The teen came from under his Impala on the new creeper Roman bought him. He had oil on his forehead and cheek, he didn't know what the fuck he was doing honestly. As he stood up Roman took the rag out of his back pocket and wiped the oil and sweat from the other's forehead and cheek. "You don't know what you're doing do you?"

"Hell no." Dean laughed and shook his head. "I don't know shit but it was cool going under there, ya know." He took the lemonade and sipped at it. "Oh God this is so good. I swear I think you put crack in the shit you make." He gulped the rest down then gave the cup back then leaned in for a kiss but quickly moved back when he spotted 3 figures walking up to them out the corner of his eye. "Shit."

"Hi Dean." Lexi greeted softly. She nodded at Roman then looked back to Dean. She was not well at hiding her emotion and it was making the Samoan uncomfortable so he excused himself and went back into the apartment complex. "So um.." The brown skinned girl did not know how to respond. Dolph and Seth had a stone face in their whole awkward encounter.

"You guys have like, been ignoring me.." Dean started after clearing his throat. "I'm really upset 'bout it but I shouldn't be surprised..Everyone leaves me." He snorted when Lexi rolled her eyes. "Why are you rolling your eyes at me? You know it's true. You guys left me at prom and I was looking for you!" He was shocked at his outburst but it did hurt especially adding up that they've been ignoring him at school as well. "And you know what?"

"Stop." Seth finally spoke up. "Just stop, do you hear yourself?" He exhaled and his once stoned face turned into anger. It looked so unnatural on his face, he was always so bouncy and happy. "We didn't leave you at prom."

Dean tilted his head let out a dull laugh. "Really? Oh fuck me, you motherfuckers turned in Casper for the fucking ghost on me. I couldn't spot ya anywhere. We were suppose to be friends, you know stick with each other. Know what the hell that means? Means not ignoring me. I have no idea what the fuck is going on!"

"You need to lower your fucking voice!" Seth moved Lexi out of the way and stood in front of Dean, looking him straight in the eyes. "I'm so sick of your innocent bullshit. Everyone always leave me, oh poor fucking me. Maybe they leave for good ass reasons!" Roman went on his balcony when he heard all of the commotion; he knew this was going to go bad. "You fucked up, not us."

"Excuse me?" Dean looked Seth up and down with disgust. "I didn't do shit so don't you blame me anything. Get the fuck out of my face, go back home." He tried to go back over to his car but Seth pulled him back roughly. That's what made the Ohioan blood boil to the max. He balled up his left fist and swung at the younger teen. The hit went right to his mouth and knocked him to the concrete. "Don't you ever fuckin' touch me like that again."

Roman cursed and ran out of his home as quickly as possible, he was not about to let this happen at all. Not again. When he jogged over to them he pulled Dean a few feet away and told him to calm down. When he was sure Dean wasn't going to try and keep fighting he turned to Lexi, Seth, and Dolph. "Are you guys fucking stupid? I've been watching the whole interaction. I could hear most of the shit you were saying. You don't get to come to where I live and start up some bullshit teen drama. That's not what Dean does and that's not what he fucking needs. I know for a fact he didn't do anything wrong so get the fuck out of here."

"But Mr. Reigns-" Lexi was immediately cut off by the Samoan.

"No." Roman shook his head. "You don't get to explain anymore. You lost that right. Dean has done everything for you, he tells me. He was upset after prom ended 'cause he wanted to see you guys. It was his first prom and I guess you did a helluva job of keeping him calm and collected right?" He eyed Dolph who looked beaten down, it looked like he was just putting up a front. "Good job on friendship. You all are going to be 18 soon, grow the fuck up."

Lexi teared up and picked Seth up then dragged him away to the bus stop so they could wait. She had no idea when the next bus would come. She yelled for Dolph to follow but gave up in the process. The bleached blond was just staring at Dean with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry, Dean." He stepped went to him and pulled him in for a gentle hug. "I didn't want to do this but -"

"Then why did you do it." Dean mumbled then ended the hug. "You came here with the same face as Seth."

"I know." Dolph nodded. "I was angry at first but got over it in a few hours because I'm not an angry person and I realized it was really dumb." He looked down in shame when Roman gave him a look. "I'm sorry for bringing this here Roman and sorry for Seth and yeah..Lexi was really upset after you went to go dance with Naomi. And she even cried after we left prom, she had this big breakdown. So I was upset 'cause I had a little crush on her but then it became ridiculous. I wondered like why the hell should I be upset about her being upset over a stupid thing like this. You let her down gently so many damn times and she just couldn't understand; couldn't get it through her thick ass skull. I guess it was just in the moment but she lead me on to nothing. Seth took it really hard and they made this whole thing up to come here and- I'm just sorry, okay? I hope you can forgive me."

Dean couldn't believe his ears. Sure everyone always left him but no one apologized like this; no one but Roman of course. When Dolph began to walk away Dean ran up to him and hugged him back tightly. "I forgive you, okay? I forgive you. Don't worry about it. Just text me, everything will be okay."

"Promise?" Dolph whispered while looking into Dean's eyes.

Dean gave a boyish smile and nodded. "Yeah man, promise." They fist bumped and nudged each other playfully. "I can have Roman drive you home if you want, the bus can be a real bitch."

"Please? That would be helpful. I honestly don't know how to get back to my place on the bus. We took more than 1 bus here." Dolph looked over to Roman and smiled. The Samoan grinned and told the teen he had to get his keys; he was glad this was resolved.

* * *

Dean sat in his Impala while rubbing his belly, he had severe cramps. He didn't know why he was in so much pain. Every time something stressful happened he would get these intense cramps, it was horrible. He hid it from Roman because he didn't think it was that big of a deal. Everyone got cramps, there were a lot of ways to get them as well. He was waiting for the older man to get back, he was so damn hungry.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the window only for a few minutes before there was a knock on the damn thing. "Roman?" He opened his eyes and looked over to see his Mom standing there with a small smile. "Oh God." The Ohioan rolled down the window and rubbed his eyes to make sure this was actually real. "Please tell me this is not fucking happening."

"Can I please talk to you? I only have a few minutes." Athena spoke fast, she sped past Roman on the way here. "Please just, give me a few minutes, please I am begging you."

"You're not suppose to be here!" Dean hissed.

"Just let me come in, Dean!" Athena was frustrated beyond belief. It was too much happening in her life but more happening in her mind. Dean took in a deep breath then opened the passenger door for her. Athena ran over in her abused heels then got into the car. "I know you hate me and I know you know I've been watching you and-"

"You're going to get arrested, you're fucking everything up. All you needed to do was stay away, you had 1 job, Mom..1 job. Just to leave me the fuck alone." Dean didn't bother to look at this poor excuse for his Mom. Her hair wasn't combed, her clothes were wrinkled, her fucking heels were not matched. This had to be a joke.

"Please look at me." Athena whispered. When Dean didn't she grabbed him by the chin and made them look at each other in the eyes. "I'm really sorry and I know I said it a lot of times and you're tired of hearing it but I just want you to know that I know, baby."

Dean was about to nudge her away until he heard the last thing. Immediately his heart began to pump fast. "Y-you know what?"

"Roman." Athena let go of Dean's chin and took in a deep breath. "I know you're with him."

"No I'm not, that's insane."

"Is it?" Athena raised her eyebrows and looked around to make sure Roman didn't pull up anywhere. "It all makes sense." The 2 sat in silence; a very uncomfortable silence. Dean was breathing in and out shakily, he didn't know if he was scared or not. "You love him don't you?" The blue eyed woman's voice was so soft. Dean detected no anger but he was stuck that this all was even happening right now. "Dean..Do you love him?"

"Yes." Dean rubbed his face and bit his bottom lip very hard. "I love him so much. He's mine, I'm his. It's just the way it is and you can't take that away from me."

Athena nodded and sniffled slightly. "I don't care anymore. I'm just here to tell you I'll be leaving soon. I'm leaving Texas completely very soon and I'll be gone forever. I'm moving on."

"Where are you going?" Dean eyed his Mom with a worried expression. "Are you joking?"

"I'm not telling you where I'm going baby, that's the point. I'm going to let you live your life. I'm not going to give you any numbers to me. I'm not going to leave any hints or fucking clues anymore. I was once a good Mom but now I can't do anything right. I took all the money from savings so I'm going to start my new life with it.." Athena swallowed then opened the passenger door and got out, she was trying to stay strong and not cry. "If you need to see me once more..I'll be at the hotel up the road."

"Mom.."

"I have to go Dean, you know where to see me." Athena took off her heels and jogged away the best she could, her body was weak and she had a car parked not too far away behind a tree. Dean grunted at his cramps coming back, he rubbed at his belly then got out of the car. He dropped to his knees and coughed hard a few times. He suddenly felt really hot and dizzy. A few tiny spots of blood fell to the concrete which made the teen's eyes widen in panic so he wiped at it and groaned loudly.

There a car honk signaling Roman was back. Dean got off of the ground and put his hand over his nose to try and cover it but it was too late. When the older man pulled up next to him and rolled down his window his smile went away. He saw the blood dripping down the Ohioan's forearm which made his heart stop all at once. "What happened to you? Baby who did that?" He got out of the car then moved Dean's hand to see the nasty mess. "Fuck, tilt your head back. We need to stop this immediately and you need to tell me what happened."

"It's nothing." Dean mumbled.

"Dammit Dean, don't lie to me."

"Roman I don't know what happen to me so back the fuck off, okay?" Dean turned his back away from Roman then walked to their apartment complex, he was stressed, angry, and needed to rest. Roman stood there with a big frown on his face, maybe he was too harsh. He cursed under his breath and rubbed his face a few times; this day needed to get better.

* * *

"You alright?" Roman asked while leaning on the door-frame of their shared bathroom. It was late at night and Dean was standing in front of the mirror with a towel around his waist. "I'm sorry if I was-"

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything." Dean took in a deep breath then pushed his damp hair back. "I'm just not feeling good." He eyed his body with a frown, why was he so chubby? "I'm stressed, Tiger." Roman saw the way the teen eyed his body in confusion and slight irritation so he stood behind him and held him tightly from the back. Their bodies swayed slowly as they eyed each other in the mirror. "I'm sorry for talkin' to you like that earlier.."

"it's fine." Roman kissed the side of Dean's forehead and smiled. "So the bloody nose thing, you really don't know how it happened?"

Dean shrugged and shook his head. "Maybe I hit myself and didn't realize or something. I don't know. But I'm fine now, I promise." He dropped his towel and walked to their bedroom. "I'm so hungry and fuckin' hot. I hate Texas." He crawled into their bed and groaned at how hot it fucking was. Roman watched from the doorway with raised eyebrows; sure it was Texas but he wasn't as hot as Dean was. "Do we have a fan?"

"Of course. I'll get it and put it on you, I'll make you something to eat too baby. Just, turn on the TV or something. I'll be back." Roman jogged to the kitchen and went through everything to find something that he could make quickly that would fill Dean up completely. Dean turned on the television and turned the channel to some action movie but he put it on mute. Since the Samoan was out of the room he could think about his whole day; too much happened.

"It's always gonna be me." The Ohioan whispered to himself then chuckled. "Maybe I ain't suppose to fully get my happy ending. Or maybe God don't wanna see me get that ending.. Hmm.." He leaned back on the headboard then sighed in frustration. "Why the fuck is it so hot goddammit!" Roman walked back into the room fast with a big white fan. He put it on Dean's side and raised it up before plugging it in and turning it on a medium speed. "Fuck that's so much better."

"Uh-huh." Roman laughed and ruffled Dean's hair. "I'm making you 2 deli sandwiches and there's some leftover pink lemonade-"

"Can it be 3 sandwiches?"

"Yeah but are you sure you're going to finish that all? You know I pack a lot of stuff on those pieces of bread."

"i'm sure I can eat it all, ooo and bring the whipped cream in here too."

Roman eyed Dean with a surprised expression. "Well alright then, I'll get right on that master."

Dean smiled, showing his deep dimples. "You love me."

* * *

After Dean ate he went straight to sleep with a smile. The fan felt so nice on his skin, it rocked him right to a nice deep slumber. Roman wasn't extremely tired yet so he was just watching TV before he headed to bed. He was also thinking about how he would approach his parents with the phone call he promised he would do for Dean. He hated Layla for everything now. He hated that he had this silent rage that would let loose any time he wasn't around Dean as well.

What shook the gray eyed man out of his thoughts was Dean's phone vibrating on the night stand. He leaned over the teen's body carefully and grabbed the touch screen phone. It was a text from Dolph. Why the hell was he texting so damn late? Roman unlocked the phone and watched it load up the long message from the bleached blond. Boy once it did jealousy and shock filled his insides quickly. "What the hell?"

_**DOLPH:** Dean..This might be a little weird but I have something to tell you..I really needed to get this off of my chest. I haven't told anyone... but I like you, a lot. I know I said I liked Lexi and I did but I like you too..Um..It's weird and complicated. You're just a super cool guy and you're really cute. I usually have a lot of confidence with telling people my feelings but this is way out there and different. I decided to send this really late because I didn't want to risk you replying fast or I would go into shock. It's okay if you don't want to be friends with me after reading this..But if you do just know it's going to be hard to cut off my feelings for you.._

Roman was going to reply and fake like he was Dean but that would be wrong. He looked over to the teen who was biting his knuckles in his slumber. He sighed then deleted the message quickly before returning the phone to the nightstand. The older man knew he shouldn't be so jealous but it seemed that it was inevitable now. It was only 'cause he was so much older than Dean and Dolph was only a few months older than Dean. Why not have someone your age and fully legal?

"Just chill out, Roman." Roman laid down and grabbed the remote controller to turn off the TV before closing his eyes. A smile graced his features when Dean snuggled towards him and wrapped an arm and leg around his body. "Love you."

* * *

The upcoming school week was so awkward for Dean. On the way to school with Roman he had slight anxiety. He basically had no damn friends now, well Dolph was his friend; Thank God he had some balls to admit what was wrong with what happened some days ago. Also what Dean kept thinking about was his Mom. Where the fuck was she going to go? Is she doing a suicide mission because it sounded that way. What if she was going to end her life? "Oh for the love of God.."

Roman pulled into the school parking lot and raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Dean responded quietly. "It's nothing. Let's just go inside." The more horrible part is that Dean had been blowing off sex with Roman. And honestly, Roman felt a bit undesirable. Nothing he did was noticed so he just stopped trying ;he didn't need embarrassment or Dean snapping on him.

"Nothing?" Roman rolled his eyes and unbuckled his seat-belt. He was tired of every answer being nothing. "Yeah, sure, nothing is always the response right?"

"What are you getting at?" Dean didn't want to argue, it wasn't even the afternoon yet. No one had time for this shit. "Look, I'm not looking an argument, okay? I just want to go into school and do my fuckin' work then leave so I can go to work."

"Oh my fucking bad. Sorry, I forgot you're the only one that's stressed." Roman slammed the car door and walked to the school building without looking back. Dean groaned then followed the older man's lead, making sure to lock the car beforehand. Well this day started off bad..of course. The first person bumped into was of course Dolph; he gave him a big hug and decided to just follow him around.

"Hey." Dolph put his arm around Dean and squeezed his shoulder. "How was your sleep?"

"Good but before that I was sweating so fucking much. I really want to get out of Texas. I miss snow man." Dean ran his fingers through his hair and sighed softly, just talking to someone other than Roman made him feel better as fucked up as that sounded. "How was yours dude? Have you talked to Seth and Lexi since ya know.."

"Nope. I haven't tried. They give me these looks of disgust. Kind of hurts but uhhh, I think I'll be okay. I mean, I'm Dolph; I'm cool." The older teen moved his hand off of Dean's shoulder when they walked into the cafeteria for some breakfast. "Did you happen to get any texts from me?"

"No. I was hoping you would text me but I just thought you forgot so." Dean shrugged. "It's okay if you forgot."

"I didn't forget I sent you a long message, Dean."

Dean stopped in the middle of the cafeteria to pull out his phone and check his messages. He didn't see Dolph's name anywhere. "Uhhh nope dude. I didn't get anything. Maybe it just didn't go through." He put his phone back in his pocket and frowned. "Why what did it say? Did something bad happen?"

Dolph swallowed thickly and blushed slightly. "U-um.."

"Did you have another scare with a girl dude?" Dean leaned and whispered. "Pregnancy shit?"

"No I wrote that I l-"

"Hey prom king." Naomi slapped Dean's ass subtly and giggled at the flinch. "You didn't call me! I thought we had something that could be explored more." Dolph bit his bottom lip a bit, he didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that he was interrupted. Dean got so busy talking to Naomi that the bleached blond just decided to walk away quickly so he wouldn't have to finish what he was saying. That would of been too awkward.

"Uhhh, after prom everything went blurry. I'm sorry 'bout that. I'm not really looking for anything..You know commitment. I'm bad at that stuff, like fuckin' horrible." Dean shook his head and held himself. He didn't know if he was telling a lie or not but either way it made him uncomfortable. "I mean our dance was really fun. Don't get me wrong. Kinda got me worked up that night, how you were rubbin' your ass on me. But I just can't do anything more than that, I'm sorry."

"Baby that's okay." Naomi smiled and shrugged. She wasn't hurt or anything; she heard Dean was like this. Lexi was talking about him big time.. "Maybe we can just have fun. I'm a big girl..I can handle rejection. Unlike some people." She cupped Dean's chin and stood on her toes to get up to his height. "I can be your personal whatever." Their lips almost touched but she pulled back and they both laughed. "I'm not a pusher though. We can just be friends. Whatever you want, Dean."

Roman saw everything that went down from Dolph putting his arm around Dean and to that too friendly of a talk with Naomi. Honestly he couldn't even be mad. This was the exact thing he was afraid of. Dean was a teenager and all..A guy like him shouldn't be holding someone back. Roman looked down at his promise ring on his finger then took it off slowly. It went in his front pocket for now.

Honestly, he couldn't explain how he was feeling. All he knew was that he needed a break mentally; it probably wouldn't go noticed because it seemed like Dean already began taking a break physically, emotionally, and mentally.

So fuck it right?

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry that I've been gone for so long guys, I hate when I'm not inspired enough to write. But I think I'm back with a new plot change with this story. Hopefully this chapter was enjoyable. I will be back with a new chapter soon.**_

_**Thank you for everyone who stuck with this story**_

_**Oh and with Roman and Dean..Is there trouble in paradise?**_

_**And what the fuck does Athena want? Pshhh**_


	60. Chapter 60

Dean cackled when Dolph groaned from losing another round on street-fighter. "Come on mannnnn, you said you were good at this. Who were you foolin' dude? He invited the bleached blond over when they got out of school since he didn't have to go in to work today. Seth and Lexi still was giving them the evil eye but that didn't really matter anymore. Dean was seeing things in Dolph that he didn't see before and learning much more about the older teen. They were best-friends now.

"I was well when I used to play against Seth anyways." Dolph chuckled and eyed Dean's face with a big smile. "Dude, I can't believe it's just us now." He looked away when the Ohioan gave him complete eye contact; it made him blush. Wow he felt fucking whipped. "We all used to be the best of friends."

"Don't even talk about them." Dean rolled his eyes. "We don't deserve people like that in our lives, ya know? I tried to be as nice as I could to Lexi and now all she can do is talk about me and spread rumors." The messy haired teen sat up on the couch and hummed softly. "She's telling girls I have a small dick and shit like that. It''s just really childish. But that's okay I guess."

"It's not okay." Dolph responded with a small bite to his tone. "She shouldn't be passing around rumors about you just because you didn't want to date her." He ran his fingers through his hair then slid off of the couch to sit on the floor instead, leaning back on the cushion. "I hate that she does that..I tried to tell her stop but no such luck." His body flinched when he felt Dean put a hand on his shoulder and squeeze for comfort. "I should be doing that to you dude. I don't need comfort."

"Yeah you do man." Dean moved his hand away then stretched his arms above his head. "I'm fuckin' hungry. You should just spend the night here, it's getting late and I have room for you to sleep and blankets." He heard a car outside so he got up and jogged to the closest window to see if it was Roman. The man has not called him, texted him, or talked to him all day. They've been distant to each other..It was confusing to the Ohioan. "Did you happen to speak to Roman today?"

Dolph felt the energy in the living room change suddenly. "Uhhh, yeah. In gym class. He seemed really happy and just I don't know, just happy. Why?" When he didn't get a reply he stood up and walked over to the window that Dean was staring out of. "Is he suppose to be home or something or did something happen?" Dean felt his heart sinking at hearing the older teen ask those questions. He wasn't the boss of the Samoan so he didn't have to be home if he didn't want to..And well something did happen he guessed. It had to be something; maybe they were just growing apart. "Dean?"

"Sorry." Dean shook his head and swallowed thickly. He felt so sad now. Maybe it was his fault that they were distant. He did take up a lot of more hours at work and he was getting angry at him more randomly. He wasn't even hanging out with him anymore..All he was doing was working and hanging out with Dolph or Naomi. "Oh God.." His eyes watered immediately at the realization. Every time Roman looked at him there was this dull look or one of anger. They needed to communicate; ever since the whole fallout with Seth and Lexi their relationship was off.

"Dean what's wrong?" Dolph put his arm around the younger teen and shook him slightly. "Snap out of it." After a few minutes Dean eyed him and a tear fell down his left cheek. "Why are you crying dude? What happened?"

"Nothing." Dean rubbed at his eyes and groaned. "Pretend that didn't just happen."

"Well I can't.."

"Look." Dean pulled out of the embrace and sighed. "I'm okay, please just act like that didn't happen. Let's just have a fun night dude. I never had anyone spend the night over my home before. This is my first time having a guy's night." Dolph smiled and nodded, agreeing to just continue with the night but he was still worried. He never seen Dean just lose himself like that. Maybe that was a sign they really were super good friends. "Maybe we should order some pizza before it closes for the night."

"Wait." Dolph interrupted. "So is Roman okay? Fuck dude, is he quitting his job? He can't leave us, he's the best teacher!" Dean laughed a bit then smiled. "Not funny, there's no other teacher like him. No teacher that even come close to his looks either. He has it all."

"Does he now?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows. "Got a guy crush on our teacher?" He laughed again but stopped when he saw Dolph look away with a deep blush. "Dude I was kidding. I'm sorry. Let's move on-" He stopped talking when he heard a key at the front door. His eyes went wide and his heart stopped, was he scared or excited? It had been weeks since the 2 functioned correctly and weeks since they made love..They haven't even been doing their morning kisses. The front door finally opened and in came Roman with his black leather jacket on, a hat that was lowered down to cover his eyes, and 2 boxes of pizza in his hand.

Dolph eyed Dean's face when Roman walked in, he was confused as to why he was looking at the older man like that. With these big eyes that couldn't be explained and an expression that showed a lot but at the same time not enough. What the hell was wrong with him? "Hey Roman."

Roman took off his hat and looked over to Dolph. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He grinned a bit and completely ignored Dean. He knew he was getting eyed but he didn't have time to play any games tonight. He avoided coming home at times just because he didn't want to deal with their awkwardness. He didn't know if this was a break or a up and coming breakup; which he did not want to happen but every time he tried to talk to Dean he got these off answers. So he stopped trying, he of course always feared this. Dean going to hang out more with friends, working more, and just basically doing his own thing. He feared it everyday but obviously pushed it to the back of his head.

"Oh Dean invited me over but I'm gonna spend the night. We were just about to order some pizza 'cause there's nothing to eat." Dolph looked at Dean who wasn't by him anymore. He heard the bathroom door close and decided to ignore it.

"Uhhh." Roman took off his shoes then patted the boxes of pizza he had in his hand. "Well I brought some, don't know if you will like the kinds though. Sorry I haven't been grocery shopping in a while. Come on and get you a plate. I'll make something to drink."

* * *

"Where the hell did you go? Narnia? You've been in that bathroom for a whole hour. Did you take the world's biggest shit?" Dolph was back on the couch with an amused face. The pizza Roman brought was so delicious and the fruit drink he mixed together was damn good too. "Roman gave us a box of pizza to share so come on and eat, got you something to drink too." Dean came over slowly with his arms wrapped around himself in his protective way that he always did when uncomfortable. "Seriously what's wrong with you? Was this just not a good day to have me over?"

"No, no, no." Dean sighed and plopped down on the couch. He grabbed a slice of pizza from the box next to Dolph and bit into it. "I want you here." He smacked with his mouth open and Dolph honestly thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"You do?" Dolph smiled then cleared his throat, he didn't want to look too happy. "I'm not that cool man."

"You're a good friend and a good listener." Dean swallowed and licked his lips. "Can I be honest with you?" When his voice turned into a whisper that's when the older teen's brain went off. What if Dean liked him back? Holy shit! "Me and Roman aren't on the best terms. We're just not getting along right now, okay?"

Dolph's excitement and anxiety went away immediately. He felt stupid for even thinking that way. "What do you mean? He's your guardian; you guys have to work whatever this is out. He's the one you are suppose to go to for support and protection.." Then that's when it hit the blond. Support and protection? "And..You know care and love." He eyed Dean's face after the word love came out. There was this faint blush on his cheeks. "Dean can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah." Dean chewed slower on his pizza while he thought about what Dolph just said to him about Roman, he was right. Communication was key and if they wanted to last then that was the thing to do. He loved Roman so much, he missed him dammit, he missed him so fucking much.

"Why don't you ever date the hot girls that come onto you?"

That question through Dean off completely. "What?"

"Yeah like." Dolph sipped his beverage then shrugged. "Like a lot of hot girls want you. Either to date you or have sex with you. Why do you turn them down all the time?You're single man." Dean didn't know how to answer at the moment so he just stared with raised eyebrows. "Don't you want to?"

"I'm not interested in them." Dean finally replied in a soft voice.

Dolph tilted his head at the sadness in Dean's eyes. "Why?"

Dean shrugged. "Don't know."

"Dean are you into guys?" Dolph asked quickly. He couldn't believe he went this far into his questioning but he just had to know. Dean turned down so many damn girls in the time of him being in Texas that it didn't make sense at all. Most of the time he didn't even pay attention to them. Maybe that's why he kept turning Lexi down. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about this."

"Uhhh.." Dean twisted his lips and stayed quiet for a few moments. Obviously no one had ever asked him that before. He liked Roman a lot; fucking loved him. So was that a yes? "Yeah?"

"Is that an answer or question?" Dolph knew he was walking on eggshells. Dean could yell at him and freak out completely, the guy was random with his moods.

"I don't like guys with a s. I like a guy." Dean squinted his eyes and thought about if that sounded right. "I like only 1. I do like girls, a fuckin' lot. Trust me..But this guy is just overwhelming. Really goddamn overwhelming that I don't pay attention to anyone else because he's all that I can think about." He licked his lips at the images of Roman popping into his head. Their dates, their kisses, their love making, their talks, their laughs.. "He's just really great. Don't tell anyone this, okay? I trust you with this information."

Dolph's heart was beating so fast that he thought it was about to explode. This information excited him, maybe he had a chance. Maybe the guy was him. They've been hanging out a lot and well just doing everything together. Sometimes with Naomi riding along. " I won't tell. I think that's good, Dean."

"Good?" Dean chuckled. "Dolph the ladies man thinks this is a good information?"

"Well yeah." Dolph nodded. "Seth and Lexi found this out a while back. Well Seth knew always but he told Lexi and they said they would blackmail me if I didn't stop talking to you."

"Wait?" Dean was really confused now. "Found out what?"

"That I like guys too." Dolph looked down after whispering that out. "I love girls too but I just am coming to terms that I really like looking at guys and sometimes I fantasize about them. It's weird and I don't really know what to do with the information. I really want to kiss one, ya know? To see if it's just thoughts or if I'm really into this stuff."

"I should beat the hell out of Seth." Dean growled out then closed the pizza box. He wasn't even hungry anymore. Maybe they already started rumors; other students were eyeing them weird a lot when they walked down the hallway together. One guy who was very openly gay came up to them and told them how proud he was of them before walking off. Neither Dean or Roman knew what the hell he was talking about so they ignored him. "That's not fucking cool at all. I should call him up right now."

"No!" Dolph frowned. "Just don't. It's cool. I don't really care anymore." He leaned over and put his hand on top of Dean's hesitantly. "Thanks for looking out for me. I really appreciate it." The Ohioan looked down at their hands then screamed internally when the older teen planted a soft kiss on his cheek before rubbing their lips together. When the blond moved back he saw how bad Dean was blushing and how big his eyes was. "I'm sorry. I should of never did that."

"U-uh." Dean felt this warning signal going off in his brain. "Let's pretend that didn't happen."

"Okay, yeah." Dolph nodded quickly and bit his bottom lip nervously.

* * *

Roman was laying down looking at the empty space next to him. He didn't want to leave the bedroom and ruin Dean's night. He missed him so damn much but he didn't have time for child play. This was him letting Dean choose if he wanted to start up his own life or actually be tied down. It could of just been a temporary infatuation for Dean but Roman really loved him. Maybe Dean just was falling out of love with him. Plus Naomi was a good looking girl, why not try to be with her? Hell the teen could be cheating on him with her. "Dammit what have I gotten myself into."

He sat up then leaned to the nightstand to turn on the lamp. It was hitting midnight and he couldn't hear Dolph or Dean laughing or joking around anymore. Maybe they were both sleep by now. He could go out and get him something to drink finally. The Samoan rolled out of bed then went to his drawer to put some basketball shorts on before leaving out of the bedroom quietly. Walking through the living room Roman saw Dean wrapped in a blanket on the floor and watching TV while Dolph was laid out on the couch, asleep.

Roman really wanted to say hey to Dean but he forced himself not to. He needed to get his drink and get his ass back into the room. When he was digging in the fridge for what he wanted he felt a cold breeze hit him from behind so he stood up to his full height and looked over to see Dean eyeing him with the saddest face. The 2 eyed each other quietly; obviously not knowing what to say or what to do.

Dean looked down and folded his arms against his chest. Why did he put himself in this situation? When he looked back up Roman's back was against the fridge and he was looking up and clenching his jaw slightly. Again, why did Dean put himself in this goddamn situation. He felt utterly stupid for wasting this valuable time of the older man's. "Sorry for wasting your time. You're tired.. I'll um.. Yeah."

Roman turned his head to Dean with furrowed eyebrows. He saw how much he was struggling to do anything. His eyes roamed down to the teen's hand quickly only to see that the promise ring was still on his finger. "You're still wearing your promise ring, I see."

"Yeah." Dean laughed softly and wiggled his fingers. "I am but you're not. And I understand."

"Do you?" Roman whispered out, not wanting Dolph to wake up or hear them from the living room. "I don't think you do."

"Roman." Dean shook his head and bit his bottom lip slightly. "I miss you, okay? Please don't break up with me." He got closer to the Samoan and looked up at him. Roman eyes looked watery but maybe it was just Dean over-analyzing him 'cause he still looked pissed off. "I know we've been.. Off..For like 3 weeks but I'm just, it's all my fault isn't it? I'm so sorry." Tears fell down his cheeks and that's what made the older man finally let his own tear fall down his cheek.

"I waited for you." Roman clenched his jaw harder then swallowed thickly. "I waited for you to see if you were going to explain why you were acting this way. If you want to leave me then have the balls to tell me, alright? I don't need to be hurt aggressively. Just let me down softly, I can take it."

"No, Roman." Dean shook his head quickly. "I don't want us to end, please don't talk like that." He placed his hands on Roman's naked chest and sniffled. "We haven't been communicating and I've been acting like an asshole. I'm not trying to explore out some type of wild teenage fantasy. I only want you, just you. Please give me another chance."

"I don't know." Roman's voice was so shaky. Of course he wanted to stay with Dean but his emotions were getting the best of him. He hated that Dean could break him down this damn easily. "I thought you didn't want me anymore. Couples take breaks sometimes but this was just..It hurt, Dean." The teen wiped Roman's face and nodded, understanding how fucked up their situation was.

"I was just, maybe I did need a break. I guess I just needed to get out a bit but I should have never let us hit this brick wall we're at now. I'm sorry for not spending enough time with you. I was just, I don't know what my problem was baby." At hearing baby Roman grinned. He haven't heard that in a while. "The thought of us ending hasn't crossed my mind like you think it has. I don't want to break up with you. If I wanted to I would of talked to you the same day I had a thought like that and if I was sure. But tiger..I don't want to lose you. I want us to go back to our cute things, do our video blog, go out on dates, make love.."

Roman closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. "You're the only one who can mess with me like this, cheeks."

Dean blushed slightly at their pet-names. "And I should of considered your emotions. You were stressed and I was making everything about me. You have so much going on in your head and with your parents..And Layla that I just..I'm such a fucking asshole. I'm going to be honest, I wasn't going to tell you because I thought it wouldn't matter because she's leaving but that day you drove Dolph back to his house, my Mom came to see me."

"Dean.."

"I know." Dean moved his hands off of Roman and moved back a step. He didn't know if Roman wanted to be touched at the moment. "She told me she was leaving, going away forever. And I've been really stressed and avoiding you because I didn't want to have this conversation. I didn't want you to give me a lecture..I didn't want us to keep talking about her because-" Dean let out a shaky breath as tears fell down his rosy cheeks. "Because I still love her no matter how much I say I hate her." The loud sniffling and shaky breaths woke Dolph up; he didn't know where he was hearing that sound from. He sat up and realized he was in the living room alone with the TV still on but almost on mute. He heard the sniffling again and decided to leave the living room to follow the sound, making sure to be as quiet as he could.

"Baby I knew you still loved your Mom..Shh, don't cry." Roman wiped Dean's tears and pulled him in by the waist. He rubbed his back and sighed softly at the trembling. Dolph slowly stuck his head into the kitchen then froze. He almost gasped when he saw **their ** teacher kissing Dean's forehead and shushing him. Maybe it was just the type of comfort the other teen had..Yeah that was it.

"She's leaving me, Tiger. I always said I hated her and I wanted her to leave or I wanted to leave but..Now she's actually leaving me. She said I could visit her before she left but I don't know if she's gone already. I'm- I have no other family. What the hell do I do? What do I- Fuck!"

"It's okay. Calm down, breathe." Roman wiped Dean's tears again then ran his fingers through his messy curls. "You have other family, I haven't checked your papers I was transferred. There are still boxes that aren't open. You have stuff in the closet that has not been touched baby. You have a grandma and an auntie, remember? I'm here for you; I'm always here for you. It's okay to cry about this stuff you know? No matter how much she hurts you..You'll still love her. Not the how she is now of course, but the how she used to be. You've had it rough and it's understandable that you didn't want to bring it up to me 'cause I would of went off. I would of made it worse. Hell, I would of drove you off to your friends even more.. You were trying to ignore and act like she didn't come to see you and tell you that information. Being with me only made it feel like coming out, huh?"

"Yeah." Dean replied softly then rubbed at his eyes.

"That's okay." Roman's voice went so damn soft for Dean. "That's alright, love. I got you. We both had a lot of shit happening but the way we handled it wasn't right. Small breaks are fine but this was just a damn horror show. You know I don't like her but I wouldn't keep you from seeing her one last time. For God's sake she gave birth to you and without her..I wouldn't be having you around. We're going to get through this rough patch. We're stronger than this."

"Really?" Dean smiled brightly and laughed quietly. "Yeah we are. I love you so much. We can talk more about this tomorrow." Dolph saw Roman leaned down slightly and plant a really tender kiss to Dean's pouty pink lips. Almost instantly the kiss deepened and the 2 were making out and wrapping their arms around each other desperately. He didn't know what to feel anymore. Was this why the Ohioan was so off all the time? Why he was such a loner? Did Roman brainwash him? There was so many questions but he couldn't jump into conclusions..That was his best-friend.

The bleached blond quickly went back to the living room when the kiss stopped. He plopped down on the couch and closed his eyes, pretending to be sleep. He heard footsteps then a door closing. He opened his eyes when he felt the couch sink in a bit. Dean was sleeping on the couch with him? Weird. Everything was weird. "Are you okay? Where did you go?" Dolph managed to put on a show. Making his voice sound severely tired and raspy.

"I'm fine." Dean smiled so much that it freaked Dolph out. He was lighting up the dark living room with that damn smile. "I'm gonna sleep with you, that okay?"

"It's your couch.." Dolph mumbled.

"Well I just don't want you uncomfortable." Dean wrapped himself in the blanket and laid back with a soft sigh. He was so happy!

* * *

Dean jolted up when loud knocks echoed through his home. Someone was knocking on their door. He fell off of the couch and grunted softly, holding his stomach as he got back up. "Who is it?" He asked as he made his way to the front door. There was a mumbling sound so he looked through the keyhole. It was Riley..He never thought he would see him again. When he opened the door the man smiled at him brightly.

"Hey Dean!" Riley waved his hand and smiled. "I'm just here bright and early to check your new place out. Social Services were having a hard time figuring out where you exactly were, we got the papers Mr. Reigns sent us mixed up. Sorry if I woke you but now that you're located I have to do home checks for a while to see if you're okay. Do you mind?"

"Umm.." Dean's heart was beating so fast. He didn't know their home had to be checked. All of his shit was in the room with Roman. The other room was completely empty. Looked brand new. He had to clean this stuff up and make it look like everything was normal. "Give me one second?"

"Sure." Riley nodded and smiled, he had a clipboard in his hand.

Dean closed the door then leaned on it. What the hell was he suppose to do? He couldn't panic and freak Dolph out who was still completely dead to the world. And he didn't want to freak Roman out either. His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. Why was he sweating so profusely? Dean didn't want to get Roman in trouble this is what the older man feared since the beginning."Oh God." After trying to calm down he opened the door again. "Could you come back another day?"

"I can't Mr. Ambrose. I have to report to my boss and peers today that you are fine. We were worried that you were in some type of danger. We want to just make sure you're still safe and doing your therapy as well as taking your medication. Is everything alright? If Mr. Reigns is sleep we don't have to wake him. You're old enough to show me everything and answer my questions."

Dean eyed Riley with wide, scared eyes. Suddenly this man with the red hair was fucking scary. This man with the all black suit on was fucking intimidating. "Okay, okay. Let me show you around then.."


	61. Chapter 61

Riley picked up his leather shoulder bag and entered the apartment. First thing he noticed was Dolph sleeping on the couch with his body half off,almost falling. "Oh, you're having sleepovers now? You made some good friends?"Dean nodded nervously as he closed the door, locking it slowly. "Dean, look..It's okay. I'm just here to make sure you're safe and there's nothing dangerous around the home. I'm not here to take you away from here or give you any bad news. We just need to know we made the right decision to immediately put you here after being taken away from your Mother."

"Okay, alright." Dean answered in a whisper. "Everything just happened so fast then and in a snap I'm with Roman ya know so I thought everything was over." He came over and stood by the red headed man with a small forced smile. "Okay so um, what do you want to see first?" On cue a door opened from around the corner. Roman walked out in his tank top and sweatpants while rubbing his face. "Hey Roman."

"Hey-" The Samoan stopped talking when he saw Riley. His heart sped up so fast but he kept composure. "Hey!" He tried to show excitement in his voice but Jesus fucking Christ he wasn't excited for this. He knew one of these visits would happen but didn't know why it took so long. Of course it would be random too. "Hey Riley."

"Hey Mr-"

"No no. Just call me Roman." Roman came over and shook the man's hand and smiled. "So uh, what can I do for ya?" Riley opened his leather bag to make sure he had his papers in it. Dean looked over and saw Dolph sitting up and looking at all of them with a weird expression. He looked uncomfortable, very uncomfortable. Like he knew something..What did he know? Or was Dean just over analyzing every single thing about this day ever since Riley showed up.

Riley's talking snapped Dean out of the stare he was giving Dolph. "I'm actually glad you're awake, Roman. I was just going to make another trip here to speak to you but since you're up now did you get a chance to read Dean's transfer papers?"

Roman cursed mentally. "No I did not get to it yet. Is something wrong? I was going to get to it soon but a lot of stuff has been coming up." Riley eyed Dean, smile fading and eyes dulling. He really had to talk to Roman about some serious business now. Roman frowned at the other man's face and sighed. "We can talk in privately. The box is in my room." He lead the way to the room and Riley followed him. In the room the Samoan quickly got the box out of his closet then came over to put it on the bed. It was a huge brown box filled with only papers. "I only know about his contact list and medical records for you know, his mental health and some of his appointments but the extra papers I didn't get to yet."

Riley put a hand in his pocket to get a pen to use for the home checking paper attached to his clipboard. He checked off something which made Roman nervous. He cleaned the room up last night because it was getting messy but did it still scream that it was shared? The room just looked like it would be for a man. Dean's clothes weren't hanging around or anything; they were all folded up in the drawers. So was the check bad? The slim man wasn't saying a word so maybe it was an okay one. "It's okay. We were all having trouble with this transition to have Dean here then I know you had to move because the murder scene in his home. No need to make him relive that horrific mess."

"Right." Roman took the papers out then looked over to Riley who took out his own papers, clipping them on top of the clipboard. "So what's going on?"

* * *

Dean turned his attention back to the bleached blond when Roman and Riley left him to go talk. Dolph stared Dean right back down; he didn't forget yesterday night. The kissing kept flashing in his head and how intimate it was. How Their tongues tangled and how Roman squeezed Dean's ass, showing that in all ways it was his. "What?"

"You tell me." Dolph responded back. "You started staring at me first." He folded his arms against his chest then looked away. He couldn't believe he kissed the other teen yesterday. He really thought the feelings were mutual and out there. But of course he never got that lucky. "So you're being fucked by Ro-"

"Whoa!" Dean put his hands up to stop the older teen. "No, no, no. Stop." He shook his head fast and shushed him. "What are you talking about?" He tried to hiss but Dolph rolled his eyes and raised his left eyebrow. Then it hit Dean; last night Dolph was off before they went to bed. His energy was very dull. "You weren't asleep last night when I got back on the couch with you."

"You damn right I wasn't. You let me kiss you and-and-and.."

Dean tilted his head in confusion at seeing Dolph get this angry. "I didn't let you kiss me. You just did it. I wasn't throwing any signals that told you to do that." He walked over and sat on the couch with him. "You saw me and Roman?"

"Yeah I did. What the fuck is he doing to you? Is that why you're stuck. You could leave him and-"

"Stop." Dean interrupted. "We can't talk about this here. How about I drive you home and on the way we talk about it? I'll tell you everything, please. That guy who came in here is from Child Protective Services. Roman isn't the bag guy here and..Let's just please go. Just trust me?" Dolph eyed Dean with disbelief but nodded. "Thank you."

"Mhm." It didn't take long for the two to get ready. They stayed in their pajamas; Dean mostly did because he couldn't go get some actual clothes to put on since they were in the room with Roman. He hoped when he came back that everything went fine with the visit. Now in the car..It was well, awkward. That's the best word Dean could come up with on their long drive. The blond lived a ways away from him; a whole different fucking town. "So?"

Dean held the wheel tighter and took in a deep breath. "What did you see? How much did you see?"

Dolph played with his seat-belt while looking straight ahead. "I heard you crying which is what made me go to check up on you. Then I hear you apologizing non-stop and Roman hugging you. I thought oh. This is why they are together 'cause obviously someone wasn't giving you comfort at your other home..But then it became way more intimate.." He shook his head at the images popping up in his head. "All I could think about before I went to sleep was how stupid I was for not noticing this before. And the fact that he was so damn cool with sleeping in the room with you at our camping trip. No teacher is that laid back with that."

"It's just something no one will understand, okay?" Dean looked over at Dolph who didn't look as irritated as before; instead more concerned, worried in general. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me for? You're the one in some deep shit, dude." Dolph turned his head to the Ohioan then chuckled dryly. "So tell me, is that why you turned down everyone?"

"Yes." Dean answered quickly. It was the only reason. "I'm in love with him." He put his hand up and showed his ring. "He gave me this promise ring as a present for Christmas." He then showed his wrist. "And this bracelet just recently."

Dolph smiled sadly at the gifts. "But does he force you to do stuff? I'm trying my best not to be freaked out because he's like 13 years older than you.. It's not realistic, Dean."

"But it is." Dean countered. "It is realistic. You just don't understand. If you're just going to judge you were never my friend. I'm the fuckin' happiest when I'm with him. He's been helping me ground myself since I moved here basically. I came on to him first not the other way around. And I initiated mostly everything. You don't get it; I wanted him first.. I needed him for some reason. And we ain't never felt like that before. He didn't want to but..He fell for me, so. He turned me down more times than you could imagine and I kept pushing for us to be together."

"Dean it's wrong."

"It is not!" Dean stopped the car at a red light and growled. "Stop it. What makes it so wrong?"

"He's our fucking teacher!" Dolph put his hands up in an obvious way. "And you're underage. You could both get into so much damn trouble! Do you get that?"

"Don't you think I know that?" Dean rolled his eyes. "You're the only one who knows. Now, are you going to spoil this for me? Are you going to tell, huh? Because fuck if you do I'll drop you off in the middle of this road right now. I'll leave you here 'cause you won't be anything to me anymore. That says you never wanted me to be happy. That says; fuck my feelings. You won't fuckin' ruin this for me, you just won't!" Dean's yelling made Dolph flinch aggressively and go quiet.

After the light turned green Dean began to drive again, they were almost to their destination now. It was also quiet for a bit until Dolph spoke up again. "Fine.. I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"Then let me be happy, that's all I ask. He's not like some type of rapist. I promise. He had girlfriends before and..We just work."

A couple of minutes past before Dolph decided to lighten up the mood. "So he's fucking you huh? Giving up the asssssss." He almost giggled when Dean's face cracked into a goof like expression. "I'll try to get used to it. It's just boggling my mind. Your secret is safe with me. And about me kissing you-"

"Don't worry about it. If it makes you feel better you have soft lips." The car stopped and Dean nodded. "We're here."

"Thanks dude. I'll text you later on." Dolph unbuckled his seat-belt and opened the passenger door then stopped. He looked over at Dean who was looking outside the driver's window. He was watching the neighbor's dogs play around on the lawn. The blond leaned in and hugged Dean tightly. "Be careful, okay? Seriously." Dean turned his head back so he could smile at Dolph. "I would try to kiss you again but now you might beat the shit out of me."

"Shut the fuck up." Dean patted Dolph's head and patted his cheek softly. "Go already." He smiled again and waved the older teen off. "I"ll be waiting for that text; maybe can we play on Xbox Live."

"Gotcha. Talk to you soon bro." Dolph got out of the car then closed the door. He jogged to the front door of his home then waved as Dean drove off.

* * *

Dean walked into the apartment with a slight smile, he felt like a weight had been lifted off of him. He looked around and saw how fresh everything looked. "Roman?" The older man came around the corner but there was a deep blush on his cheeks. "What's up? How was the visit?" Dean gasped when he was pulled into lifting, tight hug. He was in the fucking air so he squirmed but realized he wasn't being let go any time soon so he hugged back just as tight. "What's going on, huh?"

"Nothing. Just missed you." Roman replied in a whisper. "I missed you so much. The visit went fine." He put Dean down and looked over at his body. "How have you been feeling?"

"What, like, physically?" Dean stretched his arms above his head and shrugged. "Pretty okay. Just hungry a lot and get cramps."

Roman nodded then put his hand out. "Show me where you get cramps baby." Dean raised his eyebrows at hearing the Samoan sound so soft. He took his hand and put it on his lower abdomen. "Here?"

"Yeah. It comes and go." Dean smiled. "It's no big deal."

Roman took his hand away and whispered an okay to the teen. Truth was Riley showed him the papers that Athena tried to so desperately hide but couldn't, not for long anyway. He was shown Dean's actual medical records. The full records. He watched Dean take off his shoes and toss his keys to the couch before going to the kitchen for something to eat. He followed slowly while in deep thought, almost robotic.

Dean's records showed surgeries, injuries, tears..Other things..

"Roman?"

Roman furrowed his eyebrows when he went deeper into his head. It was all starting to make severe sense why Athena didn't want him around Dean also. Not just because what his Dad did, no, no , no. It was just what Dean's body was capable of doing; what he was able to produce when something teared open. The real question was..Should he tell Dean what he read and was told? Riley told him it was his decision but now it weighed on him a lot because for fucking God's sake he was having sex with Dean. Roman felt a soft hand on his face which made him snap out of it. "Huh?"

"What's wrong, babe?" Dean leaned up and kissed Roman on the cheek. "We can talk about yesterday right now if you want."

"Wait baby." Roman put his hand on Dean's that was still resting against his cheek. "You would tell me if you felt really sick right?"

"Yeah."

"Dean I'm serious."

"I know. Calm down." Dean frowned at how Roman was acting. "You're scaring me."

Roman shook his head quickly. "Sorry, cheeks." He eyed Dean's body again and, mostly his stomach. Honestly to him everything looked proportionate. For one Dean was gaining weight in general. He was just chubby all around now. His belly was looking chubby as well. Maybe he was overreacting. The last of the Ohioan's record said it was once again fixed.

What if telling Dean that completely made him traumatized? No fucking way was he going to show Dean those records. Not right now at least..But not soon either. Roman needed to breathe and move on because honestly he shouldn't be that surprised. He shouldn't put anything passed Athena. But also the thought of Dean having his child made him tingly inside. Every emotion was conflicting.

"So tomorrow I want to try to visit my Mom. I know the hotel she's at and I'm sure she's still here. I think she knows that I was gonna give in and visit her.." Dean grinned when Roman smiled at him. "Good idea?"

"I think so." Roman sighed softly. " About yesterday." He rose up his hand and showed Dean that he had his promise ring back on. "We need to learn some techniques for our relationship. I mean, we shouldn't go that long without speaking to one another, kissing, cuddling, or loving each other period. Seriously. I never had this feeling before. I love you so damn much and you know I'm all about that engagement life with you."

"Oh you still wanna marry me, huh?" Dean smirked and shook his head. "Nahhh, you can't handle me boy."

"Whoa!" Roman put his hands up in shock. "Boy!?"

"Fucking, boy. You heard me dude." Dean turned his back on Roman to open the fridge but was grabbed and pulled into another bear hug. "Roman!"

"Yeah?" Roman cackled and planted wet kisses all over the back of Dean's neck. "I do wanna marry you."

"You ain't worthy."

I'm worthy, dammit. Don't fuck with me." Roman smiled against Dean's neck and shook him playfully. "I'm so worth it."

* * *

Dean screamed when he lost to Dolph. He was on Xbox live with the blond like they talked about earlier. "You asshole. The game glitched! You fucking saw it!" Roman walked into their bedroom with dinner. He heard the screaming from the kitchen the whole time he was cooking a meal for the both of them. He put the plate next to the teen then kissed the side of his head. "Thanks b- Roman."

Roman chuckled to himself then sat on the bed, eating quietly. Dean twisted his lips at his mood changing to complete guilt. He told Dolph about him and Roman. He had to tell Roman too. There wasn't going to be any holding things up or hiding anything. "Dolph can I catch up with you some other time?" He adjusted the headset as he listened to Dolph's reply. "Okay. I'll text you tomorrow. Yes, shut up. I'm okay. Dolph, Jesus Christ. Shut up! I'm okay. Yes dude." He shook his head and laughed.

"Baby there's dessert in the kitchen too, didn't feel like personally making some so I went go buy some cookies." Roman shrugged. "I mean cookies are so basic for dessert but whatever." He mumbled. Dean laughed softly then turned off his Xbox. "So the game glitched, huh?"

"Yeah but..Hey guess what? I told Dolph about us and yeah he's cool with it so yeah." Dean didn't dare to look at Roman. He stayed with his back away from him. The room was severely quiet and God it was so uncomfortable.

"And how did he take it?" Roman replied in a calm voice.

"Wait?" Dean turned around with a surprised face. "Are you not mad?"

"I don't know how to be." Roman shrugged and squinted his eyes for a few seconds. "Like, it's different because Dolph looks like your best-friend..He showed me he was a bit mature when that Seth and Lexi thing went down. I'm a bit surprised, maybe scared slightly but I don't know."

"We had an argument about it at first but I explained to him the best I could. I think he also had a problem because he liked me too." Dean began to dig into his dinner, completely stuffing his face after moments of tasting it. "When I took him home earlier all he wanted at the end of the ride was for me to be happy. I told him I was in love with you..That-that you just made me so happy and I basically couldn't live without you."

Roman blushed a bit at having someone actually talk about him that way. Layla never talked about him sweetly to her friends. "I would of been mad, really mad about this if you were still 16 and we were still new. But you're going to be 18 very soon and honestly I'm thinking about moving on from this damn teaching job and get like, a job in business. Something that pays more and I would be really good at. I think you were on good timing with our secret being out to Dolph."

"He saw us kissing last night in the kitchen." Dean licked his fork and moaned. "He was knocked out until I crying like a little bitch."

"Shut up. You're not a bitch for crying."

"I said..Little bitch. So that's like somewhat a bitch."

"No Dean, just no."

"Fine." Dean laughed and gave the older man a big smile, of course showing those big, proud dimples. "I just know it felt good to finally tell someone. Really fuckin' good."

Roman finished his dinner then got up with his cleaned off plate. "Hurry up and finish your food." Before he walked out the room he looked back at Dean and winked at him. "I mean it, finish up." He almost laughed when he heard Dean's fork fall clumsily back onto the plate from being in a trance at the wink he received.

* * *

As Roman washed his plate in the warm water from the faucet his member hardened. He couldn't stop thinking about kissing Dean's naked body, sucking on it, and licking every damn inch of skin. He felt arms wrap around his waist and kisses on the lower part of the back of his neck. He knew it was Dean, and he knew that the teen was on his on his tippy toes to do so. "Hey now, you ain't trying to start anything."

"You wanna fuck me?" Dean whispered in a shaky voice. "You wanna fuck me real good, huh?" Roman dropped the glass plate into the sink then leaned over. Dean was getting so good at talking dirty. It was a good idea to spice it up every now and then. The Ohioan chuckled at the Samoan's accident. "Ohhhh yeahh...you wanna fuck this tight little ass. C'mon."

Roman turned around in Dean's arms and looked down into those dilated eyes. The color of his iris was barely seen from how turned he was. "You don't know what you're getting into."

Dean ran a hand down Roman's chest then grabbed his tank top in his fist. "I don't?"

"You talkin' dirty like you really got some game here." Roman licked his lips and snickered when Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm good at talking dirty."

"Yeah right asshole. The girls you fucked, what did they do after you had sex with them?" Dean smiled big at Roman raising his eyebrows. "Oh wait, do you not like the image of you sucking on some girl's clit anymore? 'Cause I think that's pretty hot. You did use that big tongue of yours right?"

"Damn right I did." Roman put a hand on Dean's ass and squeezed. To be honest the older man was feeling cocky. "I used to lick all over their clits and suckle on it like a fucking pro. You just don't know baby."

"Mmm.." Dean's dick was getting hard so fast. He loved how open they could be about how hot women were even though they were together. "What else did you do? You should feel proud. I'm the first guy you ever fucked and you are perfect at it. But you're telling me you were perfect at the girls too huh?"

"Are you testing me?"

"Nah, no." Dean swallowed. "Just find it _reallllllllllll_ hot..Find it hot that you were sucking on nice tits and fingering pussy."

"Mhm." Roman pushed his bulge against Dean's. "But I'm a gentleman. I don't kiss and tell, Dean."

"Bullshit!" Dean bucked his hips and let his lips part. "Tell me. Tell me how you made them squirt all over your face. Tell me how you fucked them all over the place." Roman leaned down and began to kiss down the teen's neck. "God.."

"I used to dick them down real good, Dean. Just like I do you. Giving you those big ass orgasms you so deserve; that you so desperately need. You're a good boy." Roman bit his bottom lip hard when Dean pulled down his sweatpants and boxer briefs. "Get on your fucking knees and suck my dick." There was no argument, no response, no anything. Dean got onto his knees and grabbed Roman's thick shaft tightly. "Look how damn eager you are. You're ain't nothing but a dick hungry slut."

"I know, I know I am. Shit." Dean's head went down and his tongue snaked out of his mouth to swirl around the head of the bigger man's dick for a few seconds. He looked up at his man with big eyes then sucked on his bottom lip. "I'm a goddamn whore."

Roman put his hand at the back of Dean's head and pushed it down a bit. Dean kept his eyes on Roman while he sucked him off. He had no shame, no fucking shame at all. The hand that was at the back of his head moved to his jawline to push him away. Roman bent down and put both hands on Dean's cheek as he initiated a deep kiss. Their tongues instantly tangled; so passionate, so needy. It's been a while. Too long actually.

The two sucked on each other tongues then ended the deep kiss only to share a couple of tender pecks. After that was done and over with Roman stood right back up and pushed his hard cock into Dean's mouth. He face fucked him and yes there was slight gagging but the teen didn't say to stop. Instead he put his hand on Roman's nice sac and squeezed playfully. He was so into this that he had drool everywhere from sucking this nice, fat dick. "Dean..Shit." Roman's eyes rolled and his mouth fell open in ecstasy. "Doing so fucking good down there."

Dean came off of Roman's dick with an audible pop suddenly. He stood up and stripped off his clothes slowly. "I want you to do everything to me. I wanna be your whore tonight. Take it all or I'll take it all from you." Once he was naked he kicked his clothes away and walked out of the kitchen. Roman followed seconds later only to see Dean on the couch in the living room on all fours. His ass was sticking up so high and he was spreading his cheeks. This was a side Roman had never seen before. Dean had never been so needy and desperate..Or slutty. "Come on big boy. Go get the stuff. I'm not gonna wait for long. I'll start by myself."

On the way to the bedroom Roman stripped the rest of his clothes off as well. His dick bobbed around with each step. Dean screamed for him to hurry up so he did. He got all of the supplies he needed and practically ran back to the teen. "Alright, alright. Okay."

Dean looked back at Roman with a light pink blush on his cheeks. "Play with me."

"Don't tell me what to do. You do what I say. I don't listen to you." Roman slapped Dean's left ass cheek hard and smirked when he heard a nice sharp gasp. "Maybe I wanna suck your dick." He sat the supplies on the floor then sat on the couch. He leaned back on it and patted his lap for Dean to come over.

"How the fuck can you sick my dick while sitting down like that?" The teen came over and realized it was only one way he could actually achieve this. He held onto Roman's shoulders while he went into squat position over his lap. "Shit, okay." He lifted himself higher until his cock was lined up with Roman's plump pink lips. "There." Without waiting Dean push his dick into that hot mouth and began to thrust. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Dean had a feeling they were going to be trying new things all night.

Roman put his large hands on Dean's hips to stop him fucking his mouth like a maniac so he could take control. Slow teasing licks and loving kisses on the tip. He didn't keep that up for long though. His mouth moved down to Dean's balls and attached, sucking on them gently. The frustration on the smaller man's face was killing him. They were both equally turned on; the night was gonna end with someone getting fucked repeatedly, non, fucking, stop.

It didn't take long for Dean to be back on all fours. But this time he was on all fours on the Samoan's lap. There was 2 fingers deep inside of him, twisting and drilling his ass with unhurried movements. While that was happening to him he humped those meaty thighs under him and panted softly. "Add a third finger."

"You sure? You know that gives you a little pain.." Roman saw the little ass wiggle Dean did then sighed shakily. "Alright baby." He grabbed the lube from the side of him then poured it down the messy haired teen's ass crack. The lubricant went down to his fingers, coating them even more so. Another thick finger was added and a loud grunt came right after the intrusion. "We got this. You got this."

Dean nodded quickly and took all three fingers with his jaw clenched. He hated when they didn't have sex enough or there would be more pain before the actual intercourse. It certainly didn't help that Roman wasn't a small man in that area either. Wouldn't change it for the world though. In no time Dean was huffing out in pleasure at those nice digits getting to his sweet spot. "Slap my ass again."

Roman licked the tips of his fingers on his free hand then landed a hard smack on Dean's ass. A loud throaty moan released into the air so Roman did it over and over and over again. He only stopped when he heard that moan, that certain moan when Dean was about to cum. "You're gonna spill all over my lap?"

"Yes, please don't stop. I'm gonna cum." Dean's face was going pink fully. "Ohhhhh fuckin' shit!" His body tensed up and cum spurted out, coating Roman's thighs. "I'm sorry, f-fuck." His hips twitched in around four times then stopped when his product stopped shooting out. "I came too fast."

"Cheeks we haven't slept together in a long time. Just 'cause you came don't mean I'm gonna stop. You forgot who I am already?" Roman spread his fingers to see how stretched Dean was. Dean's hole was trying to close from still contracting from his orgasm. "Nah I gotta fill you up immediately." He took his fingers out and moved Dean off of his lap so he could get his cock lubed up and ready. He almost laughed at the cum on his thighs. And of course he didn't bother wiping it off. "Gonna fuck that nice little ass as long as I want to. You're not gonna stop me."

Dean laid on his side with his mouth open. He was trying to catch his breath quickly or he would be a panting mess while he was getting pounded. His eyes on the Samoan. The man was just finishing with his lubrication process so he lifted his leg up and bent it towards his face to let him know he was ready to take some dick tonight. All fucking for it.

Roman threw the bottle of lube down then crawled over to Dean, getting behind him and laying there. Now he seemed more soft and more careful. He put his hand under Dean's soft thigh then kissed it before lining his member up with that nice entrance. When his dick pushed in his eyes darted to Dean's face to see his expression. God it was so damn hot.. The teen squeezed his eyes shut and took it all in.

"I'm in. I'm all in. Look at me." Roman rested Dean's leg on his hip then moved an arm to wrap around that abdomen he loved so much. He loved how chubby Dean was, it was sexy to him. The Ohioan looked back at the older man and flicked his dilated eyes to those plump lips. He put his hand on Roman's bearded cheek, leaning in and panting harshly. "Yeah baby, it's all in." The two kissed each other once, twice, three times before touching the tips of their tongues together and swirling them around.

9 inches began to go in and out steadily into that slopped with lube boy pussy. Dean kept kissing Roman while his body moved up and down from the thrust. His cock was getting hard again from just being kissed this passionately. The best part didn't even come yet. When the kiss ended that's when it really started. Roman started to fuck him real good. Too fuckin' good. "Ohhhh fuck!"

"Uh-huh, take this fucking dick." Roman moved his hand up to wrap around Dean's neck. Not tight but slightly squeezing to let him know who was in charge. Dean's dick bounced up and down at how hard the thrusts were coming in. The two moaned each other's name and tried to grab at one another the best they could in this position. Here came the sweat. Their bodies were pouring down and glistening. "C'mere. This ain't good enough."

Dean gasped when he was pulled on top of Roman, back against his chest. Roman put the soles of Dean's feet on his thighs quickly and pushed his dick back inside of him. Dean's head was hanging off of the Samoan's shoulder as he got fucked deeply. "Uhhh.. I hate you so much.."

"Shhh, no you don't." Roman ran his hands down Dean's abdomen then grabbed his shaft and squeezed. He stroked it slowly and sped up his thrust. The whole couch was shaking from him bucking his hips up roughly. "You wanna marry me." His other hand played with Dean's nipples excitedly. He was close to cumming. The moans that were spilling out of the teen was too much.

"Nah I don't."

"I call bullshit."

"Fuck off."

"Oh?" Roman grunted at Dean's replied. To be honest it pissed him off a bit; he would handle this right. He grabbed the back of Dean's thighs to push them back and spread them open so he could buck up into him even harder. Pre-cum was falling down his shaft and balls. They definitely would need to buy a new couch or some shit 'cause this was all too messy now.

Dean played with his own nipples and let his eyes roll from how tingly he was starting to feel now. His orgasm was building up again, rather quickly at that. "Y-yeah. Fuck off, you're not shit." He let a blissful smile appear since Roman couldn't see his expression. Oh yeah, he was about to cum again. Everything was tightening. "Keep going, ah..Keep fuckin' going.."

"Mmm.." Roman bit his bottom lip then moved his head over to kiss on Dean's arm and neck desperately. "Mmm Dean..Inside or outside baby?"

"Inside." Dean's voice was shaking too much. "I-I" He froze completely and started to cum. His product shot up and coated his stomach and chest. "Christ.." He closed his eyes and screamed out Roman's name when he felt cum suddenly spill into him and spurt. "Yeah that feels so damn good."

"Damn.." Roman turned Dean's body around so they could look at each other. "Guess what?" He was still trying to catch his breath from the intense orgasm.

"What?"

"I ain't done with you."

* * *

Dean was in the middle of the bed on his knees. His back was arched perfectly and the palms of his hands were resting in front of him. The teen's eyes were closed and there was small huffs passing his lips; his cock was so hard again, waiting for Roman. Wherever the fuck he was. Dean didn't dare to rush him this time though. Something just told him not to. Suddenly a large hand wrapped around the front of his neck and the bed sunk down behind him.

"Miss me?" Roman whispered. His soft lips pressed against the side of Dean's neck, lingering for a a few moments. "'Cause I missed you."

"You just..You just saw me Roman, you just literally had me."

"So?" Roman's voice went even quieter. "I can miss you whenever I feel like it, Cheeks. Don't fight me on that." He used his other hand to adjust Dean's body more. He pushed his back in so his cute little ass poked out further. The kisses turned into him just sucking on that soft flesh. Dean tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows at his nerves going insane; fuckin' burning up. "We're gonna make love, alright? It's going to be the best sex you will ever have in your entire life."

"Oh, is it?" Dean lifted his right arm then put his hand at the back of Roman's head to bury it into his neck more. "Show me that. I promise I won't say anything. I'll keep my mouth shut and not make a smart ass remark, Tiger."

"Yeah, alright.." Roman adjusted his own position behind Dean. They never tried this before but the angle looked like getting to Dean's spot would be easier. He spread his knees then looked down at his lubed member. "You ready?"

"Uh-huh." Dean opened his eyes finally when Roman's cock thrust inside of him in one go. He leaned his head back slowly and let his mouth fall open even more. One hand of Roman's went to Dean's chest, rubbing over his nipples and pecs. The other hand went to his abdomen and massaged gently. In and out, in and out, in and out.. Dean's body was jolting forward and his tongue was peaking out of his mouth.

"How's that? You like this position?" Roman started the neck kisses and that was it. Dean couldn't contain his moans anymore. They came out in grunts, groans, throaty ah's, high ones, low ones, rough ones. There was no words that could describe how Dean was exactly feeling at this moment. "Talk to me."

"Yes." Dean's eyes teared up at how much the pleasure was building up in this intimate position. Roman was barely moving inside of him; he was just on his spot. He was there already and killing him. "It's- I can't explain. I um.." He shivered and arched his back even more, at least he tried to anyways. Roman stopped moving his hands and just decided on wrapping his arms around the Ohioan for now as he fucked him nice and slow. "You're right there baby.."

Roman looked over Dean's shoulder and saw that his dick was twitching and leaking a bunch of pre-cum already. That's what he loved to see. That he could always make Dean cum multiple times in one sitting. That he could always get him this wet and turned on. He was the man, Dean's man. A moan released from him which made the teen turned his head so they had eye contact. Their noses bumped together then their lips brushed against each other. "Kiss me, Dean."

Dean panted into Roman's mouth before he sparked up the kiss. Their lips smacked together and their tongues tangled. When they parted Dean laughed softly then licked Roman's top lip. "I love you so much. I'm sorry for acting like an asshole sometimes and not coming to you with things I-"

"No." Roman shook his head and sucked in a rickety breath. "Stop that mess right now." He slid his dick in and out faster and that's when his own mouth fall open. Dean was contracting around him. He went from fast back to slow real quick, he loved teasing his love but he hated teasing his damn self. "I gotta tell you..You feel so fucking good."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and began to tremble aggressively. Roman quickly put a hand around the front of Dean's neck and fucked him fast until he let it all go. Cum splattered and a loud scream broke out and echoed around the bedroom. He stopped moving and laid back while still buried inside of Dean. His dick was throbbing in agony. "Why'd you stop?"

"I wanted to let you calm down."

"No." Dean moved off of Roman's dick then laid next to him. "Come on. Get on top of me." In a blink of an eye he was being deeply pounded in missionary position. Roman was circling his hips and fucking him good. His legs were bent back so much that his kneecaps almost touched his fucking ears. Roman's big, wet balls were slapping against his ass in a fast motion. Deep desperate moans left the older man's mouth. "Here we go again.." Dean was getting hard again. "Tiger.."

Roman grabbed the headboard and used it as leverage to fuck Dean harder. "Oh shit!" His hair was a curtain over Dean; dry and frizzy. His nose dripped sweat while he continued his workout. Dean rubbed his hands down the Samoan's glistening chest and let his toes curl in pleasure. "I'm gonna cum inside again." Only some seconds after saying that Roman was cumming with a loud roar. His dick pulsed and spilled inside the teen once again. "Fuck yeah.."

Dean gasped when Roman pulled out abruptly. He didn't have a chance to put his legs down because Roman started fingering his cum bucket of a hole with three of his fingers fast. "Ohhhhhh.." His moan was so whiny and loud. He was so damn tired too but Roman wasn't gonna let him rest without this last orgasm. This man was insane.

"Stroke that cock." Roman's voice was so rough. Dean obeyed and watched as cum squirted out of his hole from the aggressive fingering. Then they were angled. It only took 3 minutes or so for Dean to start cumming again. "Yeahhhhhh.."

"Fucking shit Roman!" Dean had cum shooting on his face and chest now. This definitely was his last orgasm. He was not going to be able to go anymore. After they both calmed down and caught their breaths he spoke up. "Gentleman my ass."

* * *

"Hi." Roman smiled when Dean looked at him. They finished cleaning and now they were just looking at each other as they laid in bed.

"Hi." Dean replied back in a tired voice. They scooted closer together then pecked a couple of times. "Mmm.."

"So?"

"So what?"

Roman cupped Dean's chin and smiled. "Will you marry me?" The room was quiet but then Dean nodded fast and tried to stop his bottom lip from trembling. "Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Dean rolled on top of Roman and hugged him tightly. "Yeah I'll marry you jackass!"

"Why I gotta be all that?"


	62. Chapter 62

Dean opened his eyes slowly and eyed the ceiling. The sun was barely up and the bedroom was still dark but his body was deciding to wake up. After a moment of staring at the ceiling a big smile appeared on his features and a rosy blush surfaced on his chubby cheeks. He balled the sheets in his hands and pulled them up over his face while he thought about what happened hours prior. "God.."

Dean's body was still mush inside. The sex was so damn good but he was also so fucking sore. He turned his body over and almost let out a cackle when he saw how wild the older man was sleeping. There was a pillow over his face, his hair was everywhere and even some strands falling off of the bed. Half of his nude body showed while the other half was under the sheets. Dean moved the pillow carefully then moved closer to kiss him on his cheek a couple of times.

"Mm.." Roman moved somewhat but otherwise went back into a deep sleep. Dean rubbed his hand down the Samoan's chest softly and sighed shakily. The thoughts running through his head shouldn't be happening since he was so sore but one more round wouldn't kill him. That hand that ran down that chest kept going down until it got to Roman's soft cock. He stroked and stroked until it sprung to life in his warm hand. After, the Ohioan got off of the bed and looked for their camera in a hurry. The idea was crazy but Dean himself was crazy so..

When the teen found the camera he looked into their dresser drawers and plucked a new bottle of lube since they used all of their old one last night. It only took three minutes for Dean to be seated on top of Roman and fingering himself with three very well lubed fingers. He was still stretched from earlier so he would definitely be alright. The camera was in Dean's free hand, recording the big man's sleeping face. He removed his fingers while lifting his ass over Roman's hard member, there was blissful expression already showing up before the penetration 'cause he knew what good dick was.

As soon as Dean's began to sink down Roman's eyebrows furrowed and his mouth opened. This was so good, so damn good to get on camera. Dean was purely loving everything about this moment. Especially when Roman's eyes opened in complete shock. "Morning." Dean whispered then chuckled at how the older man looked into the camera lens. "First fuck since I became your fiance. Doesn't that sound weird?"

"Dean, what the fuck.." Roman's voice was gruff and his eyes were half closed. "Boy I just fucked you all kinds of ways hours ago." He sighed softly when his body began to bounce and rock slightly from Dean riding him slowly. Seconds passed and Roman couldn't be mad about being waken up like this. Dean just felt too damn good.

Dean was getting sweaty and the camera was slipping out of his hand so Roman took it and aimed it up at him. It let Dean put both of his hands on Roman's chest so he could bounce on his cock as wild as he wanted. There was no need to talk between them, all harsh panting and skin slapping each other. And well the teen was so happy. The happiest he had ever been with the Samoan. They were getting married!

How fuckin' nice was that? Someone actually loving Dean this much. Coming to their big climaxes that's when Dean finally shouted out that he loved Roman so much and he would do anything for him no matter what it was. He even teared up about it all as he came with his lover's name on his breath. Roman on the other hand sucked it all in, he was gonna be a married man. All of his doubts about Dean wanting to restart his life again went out of the window. Dean only wanted to restart his life with him and that's what made it all so perfect.

* * *

"You're trying to kill me." Roman licked his lips as he watched Dean come out the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "Pulling that stunt this morning with that damn camera. I ain't never wanna be a pornstar, Dean."

"You'd be a good one. You're considered pretty, ya know. And you have a big dick that you can actually use.." Dean dropped his towel and bent down to grab his new boxer briefs, pulling them on and snapping the waistband around his hips. "Everyone would love you on camera." He looked back at Roman who was still on the bed naked from the sex they had earlier. "I think we should spend this day good before we have to get back to school tomorrow. I also have to visit my Mom still."

Roman sat up quickly. He forgot about Dean's Mom. They've been so locked in their own world together that everything else just blew out of the window for him. "I can go with you and give you comfort and support baby." Dean put on some black straight legged jeans and a white short-sleeved button up shirt with a white tank top under it before going over to the bed and crawling in by the gray eyed man. "Would you like that?"

Dean shook his head no then played with Roman's fingers. "No it's alright, Tiger. I got this. I don't need ya for this, I gotta show her that I'm a man now so..I'll talk to her by myself. I hope she's alive and kicking when she's with me 'cause I'm sure this talk will be very long. Not sure when I wanna go but I'll go." He smiled when Roman grabbed at his hands and massaged them gently. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's okay Cheeks." Roman responded softly then kissed the teen on his forehead, making sure to prolong the affection. "But if you need me you better call me. I'm not playing, I'll get ya and swoop you out of there." Dean nodded and laughed to himself. Roman would always be his hero in every situation there was. "Gotta be careful at all times. Don't know what I'd do without you."

"Yeah?" Dean bit his bottom lip hard. "So marriage, huh?"

Roman nodded and rubbed at Dean's ring finger. "You not regretting or anything right? I mean we were having sex when you were really deciding. Your mind could of been a little hazey after some good dick." He snickered when Dean nudged him. "Come on, for real. You ready to be with me like that? I'm turning in my resignation letter tomorrow. So guess what?"

Dean smiled big and shrugged cutely. "What?"

"We can be exclusive very damn soon."

"Really? But wait where will you work? I should pick up more work time while you look for another job." Dean frowned. "Shittttt. That's gonna be stressful but we'll do this. What job are you gonna go for next?"

"I tell you what, sure as hell won't be football. I mean I went to college and all but all I really wanted to do was football. Too old now and I'm not about to risk concussions." Roman smiled at his childhood dream then closed his eyes in remembrance. "I even had a college sweetheart, all that stuff. I went through a lot, Dean. This is why I asked if you were regretting. Some days I see you in school with girls and wonder if you need to live your life more before being with me. I'm at a time in my life where I'm suppose to be popping out kids and handing them over to my Mom and Dad to spoil and brag to their friends about. But you, you're about to be 18 real soon. Legally a man but still, legally a teenager as weird as that sounds. You can get wild as fuck like anyone your age and have a story to tell later on. You haven't got to live like you wanted."

Dean took all of that in and grinned a bit. "I am living the way I want." He made sure to keep eye contact with the Samoan. "I love my life and I was never into the party scene. I was never into getting drunk and screaming like a dumb ass on the streets. Not into getting arrested..Or even going to college. I'm smart as hell but in a lazy sorta way, y'know? I'm living my life with my boyfriend. I never actually had a mindset to be married when I was younger or have kids. You know the shit you see on TV or with your family. I just got crushes on girls and shit happened. I don't know, I have no plans in my future. I just live in the now and what's happening now is you. All I think about is you. We have fun together. We do everything together. If I wanna be crazy and wild I wanna have you with me to experience it too. I don't really see myself as a mistake now 'cause you taught me that even when the roughest shit has happened to me..I can still be kinda normal. I can still go out in public, I can still have relationships. I just need guidance..And along with guidance I got this guy who just happened to be more than a friend so.." His dimples came out and he shook his head slowly, making a small curl go over his eye. "I'm just happy, happy with you, happy with out setup..I don't know just very fucking happy."

Roman looked down in obvious shyness at what Dean said. God this was a man that he was talking to now. Dean was a fucking man. This was passed teenager, passed any early twenty year old. This was goddamn, fuck, wisdom. It was powerful wisdom. "That just made everything go away. My big doubts, some insecurities. I thought I was just too old for you period that I would get extremely boring because I'm not into those things that people your age do."

"And I'm not either babe. It's obviously why we work so well. I love you and you love me. That's all that matters." Dean leaned over and kissed Roman on the lips softly. "Can we go out to get breakfast?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just gotta shower and stuff. Maybe you should invite Dolph too, baby." Roman rolled out of bed and gasped when Dean smacked him on the ass hard. "You missed your chance for that last night. Don't start with me." He went over to the dresser and opened it to see what he wanted to wear today.

"Hey, I was good with just being fucked but I can smack your ass when I want. It always look nice." Dean growled lowly then looked for his phone. He was excited about inviting Dolph and shocked that Roman said that. Once he pressed the blond's number there was only one ring until the line picked up. "Hey!"

_"Oh God Dean. It's so early. Did something happen? Who's ass are we kicking?"_

Dean put Dolph on loudspeaker and chuckled. "We just wanted to know if you wanted to go to breakfast with us."

_"We?"_

"Hey Dolph." Roman spoke up from the other side of the room. "You wanna come to I-hop with us? Or the waffle-house? Really not sure which one we will pick. It's all on me, I'm paying."

_"Yeah! I haven't been to any one of those in a while. Are you guys picking me up or do I need to take a bus?"_

"Stop bullshitting around, Dolph. We will be picking you up." Dean smiled when Roman put up two outfits silently. "Left one." Roman nodded then went into the bathroom quickly. His mornings was always good now; he woke up with a smile everyday with Dean. He never had this before, these butterflies roaming around inside of him. This is why Dean deserved everything..

_"What?" _

"Oh no." Dean laughed. "I was talking to Roman but yeah get up man! Get dressed! I hope you're not mad at me still y'know.."

"_No Dean. It's fine. I'm a bit bummed 'cause Roman stole my chance but whatevs. I'm going to breakfast and he's paying so I think we are all even."_ Dolph laughed and it made Dean laugh right back with him. "

"Alright, we'll be there in like an hour, alright? We'll call you when we're close." The two said their goodbyes then hung up. Dean was smiling like an idiot, he was really coming to a point in his life where he was building a place he could call home with Roman. And that was something no one could take away from him now. Not ever.

* * *

Roman let Dean pick if it was going to be the waffle-house or I-hop. They ended up going to I-hop because it was way closer and Dean was just too damn hungry to really care. The whole car ride was a bit weird but in a good way, it was nice to be out with their relationship to a person who happened to be Dean's best friend. When the three arrived they found a nice little cozy booth to sit at. Dolph and Dean sat together across from Roman who was taking off his watch so he wouldn't get it dirty. "What's the limit?" The bleached blond asked as he looked around at other people eating their meals.

Dean smiled when Roman winked at him. "Uhh, get whatever you want Dolph."

"Whatever I want?" Dolph's head snapped to Dean so fast. "You sure? I'm pretty hungry dude."

Roman chuckled quietly. "He's serious. Pig out man." A waitress with long black hair came over and put menus on their table with a big smile on her face. Dean knew better though, that shit was forced. As a waiter his damn self you gotta force a lot of expressions to please customers. "We'll give her a good tip, Dean."

"Thanks b-" Dean stopped himself and cleared his throat. "Thanks." Even though they were out he just didn't want to make Dolph uncomfortable. When he looked at the older teen he saw him looking into the menu with a serious look. He wasn't joking around with his food. "You better eat all of the shit you're gonna order dude."

"I so freaking will! Where's that damn waitress?" Dolph tapped his fingers on the table excitedly. "I love it here so much. Me and my cousins used to come here a lot back then, taking our allowance and heading here. The atmosphere always soothed me. So you guys calling me and taking me brings back really good memories."

"I mean you're a cool guy and you're Dean's best friend so why not invite ya?" Roman put his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. "I just want Dean to be able to hang out with you more. I'm really glad you stuck around and saw what Lexi and Seth were doing was wrong. You manned up and for that you'll always be a cool dude in my books."

Dolph blushed at how Roman subtly praised him. Plus Roman was very attractive. Ever since he told Dean he liked guys too he was noticing guys more, period. And well..Roman was hot. Really hot. This morning the older man was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a white v-neck shirt underneath, black jeans, and black shoes. His hair was down and over his shoulders and his beard was freshly trimmed. He just was a sight to see. "Thanks." Dolph mumbled. At this point now he was just jealous of Dean. "So you guys are together.."

Dean raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Yeah, we are."

"I'm not sure how to feel about the images of you having sex with him popping to my head."

At hearing that Roman choked on air. He didn't know Dolph spoke that way or even thought about them that deeply. Really he shouldn't be that surprised if he happened to be Dean's best friend. You can't be a regular person and happen to be Dean's best friend. You had to be out there and a bit wild. "Dolph.."

Dolph shook his head. "Like wow okay." His voice went into a whisper. "You're my teacher a-"

"Was your teacher." Roman corrected. Dolph furrowed his eyebrows in confusion so Roman continued. "I'm moving on so..I'm no longer your teacher."

Dolph frowned and went quiet for a few seconds. "So am I allowed to say how hot you look this morning? You're not my teacher anymore." Dean put his hand over his face and mumbled to himself while the older teen went on and on. "You guys are a nice looking couple. Roman you're so laid back. How is that? How are you so laid back? And Dean? He's not that laid back. How does any of this work? Do you guys hold hands?"

Roman eyed Dolph with a deep blush on his face. He didn't know where to start at answering any of those questions. "I..I don't know?"

"Shut the hell up Dolph." Dean nudged the blond and shook his head. "Calm down. We do normal couple things." His eyes traveled to the Samoan's. "He has a little crush on you, he told me. You're the hottest teacher. "

"Don't tell my business dammit!"

Roman watched the two bicker over crushes with a smile that was getting wider and wider. He never saw Dean talk to anyone like this. He guessed Dolph really was a close friend. "Guys it's alright, I promise. "

After an hour everyone was finally eating. Roman had three plates, Dolph had four, and Dean..Well Dean had all of the plates. He only personally had two but he was eating off of each plate. He wanted something of everything. The whole time Roman listened to Dean and Dolph talk and laugh while he ate. He didn't want to interrupt their bonding in any way. They were talking about the camping trip not too long ago.

"So Roman." Dolph started up a conversation with the older man. "When I asked you about if it was comfortable to have to share a room with Dean..That answer you gave me was total bullshit right?" He laughed when Roman did a breathy laugh. "Oh it so was, c'mon. You was really comfortable."

Roman shrugged. "It was alright." He received a kick that made his body twitch. "Damn alright, Dean. It was perfect. We had a good time." He licked his lips and finished off his second plate. When he lifted up one of their napkins he saw the bill and hummed. He took out his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill and wrapped it with the bill before getting up with his credit card to go pay for the actual meal.

Dolph waited until Roman was gone before saying what he really wanted to say. "I hope I didn't make him uncomfortable with the him being hot thing..Sorry."

Dean shook his head. "No it's okay. He just hasn't been in this type of..Well situation. I don't have friends like you. You're really cool and down to earth y'know. You can keep up with my weirdness, awkwardness, and craziness..So I'm thinking him seeing me this happy makes him go quiet so he doesn't ruin anything. He's the one who told me to invite you out. I was the one hoping you wouldn't be uncomfortable with the information of us being together then coming to breakfast with us."

"Honestly after you told me everything I felt better that someone was protecting you. Someone was watching over you..Someone had your ass down 24/7. Because I can't do that and I'm not sure exactly all that you've been through but Roman does..And so with that he's cool in my books. I was jealous at first but now seeing how hot he really is..Just makes me jealous of both of you. What makes this better is that you're gonna be 18 soon at least. So that's, you know always good." Dolph put his arm around Dean and chuckled. "I'm happy for you bro-pal."

Dean stuck his lips out. "You're only saying that 'cause we spoiled you with food."

"Maybe."

* * *

"Well that was fun as hell." Dean sat on his and Roman's shared bed with the same smile he had early this morning. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah, yeah I did. I'm glad we're back home now though." Roman plopped down on his stomach next to Dean with a grin. He had this sweet, warm, tingly feeling inside right now. He couldn't explain why really. Maybe because he was looking at his husband right now. Or maybe because he didn't know he could ever be this happy. What came out of his mouth next would earn him a deep kiss. "Gonna talk to my parents in full details about all that is going on..Then hopefully plan a visit later on.."

Dean cupped Roman's chin and bumped their noses. "I'm proud of you, of us, of everything..And speaking of planning." His eyebrows rose up and down fast. "What the hell are we doing for this wedding? I seriously don't want anything big.. Kinda just want it a fast thing.."

"Me too." Roman took Dean's hand and eyed his promise ring closely. "Mmm I'm gonna need this ring back."

Dean pulled his hand away and shook his head. "No way. I love this ring, I'm not giving it up." He eyed his blood opal promise ring while wiggling his fingers. "Why do you need it back?"

"I want to get it altered so it's like a three in one wedding ring."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The two looked at each other then laughed a bit. Dean took off his promise ring and handed it over to the older man. "Don't lose it.."

Roman rolled his eyes. "I won't. Now I just gotta figure out what I'm gonna do with my ring. I'm not trying to spend out of the ass until I get a new job. I have a lot of savings in my bank but I ain't ready to empty that out." He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "We'll work this out, there's no rush. We're engaged right now and we can be for a while before we get all this settled." Dean looked down, making his messy curls go into his eyes. It was almost like a mask. "We need to get you a haircut again. Starting not to see your face anymore."

There were sniffles heard which honestly scared Roman. Dean was crying after being so incredibly happy. "I'm sorry.." The Ohioan uttered. "I just don't get it sometimes how much you can put up with me and love me y'know?" He looked up then giggled when Roman pushed his hair back and began to wipe his tears while moving closer to him. "Nooo, I'm fine. Don't cuddle me."

"I don't like the saying put up with you." Roman spoke up in a very soft voice that was soothing Dean instantly. "You're not some type of problem Dean. We have our fall outs and we are working on those one step at a damn time. Don't think like that right now."

Dean licked his lips and furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you think we're ready for marriage for real? Realistically."

"Yes."

"Really?" Dean whispered out in a shaky voice. "What if I'm a shitty husband?" Roman shut Dean's doubts by kissing him tenderly repeatedly until he was kissed back. A minute or two passed before they stopped making out completely. "Alright I'll shut up. I just don't want you personally to regret it. You talk abut me being young and all but what about you being older and more experience with everything. You could always want someone at that same level not someone who has to grow to get to your level.."

"But I don't." Roman countered. "And in my eyes you are at that level you just need some confidence. Dean you have more wisdom than some 30 year olds..Stop thinking about your age so much and live with me, hear me?"

"Yes."

"Good."

* * *

Dean checked his phone for the time then sighed. He was about to get ready and go visit his Mom. It was hitting 8PM and he thought the best time to see her was nighttime. Currently he was laid on top of Roman on the couch watching TV. They were so comfortable, occasionally kissing each other. This was one of their lazy days and it felt so damn good just to be wrapped around each other. "Hey Tiger?"

"Yeah baby boy?" Roman raised his eyebrows when Dean rubbed his chest slowly. "What's on your mind, huh?"

"I love you."

Roman gave a boyish smile then wet his lips. "I love you too. What's the extra lovin' for? Did I do something good I don't know about?"

"Nah. I don't know." Dean shrugged. "I just felt the need to say that. You mean so much to me and I wanna say it more. Hope that's not a problem with ya big boy."

"Never." Roman responded quickly. "Days like these is when I really appreciate you. We're just chilling out, watching our favorite movies, shows, whatever. The fact that these are the days that everything is severely open. I'm just loving this right now. I'm in this non-ending happy mood. I feel like I can take on anything with you on my shoulders right now."

"Yeah?" Dean questioned with his bottom lip tucked into his mouth.

"Hell yeah." Roman replied. "I can conquer anything with you with me."

"Damn I'm so special." Dean snickered. "I'm the fuckin' four-leaf clover."

"Yeah you're my four-leaf clover.." Roman kissed Dean on the forehead, letting his lips linger for a moment. "Cheeks, you'll always be something special to me. No matter what happens, no matter what goes down..No matter how much we fight, push each other..I will always have this special thing with you, this special bond..No one can take that away from me."

"Don't make me tear up here big guy." Dean ran a thumb down Roman's cheek then got off of him. "I have to get ready to go and see my Mom." At hearing that Roman sat up on the couch nervously. He watched Dean quickly put on some socks and his black converse. "Eh, I'm starting not to like these shoes anymore. Doesn't seem to fit my personal style as of late."

"Right.." Roman mumbled. He really wanted to go with Dean for some reason but he understood why the teen would want to be alone on this.

Dean didn't like how quiet Roman was getting so he looked back at him. "Why so quiet?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? I mean I can even just sit in the car and wait." Roman smiled hopefully but Dean shook his head.

"No baby it's okay, I promise."

Roman frowned and nodded. "It's a bit chilly.. Why don't you take like a thin jacket, I don't know."

"Roman it's Texas.." Dean cackled. "Are you serious right now?" He eyed Roman and saw how down he looked. He gave a sympathetic smile. "I gotta do this on my own.."

"I know." Roman folded his hands on his lap and twisted his lips. "Sorry."

Dean hummed. "I read it would rain though so how 'bout I take your leather jacket?" Roman smiled and nodded. "Yeah?" Dean jogged to their bedroom quickly and plucked out Roman's leather jacket out of their shared closet. He put it over his shoulder then came back to the living room. "Mmm, yeah. I think this will keep me dry. Maybe I'll pick up some food on the way back?"

"Yeah, that'll be good." Roman went quiet again when he saw Dean pick up his keys. He just had this off feeling right now but he had to let Dean be his own man. "You'll text me right, if you need anything?"

"Of course baby." Dean came over to the Samoan and kissed him on both cheeks then went for his lips. He squatted between his open legs to continue their kiss that went deep instantly. Roman didn't want to stop but he did. They looked at each other and smiled. "Alright. I'm gonna go." The teen stood up and walked to the front door, not rushing at all. Once the door was opened he looked back at Roman and winked. "I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

Roman smiled and watched Dean leave out the door with a bounce in his step. As soon as the door closed and locked his phone vibrated in his front pocket. He took it out and let out a breathy laugh at what it was. It was just a simple heart from Dean that's it..And that heart meant more than he knew.

* * *

Dean put his hand over the call bell when he didn't see anyone behind the front desk. After a second a woman with a slicked back blonde ponytail showed up with a big smile. Her name-tag read Samantha and Dean had to admit she was pretty hot. "Hi."

"Hey." Samantha replied in a nervous way. "Sorry. I'm a bit all over the place, first day on the job." She took in a deep breath then raised her eyebrows. "What can I do for you, sir? We have a few rooms opened up but they're going quickly."

Dean cleared his throat and shook his head no. "I'm actually here looking for my Mom. Athena Ambrose."

"Athena..Ambrose.." Samantha moved over to the computer and typed that name into the system. When it came up she saw that it was time for her to check out. "Oh yeah, it's time for her to leave..Not sure if she will pay again..She doesn't really leave her room so.." She picked up the phone and dialed the room number. Five rings passed and there was still no answer. "Well um..Let's go see if she's alive up there." She joked but Dean didn't respond to it. "Um sorry, okay. Follow me." She put a card up on her desk that said be back in ten before grabbing a key-card.

"So she hasn't been leaving her room?" Dean followed Samantha to one of the elevators with shaky hands. He was trying not to act nervous but goddamn his Mom said she was going to finally leave his life. This relationship they had was so messed up..He had to at least see her before she left him alone..

"Not really no. Saw tiny glimpses of her you know? No one wanted to give her a room at first because well she looked like-"

"A bum on the street?" Dean mumbled.

"U-uh.." Samantha shrugged. "Not clean I guess." With all of that being said there was no more talking on the way to Athena's room. It was awkward and Samantha was producing a lot of sweat. As they entered the hallway where the room was Dean's heart began to beat out of control. His ears were ringing as well. "Okay um, this is her room. 202." She swiped the key-card and opened the door slowly.

"Mom?" Dean passed Samantha then looked all around the big room. It was super nice. He kept walking until he entered the bedroom. All he saw was messy blonde hair sticking out from under the white sheets. "She's a heavy ass sleeper." He walked over and shook her body then flinched when a pale arm suddenly hung from the edge of the bed. "Mom stop joking with me." The teen snatched the sheets off of his Mom's body then froze.

No blinking. Her skin was pale. Foam at the edges of her mouth. She was dead.

Samantha finally walked into the bedroom area with a smile. "I forgot how these rooms actually l-" She stopped when she saw Dean staring in shock. "What's wrong?" She came closer and almost instantly began to scream. Dean looked at Samantha and started pulling at his own hair, the emotions he was feeling was overwhelming him so fucking much. It felt like his mind was cracking.

"It's my fault.." Dean mumbled. "Stop fucking screaming!" He went over to the nightstand and pushed it over, making the drawers fall out. There was multiple bottles, a little something of everything. "Oh my fucking God!"

Samantha watched Dean start to destroy the room and scream out his emotions. He didn't sound human and the look in his eyes was signaling that he wasn't really there. "I'll- I have to-" She ran out of the room as fast as she could. She needed help, she had to call 911. Dean stopped destroying everything then went back over to his Mom's lifeless body. His tears fell on her body and his sight was getting blurry. His fingers went on her neck to try to find a pulse even though it was hopeless.

"Why did you fuckin-" Dean began to slap himself in the head and scream again while shaking violently. Each second that passed his brain melted. He shook his Mom's body and more tears fell. "Wake up! Wake the fuck up! This isn't funny anymore!" Of course he got no answers. The more silence there was the more insane he went. Then it hit him like a sharp pang. He was getting intense cramps again. "It's my fault..It's my fault."

Dean thought about Samantha coming back with the cops so he panicked and pulled at his hair again. He had to leave, he couldn't be apart of this. He looked at his Mom once more then ran out of the room quickly. In the hallway he fell on his front and screamed in pain but got up and kept on running, skipping the elevator and going down the stairs.

This was it. This was himself getting knocked off his own horse. He had to leave. And fuck no he was not going home. Dean felt like he killed his Mom. While all of these thoughts were going through his head he almost fell down the steps. Why was he in so much pain physically as well? His head was hurting badly as well. A pain that was never felt before.

There was no going back to anything now. He should of known that once a row of good things happened to him then a big ball of shit would also follow. This is why he thought he could never happy; he was always right.

Fuck everything.


	63. Chapter 63

Roman jolted awake randomly when he heard thunder boom. He was still on the couch, he must've tired himself out with worrying about Dean. He patted his pants for his phone then grunted when he didn't feel it. The Samoan rolled off of the couch and dug into the cushions until he found his phone. "No messages, great. It's 3AM Dean.."

The first thing Roman did of course was call Dean up. He kept getting rings but no answer so he sent a few text messages asking if everything was okay. He knew sometimes Dean liked to take rides to clear his mind out but this was way too off. "Come on, tell me you're okay.."

Ten minutes, twenty minutes, thirty minutes, Roman couldn't take it anymore. Usually he always got a fast reply. He got up quickly and ran to his room to get dressed so he could try to find the Ohioan. First thing first was to check all of the hotels in the area. There wasn't many so this process would go by fast.. Hopefully.

As Roman got outside rain poured down on him heavily. He didn't care to get a jacket or an umbrella even though he advised Dean to do just that. He jogged to his car and quickly unlocked the door with his wet, shaky hands. The whole time he was trying not to freak out about this situation; panicking would do nothing but make matters worse.

Driving down the road was a challenge for the Samoan. It began to pour down heavier which worried him more, not about his own safety but about Dean's. What was Dean doing? Why was he not answering? What did his Mom do? What if he ran away with his Mom on some type of start completely over trip? Those were the thoughts running rapidly in Roman's head.

Roman pulled up to the first hotel he came across then got out the car fast, making sure to grab his phone while he ran into the building. Everyone eyed him once he entered, he was so damn wet that he was dripping water all over the floor.

"Sir you're making a m-"

Roman put his hand up and came to the front desk, pushing his wet hair back. "Is a Athena Ambrose here?"

"Sir-"

"Please." Roman, again interrupted the man standing behind the desk with pleading eyes. "Please check. It's important." He sighed softly when the other man began to check on his computer.

While he waited he took out his and tried to wipe the wetness off of it before calling Dean once again. It only made Roman go into rage when there was no answer once again. But what really set him off was hearing that Athena wasn't at this hotel, he almost threw his phone onto the ground. "Okay thanks."

"Is there anything else I can help you w-"

"No." Roman waved off the man then jogged out of the hotel. "Dammit Dean!" He got into his car as fast as he could and pushed his wet hair out of his face again before starting up his vehicle. Being mad didn't help and the Samoan knew that; he just couldn't stop. Something bad went down, something very bad. Roman squinted his eyes when his windshield began to blur up with all of the rain hitting it. He turned on his windshield wipers then almost crashed his car when multiple police cars rushed passed him. "Okay, what the fuck is really going on?"

For some reason Roman felt like he needed to follow those police cars, he felt it in his heart that it had something to do with Dean. So that's actually what he did. When he caught up it lead him to another hotel with an ambulance, hysterical people, and officers trying to calm down the crowd of people. Roman parked as close as he could to the disastrous scene and got out of his car cautiously, looking around and analyzing everything that he could.

Soon News Reporters made their way to the scene so that's when Roman jogged over to get a story from someone before they received it first. He stopped the paramedics from putting whose ever body into the back of the ambulance. They tried to stop him from pulling back the sheet but it was too late. Officers pulled the Samoan away which only made Roman push them off. "I know her! Stop, don't put your fucking hands on me!" After that echoed around everyone went quiet.

The camera crew came over to Roman and went live for coverage of the full story, this hotel was one of the biggest attractions in Texas so there was no half assing the information for them. Once Roman saw the camera in his face he smacked it away. "Get away from me." He covered Athena's body back up with his trembling hands then looked all around in a 360 motion. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion now.

There was no sign of Dean anywhere.. Now Roman was freaking out, he was freaking the hell out. He put his hand over his chest and took in a couple of deep breaths because he had to get back to searching for the teen. His head snapped over when he heard a woman talking about a guy who was looking for his Mom. Quickly, he went over to her and questioned her. "How did he look? Where is he now?"

"U-uh.." Samantha shrugged and wiped her wet face. "He came in and said he was looking for his Mom then we went up to her room because she didn't answer her phone.. When we got up there we found her dead and the guy just freaked out and destroyed things around the room.. He h-had messy hair, it was like blond or brown? I couldn't tell.. Blueish gray eyes.. Uhh-" She stopped talking when Roman ran off to his car and got in, that was all the information he needed.

Roman had to get to Dean before someone in a higher power did, none of this was good. And when problems became too much, too big, in a short time span that's when Dean ran away. It was all that he could do was run. There was no other solution in his head other than to get away from everything. That's how the Ohioan's brain worked.

And knowing Dean..Roman knew whatever actually happened to Athena Dean blamed himself for it. So if the police got to him and questioned him the teen would try to take blame for everything because of how his personal bond was with his Mom.

* * *

While Roman was driving around like a maniac Dean was back at home going through things and throwing stuff around. The teen was a crying, panting, wet mess. He didn't bother turning on the lights when he came back; he didn't want any of the neighbors to know he was here but they probably already did from how loud he was. After seeing his Mother dead, after seeing her with foam on her mouth, after seeing her skin severely pale..That was it for Dean. Everything was going so perfect for him and Roman; of course it was too good to be true though.

Dean felt at the walls until he got into his and Roman's shared bedroom. Lightning showed which gave the pitch black room some light to guide him. He accidentally stepped on the TV remote that was carelessly on the floor. When the television came on a news channel was on consequently. And of course it was talking about his Mother's death. How it was a big tragedy for one of the greatest tourist attractions of Texas. "Shut the fuck up!" He picked up the TV remote and threw it with so much force at the flat screen that it through it, causing sparks to fly and for it to completely malfunction.

The Ohioan gave up and looked around until he found the light-switch. When he flicked it on he stomped to the closet, almost ripping the doors off from all of the emotions and thoughts going through his mind. In the closet he threw anything out that was not useful him in anyway which was basically everything until he got to the box that held his personal files. Dean snatched the box and went into it quickly before getting more frustrated at all of the papers. He was just going to take the whole thing with him.

Dean took in a deep breath and tried to calm down but he couldn't. He put his hands over his face and trembled for a few seconds. He was also still in pain, severe cramps, not to forget he was really cold from his clothes being caught up in all the rain outside. "Why is this happening to me, why is this fuckin' happening to me. I don't deserve this." Dean trudged out of the room to head to the bathroom and look at himself. As soon as the light turned on and he saw his reflection in the mirror he immediately got sick. Sick of his face, sick of how his life was, sick of trying to force happiness in his life. It was obvious that his future was only suppose to be a living hell. His family's tree was short and maybe it was going to get shorter.

Honestly Dean didn't want to be with Roman now. How could he be with someone who he causes to go into distress constantly because of his shitty planned life. Roman didn't deserve this. Dean's face scrunched up while he eyed himself and his fists balled up in anger. In a quick sudden movement he punched the mirror, shattering it and getting big pieces of glass into his skin.

And the saddest part of it all was Dean could not feel the pain that he should from all of the glass being in his fist and the blood dripping from his skin being ripped. Where the pain was really located was his mind; his brain felt like it was on fire. He was snapped out of his trance when his phone rung once again. When he took it out he just threw it to the wall, successfully smashing it.

This was it. Dean had to go. He wasn't going to start over once again with someone who could have it way better, someone who deserves another person who won't be this much trouble. Someone he can actually settle down with. It just couldn't be him, not anymore.

* * *

Roman parked in the parking lot and rested his head on the steering-wheel in exhaustion. He was so distraught and he didn't know what to really do anymore. He couldn't call the police because how would that look? Especially with Dean's Mom abruptly dying and Dean being at the scene whenever it happened. He knew they had Dean on the hotel's surveillance cameras; they just had to. All of this looked wrong. Roman couldn't call anyone to say that the teen was missing either because what if he wasn't missing? "Shit."

The Samoan decided that going home to wait would be the best thing to do for right now. To play the old waiting game like a parent would. When he got out of the car and looked up at his apartment building he saw his bedroom light on. It gave him so much hope that Dean was up there probably waiting for him. "Thank God!" He locked his car and ran into the building with a slight smile on his features, this was good, this was better than good; fuckin' perfect. He thought Dean would never show.

All was going well until Roman took out his keys thinking he was going to unlock his front door but when he looked up he saw that the door was wide open already. And going into his home he saw that everything was a mess. Not just some simple fixable mess but a mess that would have to take money to fix. This was Dean's doing for sure but out of pure rage. "Dean?" No answer. He closed the door behind him then began to pick some things up before he headed to his bedroom with unhurried steps.

"What the fuck." Was the first thing that came out of Roman's mouth when he saw bloody smudged finger prints on his walls. He almost said it again when extreme disappointment swam his way. There was no sign of the Ohioan, just pieces of glass, clothes thrown everywhere, and a broken television. He walked to the closet and immediately saw what was gone. The fucking box that had all of Dean's personal information in it. "Great." Roman walked to his bed and sat on the edge of it, putting his head into his hands and taking in shaky harsh breaths. "You didn't have to leave me." There was a long period of silence at first then boiling anger that turned into sadness.

God he was so damn tired..

So worn out..

So emotional..

Roman felt tears trying to make their way out but he couldn't find it in himself to cry. He wanted to scream, wanted to throw things, have a full on tantrum but he just couldn't. Honestly he didn't know what to think anymore. Dean was always there when all of his thoughts were bad. Now who did he have? Was he suppose to call his parents and put this all on them?

"I could of fixed this Dean."

What Roman didn't realize was that everything wasn't his job to fix, everything shouldn't have to be on him to change everything around. Dean knew this but the Samoan just had to see it; who knew how long it would take to understand that. Who knew if he ever would understand. They always said if you love something it'll come back to you. Let's just see how true that saying is.

* * *

Dean was about 5 hours away from home currently. He was also speeding down an empty road and he didn't give a shit about anything; he was having an episode. Where he was driving to was unknown. The teen had no idea what he wanted to do, where he wanted to really go. The box was taken because it was technically his. "I'm just another screw up. Just like my Dad, just like my Mom. I'm the screw up after the screw ups fuckin' screwed."

Dean honked his horn out of frustration a few times then pulled at his hair while keeping his other hand preoccupied on the steering-wheel. Tears were blurring his vision again so he wiped his eyes, swerving his vehicle slightly as he did so. Suddenly he began to feel this wet sensation on his leg so naturally he looked down only to freak the hell out. "What the fuck!" The Ohioan screamed at the blood showing on his crotch, even though it was dark he knew that's what it was; he didn't fucking pee on himself that's for sure.

He was so focused on the blood stain getting bigger that he lost control of his car, swerving and honking his horn from squirming in his seat. He touched the stain then put his hand up in horror. Sharp pains started to hit him as well. Keep in mind Dean was still in pain physically from earlier but now this was heart stopping agony. "Oh God, oh God.." There was a bright light that made him looked ahead so quick, it blinded him almost instantly.

It was a semi-trailer truck.

Dean was screaming and trying to move out of the way but his Impala collided with it.. Then the screaming stopped. Everything was silent except for the honking coming from Dean's car from his head resting on the steering-wheel. He was completely unconscious.

"Sir!" A guy screamed out. "Are you okay!?" The man hopped out of his semi and ran over as fast as he could to check on Dean. When he saw the blood dripping from Dean's face he cursed up a storm then opened the driver door, pulling him out and checking his pulse. "It's going to be okay, I'm so sorry. I'm going to call 911, oh God."

Police sirens came through which made Dean's eyes open only slightly before he passed out again and limped into the man's arms completely. When he opened his eyes up again all he saw was whiteness in his sight. He blinked a couple of times slowly to fix his vision; where the hell was he? "Hey there." A soft, sweet voice greeted out of nowhere. Dean turned his head and saw a woman with brown shoulder length hair and a warming smile that lit up the room. "I'm glad you're up."

Dean attempted to sit up but grunted in pain so he laid right back down. "What's wrong with me? Where am I? Who are you?"

"Well I'm Brianna." The woman responded with the same soft, sweet voice. She was trying to keep Dean calm through all of this. "I'm your nurse. We have you on a bit of morphine for your pain-"

Dean's eyes widened at her being his nurse. "Hold on, what?" He looked all over the room and finally realized he was in a hospital. "What happened to me?" Brianna took out a clipboard with Dean's papers on it and read it over with a serious face. She didn't know everything off the top of her head. "Oh God am I dying?"

"Oh sweetie, no no no. You are not going to die." Brianna sighed. "You were in a horrible car crash but you were very lucky."

"Is that it?" Dean questioned with a slightly weaker tone. Everything else was coming back to him, all of the pain he was in before the crash. His eyes teared up which he quickly wiped at because he was not about to cry here. He felt like such a crybaby. Bad shit always happened, he did enough crying for the rest of his life years ago.

Brianna hummed at his question. "You came in here with blood all over your front. We thought you had a kidney stone. When you woke up in the middle of being put into bed you started screaming in pain. We thought you had a kidney stone so we gave you morphine and put you out completely only to realize well..You were miscarrying your baby." Dean stared at the woman with a blank expression which made her think he didn't hear any of that. "Hello? Did you get any of that."

Honestly Dean was hearing a loud ringing in his ear from receiving that information. He was not blinking and his heart was beating so fast. His eyes moved over when he saw a man with a white coat come in with a smile. "Hi Mr. Ambrose. I'm sure my nurse here has told you everything but I'm here to fulfill you in about the stitches on your stomach. It's not a super bad stitch job so you can leave in around three days." The man came over and pulled Dean's hospital gown over to check on how it was looking. "By the way I'm Dr. Sampson. There was a guy who came here with you, I told him you would be fine."

Dean looked down at his stitches then touched at it gently. "I had a miscarriage.." He shook his head in confusion. "A miscarriage." He closed his eyes when thoughts of his Dad popped up into his head. "Miscarriage." He repeated again. There were flashes in his head about his hospital visits and some of the hushed whispers he remembered his Mom and doctors outside his room.

Sampson sighed at how Dean was reacting. "Did you not know you were pregnant?" Dean shook his head no then looked down at his shaky hands. "That happens a lot and you most likely were under a lot of stress for this all to happen. The car crash was the climax of everything. Good news you will be able to-"

"That's enough." Dean interrupted. The more he listened the more he felt broken inside. He didn't even know he could produce such a thing but at the same time he did. He knew he could, at the back of his mind he knew. "I need to get out of here."

Brianna came to Dean's side and put her hand on his chest. "I'm afraid not for a couple of days. You don't want to rip your stitches. You also have broken nose, a slight concussion, and little bruises that will be gone in a day. So you might be in here for more than a week unless you have someone who can pick you up and can take care of you with the concussion you have. Do you have anyone that we can call? We found your wallet but we couldn't find any numbers or anything. You've never been to this hospital apparently."

Dean put his hand over his head and took in a few deep breaths. Tears were falling down his cheeks and the ringing in his ear got louder. "Were you able to get the box out of my car?"

Sampson smiled. "Actually we did. The police gave it to us." He bent over and picked up the box from the side of the bed. "They didn't know what to do with you, who to contact, you were a lone-ranger." Dean grabbed the box carefully then opened it up. God he was trembling so much, trying to keep composure in front of these two people. "Here let me help you."

After a few minutes of searching through the papers Dr. Sampson came across a name. "Mr. Reigns?"

"No." Dean replied quickly.

"Okay. I have another. Someone by the name of Sandy Mox? Resides in Florida." Dean didn't know who the fuck that was. It could be the auntie he didn't know he had up until recently or his Grandma so he took a big risk.

"Call her." Dean whispered. "Ask her to come. A-ask her if she's willing to come and see me." When Dr. Sampson and nurse Brianna left that was his time to let out this inhuman like noise while he balled up his fist. Sure the morphine numbed the pain but it didn't numb him mentally. He was all types of fucked up. To be completely honest if Dean made it out of that car crash fine he would probably try to hurt himself anyway.

He was tired of being tired. Tired of being fed spoonfuls of bullshit. How was he still a teenager and enduring this all? Why not just end it all? There was no hope really for whoever the hell this Sandy Mox was. Most likely they would be shit too. It just seemed like his whole family was complete garbage and he was the last seed of them all.

"Roman I'm so sorry." The Ohioan said out loud in a shaky voice. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes roughly. "I'm so sorry. I'm so fuckin' stupid. I should of listened to you and never pushed any of this shit in the beginning." It was almost like Dean could feel how hurt the Samoan was. But the back of his mind was telling him that Roman had no pain about any of this. Those were the super bad thoughts that he always tried to keep in the back of his mind because he was always told they weren't true. "You don't gotta worry 'bout me anymore, no one ever has to again."


End file.
